Back Together
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. No Witchblade. Sara and Ian meet up after being separated after 15 years. Both have secrets to tell. What happens when the secrets come out?
1. Chapters 1 and 2 wDisclaimer

TITLE: BACK TOGETHER(?)

AUTHOR: Inquisitive One

EMAIL: inquisitive1@angelfire.com

DISTRIBUTION: , fanfiction.net: inquisitive1

DISCLAIMER: I own only the ones you don't recognize.

SUMMARY: AU/Xover w/some of the characters from Roswell, Angel, and BtVS. Ian and Sara met as teenagers and are separated. Fifteen years later, they meet up again and both have secrets to tell.

AN: The character of Emma Joy is based on a mix of Liz from Roswell and Faith from BTVS/Angel. (I know both shows are in the fic. Faith won't be but Liz will be)

Once again I am onto another fic. I know I have a bunch to actually finish (and hopefully I will) but this fic is something I wanted to write because it was an interesting idea. 

//Flashback//

Dreams 

Journal entries 

----

CHAPTER 1

            "Daddy"

            Hearing the familiar voice Ian Nottingham looks up to see his 14-year-old daughter Emma Joy in the doorway of the study. "Hello Em. How was school?" He leans back in his chair as his beloved child walks into the room.

            "It was OK." Emma shrugs walking over to the desk she climbs onto his lap snuggling close her head on his shoulder.

            Ian frowns at her long familiar act of seeking comfort and gently strokes her dark hair. "Is something bothering you Em?" He asks as he hugs her.

            "No." Emma mumbles

            "Come on I know when you are hiding something from me."

            "Daddy where's my Mom?"

            Ian flinches at the question. 'Oh boy.' "Why do you want to know?"

            "You never talk about her." Emma lifts her head from his shoulder. "Why don't you talk about her?"

            "It's easier not too." Ian answers after a moment. "And you never really showed any interest in her." He tilts his head "What do you want to know?"

            "What was she like?"

            "Stubborn, funny, smart..." Ian trails off with a slight smile. "You are just like her... and your Aunt."

            "I have an Aunt?" Emma says surprised.

            Ian nods "They're twins."

            "How come you never told me I had an Aunt?"

            Ian is silent for a moment then answers, "The three of us had a falling out. Your Mom said she never wanted to see me again." He admits brushing her hair back. "Why are you asking about her now?"

            "I don't know." Emma moves off his lap and silently walks out of the room.

            Ian sighs 'I knew this day would come. I'm just surprised it took this long.'

            Upstairs Emma is sitting on her bed staring at the wall hugging her favored teddy bear sniffling. When she hears a knock at the door, she quickly wipes at the few tears. "Go away. I don't want to talk." She yells.

            Ian enters the bedroom. "You don't have to talk." He sits on the edge of the bed. "Em, I know you're curious about her and you have every right to be. You just caught me off guard." He reaches out stroking her cheek with his knuckle. "I try not to think about your Mom."

            "Why not?"

            "It's easier not too."

            "How did you meet her?" Emma asks curiously

            Ian smiles slightly, "I met your Mom and your Aunt when I was 16 and they were 14. Father had a meeting at the museum and I went along to see the new display. They were there on a field trip. Your Aunt dragged your Mom up to the display case and we started talking. Pretty soon the three of us were inseparable."

            "He didn't like that you were spending time with them."

            "No." Ian admits sadly. "I sometimes snuck out to meet with them. I was always punished for that." He says thoughtfully.

            "You didn't care." Emma states

            "No. They were my first real friends. They treated me like I was a normal teenager not an in training killer or servant." He finishes bitterly.

            Emma looks at him curiously. "What happened to ruin things between you and my Mom?" She looks at her hands. "Was it me?"

            Ian reaches out tilting her chin up. "What happened between your Mom and I had nothing to do with you." He says "Nothing" He says firmly

            Emma nods unconvinced. "Then what did?" She asks curiously

            Ian takes a deep breath. "Your Mom and I started spending time together without your Aunt. We never told her. I guess she found out because she told your Mom some things and the next thing I knew your Mom broke up with me."

            "She broke you two up?"

            "Somewhat. It wasn't all her fault, we should have told her the truth but we didn't. Anyway not long after we broke up he sent me to Japan."

            "Did you love her?" Emma asks after a moment.

            "Yes... I still do."

            Emma looks at her bear "Daddy why didn't she want me?"

            Hearing the pain in Emma's voice Ian winces. "Em it's not like she didn't want you... she was only 15 when you were born. She thought adoption was her best choice."

            "But I wasn't." Emma points out. "Why did you get me?"

            "Well" Ian shifts his arm going around her shoulders. "I wanted you with me. You're my blood... the only family I have." He drops a kiss to her hair.

            "I love you Daddy."

            "I love you Em."

MIDNIGHT

            Ian sits on the edge of the bed watching his daughter sleep. After a few moments, he leans down kissing her forehead. Quietly he makes his way out of the bedroom heading down the stairs to his study. He sits in the leather chair before the fireplace and runs his hands over his face taking a deep breath. 'I miss you my love. Will I ever see you again?' He sits there his mind drifting back to the afternoon he first met his beloved.

            //"Hi"

            Ian looks up to find two dark-haired girls standing across from him. "Hi." He says shyly looking back at the display case.

            "Names Aras. This is my sister Sara."

            "Hi" Sara smiles at him.

            "My name is Ian." Ian smiles at them shyly then meets Sara's green eyes. 'She's beautiful.'//

            Ian smiles at the memory. He sighs hearing his phone ring picking it up he flips it open. "Yes Father?"

            "I need you to return. There is a situation here that I need you to deal with." Kenneth Irons says without greeting.

            Ian mentally groans 'Can't he take care of his messes himself.' "I'll be there by morning."

            "Good." Kenneth hangs up without saying goodbye.

            Ian sighs "Great now I have to tell Emma." After a few minutes, he stands making his way up to his daughter's room. He enters the dark bedroom turning on the lamp by the door he goes over to the bed gently shaking her. "Emma" He sits on the edge of the bed.

            Emma groans "Sleeping"

            "I know." Ian smoothes her hair back. 'I hate spending so much time away from Em.'

            Sensing his thoughtfulness Emma rubs at her eyes. "What's wrong Daddy?"

            "He called a situation came up and he wants me to return."

            "Can I come?" Emma asks hopefully.

            "You have school Em." He reminds

            Emma pouts crossing her arms over her chest. "You never let me go to New York."

            "It's better if you don't. Besides this isn't a fun trip."

            "When is it ever?" She scowls

            "I'll be gone a few days."

            Emma sits up sliding her arms around his waist her head on his shoulder. "I love you Daddy."

            "I love you too Em" He kisses her head. "Now I'll call you tonight. Be good while I'm gone."

            "I'm always good." Emma says innocently.

            "Sure you are." Ian chuckles.

            "Dad?" Emma pulls back slightly looking at him.

            "Yes?" Ian meets his daughter's brown eyes in the dimly lit room.

            "Am I ever going to meet my Mom?"

            "Perhaps one day." Ian answers after a moment. 'If I ever get the chance to tell her that you're with me.' "Now go back to sleep." As the teen lies down, he pulls up the covers and kisses her forehead.

            "I don't want you to go." Emma grumbles.

            "I have too Em."

            "Why?"

            "I made a promise." He brushes his knuckles down her cheek. "Go back to sleep."

            "'k" Emma closes her eyes.

            After a few minutes, Ian stands walking out of the room. As he closes the door, Ian rests his head against it. "One day I hope we'll see her again."

CHAPTER 2

MORNING: NEW YORK

            "I see you didn't bring the girl." Kenneth Irons remarks as his 'son'/bodyguard/personal assassin enters the dining room.

            "She has school."

            "I don't see why you don't just send her to boarding school." Kenneth says disgusted.

            "Emma's my daughter. I missed enough of her life when I was your guinea pig and I'm not going to miss anymore."

            "You don't want to miss any of her life yet you refuse to bring her to New York. Why? Worried she'll run into someone?" He chuckles when Ian doesn't respond.

            "For what reason did you recall me Father?" Ian asks keeping himself under control.

            Kenneth leans back in his chair regarding Ian. "One of the department heads was murdered sometime yesterday."

            "I thought it was a car accident." Ian states.

            "Coroners report." Kenneth picks up a file holding it out to Ian. "I received it not long before I called you."

            Ian takes the file opening it he scans it. "Why call me back for this Father?" He asks

            "I want you to work with the detectives assigned to the case and make sure they get all the information they need while making sure there is no connection between Mr. Chapman's death and his work at Vorschlag."

            "Yes Father." Ian nods "Who is heading the case?"

            Kenneth smirks savoring the news he holds for his son. "Sara Pezzini."

            Ian looks at his Father startled feeling his stomach tightens at the thought of seeing her again. 'My Sara.'

            "Here is her police jacket." Kenneth picks up another file handing it to Ian. "Get to work."

            Ian takes the file "Yes sir." He walks out of the dining room making his way through the house to his quarters. Upon entering his room, Ian sits at his desk taking a deep breath he opens the file his eyes falling on a picture of Sara wearing her uniform. "Sara." He whispers pained brushing his fingers over her face. 'Still so beautiful. I've missed you.' He closes his eyes taking a deep breath. 'She has probably moved on with her life.' He opens his eyes looking at the picture.

LATE MORNING: 11TH PRECINCT

            Sara Pezzini looks up to find a familiar face in the doorway of her office. "Ian" She says surprised.

            "Hello Sara." Ian says softly.

            Sara stares at him for a second then speaks, "What are you doing here?" She demands.

            Ian enters the office. "Father recalled me to take care of the situation with Mr. Chapman's death."

            "After all these years you return." Sara says bitterly.

            "Sara..." Ian begins.

            Sara shakes her head. "What can I do for you?"

            "I just came by to drop this off." Ian removes a file from his overcoat setting it on her desk. "It's everything Vorschlag has on Chapman."

            "I thought he gave that to us." Sara says puzzled.

            "Personnel files only contain the basics on employees. Father keeps the more in depth files in storage away from Vorschlag." He starts towards the door "If you have questions you know where to find me."

            As Ian is about to walk out the door Sara speaks "Ian."

            Ian looks at Sara

            'I should tell him.' Sara swallows "Thanks."

            Ian nods walking out of the office. 'I should have told her.'

            Sara stares after him, 'Oh, Ian.' She rubs her forehead.

            "Who was that?" Danny Woo asks as he enters their office to find his Partner staring at the door.

            Sara looks at Danny. "Ian Nottingham. He works for Kenneth Irons."

            "Then what's with the look?" Danny asks

            Sara looks at her desk "He uh... he, Aras, and I were inseparable for a while when we were in high school."

            "What happened?"

            'He slept with Aras and denied it.' "He just left one day." Sara says 'And I had his baby and gave her up.' "I haven't seen him until now."

            "That's odd."

            Sara shrugs. "That's Ian."

COUPE OF DAYS LATER: 1111 FAUST

            Ian walks into the study where his Father is watching the TVs. "You wanted to see me?"

            "I have an offer for you." Kenneth says after a moment.

            "What kind?" Ian asks suspiciously.

            "I want you to return and take over as head of security for Vorschlag."

            "Why?"

            "The current head of security is leaving at the end of the month. I want you to take over."

            "Father..."

            "Just think about it Ian."

            At the tone, Ian knows it is not a request for him to return but an order. "I'll think about it."

            "Good." Kenneth nods. "Now how is it going?"

            "I have been going through the security tapes the last few days. I spoke with Sara and they are still looking."

            "And?"

            "I have found nothing so far and neither have they."

            Kenneth nods waving his hand in dismissal. When Ian doesn't leave Kenneth looks at him "Something wrong?"

            "My decision involves Emma's input."

            "Why?" Kenneth scowls "She is only a child."

            "She deserves a say in the matter."

            "Fine." Kenneth grinds out. "Speak with the girl and return tomorrow."

LATE EVENING

            "Daddy" Emma barrels into her Dad as he walks into the house.

            Ian grunts at the force then dropping his bag and hugs her, "Good to see you too Em." He steps back "How was school?"

            "It sucked. I was worried about you." She looks at him. "You have to go back." She states after a second.

            "Yes I do. I came home to talk to you about something." He guides her into the living room.

            As they sit down Emma looks at him curiously. "What's going on?"

            "He's ordered me to return and take over as head of security."

            "No." She says stubbornly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

            "Emma it's an order, I have no say, he pretends I do but I don't."

            Emma rests her head on his shoulder and plays with the buttons on his shirt. "Do I get to go or do I have to stay here?"

            "I haven't decided." Ian admits

            "How come I never get to go to New York?"

            'Because I don't want your Mom to see you before I tell her.' He thinks to himself. "I just think for now its best if you stay here. Once things settle down I'll make my decision."

            "Fine." She grumbles, "When are you going back?"

            "Tomorrow morning."

            "I don't want you to go back there. He hurts you."

            Hearing her words, Ian winces and gently he strokes her hair, "Emma don't worry about it."

            After a few minutes, Emma sighs heavily.

            "What's wrong?"

            "I want to stay with you Daddy." She sniffles

            "I know baby." Ian hugs her pressing a kiss to her hair.

WHILE LATER

            "How is she?" Ian asks Martha as he watches Emma play with the dogs.

            "She's missed you." Martha answers watching as her charge plays. "You know she worries when you're with him when she's not around."

            "She never should have found out." Ian whispers

            "She was bound to find out sooner or later. It is not as if you could have hid it from her forever. Emma has always been sensitive towards the things around her especially when it involves you."

            "She wants to come with me."

            "Of course she does. You two have been inseparable since you left the army. You rarely leave her for a few days and you take her with you on the long term assignments."

            "Her mother is in New York." Ian says suddenly.

            Martha looks at her employer surprised. "Does she know that you have Emma?"

            "No. He never wanted me to tell her."

            "Are you going to?"

            "I will if she ever speaks to me again. She's still angry with me." He says sadly. "I want to tell her but I have to figure out how to tell her."

            "Are you going to tell Emma?"

            Ian lifts his shoulders "Not yet. I want to tell her Mom first. If she wants to see Emma then fine but in the end it will be Emma's choice."

            "And if her mother doesn't want to see her?"

            "Then I won't tell Emma where her Mom is until she's older."

            "Do you think her Mom will want to see her?" Martha inquires.

            "I don't really know." Ian admits.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            "Daddy"

            Hearing his daughter's tearful sniffle, Ian looks up from his reading to find Emma standing in the doorway of his study rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong Em?" He sets his book aside as she hurries over climbing onto his lap burrowing close. 'Another nightmare.' He realizes as he wraps his arms around her, "Another nightmare?"

            Emma nods "Uh huh."

            Ian gently strokes her hair. "What was it about?"

            Emma shrugs

            "Scared you huh?"

            "Yeah." She mumbles nodding.

            "Everything will be OK Em," Ian assures. "I promise." He gently strokes Emma's hair as she snuggles against him. When she drifts off to sleep Ian carefully stands carrying Emma out of the study up to her bedroom. He gently sets her down in her bed then tucks her in and kisses her forehead. He sits there watching the girl as she sleeps then stands walking out of the room.

NEXT AFTERNOON

            "Emma"

            Emma sits on her bed ignoring her Dad as she pouts.

            Ian sighs opening the door he enters to find Emma staring at the wall. He goes over to the bed sitting down facing her. "Come on Em don't pout." He reaches out brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Have I ever told you about the first night you were with me?"

            "No." Emma mumbles.

            "Well after he yelled at me for messing up I went up to the room that became yours. Martha was trying to get you to take your bottle but you refused to take it. You were stubborn even then. Anyway, Martha handed you to me and told me to try getting you to take your bottle... you did." He runs his finger down her nose. "I spent the whole night watching you sleep. After that first night I knew I had to do whatever it took to keep you with me."

            "How'd you get him to agree? I know he doesn't like me."

            "It's not that he doesn't like you Em. He's just not used to not being first in life. When your Mom came along, he went from first to second. Then when you came along you became first and he became third."

            "How did you get him to let me stay?"

            "I told him I would do anything to keep you."

            Emma looks at her Dad thoughtfully. "Is that why you stayed?"

            "I had no choice. I knew if I left and took you with me that he would find a way to take you. Considering my age at the time he probably would have succeeded."

            "And now?"

            "He and I had a deal Em. I can't go back on it."

            "I'm glad I got to stay with you Daddy."

            Ian smiles reaching out he strokes her cheek. "So am I. You are the only one that's kept me sane through everything."

            "I still don't want you to go there."

            "I don't either," Ian admits "but I have no choice. I have to go back." He pulls her close hugging her. "It'll be OK Emma. I'll be back next weekend to pack up some things."

            Emma nods "'k"

            "I'll call you every day and you know you can call whenever you want."

            Emma nods

            "I have to get going. The car is waiting." He kisses her forehead "I love you Emma."

            "I love you Daddy."

            "Be good while I'm gone."

            "I will." Emma promises watching as he walks out of her room.

EVENING

            "You're back." Kenneth remarks without looking up.

            "Yes sir." Ian says immediately going into his submissive position.

            "Have you made your decision?"

            "I will return."

            "And the girl?" Kenneth looks up.

            "I haven't decided yet."

            Kenneth nods. "While you were gone you had a visitor... Detective Pezzini stopped by. I told her you were out of town for the day."

            "I will go speak with her."

            "Good." Kenneth waves his hand in dismissal.

HOUR LATER: 11TH PRECINCT

            Sara enters her office startled to find Ian leaning against her desk. "Ian." She greets stiffly.

            "Hello Sara." Ian says inwardly wincing at her tone.

            Sara stares at Ian. "He told me you were out of town."

            Ian nods "I just returned a few hours ago." Ian answers. "He told me you wanted to speak with me."

            "Uh yeah." Sara sets her coffee cup on the desk going to the filing cabinet she picks up a file sitting on top of the cabinet. "Do you know who this could be?" She asks removing a photocopy of a day planner.

            Ian takes the paper scanning it. "It's not familiar. I'll ask Father." He hands Sara the paper.

            Sara nods "Thanks."

            Ian starts towards the door then stops "Sara?"

            "Yes"

            Ian turns looking at her. "How is Aras?"

            Sara stiffens at his question. "I wouldn't know. We haven't spoken in a few years." She answers after a moment.

            "What happened?" He asks pained by her expression.

            Sara looks at him. "The same thing that happened with you happened again... and again." She says bitterly. "I found out she had been sleeping with the guy I was seeing."

            Ian grits his teeth closing the office door he turns to face Sara. "Nothing happened between Aras and I. I never touched her!" He hisses.

            Sara snorts, "I've heard that before. Only difference is I never caught you two having sex in my bed or making out."

            Ian winces at her angry tone. "When would I have supposedly had sex with her? When you and Aras were in school, I was with my tutors. When you weren't in school, it was the three of us unless she had detention. You and I were alone together but Aras and I never spent more than five minutes alone the whole time we knew each other."

            "She's my sister she wouldn't lie to me!" Sara hisses.

            "Neither would I." 'Well except for the whole Emma issue.'

            "Then why did you suddenly leave? Why didn't you stay and fight?"

            "What was I supposed to do Sara?" He demands. "I couldn't fight your sister. I tried Sara. For two weeks I called every day but she hung up on me."

            Sara stares at him. "You did?"

            "Yes. I tried to talk to you but in the end he sent me away to finish my training."

            Sara is about to respond when the door opens and in walks Danny.

            "Interrupting something?" Danny asks concerned by the look on his friend's face.

            "No. He was just leaving." Sara says stiffly.

            With a final look at Sara, Ian walks out of the office without another word.

            "You OK, Pez?" Danny asks once the dark-haired man walks out of the office.

            Sara nods. "Let's just finish this." She sits at her desk.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Sara walks into her apartment and the second she closes the door she slides to the floor giving into the tears and pain straining to get out. "Oh, God," She whispers sobs escaping. "Ian." She hugs herself slowly rocking "Why did you have to return after all these years? Why?" She sobs tears streaming down her cheeks.

SAME TIME: HOUSE

            Ian winces seeing a large bruise forming on his hip as he pulls on his silk pajama bottoms. "At least Emma isn't here to notice this." He mutters limping into his room as he runs his hands over his face. He lays on his bed his eyes on the ceiling. 'Why didn't I tell her? She deserves to know that I have Emma. Or does she already know and not care? She did give her up for adoption. Did she hate me that much that she'd give up our baby?' Ian winces at the thought. 'No, if she'd had an abortion then I'd say it was out of hate. She didn't have one... she carried Emma for nine months.' He sighs if relief. "I'll tell her when things settle down." He mutters aloud to himself.

NEXT AFTERNOON: SIRI'S APARTMENT

            Sara sits at her godparents' kitchen table lost in her thoughts.

            "OK Sara what is wrong?" Marie Siri demands as she watches her goddaughter stare into her coffee cup.

            "There's nothing wrong." Sara lies.

            "Sara Magdalene Pezzini don't you lie to me. I know something is going on." At Sara's puzzled expression Marie explains, "You aren't drinking your coffee. Now tell me what's bothering you?" She prods in her motherly tone.

            "He's back." Sara says morosely.

            "Who's back?" Marie asks confused.

            "Ian Nottingham... my baby's father." Sara answers blinking back tears.

            "Oh, dear." Marie reaches across patting Sara's hand. "Did he say why he's back?"

            Sara nods "One of his Father's employees was killed last week. He just showed up at my office out of the blue." Sara takes a deep breath. "God, why did he have to come back after all these years?"

            "Did you tell him?" Marie asks

            "No." Sara admits. "We've barely said three words to each other on anything other than the case until last night."

            "What happened last night?"

            "We got into an argument about what happened between him and Aras. He denied it again."

            "Sara," Marie pauses choosing her words carefully, "do you think that it might be possible that he's telling the truth?" At Sara's expression she explains, "I love Aras too but you know how jealous she can get especially when you were teens."

            "Aras is my sister why would she lie to me?"

            "Sara you once told me that he was the love of your life and that he didn't have it in him to hurt you."

            Sara winces looking down. "I was in high school."

            "Yet since him you haven't had a serious relationship."

            "Well it's kind of hard to find a guy that won't sleep with Aras." Sara says bitterly.

            Marie sighs at Sara's tone. "She's not here yet he is. You might give him a chance to explain his side. Perhaps you might tell him about the baby."

            Sara looks at Marie startled.

            "I know how it has been eating at you all of these years."

            Sara shrugs "Maybe."


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

CHAPTER 3

WEEK LATER

            Ian opens a long forgotten box in his closet and frowns finding two of his journals from when he was with Sara. 'I'd forgotten about these.' He stares at them for a second then removes the journals putting them in one of the boxes to take with him to New York then returns the box to the top of his closet. He walks out of the closet with the box where he finds Emma sitting on his bed pouting. "Emma, stop pouting. Its not as if I am moving across country and you will never see me. I'm coming back every other weekend."

            "I'm not talking to you." Emma says angrily.

            "Emma we've talked about this." Ian straightens up going over he sits beside her on the bed. "Emma we all do things we don't want to do but we do them because we have too. I don't want to go back there but I have no choice."

            Emma looks at her Dad her eyes filled with tears. "But you promised when you got back last time that you wouldn't stay away that long again."

            "Em it's not like when I was in the army. I'm not going to another country; I'm just going to another state. I'll come back whenever I can and we'll talk every day."

            "It's not the same." Emma crosses her arms over her chest.

            "I know." He gently tugs on one of her curls.

            "Why can't I come with you?"

            "I'm still thinking about it."

            Emma sighs

            "Now help me finish packing."

            "Oh fine." She grumbles climbing off the bed. They work for a few minutes in silence then Emma speaks. "Dad?"

            "Yes?"

            "When is Uncle Mobi going to visit?"

            Ian lifts his shoulders "I don't know. You know how he is. He comes and goes when he wants."

            "Is he going to come for Thanksgiving next year?"

            "I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to him for a while. Next time he calls I'll ask him."

            Emma nods turning back to pack then she asks, "Are we spending Christmas with him next year?"

            Ian winces at his daughter's bitter tone. "Emma he is your Grandfather."

            Emma shrugs "He's still a jerk."

            "You know that us spending Christmas with him depends on his schedule. I don't think it's been decided on yet."

            "I don't like spending the holidays with him. They always end with him being an ass."

            "You have almost a year before you have to worry about that." Ian reminds

            "Dad?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Who is he really? I mean he never adopted you."

            "I really don't know Em." Ian admits. "I only remember him. He refuses to talk about my past so I stopped asking him years ago."

            "Oh."

            "Come on let's finish up."

            "Oh all right."

OVER AN HOUR LATER

            "I'll call you tonight all right?" Ian takes Emma's face between his hands. "Be good."

            "I will."

            "Good." Ian kisses her forehead then steps away picking up his duffle bag.

            "Bye Daddy." Emma says sadly watching as he walks out to the waiting car.

            Martha steps up behind her charge resting her hands on the teen's shoulders. "Don't worry sweetie he'll be back soon." She hugs Emma.

            "I know." Emma sighs as her Dad gets into the car.

            "Come on there are cookies waiting for us." Martha says as the car pulls out of the driveway. She leads the teen back to the kitchen.

            Emma sits at the table watching her Nanny move about the kitchen. "Martha?"

            "Yes."

            "Can I ask you something?"

            "Sure sweetie." Martha sets the plate of cookies on the table.

            Emma takes a cookie as her Nanny walks to the refrigerator taking out the carton of milk. "Did you ever meet my Mom?"

            Martha pauses in pouring the milk and looks at Emma. "Uh, no I never met her. Your Grandfather hired me the day after you were born and the social worker brought you to the house. I was hired to take care of you during that trip and while we were there. When your Dad made up his mind that he wanted to raise you he decided to keep me on. Why?"

            "I dunno." Emma sighs. "I just wonder about her." She shrugs "He never talks about her."

            Martha sets the glasses on the table and sits down. "Well from what I gathered over the years, your Dad was madly in love with your Mom and their break-up broke his heart. He loved her Emma; that I do know."

            Emma takes a bite of her cookie. "Do you know anything about her?"

            "Sorry sweetie I don't know anything about her."

            "Oh."

            "Emma, give your Dad some time to get used to the fact you want to know about her. I'm betting your questions have surprised him as well."

            Emma nods "OK."

            "Now eat your cookies." Martha says sternly.

            Emma grins slightly turning her attention to the cookies before her.

EVENING

            Ian flips through his journal and sighs remembering that year of being normal. He sets the journals aside staring at them. 'Should I give them to Sara? She might understand once she reads them.' He turns his attention to his laptop.

COUPLE OF EVENINGS LATER

            "What are you doing here?" Sara demands finding Ian at her door she steps aside so he can enter the apartment.

            "I came across these while I was packing." He removes the two journals from his overcoat. "I started them the day I met you and Aras. Unfortunately, I never finished writing in them." 'I became too busy raising our child to write anymore.' He sets the journals on the hall table. "Read them if you like." He turns to open the door and pauses. "Sara... my feelings for you have never changed." He opens the door and walks out of the apartment.

            Sara stares after him then picks up the journals with shaky hands. 'Should I read them? He wouldn't have brought them to me if he didn't want me to read them.' She walks over to the couch and sits down her eyes on the leather bound journals. Slowly she opens the first one flipping to the first entry, dated almost 16 years earlier.

            Originally I hated the idea of coming here, but today that changed.

            Father went to the museum to discuss a new exhibit and I went along to do some research for my first assignment by the tutor he hired. While I was looking at this weapons display these two girls... twins started talking to me. Their names are Sara and Aras Pezzini.

            Sara... she's beautiful. I know that they are identical twins but there is something about Sara... something in her eyes. 

            Sara finishes the first entry all about that afternoon they met and how she and Aras snuck off with Ian to look at the other exhibits. She moves onto the next entry dated the day after they first met.

            I spent the afternoon with Sara and Aras; it was fun to be a normal teenager. It's been a long time since I've had fun. They showed me around and we went to the park.

            I envy them. They get to go to school. Have friends. Be free. Act their age.

            I wish that I could act like a teenager without worrying about punishment.

            I guess I will have to take my impending punishments for a few hours of normalcy with Sara and Aras. 

            Sara winces at his words then continues reading.

            Father was at first unhappy with the idea of me spending time with Sara and Aras. I managed to talk him into allowing it. I won't be surprised if I do end up being punished for disobeying.

            I will take it as I always do. 

            'Ian.' For the next hour, Sara continues reading about their adventures until she comes across an entry dated six months after they met Ian and smiles at the memory.

            We kissed. 

            As she continues to read the entry, Sara feels the awe in Ian's writing as though he is speaking to her.

            Sara and I kissed. It was incredible.

            We were at the park near the school waiting for Aras to get out of detention again. Sara and I were talking one minute and the next we were kissing. 

            Sara smiles at the memory. 'That kiss to date is the most incredible kiss.'

            Sara doesn't want Aras to know about what happened. I agreed not to tell her but I have a bad feeling about keeping this from Aras.

            When I spend time with Sara, I feel happy. I feel like I am a normal person.

            I would take all of my punishments as long I can spend time with Sara. 

            Seeing that she is at the end of that entry Sara stands stretching she walks to the kitchen pouring another cup of coffee. She returns to the couch picking up the journal she continues reading.

MIDNIGHT

            Sara glances at the clock. "Least I'm not working in the morning." She mutters turning back to the journal.

            I told Sara that I love her today. We were at the library in the stacks. She was doing her homework and I just said it. 

            Sara's mind drifts back to that afternoon.

            // Sara meets Ian's thoughtful gaze as they sit in the library stacks. "What?" She asks "And don't tell me nothing, I know that look." She teases.

            Ian reaches out cupping her cheek.

            "What?" Sara asks nuzzling into his touch.

            "I love you Sara." Ian says shyly.

            Sara leans in kissing him lightly. "I love you too."

            Ian looks at her surprised. "You do?"

            Sara nods grinning at him. "Yeah I do." //

            Sara blinks back tears at the memory of that afternoon then returns to the journal.

            Sara loves me too.

            Sara, my beautiful Sara, loves me.

            On my way home, I bought Sara a present, a silver ring with a heart. I hope she likes it. I think she will. 

            At the mention of the ring, Sara thinks back to the night Ian gave it to her.

            // Sara sits alone in her and Aras's bedroom when she hears a tap at the window. She looks over and smiles seeing Ian on the fire escape. She jumps up hurrying to the open bedroom door she goes over to the window and pushes it up. "What are you doing here? Aras and Dad are in the living room." She hisses.

            "I needed to see you." Ian says.

            Sara sighs as he smiles at her. "You saw me now go before Aras comes back."

            "I have something for you." Ian reaches into his pocket removing something he holds his hand out palm upward.

            When Sara sees the ring in the middle of his palm, she smiles picking it up and looks at Ian. "Ian... it's beautiful. Thank you."

            "There's an inscription." Ian says nervously.

            Sara looks inside smiling when she sees the words. 'I love you.' Sara blinks back tears her eyes going to Ian's she smiles. "I love you too." Hearing footsteps coming down the hall panic hits. "Go."

            "One kiss." He requests.

            Sara kisses him quickly. "Now go!" She hisses as the footsteps come closer.

            "Bye" Ian grins climbing down the fire escape.

            Sara shoves the ring in her pocket as the door opens just as Ian jumps to the ground. As Aras enters the room, she settles on the window seat trying to look relaxed.

            "Hey baby sis what are you doing?"

            "Oh just getting some air." Sara lies

            "Oh OK" Aras flops on her bed opening a magazine.

            Sara looks out the window knowing that Ian is out there. //

            Sara rests her head against the couch cushions then looks back at the journal while she reads on.

            Because I stopped by the jewelry store, I was late for dinner. He hates when I am late. He punished me for being late.

            I won't be able to see Sara for a few days... not until my back heals some. By tomorrow morning, I will have bruises covering my back. 

            Sara winces at his words. "Poor Ian, he was punished for buying me a present."

            I hate not being able to see Sara but I don't want her to find out... ever.

            She wouldn't understand it... couldn't understand it. I don't want her to know about that part of my life. I love her too much to subject her to the dark side of my life. 

            "I found out the day we made love." Sara whispers flinching at the memory of the scars and faded bruises she saw on him that afternoon.

            Sara's my light, the one good thing in my life. 

            Sara closes her eyes at his words 'Some way to be your light.' She takes a deep breath then continues reading.

DAWN

            Tired yet not wanting to stop reading Sara opens the second journal finding where she left off. She grins at the date written realizing that it is the day her life changed for good.

            Things changed between Sara and I today... we made love. 

            // "Where is Aras?" Ian asks as they sit on the bed.

            "Detention again."

            "What for?"

            "She got caught smoking behind the gym." Sara rolls her eyes "Dad is going to be pissed when he finds out."

            Ian reaches out brushing his fingers down her cheek.

            "What?"

            "You're beautiful." He says

            Sara smiles setting her book aside she sits on his lap facing him. "Not so bad yourself." She leans in kissing him lightly then gives him a smile.

            Ian reaches up brushing her long hair "I love you Sara." He leans up kissing her.

            Sara takes his face between her hands deepening the kiss. As the kiss becomes heated, they find themselves side by side facing each other. "Ian"

            "Yes?"

            Sara caresses his cheek with the back of her fingers. "I don't want to stop this time. I want to be with you."

            "Are you sure?" Ian asks searching her eyes.

            Sara nods. "I'm sure." She kisses him their tongues meeting and within minutes their shirt are off. She frowns noticing the scars on his chest. "Ian how...?" She brushes her finger over a scar then looks at him. "Did he do this?" When he doesn't reply she brushes her lips over his. "I'm sorry."

            Ian shifts so Sara's under him. "Not your fault." He kisses her "Are you sure about this Sara?" He asks his hands at the waistband of her jeans.

            Sara nods "I'm sure."

LATER

            "I love you Ian." Sara whispers, as they lie in her bed naked.

            "I love you Sara." Ian touches the ring on her finger. The ring she wears only when she is alone or with him. "Know how much I love you?"

            "How much?"

            "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

            Sara looks at him startled "You do?"

            "Yes." Ian nods cupping her cheek he runs his thumb over her lower lip. "One day I want to marry you."

            "Really?" Sara asks with a smile. "If you asked me I'd say yes."

            "You would?"

            Sara nods lacing their fingers. "If we were old enough I'd marry you right now."

            Ian smiles "Good to know."

            "I have an idea." Sara runs her finger down his nose.

            "What is it?"

            Sara leans up rubbing her nose against his. "If we're still together the day after my 18th birthday we get married."

            "Three years?"

            "Three years."

            Ian brings her hand to his lips "Three years it is."

            "Think we'll be together in three years?"

            "I hope so."

            Sara kisses him. "I hope so too." She deepens the kiss as the front door opens.

            "Hey baby sis you around?" Aras yells

            "Oh shit" Sara bolts out of bed.

            As they scramble for their clothes Ian speaks, "Sara you need to tell her."

            "I will."

            "I think she knows something is going on." Ian says as they dress.

            "I'll tell her when the times right." Sara says as she pulls the blankets up hoping to hide the evidence of what happened. As she hears footsteps coming down the hall, Sara opens the window grabbing her book. "Come on." She climbs out onto the fire escape with Ian seconds behind her. Just as they settle down on the fire escape and Sara opens her book Aras enters the room.

            "Sara."

            "Out here" Sara calls glancing at Ian who is looking through a book.

            "Oh hey" Aras sticks her head out the window grinning at Ian, "Hey Ian."

            Ian glances at Aras. "Hello Aras." //

            Sara wipes away the tears that fall as she remembers their conversation. "We never made it that far." She whispers her eyes going back to the journal.

            We made love.

            Having Sara in my arms... feeling her skin against mine... it was intense.

            I told Sara I want to marry her once she is 18. I meant it. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

            I know that I am only 17 but being with Sara... I want that. I think we would be happy and normal. I can even see us having a few kids. 

            Reading his final words tears fill Sara's eyes as her hand falls to her middle. "You already have one." She stands walking to the window she stares out at the morning sky. "You have a little girl out there somewhere." She rests her head against the window, "Somewhere." She echoes.

EARLY AFTERNOON

            Danny looks at Sara who is silently sitting beside him in the car staring into space. "OK Pez what is going on?"

            "Huh?" Sara looks at her friend startled.

            "Since that guy showed up you've been zoning." Danny looks at her. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

            Sara sighs looking out the window. "I loved him."

            Danny starts "What happened?" He asks after a moment.

            Sara rests her head against the window. "My sister happened. She told me that Ian was seeing her as well. At the time I believed her and I broke up with him."

            "Do you believe her now?"

            "I know I should but last night Ian stopped by and gave me his journals from when we were together. I stayed up reading them and now I don't believe what Aras told me."

            "What are you going to do?"

            Sara shrugs "I don't know." She rubs her forehead. "I know I should apologize to him."

            "Are you going to?"

            "Sooner or later." Sara says sadly.

EARLY NEXT MORNING

            Sara settles on her bed and continues reading the journal.

            It has been a week since Sara and I made love. 

I haven't seen her in a few days since he's been on a rampage. I miss my Sara. I can't wait to see her. 

            As she recognizes the date, Sara feels her stomach clench, "Oh god the day I broke up with him."

            // Seeing Ian waiting for her Sara slaps him.

            Rubbing his cheek Ian looks at Sara his eyes showing his hurt. "What was that for?"

            "My sister?! You fucking slept with my sister!"

            "What are you talking about Sara? I never slept with Aras!"

            "She told me Ian." Sara accuses "How could you?" She demands as tears fill her eyes.

            "I never touched her!" Ian argues. "I love you."

            "If you love me how could you sleep with my sister?!"

            "I didn't"

            "I don't believe you." Sara says choking back tears. "I don't ever want to see you again." Sara says turning she runs away from Ian. //

            Sara winces at the memory.

            Aras told Sara we slept together. We didn't sleep together. I have only been with Sara and she is the only one I want to be with... ever.

            I'll try talking to Sara in a few days. 

            "I never talked to you again." Sara whispers.

CHAPTER 4

WEEK LATER

            Sara stares at the phone in her hand and takes a deep breath dialing the memorized number.

            "Yes?" Ian says in greeting.

            "We need to talk."

            "When?"

            "Have time tonight?"

            "Around 8?"

            "I'll be here." Sara says bye hanging up the phone. "Maybe I'll be able to tell you."

8PM

            "Still go by the clock." Sara teases as she closes the door behind Ian.

            "Still avoid it?" Ian asks with a faint smile.

            "Of course." Sara chuckles. "You know that always drove me nuts when we were together."

            "What did?"

            "You being punctual... at all times."

            "Unless I was in trouble."

            "Yeah" Sara whispers "Ian?"

            "Yes?"

            "I'm sorry for not believing you." She says softly.

            "Why didn't you?" He asks softly his eyes showing his hurt.

            "She's my sister. I never thought she'd lie to me. I didn't even think she knew about us."

            "Well she did... or at least she suspected something."

            "Makes me wonder what else she's lied about over the years." Sara mutters her eyes going to the floor. As she feels a warm hand against her cheek, Sara lifts her head her eyes meeting his she swallows heavily feeling tears blur her eyes. She reaches up covering his hand with hers and turns her head pressing her lips against his palm as their eyes lock. "I am so sorry."

            Ian lifts his shoulders "I understand." He steps back "She's your sister; you should be able to trust her."

            "Where have you been all this time?" Sara asks as they sit on the couch.

            "I went to Japan to continue my training and schooling." 'Raising our daughter... alone.' "Joined the military and ended up in Special Forces unit called the Black Dragons." He looks down memories hitting.

            At his pained yet thoughtful expression, Sara reaches out her fingers brushing a dark curl back. "What's wrong?"

            At her soft question, Ian glances at Sara then at his hands. "The Dragons weren't the normal Special Forces."

            "What do you mean?"

            Ian takes a deep breath then continues. "My unit and I were used as test subjects for genetic, mental, and physical manipulations. They wanted the perfect soldiers." He stands going to the window. "We became them... deadly and loyal." He leans against the wall. "We did what we were told. If we were ordered to take out a military squad, we did it. If we were ordered to kill someone we did it." He takes a deep breath. "When I left the military I had one more order... kill the unstable members of my unit. I did it. Every member that becomes unstable or starts to break down... I'm the one who has to clean up his messes."

            "His?" Sara joins him at the window.

            "My Father came up with the idea for the Dragons." He glances at her briefly. "There are only two of us left."

            "Why do you stay with him?" Sara questions.

            "I have too." He answers 'To keep our child I have to do what he orders.' "At least they don't die painful deaths."

            Seeing the pain in his eyes Sara reaches up stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I'm sorry." She leans up kissing him lightly. When she pulls back, Sara searches his eyes, 'He still loves me.' She realizes awed. 'Don't think about that.' She scolds herself. She gently pulls his head down kissing him passionately.

            Ian holds her close giving into the kiss. When she pulls away, he cups her cheek watching as a tear falls down her cheek. "Sweet Sara." He wipes the tear away then returns the kiss with equal passion pouring all the emotions he felt for fifteen years into that single kiss.

            As they break the kiss, breathing heavily Sara whispers his name her fingers tangling in his chin length locks.

            Hearing her whisper his name Ian trails his lips down her neck nuzzling her neck he whispers her name. After a few moments he reluctantly pulls away lifting his head his eyes meet hers. "I should go." He mutters stepping back he starts towards the couch to grab his overcoat when he feels her hand grasp his arm. Ian slowly meets her pained green eyes. 'I should tell.'

            Staring into his golden gaze Sara speaks her voice quivering slightly. "Stay with me tonight."

            "Sara..." he begins only to be stopped by her lips on his.

            "Please Ian" She murmurs against his lips.

            At her tone, he kisses her passionately. "I've missed you Sara." He murmurs.

            Sara pulls him up to where the bed is.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Sara takes a deep breath lifting her head from Ian's chest looking at him. "Ian?"

            "Yes?" He smoothes her hair back.

            "There's something..." She begins only to have the sound of a ringing phone interrupt her.

            "I have to get that." Ian says apologetically. He kisses her forehead the moves out from under her and reaches for his pants on the floor by the bed. He removes his phone flipping it open. "Yes?"

            Sara watches as Ian's posture changes as he is on the phone.

            "Yes sir. I'll be right there." Ian hangs up the phone and runs his fingers through his hair. "I have to get back." He looks at Sara. "He needs me to take care of something."

            Sara nods

            Ian reaches for his discarded boxer briefs and pulls them on then grabs his pants. "We do need to talk." Ian says as he pulls his pants on.

            Sara watches from the bed as Ian dresses. 'Just tell him.' She scolds herself when he sits on the edge of the bed she moves over wrapping her arms around his upper chest.

            Ian pauses turning his head his lips brush over her cheek. "We'll talk later."

            "All right." She agrees reluctantly as she releases him. Sara climbs out of bed grabbing her robe off the chair in the corner as Ian finishes dressing.

            Once his boots are tied Ian walks to the living room area and grabs his overcoat then heads towards the door. As Ian reaches the door, he turns back and gives Sara a small smile.

            Sara leans up kissing him lightly. "Bye." She whispers

            "Bye" He whispers then walks out of the apartment.

            Sara closes and locks the door. 'Why didn't I tell him?' She wonders leaning against the door. "You're scared." Sara rubs her forehead. "More than scared... terrified."

NEXT MORNING

            "Hiya, Daddy."

            Ian smiles at his daughter's tone. "Morning, Em. You sound happy."

            "Half day."

            "It isn't parent teacher conference day again is it?" He asks grabbing a shirt from inside his closet.

            "Nope, its teacher work day. What are you doing?"

            "Nothing much." Ian answers as he pulls the shirt on. "He wants me to look into updating the security system." 'Possibly tell your mom the truth.' "What about you? What are you doing after school?"

            "Hang out with Lauren." Emma answers. "I got my paper for English back."

            "What did you get?"

            "An A."

            "Good. I know how hard you worked on it." He glances at the clock. "Are you all ready for school?"

            "Almost."

            "Well finish getting ready for school. I have to get going myself."

            "Oh OK." She grumbles

            "Have a good day."

            "Bye Daddy." Emma hangs up.

            Ian closes his phone putting it in his pants pocket he finishes dressing and hurries down to the dining room. He stops long enough to pat the wolfhounds waiting outside the dining room.

            "You're late." Kenneth states

            "I was on the phone with Emma." Ian says in explanation nodding at the maid as she sets the plate of food before him.

            "Did you tell her you were spending time with her mother?" Kenneth inquires

            Ian stiffens at the question and looks at his Father. "No and neither of them are to know until I tell them."

            "And why haven't you?"

            "I was about to tell Sara when you called."

            "I don't see the point in telling either of them."

            Ian remains silent not wanting to get into another argument over his decisions.

BOSTON

            "So when is your Dad coming back?" Lauren Wilson, Emma's best friend, asks.

            Emma lifts her shoulders. "I don't know. He said maybe this weekend." She says spinning her locker combination.

            "Man, most kids would be ecstatic having their parents away from home." Lauren shakes her head. "Yet you don't. Girl you are odd."

            "My Dad and I are close." Emma shrugs looking through her books. "I guess we're so close because he was still a kid when I was born."

            "Least yours wants you." Lauren says bitterly.

            "You got a Mom." Emma points out. "I've never met mine."

            "Have you asked your Dad?"

            "I asked him... he didn't say much. I found out that I have an Aunt though."

            "Cool." Lauren states. "Let's get to class and you can fill me in on what your Dad told you."

            Emma slams her locker shut following her friend down the hall.

LATE NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT

            Sara looks at Ian as he lifts his head from her shoulder. She brushes his sweat damp hair back and smiles slightly swallowing a moan as he moves off her. After a few minutes of silence, Sara shifts so she is partially on top of Ian looking down at him she brushes her fingers over his beard. "How long have you had the beard?"

            "Almost two years now."

            "I like it" Sara smiles "It suits you."

            "Glad you like." Ian says amused as he tugs on a strand of her hair. They lie there absorbing each other's presence.

            "Guess we should talk." Sara says nervously.

            "Guess we should." Ian agrees

            Sara is about to speak when the bedside phone rings automatically going to the answering machine. She scowls at the greeting.

            "Pez pick up the damn phone!" Danny says annoyed. "Dante's on a freakin' rampage."

            Sara growls reaching across the bed her body draping over Ian's and picks up the phone turning off the answering machine. "Damn it Danny what do you want?"

            "Not like I woke you."

            "What's the deal with calling me?" Sara demands shivering when she feels Ian's fingers slide down her spine. She turns her head glaring at him getting an innocent, 'I didn't do it' look in return. "I'm busy."

            "Getting lucky?" Danny snickers.

            "None of your damn business!" Sara snaps "What do you want Danny?"

            "You turned off your cell."

            "It's my night off."

            "Yeah well Dante wants you to get in here."

            "What did he say?"

            "The normal."

            Sara groans, "What's going on?"

            "Who knows. He won't say anything until everyone is here."

            "Fine, I'll be there when I get there." Sara hangs up before Danny can say anything. "I despise that man."

            "Who?"

            "Dante... my new boss." Sara shifts so their face to face. "I guess we'll have to try this conversation some other time... again. I have to get there before the bastard actually fires me." She kisses Ian lightly then starts to move off him only to have his arms tighten around her not allowing her to move far. "Ian, come on let me up." She laughs lightly.

            "I will." He cups her cheek guiding her lips down to his he kisses her thoroughly until both of them are breathless.

            "Are you going to let me up now?" Sara asks after a moment.

            "Reluctantly." Ian loosens his grip on Sara watching as she climbs out of bed. 'God she's incredible.' He sits up grabbing his discarded clothing pulling them on. Once Ian's dressed, he looks around searching for his boots. "Sara, where did my boots land?"

            "I think you kicked them off by the couch." Sara answers as she pulls on some clean clothes.

            While pulling on his boots Ian hears his phone ring. He grabs his overcoat and fishes his phone out of the pocket flipping it open. "Yes?"

            "Hi Daddy."

            Seeing that Sara's attention is diverted Ian speaks. "I have to call you back in a few minutes."

            "Oh all right." Emma grumbles hanging up.

            "Who was that?" Sara asks curiously.

            Ian looks at her briefly, 'Our daughter.' "An old friend." He lies pulling on his overcoat. He walks up to the loft where Sara is finishing dressing and wraps his arms around her shoulders. "See you later?" He nuzzles her neck.

            Sara squirms in his arms then turns leaning up, she kisses him. "Of course." She caresses his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "We do need to talk... it's a long overdue conversation."

            "We'll have it soon Sara... when we don't get distracted or interrupted." He smoothes a strand of hair behind her ear, "I promise." He kisses her sweetly "I better get going before we end up back in bed."

            "I wish." Sara sighs "Get a move on so I can get going with out the distraction of you."

            "Oh I'm a distraction?" He says with mock hurt.

            "Well considering what we just did for two hours, hell yeah you are a major distraction."

            Ian smiles slightly and kisses her again. "Until later." He walks out of the apartment and once on the stairs he removes his phone dialing the familiar number.

            "Hi Daddy." Emma greets

            "What are you doing out of bed this late?" He asks as he walks out of the building.

            "Where are you?" Emma asks curiously

            "Don't change the subject. What are you doing out of bed?"

            "I can't sleep."

            "What's wrong?"

            "I dunno."

            "Did you have another dream?"

            "No."

            Ian gets into his car. "Em something is bothering you."

            "Daddy, are you still coming home this weekend?"

            "As long as there aren't any emergencies here I should be."

            "Can't you come home now?"

            "Em" Ian pulls into the street "you know I can't."

            "But Daddy..."

            "Emma we talked about this."

            Emma sniffles, "Daddy?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can I sleep in your bed?"

            "Sure but don't eat in my bed."

            Emma giggles, "I won't."

            "Then get to bed."

            "I love you Daddy."

            "I love you Emma. Goodnight."

            "Night Daddy." Emma hangs up.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

CHAPTER 5

FRIDAY AFTERNOON: BOSTON

            "So is your Dad coming back this weekend?" Lauren asks

            "He said he plans too. If he does he won't be here until late tonight." Emma says slamming her locker shut. "I can't wait."

            "What are you doing after school?"

            Emma shrugs "Not sure. Guess I'll see after class."

HOUSE

            Martha opens the front door and smiles when she sees the large black man fully dressed in black. "Mobius."

            "Hello Martha." He enters the house dropping his duffle bag by the door.

            "Ian didn't tell me you were coming."

            "He doesn't know. Where is he?"

            "Mr. Irons called him back to New York to take care of something and he ended up staying on as the new head of security for Vorschlag."

            "And Emma?"

            "She's at school right now." Martha informs him. "I'm supposed to pick her up in half an hour. Why don't you pick her up?" She suggests

            "Are you sure?"

            "Sure. Emma would love to see you."

            "I'll pick her up then."

HALF HOUR LATER: SCHOOL

            Emma grins seeing her 'uncle' leaning against a car in the school parking lot. She hurries down the steps to where Mobius is. "Mobi" She says happily, as she barrels into him.

            Mobius hugs the teen lifting her off her feet. "How are you Em?" He sets her down.

            Emma smiles at him "What are you doing here?"

            "I came to see my favorite niece." He opens the passenger door and Emma gets in.

            Once in the car Emma sets her backpack at her feet. When Mobius gets into the drivers side she speaks "Dad's in New York."

            "Martha told me." Mobius starts the car "I thought we'd go climbing in the quarry for a while before dinner."

            "OK." Emma grins as he pulls out of the parking spot. "Where have you been?"

            "Around. How have you been?"

            "Good but I miss Dad."

            "I know you do. You two are rarely apart." He glances at Emma then back to the road. "Do you remember when you first met the unit?"

            "No."

            "I was the first in the unit to meet you. Your Dad and I were in the barracks and in your Grandfather walks with this little girl with her hair in pigtails. The second you saw your Dad you broke away from your Grandfather barreling into your Dad."

            "I don't remember that." Emma says sadly

            "You weren't even four." Mobius says with a faint smile. "You managed to get all of the guys to fall for you. We all adored you by the end of the day and we looked forward to your visits."

            "I don't get it Mobi. Dad lets me go with him pretty much everywhere but New York."

            "You know he just wants to keep you safe and happy."

            "I know but still I have to spend time with the bastard."

            "Look your Dad has his reasons for everything."

            "I know."

            "Your climbing clothes are in the back."

            "Cool."

SAME TIME: VORSCHLAG

            "You wanted to see me sir?" Ian asks walking into Kenneth's office.

            "Yes. I need you to stay in New York this weekend."

            Ian grits his teeth. "Yes sir." He nods

            "The CEO of VanDisburg will be in town for a couple meetings this weekend. Make sure there will be enough security for this meeting."

            "Yes sir." Ian nods walking out of the office. Once in the hallway he removes his phone from his pocket dialing Emma's number.

            "Dad" Emma greets happily. "Guess what?"

            "What?" Ian asks smiling faintly at his daughter's excited tone.

            "Mobi's back."

            "Good. Can I talk to him?"

            "Sure." Emma hands Mobius her phone.

            "Hello brother." Mobius greets

            "Hello my friend. What are you doing there?"

            "Decided I needed a break and I thought I'd come visit my niece." Mobius pulls the car up to a pizzeria. "Emma, why don't you go get yourself a snack while I talk to your Dad." He hands the teen a couple bills.

            "OK." Emma takes the bills hopping out of the car she heads into the pizzeria.

            "What is going on brother?" Mobius demands

            "I need to stay here this weekend."

            "And there is something else in regards to I don't know... Emma's mother. I know that's why you don't take her with you to New York."

            "Yes." Ian admits as he sits at his desk. "One of the department heads at Vorschlag was killed last week. Father called me in to look into the death but he declined to tell me Sara is the Detective in charge of the investigation until I arrived."

            "Ouch." Mobius says sympathetically. "Have you told Emma?"

            "No."

            "Have you told this Sara?"

            "That I have Emma... no. I have tried but we keep getting interrupted by work."

            "Is that why you never allow Emma in New York? You worry her mother will see her?"

            "Yes." Ian admits. "Emma looks like both of us and I don't know if Sara would be able to see it."

            "Do you really think she'd be able to figure out that Emma is her child? It has been over fourteen years."

            "I don't know but I do know I can't risk Sara finding out like that. She would never forgive me. I will tell her... soon." Ian leans his head back his eyes on the ceiling. "I don't know how to tell either of them Mobi."

            "You better figure that out my friend." Mobius says as he watches his 'niece' walk out of the pizzeria with a piece of pizza and a drink.

            "How long are you going to be in Boston?"

            "I'm not sure. I just finished a job a few days ago." Mobius answers as Emma gets into the car. "Emma's back."

            "If you're staying keep an eye on her huh?"

            "Sure." Mobius assure "Here Emma" He hands the phone back to the teen.

            Emma takes the phone. "Hi Dad."

            "Hello Emma." He takes a deep breath. "Em I have some bad news."

            Emma swallows blinking back tears "You're not coming back this weekend."

            "Not this weekend." Ian acknowledges saddened by her tone. "I'm sorry Em but something last minute came up."

            "But you promised"

            "I know Em and I'm sorry but I have no choice."

            "Fine."

            "I'll try to come up next weekend." 'Hopefully with your Mom.'

            "Why bother we both know he's going to come up with another reason to keep you there." Emma hangs up on her Dad before he can say anything.

            Getting the dial tone Ian shakes his head "Just like her mother." He mutters returning his phone to his suit pocket. 'I'll call her once she calms down.'

            "Emma" Mobius says disapprovingly. "You don't hang up on your Dad."

            Emma stares at the piece of pizza blinking back tears while chewing on her lower lip. "I want Dad to come home."

            "He will Em." He pats Emma's leg. "He always comes back to you. He promised you that he would when you first came to see him at the barracks."

            "What happened?"

            "When your Grandfather came to pick you up you started crying and saying you wanted him to go home with you. You wouldn't release your Dad so he took you outside. Later he told me what he said, he promised you that he wouldn't let anything keep you two apart and that he would always come back to you." He smiles slightly "We all made sure he kept that promise. You are the most important person in his world."

            "I miss my Dad."

            "I know you do. I'm betting he misses you as well."

            "Mobi?" Emma looks at her uncle.

            "Yes?"

            "What do you know about my Mom?"

            "Not much." Mobius admits. "He rarely mentions her but I do know he loved her and I'm pretty sure he still does."

            "Oh."

            "Now how about we go climbing?"

            "OK."

9PM: 1111 FAUST

            "Well?" Kenneth looks up as Ian enters the study.

            "Everything has been taken care of."

            "How did the girl take the news?"

            "Emma" Ian stresses, "took it as well as she could to me breaking my promise."

            "Never promise anyone anything Ian."

            "There are times you need to make promises Father." Ian walks out of the room heading to his quarters. Entering his room, he goes over to the desk opening a drawer he removes a framed picture of he and Emma. He smiles slightly removing his phone from his suit pocket dialing the house as Martha picks up he says hello.

            "Hello Ian."

            "Is Emma there?"

            "She's been moping since she and Mobius returned from climbing."

            "Still upset?"

            "Very. Mobius tried getting her to cheer up with a movie with major destruction and explosions but it didn't work. We tried candy as well. Nothing worked."

            Ian closes his eyes "Think she'll talk to me?"

            "She rarely stays mad at you." Martha reminds "Just a minute."

            Upstairs Emma sits on her bed staring out the window as she hears a knock at her closed door. "What?"

            Martha enters the bedroom "Emma your Dad's on the phone."

            Emma picks up the bedside cordless phone pressing talk. "Hi."

            Martha hangs up the phone in her hand and walks out of the room.

            "Emma I know your upset."

            "You promised Dad."

            "I know I did baby and I'm sorry I had to break it."

            "I'll deal." She sighs heavily.

            "What did you do with Mobius this afternoon?"

            "We went climbing in the quarry."

            "Did you have fun?"

            "Yes."

            "Good."

            "Are you going to come home next weekend?"

            "I'm going to try my best."

            "OK."

            "Now how was school?" Ian asks listening intently as Emma tells him about school and her time with Mobius.

CHAPTER 6

SUNDAY EVENING: SARA'S APARTMENT

            Sara looks at Ian as he lies partially under her. Sara leans up kissing him lightly she silently slips out of bed and grabs her robe off the back of a chair. As she ties the belt Sara walks down the three steps and heads to the kitchen well aware Ian is watching her. 'I have to tell him. I can't keep having sex with him if I don't tell him. It's not fair to him.' She absently pours herself a cup of coffee and sticks the mug in the microwave barely keeping from bursting in tears as she leans against the counter as a few tears slide down her cheeks.

            Ian gets out of bed grabbing his boxers he pulls them on and makes his way to the kitchen. He steps up behind Sara "Sara?" He gently touches her shoulder.

            Sara wipes at the tears on her cheeks. "Ian there's something I have to tell you." She turns looking at him.

            Ian wipes at a stray tear with his thumb. "I have something I have to tell you too."

            "I have to tell you first before I lose my nerve."

            Ian nods "All right."

            Sara steps away from Ian. 'Where do I start?' She silently asks herself as she runs her fingers through her hair. After a few moments of silence she speaks, "Ian that afternoon we made love was the most... intense, incredible afternoon in my life."

            "I know."

            Sara looks at him. "I loved you Ian... a big part of me still does." She looks away "For years Aras and Joe tried convincing me I wasn't in love with you and after a while I just allowed them to think they had convinced me." She bites on her lower lip. "But I know after all that happened I did love you regardless of what I let them believe." She leans against the counter. "Four weeks after that afternoon I found out something..."

            "Sara"

            "Ian you said you'd let me finish."

            Ian sighs "All right." 'I need to let her get this out.'

            Sara takes a deep breath. "Four weeks after we made love... I found out I was pregnant." She slides to the floor staring at the wall blinking back tears.

            "Sara" Ian sits beside her.

            Sara ignores him and continues talking. "I wanted to tell you so bad then moment I found out." She closes her eyes tears falling. "I gave her up Ian."

            'I didn't.' He shoves his thoughts aside his arm going around her shoulders. "Shh." He blinks back his own tears as he hugs her.

            Sara leans into him her body shaking as she sobs. "I gave her up." She sobs, "I'm so sorry." She buries her face in his neck.

            "Shh I understand." Ian rocks her allowing his own tears to fall feeling her pain yet feeling relieved to know his beloved thinks about their daughter. "It's OK." He soothes stroking her back.

            Sara lifts her head seeing the tears in his eyes she winces. "I'm so sorry Ian. I wanted to keep her but they wouldn't let me. They took her from me... I never got to see her." She looks away. "I'm sorry Ian." She bursts into tears.

            "Shh" He soothes rocking Sara as she sobs clinging to him.

            "I'm so sorry." Sara chokes out between sobs.

            Ian sits on the kitchen floor rocking Sara as she cries herself to sleep. As her breathing evens out Ian carefully stands with Sara in his arms and carries her up to the bed. He sets her in bed about to join her when he hears his phone ring. He hurries over to the couch where his overcoat is, grabbing his phone before it can ring again, and flips it open. "Yes?"

            "Get back here." Kenneth orders

            Ian swallows at his Father's tone. "I'll be right there." He hangs up looking over at Sara in her bed then goes over to the desk in the corner he finds a piece of paper and quickly writes her a note. He sets the note on the nightstand and quickly dressing before he kisses her forehead. "I love you Sara." He whispers. "We'll talk soon... I promise." A minute later, he is out the door.

20 MINS LATER

            Ian enters the study where he finds his Father standing at the fireplace a glass in hand. Ian swallows heavily knowing what that means.

            "You were with her." Kenneth states his voice hard as he looks at Ian.

            Ian looks down only to have Kenneth force him to look at him. He meets his Father's gaze head on. "Yes I was with her." He admits only to be backhanded across the face in response.

            "You will cut this relationship off." Kenneth orders stepping back. "I will not support another of your bastards."

            Ian flinches at his Father's words and lifts his eyes. "Don't ever call Emma that!" He says angrily. "I will put up with many things from you Father but don't ever call Emma that."

            "It's the truth. You ruined your life over that girl and then that child."

            "If you hadn't sent me away, I would have married Sara the second she told me she was pregnant."

            Kenneth snorts. "You think I would have allowed that Ian?" He slams his fist into Ian's stomach doubling the younger man over.

            "I won't stop seeing Sara." Ian manages to get out as he gasps for breath. Suddenly he finds himself falling, his head hitting the wall with a CRACK and through his haze, he feels blows rain over his body. He blacks out after a few kicks to his ribs his last thought of Emma.

            "Kenneth, stop!" Doctor Immo calls from the doorway as he sees his employer/patient viciously beating his obviously unconscious 'son'.

            Kenneth steps back looking at Ian lying on the floor. After a moment, he turns walking out of the study.

            Immo hurries to the young man sighing in relief when he notices Ian is still breathing.

            James the butler enters moments later. "How bad is he?"

            "I need to get him downstairs to check him out." Carefully the two men manage to get Ian off the floor.

WHILE LATER

            "How bad is he?" James inquires

            "Bad." Immo sighs looking at Ian unconscious on the exam table. "A couple bruised ribs, his whole body is going to be black and blue. He's unconscious from the blow to the head."

            "Will he be OK?" James asks concerned.

            "I won't know until he wakes up."

            "Miss Emma will be very upset."

            "You know Ian doesn't want Emma to know of these incidents."

            James nods "I will contact her Nanny."

            "Good. Where is Kenneth?"

            "He is in the library."

            Immo nods walking out of the lab.

SAME TIME: BOSTON

            "How is she?" Mobius asks Martha as she walks out of Emma's bedroom.

            "She's not hysterically crying."

            "Her dream must have been bad." Mobius states

            "Were you able to reach Ian?"

            "He's not answering." Mobius answers. "There is only one reason he wouldn't answer."

            "He hurt him again."

            Martha and Mobius look towards Emma's bedroom. "Emma you need to get some sleep."

            "I'm going to sleep in Daddy's room." Emma trudges to the bedroom across the hall from hers. She crawls under the covers pulling them tight around her. "Daddy." She sniffles.

            Martha sighs, "If something happens to him it will destroy her."

            "I don't think Kenneth will kill him... Ian is too important to him."

            "Some way for him to show it." Martha says bitterly.

NEW YORK

            "You almost killed him Kenneth." Immo states as he walks into the library.

            "He'll be fine. My boy heals fast." Kenneth states calmly as he takes a sip of coffee.

            "He's unconscious, has a couple bruised ribs, and bruises. Luckily the blow to the head didn't break any skin so he avoided stitches."

            "How long will he be out of commission?"

            "I won't know until he wakes up." Immo answers. "Kenneth you have to stop beating him like that... you could have killed him!" Immo turns on his heel striding out of the study.

            Kenneth remains silent taking a sip of his coffee.


	4. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

9AM: SARA'S APARTMENT

            As her alarm blares through her sleep clogged mind Sara rolls over glaring at the alarm clock frowning when she notices a piece of paper on her nightstand. Sara sits up picking up the piece of paper she unfolds it.

            'I am sorry I am not able to be here when you wake. There is a lot we still need to discuss. When I am able I will come to you, I too have something I must confess.

            Sara I do understand why you did what you did. You thought it was for the best and you have no reason to be sorry.

            I love you Sara. ~Ian Christian Nottingham.'

            Sara sighs, "What does he have to tell me? If he's married I am so going to kill him." She shakes her head. "No he's not married... he wouldn't be having sex with me if he was."

            'And you're the only one he's ever been with.'

            Sara smiles at the knowledge and the memory of what Ian told her.

            // "You're kidding me." Sara looks at Ian surprised. "Fifteen years?"

            Ian shrugs "I haven't had time." He says slightly embarrassed. "Father's kept me busy so I never really think about how long it has been."

            "And?" Sara lifts her brow knowing that there is more.

            Ian brushes his fingertips over Sara's lips. "You are the only woman I've been attracted to."

            "You're kidding."

            "No I'm not kidding." //

            'I still can't believe I'm the only one he's been with.' She thinks awed. 'I'm glad though. I don't think I could handle knowing my Ian's been with a bunch of women.' She sighs. 'He must not like that I've been with other men.' "If he doesn't say anything why should I?" She mutters aloud.

SAME TIME: BOSTON

            Martha sighs entering the kitchen with a tray still filled with food.

            "How is she?" Mobius inquires

            Martha sets the tray on the counter. "She refuses to eat. She has been up all night. Until Emma hears from her Dad, she will be unresponsive. She used to do the same thing when she was a child, after seeing him she'd go between crying and silence for days." She sits down at the table. "I had hoped she'd grow out of it."

            "They haven't been apart for more than two days since he left the army." Mobius muses.

            "I've tried everything I could think of to at least get her to come downstairs." Martha says sadly.

            Upstairs Emma sits on her Dad's bed looking at a picture of the two of them, Emma standing behind her Dad her arms around his upper chest her chin resting on his shoulder as she laughs.

EARLY AFTERNOON: NEW YORK

            Immo enters the med lab to find Ian sitting up. "You are not ready to be up and about Ian. You have a couple bruised ribs."

            "I can feel them." Ian grinds out clutching his side.

            "Lie down."

            "I have to call Emma."

            "You can call her after I check you out. You hit your head hard." He remarks as Ian lies back down.

            "You didn't tell Emma did you?" Ian demands.

            "No but I spoke with Mobius a while ago. He informed me that Emma refuses to speak."

            "She knows." Ian says pained.

            "I wouldn't be surprised. Emma has always been... intuitive when it comes to you." Immo says dryly. "Now how is your head? Double vision?"

            "I'm fine. Slight headache no double vision." Ian says impatiently.

            "Good. Now I want you to stay here so I can keep an eye on you. I'll have James bring your phone down."

            "Where is he?"

            "Not here." Immo replies.

            Ian nods staring at the ceiling.

WHILE LATER: BOSTON

            "How is she?" Ian asks

            "Unresponsive. She doesn't even want to watch TV. I haven't seen her this bad." Martha states sadly. "I'm really worried."

            "There is something I need to do but I will try to be there either tonight or tomorrow morning."

            "I thought Dr. Immo wants you to stay until your better."

            "I can heal at home. Emma needs me." Ian says stubbornly.

            "Fine but if you end up injured even more..."

            "I'll be fine. Don't tell Emma I'm coming back because I don't know when I'll be there."

            "All right."

            Ian hangs up carefully he stands going over to where Immo left his clothes. He dresses wincing in pain at the strain on his ribs.

            "Ian what are you doing?!" Immo exclaims

            "I have to go." Ian says

            "You have bruised ribs, you need to heal."

            "I'll heal. There is something I have to take care of... something very important. I'll be careful." He promises

            "Ian"

            "Immo I have something I need to do... something very important."

            "All right but be careful you could do more damage if you aren't careful."

            "I'll be careful."

            Immo goes over to the medicine cabinet removing some pills. "Here. These should help with the pain."

            Ian takes them shoving them into his pocket.

            "Call me if the pain gets worse." Immo says as Ian hurries out of the room.

20 MINS LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT

            Ian leans against the doorframe as the door opens.

            "Ian" Sara says surprised then frowns. "What's wrong?" She demands seeing his pale expression.

            Ian lifts the side of his shirt causing Sara to gasp.

            "What the..." She pulls him into the apartment.

            Ian enters leaning against the wall taking a deep breath.

            "If your so injured what the hell are you doing out?"

            "I needed to see you."

            "How bad?"

            "Couple bruised ribs."

            "Ian you should be in a hospital."

            "I was in the med lab with Immo but I needed to talk to you."

            "Come on." She helps him over to the couch.

            Once sitting down Ian reaches into his overcoat pocket. "Sara there's something I need to show you... you aren't going to be happy with me."

            "What?" She asks confused.

            Ian removes a picture of him and Emma from his inner pocket. "I wanted to tell you last night but I didn't get the chance." He holds the picture out to Sara.

            Sara looks at him then takes the picture looking at it her eyes widen seeing the teenager with Ian. Her eyes go to his "Is this...?"

            Ian nods, "Its Emma."

            Sara stares at the picture, 'My baby.' "You've had her this whole time?!" She says angrily.

            Ian nods, "Father brought her to me a few days after she was born."

            "Why didn't you tell me?" She explodes jumping up. "I have been wondering where she was for fourteen years and you've had her this whole time?!"

            "I wanted to tell you Sara."

            "Then why didn't you?" Sara demands. "She's my baby."

            "I couldn't" Ian looks down.

            "Why not? I would have told you I was pregnant had I known where you were!" She looks at Ian tears filling her eyes. "Why Ian?"

            "I couldn't!" Ian explodes in an uncharacteristic outburst of temper. "I wanted to tell you the moment I saw her." He says angrily. "I wanted to know why you gave our daughter up!" He winces painfully at the strain on his ribs and the flash of pain in Sara's eyes. "God Sara you think I really wanted to keep the fact I had her from you?!" He exclaims. "I had no choice. When I told Father I wanted to call you and tell you I had her, he said no. He said if I even tried to contact you for any reason he would take Emma from me. I couldn't let that happen. Emma is all I had of you, I couldn't risk losing the one person who reminded me of the one year in my life where I started feeling normal."

            Sara sits beside him. "I didn't want to give her up Ian."

            "I know." He shifts so he can look at Sara wincing slightly. "I wanted to tell you so bad. I hated keeping it from you."

            Hearing the pain in his voice Sara looks at Ian whispering his name.

            "I loved you Sara..." He reaches out rubbing his thumb across her lower lip. "I still love you. You and Emma are my world... you mean everything to me."

            "Where is Emma? Is she happy?"

            "She's in Boston. She's not doing too well right now."

            "Why? What's wrong?" Sara asks worried.

            Ian looks away "Emma and I are close... and at times if things are really bad we know when the other is unhappy... or hurt."

            "I don't understand."

            "Emma knows what happened to me last night. I didn't tell her and everyone knows better than to tell her about my punishments." He pauses swallowing "I called the house and spoke with her Nanny Martha and she told me that Emma is unresponsive. She's been like that before but she usually snaps out of it." He looks at Sara his eyes pained. "I'm going to Boston and I want to come with me."

            "Ian..." Sara looks down. "Does she know who I am?"

            "No." Ian reaches out brushing his fingers down Sara's cheek. "I wanted to wait until a time when I was able to talk with you."

            "Does she ask about me?"

            "When she was little she'd offhandedly asked questions but before I left Boston she asked me about you. She's asked Martha and Mobius about you as well."

            Sara looks at the picture and smiles slightly. "She's beautiful." She glances at Ian then back at the picture. "She looks like you." She remarks.

            "I always thought she looked like both of us." Ian muses. "She's definitely a Pezzini in attitude." He says with a slight laugh wincing in pain. "She's stubborn, willful, active... just like her Mom." He shifts inhaling sharply.

            Hearing that Sara looks at him, "Ian, are you OK?" She demands.

            Ian nods wincing slightly. "Ribs hurt a little but I'll be fine."

            "When are you leaving?" Sara asks after a moment.

            "I just need to call the airport and find out when the next flight to Boston leaves."

            "Does she hate me?" Sara asks softly.

            Ian looks at Sara startled. "Why would you think she would?"

            Sara looks at him then back at the picture. "I gave her up... she has the right to hate me."

            "She doesn't hate you Sara."

            "I've missed her... I hated giving her up."

            "You did what you thought was best."

            Sara gives him a sad smile. "Perhaps but that doesn't make what I did any easier. At least she had you."

            "And now you." He strokes her cheek. "I'll call the airport and get us on the next flight out."

            Sara nods her eyes on the picture of her smiling daughter as Ian gets on the phone. 'God she's beautiful. She has Ian's eyes and definitely his smile... my nose.'

10 MINS LATER

            Sara hears Ian inhale sharply and looks up to see him clutching his side. "Ian, are you OK?" She asks concerned.

            Ian nods. "Just hurts a little. The next flight to Boston leaves at four."

            "You should probably lie down you don't look so good." She pats the spot beside her on the bed. Once Ian is sitting beside her she moves off the bed kneeling she unties his boots pulling them off she sets them aside. She moves up kissing Ian lightly.

            "Thanks." Ian murmurs

            "Anytime." Sara starts to move to return to her spot on the bed when Ian stops her.

            "I do love you Sara... I never wanted to hurt you like that."

            "I love you too... and you didn't hurt me. I didn't exactly make it easy for you to tell me when you first showed up." She kisses his forehead "Thank you for taking care of her."

            Ian looks at her his fingers brushing over her lower lip. "She's my child, our child, the only family I have."

            Sara lies down leaving room for Ian to join her. She turns her attention back to the picture. "What was she like as a baby?" She asks curiously.

            Ian smiles looking at the picture in Sara's hands, "She was a good baby. She only cried when something was wrong." He laces their fingers. "She loved to be carried and hated to be left alone for any amount of time so someone in the household was always with her. Usually it was either me or Martha."

            "Martha?"

            "Her Nanny."

            "Ian... what about Irons?"

            "He has little contact with her. As for doing what he does to me..." He shakes his head. "He tried to spank her once but I stopped him and since then he hasn't even tried to lay a hand on her. He knows I wouldn't allow it."

            "Yet you let him hurt you." Sara says bitterly.

            "Sara, can we please not argue about him right now?" Ian pleads

            "Fine." Sara looks at the picture "Tell me more."

            "We were inseparable until he decided to form the Dragons when I was 21. Father agreed to allow her to live near wherever I was and every weekend she would spend a day with us. After the army we moved to Boston."

            "So where was she raised?"

            "Well until she was 2 we lived in Japan. Then we lived in London, Switzerland, Brazil... anywhere else he sent us until the Dragons were disbanded a few years ago and we moved to Boston."

            "So you moved her a lot."

            "She loved it." Ian assured. "She even had this mixture way of talking until we moved to Boston. She used Japanese, German, French, and some Portuguese mixed in with her English."

            "What was her first word?"

            "Daddy."

            Sara smiles "How old was she?"

            "9 months. When she was 10 months she was walking, by a year and a half she was on her way to counting." He strokes Sara's knuckles with his thumb. "Emma's smart. When she was four she had her IQ tested and she's way above average."

            "Definitely has your brains." Sara smiles "What else?" She asks excitedly.

            "She started reading when she was three and writing at four. When Father found out how far ahead she was, he wanted me to send her to school in Switzerland but I couldn't do it. I hated the idea of her being so far away at that age. Emma does things in her own time and that's how I wanted it."

            "What else?"

            "She has a dog named Felix. She's good at sports, Basketball, Volleyball, and pool. She skateboards and rollerblades. The men in my unit took up the task of teaching her those things... considering my own upbringing and how he discouraged sports other than my training. She hates swimming... she's a little afraid of water." He explains with a slight laugh. "I taught her how to swim when she was little but she said being in water made her feel like she was falling. Since then I haven't been able to get her to go into the water. Last year in school, they decided that the kids had to take swim classes and Emma freaked out. It took me three days to get her to go back to school and she only went after I talked her teacher and the Principal out of making her take the class."

            "Ian what does Emma know about us?" Sara asks curiously

            "When she was little she'd occasionally ask where you were but that's as far as the questions went until the night he called me back to New York."

            "What did she ask?"

            "Where you were, who you were, why I never talked about what happened between us."

            "Why didn't you tell her who I am?"

            "I didn't know what to tell her." Ian shrugs "I didn't want Emma to try tracking you down before I had the chance to tell you myself. I planned to tell her when she was ready."

            "Do you think she's ready?" Sara asks her eyes on the picture.

            "I believe so."

WHILE LATER

            "Mobius." Ian greets

            "Hello my friend." Mobius greets

            "I need you to pick us up from the airport."

            "Us?"

            Ian looks at Sara as she drives "Sara's coming with me."

            "Wow. So you told her?"

            "Yes."

            "How'd she take it?"

            "I'm still in one piece."

            "Yes from her." Mobius says dryly.

            Ian laughs. "Flight will be in at five thirty."

            "Fine." Mobius hangs up.

4PM: PLANE

            "Sara?" Ian brushes his gloved knuckle down Sara's cheek as she stares out the window. "What is wrong my love?"

            "Just thinking."

            "About?"

            "How will she take the fact of me being there?"

            "She'll be fine."

            Sara sighs looking at their laced fingers. "When I found out I was pregnant all I wanted was you." She says softly as she strokes his knuckles with her fingers. "I spent hours crying not because I was pregnant but because I wanted you."

            "If I could have I would have done anything to be with you."

            "What do you think would have happened between us had Aras stayed out of our business or he'd never sent you away?" Sara asks thoughtfully.

            Ian brings Sara's hand to his lips. "I would have been there through everything. I would have married you."

            Sara looks at him smiling slightly. "You would have?"

            "Yes. I would have married you that afternoon if I could have."

            "And if my Dad said no?"

            "Then I would have waited until you were 18."

            "Always with the alternative plans huh?"

            Ian gives Sara a small smile.

5:30 PM: BOSTON AIRPORT

            "Hello my friend." Mobius greets as Ian walks up to the car with a dark-haired woman at his side. "Good flight?"

            "Decent." Ian answers wincing slightly.

            "Ribs?"

            "I'll deal." Ian replies "Sara Pezzini, Hector Mobius."

            "Finally I get to meet the love of my brother's life." Mobius grins "Call me Mobius or Mobi... I haven't been Hector in a very long time."

            Sara smiles at the large seemingly intimidating black man yet seeing the kindness in his eyes. "Nice to meet you too."

            "How is Emma?" Ian asks as they get into the car.

            Mobius sighs, "She refuses to talk. At least she's done with the whole staring into space part. That was freaky."

20 MINS LATER: HOUSE

            "Oh good you're here." Martha says relieved as she enters the foyer.

            "Sara this is Martha Fordham. Martha Sara Pezzini." Ian introduces the two women.

            Sara smiles at the older woman.

            "It's nice to finally meet you." Martha states

            "Where's Emma?" Ian asks

            "In her room with Felix." Martha answers

            Ian nods holding his hand out to Sara once she slips her hand into his Ian leads her up the stairs and down the hall. He opens the bedroom door, where they find Emma sitting on the floor with Felix's head in her lap. "Emma."

            Hearing her Dad's voice Emma looks up grinning. "Dad"

            Ian enters the bedroom stopping before his daughter he tenderly brushes her hair back. "Are you OK?" He asks concerned.

            "Better." She smiles then frowns. "He hurt you."

            "I'll be OK." Ian assures kissing her forehead. "I was worried about you."

            Sensing that the two need to talk before informing Emma of her presence Sara moves away from the door. She heads towards the alcove at the end of the hall just past the stairs, once in the alcove she notices a couple framed pictures on the built in wall bookcase. She picks up one of the pictures of Ian and Emma playing in the snow when Emma was a baby. 'My baby.' She smiles slightly. 'She looks so happy.'

            Ian glances in the doorway to see Sara gone then looks back at Emma. "Emma there is someone here who wants to see you."

            "Who?" Emma asks curiously, as she sits down on her bed.

            "Your Mom." Ian answers watching Emma closely for a reaction.

            Emma stares at her Dad surprised. "My Mom?"

            Ian nods, "She wants to see you." As Emma looks down thoughtfully, Ian reaches out brushing her hair back. "What's wrong Em?"

            Emma shrugs

            "Do you want to see your Mom?"

            Emma tilts her head thoughtfully then nods.

            "Emma I know this is a surprise for you but it is for your Mom as well." After Emma nods, he kisses her forehead then walks out of the bedroom. When he notices Sara in the alcove looking at a picture, he joins her.

            Sara looks up as Ian joins her in the alcove. "This is such a cute picture of you two."

            Ian glances at the picture and smiles slightly. "That was her first time out in the snow. She was so funny that day whenever she took a step she would sink into the snow and start crying until I picked her up. Once I picked her up she'd want down again." He reaches out cupping Sara's cheek "You ready to see her?"

            Sara nods setting the picture down.

            Emma sits on the bed stroking Felix's head. 'My Mom is here.'

            "I'll be downstairs." Ian says kisses Sara's head. "It'll OK Sara."

            "I know." Sara nods walking into the bedroom.

            Once Sara is in the bedroom Ian walks down the hall heading downstairs.

            "Emma"

            Emma looks up to see the dark-haired woman. "Hi." She looks at Felix.

            "So this is Felix. Your Dad told me about him."

            "Felix is my dog. Dad has Hugo."

            Sara sits beside her daughter on the bed. "I can't believe how much you look like your Dad."

            Emma grins, "Dad says I look like him but I'm more like you."

            Sara laughs, "That's what he told me."

            Ian reaches into his overcoat pocket removing the pills he heads into the kitchen. He enters the kitchen to find Mobius and Martha at the kitchen table. He grabs a glass popping a couple pills in his mouth he downs them.

            "It has to be bad if you're taking pills." Mobius says as he watches his friend.

            Ian sits at the table. "I'll be fine."

            "How did Emma take the news?" Martha inquires

            "Fine for now." Ian replies wincing in pain.

            Sara looks at Emma "I guess you have questions."

            Emma shrugs looking at her Mom. "He still loves you."

            Sara smiles slightly "I still love him." She reaches out smoothing Emma's hair back. "I missed you Emma." Suddenly Emma's hugging her, at first startled Sara smiles blinking back tears she wraps her arms around the girl.

            "I missed you too Mom."

            'She called me Mom.' Sara realizes startled. "Giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do Emma." Sara says her voice breaking. "I am so glad you ended up with your Dad."

WHILE LATER

            Ian sits on the recliner trying to control his breathing to keep the pain at bay.

            "So what are you going to do now?" Mobius asks from the couch.

            Ian looks over at his friend "I don't know."

            "I hope you aren't planning to leave Emma here after telling her this news."

            "Emma has a life here." Ian remarks.

            "I doubt she really cares... all she wants is to be with you."

            "I want her with me. I hate not seeing her everyday. Emma keeps me sane." He closes his eyes. "When we were going through detox the only thing that kept me going was the fact I'd see Emma once it was over."

            "Ian why is it you never allow Emma near him?"

            "Do you remember when you asked me what Emma's nightmares are about?"

            Mobius nods "You told me she doesn't really remember them."

            "I don't really know if she does or doesn't. They started when she was three. There was an incident with Father one night not long before the whole military decision. Emma used to like him but one night that changed. Father was out one night and Emma was with me in the study and he came home." Ian pauses for a moment. "He was angry over something and I knew I was about to get a major beating. As I was about to send Emma out of the study when he lashed out unable to wait another minute and he threw me against the wall. He had never done that in front of Emma and it scared her and she started screaming and crying for him to stop." Ian winces remembering the sounds of Emma crying and the look on her face. "He got a few kicks in before realizing that Emma was in the room and he stopped long enough to call Martha to come and get her. Emma was in tears and Martha had to carry her out of the room crying. Since then she's despised him and I don't even know if she remembers seeing it but she's always known it happens."

            "And he comes close to killing you Ian. One day he could."

            "I know." 'Now she has her Mom in case that happens.'

HOUR LATER

            Sara smiles at the napping teen and quietly leaves the bedroom. She heads down the stairs in search of Ian. She finds Ian in the kitchen "You know if you keep moving around your going to end up hurting yourself more."

            Ian looks at Sara "I'll be fine. Where's Emma?"

            "She's taking a nap." Sara answers.

            "Hungry? Martha left some dinner before she took off."

            "Where is everyone?"

            "Martha went to visit her cousin for a few days and Mobius is somewhere."

            Sara leans against the counter "I'm glad she ended up with you."

            Ian looks at Sara "So am I." He smiles slightly. "I couldn't let her go... all I could think was that she's part of us. He wanted me to sign the papers but I refused, I couldn't let someone else raise the only family I have."

            Sara smiles sadly. "I wish things could have been different."

            "Sara... how did your Dad and Aras take the news when you told them you were pregnant?"

            Sara lifts her shoulders "It took me a few days to tell them. Dad was upset for a while but he got over it."

            "Aras?"

            "Aras was another story." Sara says bitterly.

            "What happened?"

            Sara walks out of the kitchen to the living room Ian following she sits down. "Aras didn't take it too well." Sara admits. "She told me to get an abortion. I said no and when Dad sided with me, she became furious. The house became a war zone once she knew I was going to keep the baby."

            "What happened when your Dad found out?"

            "He supported my decision but he thought it best for me to leave the city after I started showing. So I moved in with Marie Siri's Aunt Genevieve upstate. I ended up spending the remainder of my pregnancy there."

            "What changed your mind about keeping her?" Ian asks curiously.

            Sara looks at her hands. "After Dad was killed, I had no one on my side but Maria, Marie and Genevieve. Joe, Aras and all of the social workers said I shouldn't keep her." Sara rubs the back of her neck. "I couldn't take the constant nagging from Aras and Joe every time I talked to one of them they'd tell me to sign the papers. I couldn't handle the stress and pressure coming from them that just before I was due I just gave up fighting and arguing with them and signed the papers." She runs her fingers through her hair. "Then the day she was born they just took her and since I had signed the paperwork I couldn't even see her."

            "I'm sorry Sara." Ian cups her cheek brushing away a tear. "For everything."

            "Don't be." Sara gives him a sad smile. "If I hadn't had Emma I'd be like Aras."

            "Sara" Ian begins "where is Aras?"

            "I lost track of her." Sara admits looking away.

            "What is she doing?"

            "Last I heard fight clubs. She only calls when she needs money or to be bailed out. I stopped doing both about a year ago when I found her in my bed with the guy I was seeing at the time. She had asked me to bail her out and I did. I even agreed to let her stay with me and she betrayed me once again. After that, I told her I was done. I haven't heard from her since." She sighs, "I miss her sometimes, but I couldn't handle her anymore. She used my identity twice to keep from being arrested and almost got me fired. Luckily Joe was able to fix that issue."

            "I'm sorry Sara. I know how close you two were."

            "Things change." Sara shrugs "People grow up."

EVENING

            "Emma, turn that down." Ian calls over the blaring TV.

            Emma sighs turning the TV down.

            "Come and set the table Emma."

            "But Dad" Emma whines.

            "Now Emma."

            "Fine." Emma stands walking into the kitchen she opens the silverware drawer taking out the utensils.

            Ian inhales sharply

            "Ian if you aren't careful it'll take you forever to heal." Sara says annoyed.

            "I'll be fine." Ian assures.

            "Go sit down dinner is almost ready and Emma is setting the table." Sara shoos.

            "Sara"

            Sara glares at him.

            "All right." Ian gives in sitting down at the kitchen table.

HOUR LATER

            "That is such a cute picture." Sara smiles

            Hearing her mother's words Emma groans "Damn pictures."

            "You were so cute." Sara grins at her daughter "Dressed up as a dog." She looks back at the picture of a toddler Emma dressed in a dog suit.

            "I hate those pictures." Emma sighs sitting beside her Mom on the couch.

            "You always had fun dressing up in the costumes." Ian chuckles lightly. "Though you never went trick or treating."

            "Why not?" Sara asks curiously

            "Emma had an incident one year with someone in a costume and after that she refused to go out on Halloween."

            "I was two." Emma grumbles

            "Emma you started crying when you saw someone dressed as a Gremlin."

            "I couldn't help it... it was one of the ugly Gremlins not the cute furry one." Emma says sheepishly.

            "So what did you do instead of trick or treating?" Sara questions

            "Dad would take me to the toy store and I'd pick out some toys."

            "Hey it kept you from ever having a cavity." Ian points out.

            "Ian the candy is the fun part of Halloween." Sara laughs.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

            Sara smiles seeing Emma curled up on the recliner asleep. "She's asleep." She says softly.

            "When she was little I would sit in her room by her bed and watch her sleep. It was the only time she was still." He smiles slightly. "Sometimes I still do." He admits.

            Sara's hand absently drops to her middle. "When I was pregnant I quickly learned that she would calm down and stop kicking when I told her about some of our adventures."

            "I wish I had been there." Ian murmurs covering Sara's hand as it rests against her middle

            "We can't go back." Sara says sadly.

            "We can't go back but we have a lot of time ahead of us." He says softly. "This time we're older and strong enough to deal with whatever happens."

            Sara smiles slightly "We should probably wake her so she can go up to bed."

            "Probably should. She has school in the morning."

            Ian stands going over to the recliner he gently shakes Emma.

            "Sleeping." Emma mumbles.

            "I know but you'll sleep better upstairs."

            Emma sits up rubbing her eyes slowly she stands "Night" she mumbles trudging out of the living room.

            "Goodnight Emma." Sara says watching the teen walk out of the living room. She stands going over to the window she looks out at the night sky.

            Once he hears Emma's bedroom door close Ian joins Sara at the window. "What's wrong Sara?"

            "When I was pregnant I spent hours outside just watching the stars thinking about everything." She looks at Ian. "Mostly you." She reaches up scratching at his beard.

            "Sara..." he searches her eyes "do you regret that afternoon?"

            "No." Sara says quickly. "Never. I do regret a few things."

            "Like what?"

            "Not listening to you when we should have told Aras. Maybe if I had told her, her jealousy wouldn't have gotten that far."

            "What else?"

            "Sending you away without listening to you." She looks out the window "Listening to everyone else but myself in giving her up."

            "I always regretted not finding a way to get around him so I could call and tell you I had her."

            Sara looks at Ian. "What I would really like to know is... how the hell did he find out you were her Father?"

            "Did your Dad tell him?"

            "I doubt it. Maybe he did but why would Dad have done that without telling me?" She rests her head against the wall. "When I was pregnant I kept have these dreams."

            "About what?"

            Sara looks at him "You'll laugh."

            "Never." He says solemnly.

            "Well one of the dreams started that afternoon we made love. After saying you wanted to marry me, we ran off and got married. Had a couple kids and lived happily ever after." She smiles sadly. "And Irons was nowhere near us."

            "Too bad that wasn't possible."

            "I know."

            "What else?"

            "I dreamt that you came back just before she was born." She reaches up stroking his cheek. "And we ended up being happy together."

            "We'll find a way to make this work Sara."

            "What about him?"

            "He'll be angry but he'll get over it." He leans down kissing her forehead "I love you Sara."

            "I love you too."


	5. Chapters 8 and 9

CHAPTER 8

NEXT MORNING

            Ian lifts his head glancing at the clock frowning when he doesn't hear any morning movement coming from Emma's room. He looks at Sara asleep beside him and carefully gets out of bed hoping not to wake her.

            "Ian?"

            "Go back to sleep." Ian says softly. "I have to go get Emma up for school."

            Sara rolls over pulling the covers up mumbling sleepily.

            Ian walks out of his bedroom heading to Emma's bedroom he enters to find the girl sprawled on her back fast asleep. "Emma it's time to get up." He turns on the light.

            Emma groans rolling over burying her face in her pillow.

            Ian sighs going over he pulls the covers off the girl. "Get up." He orders

            "Dad..." Emma yawns, "sleeping."

            "Lauren's Mom will be picking you up in forty-five minutes. Get a move on."

            "Do I have to go to school?" Emma whines

            "Yes. You took yesterday off you're going today. If you aren't downstairs in 20 minutes you're grounded for a week." He walks out of the bedroom just as Sara stumbles out of the bedroom.

            "Coffee" Sara demands

            Ian chuckles "Come on." He takes her hand leading her down the hall.

            Sara follows Ian down the stairs her eyes barely open. "Coffee" she mumbles as they walk into the kitchen she sits at the table her head hitting the tabletop.

            "You lucked out... coffees ready."

            "Gimme coffee" Sara orders, "or no sex."

            Ian chuckles lightly "Big threat my love."

            "No teasing me before coffee." Sara mumbles

20 MINS LATER

            Emma trudges into the kitchen rubbing her eyes she walks over to her Dad standing at the stove. She stops beside him her head resting on his arm. "No school." She mumbles

            Ian kisses the top of her head. "Yes school." He says firmly "Go sit down breakfast is almost ready."

            Emma grumbles pouring herself a cup of coffee joining her Mom at the table. "Stupid school too early." She mumbles

            Slowly waking up Sara gives her daughter a sympathetic smile. "I always thought school started too early as well."

            "Daddy why can't I be home schooled?"

            "Because you don't want to be." Ian replies sighing when he sees Emma has coffee. "Emma you know the rules."

            "Fine... milk."

            Ian sets a plate of bacon and eggs before Emma and another before Sara. "Felix out of the kitchen."

            Felix just looks at his master then back at the table.

            "Felix bowl." Ian orders

            Felix slinks out of the kitchen heading to his bowl on the edge of the kitchen. "Hugo" Ian calls as he pours Emma a glass of milk as his dog enters the kitchen. "Bowl."

            Hugo goes over to his bowl to eat his breakfast.

            "Here Emma." Ian sets the glass beside the girl kissing her head.

            "Thanks." Emma mumbles taking a sip of her milk.

30 MINS LATER

            "Bye" Emma yells slamming out of the house.

            "I hate when she does that." Ian remarks as the sound vibrates through the house.

            "Is she always like this?"

            "She's always in a hurry." Ian answers

            "How are your ribs?"

            "Not too bad." Ian shrugs

            "How bad are your bruises?"

            "Not as bad as he could do."

            Out in the car Lauren looks at her best friend awaiting her explanation. When Emma doesn't respond just looks at her house morosely, Lauren rolls her eyes, "So what's the big freakin' deal? Why isn't Martha taking you to school? Or your Dad?" Lauren demands "And why are you looking so depressed?"

            Emma just stares at the house.

            "Emma, are you OK?" Lauren's Mother Mrs. Wilson asks concerned by the girl's silence.

            "My Mom's here."

            "What?!" Lauren exclaims her eyes wide.

            "That's great Emma." Mrs. Wilson smiles at the girl in the mirror as she drives away from the house. "You and your Dad must be excited."

            "Is that why you didn't come to school yesterday?" Lauren asks

            "No. I was sick." Emma explains. "They got here late in the afternoon."

            "What's her name? What is she like?" Lauren demands

            "Her name is Sara. She's nice. Dad loves her a lot."

            Inside the house Sara and Ian sit on the couch talking. "On Emma's first day of school here she was nine. We had moved here just before the school year started. She had never gone to school in the states so she was a little scared." He smiles slightly. "Father had stayed a few days wanting to see how I would be after going through detox. He just kept pushing Emma to get to school but she was just so scared that she wouldn't let go of me. In the end, I had to carry her out to the car while she squirmed to get away. She was not happy."

            "Sounds familiar. Up until Mom died that's what they did every year on the first day of school. They would pull the covers off and drag us out the front door." She looks at Ian with a smile. "Doubt anyone has ever had to drag you out of bed or to school."

            "There has only been one time he has ever had to drag me to school."

            "When?"

            "First day of boarding school when I was ten. I had never been away from him for a long period of time and without my Nanny. He fired my Nanny and sent me to boarding school." He looks at their laced fingers. "That first day I learned how different I was."

            "What about Emma's first day?"

            "She was so excited when she got home from school... she had met Lauren and the two became fast friends." Ian shrugs. "There is something else I want to show you." Ian says suddenly as he stands walking over to the bookcase in the living room choosing a book off the top shelf. "Emma doesn't know some of these survived her rampage a few years ago." He opens the book removing a couple pictures and looks at one of them. "There was this book Emma loved but she only let one person read it to her." Ian sits beside Sara handing her a picture of Emma on Irons lap as he reads to the two-year-old.

            "Irons?!"

            Ian nods "Emma adored him and he put up with her."

            "And now she hates him." Sara muses "Why?"

            Ian's eyes go to the wall. "When she was three he lost his temper in front of her." He glances at Sara wincing when he sees the horrified look on her face. "After that she refused to go near him without someone she trusted near by. He never did that around her again." He says relieved.

            "Does she remember?" Sara questions.

            "I don't know." Ian admits. "I think it might be part of her nightmares."

            "Is that how she found out?"

            Ian lifts his shoulders "She had seen the bruises before but I never told her exactly how I got them. As she got older she just started to understand everything."

            "And he's never hit her?"

            "He tried once but I stopped him." Ian looks down "I could never let him hurt Emma. I can handle him hurting me but not Emma."

            Sara reaches up brushing her fingers down his cheek. "Thank you." She sets the pictures aside and climbs onto Ian's lap taking his face between her hands her eyes locked on his. "I'm glad she's with you happy and safe." She kisses him.

NOON

            "I guess it's time to start looking for a house in New York." Ian muses

            Sara looks at him "I thought..."

            Ian runs his fingers down her back. "I miss not seeing her every day. I don't want to keep you two apart any longer. I was going to wait until the quarter was over before moving her to a new school but I don't think she could last that long." He tilts his head thoughtfully. "I just had a thought."

            "And what is your thought?"

            "Move in with us." Ian suggests. At her surprised expression he continues "Its your choice but I thought it would be an easy way for you to spend as much time with her as you want."

            "I'll think about it."

            Ian nods glancing at the clock. "It's noon. Hungry?"

            "Starved." Sara admits. "Guess we should get up and go in search of food."

            "Better idea." Ian grabs the bedside phone. "What do you want to eat Chinese, Italian, Thai, Pizza, or Japanese?"

            "You choose... I hate making food decisions."

            "All right." Ian kisses her forehead.

HOUR LATER

            "Coffee and Chinese." Ian announces entering his bedroom to find Sara wearing one of his dress shirts sitting in his bed watching the news.

            "Coffee" Sara says happily, as she takes the offered cup. "Thank you." She kisses Ian sweetly then takes a sip of the coffee then sets it on the nightstand. "What did you get?"

            "Everything double." When Sara lifts her brow he explains, "Emma loves Chinese and if she finds out there are no leftovers she gets cranky. We've gotten to the point where we just order double."

            "Double?"

            "She likes food." Ian shrugs

            "At least she's not one of those kids who never eats." Sara says dryly. "Hand me the fried rice."

            "For a kiss" Ian bargains

            Sara smiles seeing the twinkle in his eyes. "If I say no kiss?"

            "I'd still give it to you but don't you think I'd deserve a reward?" He asks hopefully.

            Sara feels her insides melt at his hopeful expression. "You sure do deserve a reward." She leans in kissing him lightly.

            Ian smiles "Here you go" He hands her the rice. "As you wanted."

3PM

            "Hey" Emma greets walking into the living room where she finds her Mom once again looking at pictures. "Still looking at those?" She leans over the back of the couch.

            Sara smiles turning her head, "Hey sweetie." She reaches up patting Emma's cheek. "I like looking at the pictures. Gives me an idea of what you were like growing up." She finishes sadly.

            Emma climbs over the back of the couch settling beside her Mom.

            "So how was school?" Sara asks

            "Sucked as usual." Emma drops her head on her Mom's shoulder. "Where's Dad?"

            "On the phone with Irons."

            "Ahh." Emma scrunches up her nose.

            "Anything happen at school?"

            "The normal stuff. Kids getting caught making out in the halls. Almost fight during lunch." Emma shrugs "Nothing really interesting."

            "There's some Chinese in the refrigerator if you're hungry."

            "Yeah" Emma jumps off the couch running to the kitchen she skids to a stop in front of the refrigerator. "Food" Emma says happily.

            "Emma did you let Felix and Hugo out?" Ian asks as he enters the kitchen.

            "Hi to you too Daddy." Emma rolls her eyes "I've only been home for a few minutes." She goes over to the sliding glass door opening it she lets the dogs out to the backyard.

            Sara joins Ian as he leans against the counter. "How pissed off was he?" She asks as she carefully slips her arms around his waist.

            "He was actually in a good mood."

            "The only time he's in a good mood is if he's made major bucks or the bitch is back." Emma muses

            "Emma" Ian says warningly.

            "Oh come on Daddy you've called her worse."

            "Who?" Sara asks curiously.

            "Xenobia Blacque." Ian answers his voice annoyed. "She was originally going to be the only female in our unit but Father decided it wouldn't work."

            "She had a thing for Dad." Emma informs her Mom.

            "Oh really?" Sara looks at Ian lifting her brow.

            Ian shrugs sheepishly "Only until Emma kicked her."

            "Why did you kick her?" Sara looks at her daughter.

            "I didn't like her... she's one scary lady." Emma says with a scowl. "She tried doing the whole 'Oh you are so cute' line but it didn't work. Then she got too close to Dad and I kicked her in the shin." Emma smirks.

            "Good for you" Sara grins "making sure your Dad doesn't get hit on by scary chicks."

            "Hey I'm a big boy." Ian grumbles unamused. "I can take care of myself."

            "Sure honey." Sara rolls her eyes.

            "It was pretty funny seeing a six-year-old and an adult glaring at each other." Ian chuckles lightly.

            "I didn't trust her." Emma states.

            Ian smiles at his daughter, "When Emma was little she was very... territorial." Ian explains to Sara. "Any time there was some woman she didn't know in the house she would refuse to leave my side. Sometimes Father would want me to join them for dinner and Emma wouldn't leave my side. I'd be sitting there and she'd come barreling into the dining room and crawl onto my lap or sit on the floor holding onto my leg."

            Sara smiles at the image of little Emma clinging to Ian.

            "Hey I may have been a kid but I didn't like some of the women who came to the house. Didn't trust them."

            "What are you going to do this afternoon Em?" Ian asks changing the subject.

            Emma shrugs "Other than eat this who knows."

            "Homework?"

            "Almost done."

            "Go." Ian tilts his head towards the door. "Take your food upstairs and finish your homework. I want it all done by dinner."

            "All right." Emma sighs gathering the food she walks out of the kitchen.

            "So just who is this Xenobia?" Sara asks curiously.

            "No one you need to worry about. She stays away from me. Has since Emma kicked her and Father warned her to stay away."

            "Jealousy issues huh?"

            Ian shrugs "No I don't think so. I don't think he wanted me to be distracted with anything else."

            Sara looks at him. "Were you distracted by her?"

            "No." Ian assures. "I was only polite to her because they were involved."

            "Always Mr. Nice." Sara teases.

            "I try." Ian smiles slightly.

            "How are your ribs?" Sara questions concerned knowing their morning romp could have hurt him even more.

            "I'm fine." Ian assures "Though the scratches you left..."

            Sara slides her hand under the back of his sweater brushing her fingertips over the scratches on his lower back. "Guess I'll have to be more careful." She murmurs brushing her lips over his cheek.

            "Doesn't bother me."

HOUR LATER

            Sara looks at Ian as he absently plays with her hair while they lounge on the floor, Ian sitting with his back against the couch and Sara next to him her head on his shoulder. "I wish we didn't have to go back."

            "It's not like your never going to see her. Only a few weeks then you'll be able to see her whenever you want."

            "True." Sara smiles, "I can't wait. I've missed a lot." She says sadly.

            "Anything you want to know I'll tell you."

            "I know. It's just not the same."

            "I guess it isn't." Ian agrees after a moment of thought.

            "Hearing about it and seeing pictures is great but not the same. I missed everything... first time she rolled over, crawled, walked, talked... everything."

            "You may have missed that but she's still growing up Sara. There's a lot more to see."

            "I know." Sara runs her fingers over his lips. "How will she take the idea of moving?"

            "I'm betting good. When I told her I had to return to New York without her she didn't like the idea and begged me to let her come too. She'll be excited... though she won't like the idea of having to wait a few weeks."

            "When are you going to tell her?"

            "After dinner."

            Sara smiles leaning in she kisses him lightly. "I love you."

            "I love you" he echoes smiling back "and always will."

DINNER TIME

            "Sara can you go tell Emma dinners ready?" Ian requests.

            Sara nods leaning up she brushes her lips over his cheek. "Sure."

            Emma lies on her bed watching the Simpsons when she hears a knock at the open door. She looks up to see her Mom in the doorway. "Hey Mom." She turns back to the TV.

            Sara enters the bedroom sitting beside Emma. "I like that." She strokes Emma's hair.

            "Like what?" Emma looks at her Mom curiously, as she sits up.

            "Hearing you call me Mom. It's what I dreamed about since the moment I found out I was pregnant." She gives Emma a sad smile. "I never thought I'd hear that." She brushes Emma's hair back and kisses her forehead. "Dinner is ready."

            "OK" Emma turns off the TV getting off the bed she walks with her Mom downstairs.

HOUR LATER

            "Really?"

            "Really" Ian nods

            "YEAH" Emma jumps into her Dad's arms

            Ian grunts in surprise and slight pain yet catches his daughter. "Happy?"

            Emma nods resting her head on his shoulder.

            Sara watches as Ian strokes Emma's hair.

            "I promised you Emma that nothing would keep us apart too long." Ian says softly.

            Emma nods lifting her head she kisses his cheek then returns her head to his shoulder and holds her hand out towards her Mom.

            Sara smiles slightly joining them.

11PM

            "How are your ribs?" Sara questions as Ian walks out of the bathroom.

            "Better. I heal fast." Ian sits on the bed.

            "Even with Emma jumping on you?"

            Ian shrugs "I'm used to it. She used to do it a lot when she was little. Now that she's bigger she doesn't do it very often."

            "Your bruises are fading." Sara remarks as she gently touches one of the bruises on Ian's back.

            "Soon they'll be gone."

            "How long until others replace them?" Sara asks bitterly then mentally slaps herself when she sees Ian stiffen visibly. "Sorry." Sara carefully wraps her arms around his upper chest.

            "It's OK." Ian shrugs "You're right sooner or later new ones will replace the old. I've gotten used to it." He sighs heavily. "I'm used to it Sara yet I'm sick of it." He rests his head on her shoulder. "I'm sick of it Sara but I have no choice... not until I can convince him to sign over full custody of Emma."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I only have partial custody. Father is still her legal guardian. I sign everything, pay everything but to New York he is still her legal guardian." He looks at Sara, "Emma doesn't  know. I never saw the point in telling her." He runs his hands over his face. "Its one of the reasons I don't just take off. If I leave him he would start the process to have Emma taken from me."

            "What will he do now that you went against him in telling me?"

            "I don't think he'll do anything. I think he expected this to happen sooner or later."

            "What are you going to do?"

            "I think he and I need to have another discussion."

            "Do you think he'll agree?"

            "I don't know. I hope so."

            "Me too." Sara brushes her fingers down his beard.

            Ian captures Sara's lips in a searing kiss as he lowers Sara onto the bed.

CHAPTER 9

NEXT EVENING: PLANE

            "What are you going to tell Danny?" Ian asks curiously. "I take it you never told him about Emma."

            "No he doesn't know." Sara admits. "Marie always thought he deserved to know since we spend so much time together. I just kept putting off telling him. I almost told him a few times but..." She shrugs. "Not many people know. Marie and Joe's kids know but I think Joe warned them not to say anything." Sara rubs her forehead. "Aras is in total denial that I was ever pregnant. Right after Emma was born; Aras decided that things would go back to the way they were... like I was never pregnant. We've gotten into a few arguments about it over the years."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be. I made the decision to have Emma." Green eyes meet brown "I don't regret it Ian. I never regretted that afternoon regardless of everything." She brushes the back of her fingers down his beard. "Now the regret I had in giving her up is a lot less."

            "It is?"

            "I still regret it but now it's less because I now know that all this time she's been safe, happy, and adored."

            Ian kisses Sara's knuckles. "Since the second I held her I adored her." He laces their fingers "I survived everything he has put me through because I knew I had to live for her... for you." He looks down. "Without Emma in my life... I don't know what I'd do."

8PM: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "Stay?" Sara looks at Ian hopefully.

            "I can't." Ian replies apologetically as he tucks a loose hair behind her ear. "I can't put off going back."

            "Are you going to talk to him about Emma?"

            "Soon." Ian kisses her gently. "I have to go."

            "I know."

            "I love you Sara."

            Sara smiles sadly. "I love you Ian." She watches as he walks down the stairs.

25 MINS LATER: 1111 FAUST

            "I see you've returned." Kenneth remarks as Ian enters the library.

            "Hello Ian" Xenobia Blacque purrs looking Ian over.

            Ian ignores her lavacious gaze his eyes on his Father.

            "How was your visit?" Kenneth inquires

            "Good."

            "How did she take to seeing her mother?" Kenneth asks

            "Very well." Ian answers

            Kenneth nods "Immo is waiting to see you."

            Ian nods "Yes sir."

HOUR LATER

            "Luckily you heal fast." Immo states as Ian pulls on his sweater. "How is Emma?" Immo asks

            "She's all right."

            "Good. Now you're well enough to return to work."

            Ian nods "Thank you Immo." He walks out of the med lab his phone ringing. He fishes it out of his pants pocket flipping it open. "Yes?"

            "Any chance I can convince you to come over?" Sara asks

            "I can't."

            "Oh fine. I'll just sit around in my underwear my only companion being a gallon of mint chocolate, chocolate chip ice cream, and a sucky movie on TV."

            Ian silently groans at the thought of Sara in her underwear. "I can't."

            "Oh fine."

            "I have to go Sara."

            "All right."

            "I'll call you later." Ian promises

            "OK" Sara hangs up.

            Ian stares at the phone in his hand. "Oh hell."

20 MINS LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT

            Sara hears a tap at her window and looks over to see Ian on the fire escape. She grins about to set the container of ice cream aside only to drop the spoon on her thigh. "Damn." She mutters "Oh well." She sets the spoon in the ice cream and stands going to the window she opens it ignoring the dripping ice cream. She unlocks the window stepping back as Ian pushes the window and climbs through. "What are you doing?" She laughs as he closes the window.

            "I couldn't help it." Ian shrugs taking her face between his gloved hands kissing her deeply. "I needed to see you."

            "You just saw me."

            Ian lifts his shoulders removing his gloves his eyes go to her thigh where the ice cream is sliding down to her knee. He moves to his knees.

            Sara gasps feeling Ian lick the ice cream off her leg as she pulls his knit cap off running her fingers through his hair.

            Ian lifts his head with a teasing smile on his lips. "Miss any?"

            Sara lifts her shoulders "You could have. I guess you'll have to check and see."

MIDNIGHT

            Sara lifts her head from Ian's chest looking at him as they lay on the floor of the living room their clothes strewn about. "Did you talk to him?"

            "No." Ian smoothes her hair back. "I didn't get the chance. X was with him."

            "You really don't like her do you?"

            Ian lifts his shoulder avoiding Sara's gaze.

            "What?"

            "Nothing."

            "You aren't telling me something." Sara states firmly.

            Ian sighs, "Last time I was in town while X was around Emma wasn't with me."

            "What happened?"

            "Found her in my bed and kicked her out." Ian admits slightly embarrassed.

            "And?" Sara's eyes narrow.

            "Father found out and told her not to try that again or he'd cut her off from all of his resources."

            "How many of his lovers have tried that?"

            "Only X. All of the others came around with a clear understanding that I was off limits. He was involved with this one woman when Emma was about 2. She was nice. While they were together, he hit me maybe a handful of times. She found out and told him if he hit me again she'd break it off... he stopped... for a while. I think she made him happier than I had seen him since I was little. Her name was Elizabeth. She used to take Emma to the park or the zoo, Emma really liked her. I half expected them to get married."

            "What happened to her?"

            "She died in a car accident and he went back to his old ways. It wasn't long after she died that he beat me in front of Emma. X is the only one Emma didn't like."

            "She met all of them?"

            "Most of them. Considering we lived with him most of the time there was no way to avoid it." He sighs. "I have to go soon."

            "Why?" Sara pouts

            "Because both of us have to go to work and if I stay we won't get any sleep." He kisses her lightly.

            "When?"

            "Soon. But right now..." He kisses her teasingly. "I'm right here."

            Sara grins "Good." She deepens the kiss.

NEXT MORNING: 1111 FAUST

            "Father we need to talk." Ian announces

            Kenneth looks up from his paperwork annoyed at Ian's disruption without permission. "About?"

            "Emma is moving to New York."

            "So?"

            "I want full custody... I have done everything you have requested from our original agreement. I have been taking care of Emma since the day you brought her to me. At the time you having custody of her wasn't a problem."

            "And why is it now?"

            "I haven't left Father. Even with living in another State, I have kept our agreement. I have proven that I won't take off with her."

            "Why wouldn't you now that you are back together with her Mother?"

            "Sara has a life here. I have more reasons to stay then just wanting to keep Emma."

            Kenneth stands regarding Ian as he walks. "Perhaps you are right. You have proven yourself when it comes to everything."

            "Father I have asked little from you over the years and never for myself but for Emma."

            Kenneth tilts his head then nods "You've kept your end of our original agreement. You have finished your training and schooling even with raising the girl. If I agree to this how do I know you won't run?"

            "Why would I run Father? I have no reason to run now. Sara knows the truth and we're back together regardless."

            "I will call the lawyers and have the paperwork started to sign over full custody to you... without the original provisions except you continuing to work for me."

            Ian nods "Agreed."

            "I will get the lawyers right on it."

            "Thank you Father."

BOSTON: SCHOOL

            "So what's the deal?" Lauren demands as she joins Emma at her locker.

            "Dad decided."

            "About what?"

            "I'm moving to New York." Emma grins at her friend.

            "WHAT?!" Lauren exclaims "When?"

            "A few weeks. Dad still needs to find a house and enroll me in school there."

            "You can't go." Lauren protests

            "Lauren you don't understand."

            "Your my best friend."

            "We'll always be best friends." Emma assures

            "Then what don't I understand?"

            "My parents have been apart for fourteen years... now they're back together. I want them to be together." Emma slams her locker shut. "Seeing them back together is all I've wanted my whole life. Maybe one day they'll even get married if the evil bastard doesn't stand in their way."

            Lauren sighs "I know how much this means to you. I just wish you weren't going so far away."

            "Hey come on we'll still talk on the phone and I bet I'll be able to convince Daddy to let me come visit."

            "You better visit." Lauren warns

            "I will." Emma assures grinning at her friend. "Now come on let's get to work."

EARLY AFTERNOON: CAR

            "Well what was the emergency?" Danny asks as the three partners sit in the car during a stakeout.

            "Not like you to disappear so suddenly." Jake McCartey agrees.

            "Is Aras in trouble again?" Danny questions concerned.

            "Aras?" Jake asks puzzled.

            "My twin." Sara glances back at Jake. "If she comes to town stay away from Aras... I love my sister but she's nothing but trouble." She warns

            "Uh identical?"

            "Mirror." Danny answers "You can tell them apart because Aras is left handed."

            Jake nods "Got it. Left handed version of you stay away."

            "So where were you?" Danny asks turning his attention back to Sara.

            "In Boston." Sara takes a sip of her coffee.

            "What's in Boston?" Danny questions as he takes a drink of his own coffee.

            "My daughter." Sara answers calmly waiting for the news to sink in with her partners.

            "DAUGHTER?!" The two exclaim together.

            "Since when do you have a daughter?" Danny demands

            "Her name is Emma and she's 14. She lives in Boston with her Dad." Sara explains. "Well normally... since Ian works in New York now and she still has school she stays in Boston. She's moving here at the end of the quarter."

            "Your daughter is 14?" Jake says surprised.

            Sara nods "Yes. She was born just two months before my 16th birthday."

            Suddenly it hits Danny. "Nottingham?!"

            Sara looks at her friend "Yes. It's a long and complicated story."

            "So when are we going to meet your daughter?" Jake asks curiously

            "Not for a few weeks. Ian still has some things to figure out first."

            "You gave custody to Nottingham."

            "No." Sara admits "I actually put her up for adoption put she ended up with Ian somehow."

            "You know Lee is going to be pissed you never told her." Danny warns

            "I know." Sara sighs

            "So what's she like?" Jake asks

            "She looks like Ian and has his brains but she's definitely a Pezzini." Sara laughs 

            "Well look who it is." Danny says suddenly

            Sara follows his gaze her eyes narrowing "Gallo."

            "So what's the deal with Gallo?" Jake asks

            "He killed my Dad." Sara answers clenching her fists. "And my best friend Maria." She watches the dark-haired man walk down the street with his bodyguards. "One of these days I'll nail him to the wall."

            "We've come close." Danny says "But he always gets around the charges."

            "He won't one day." Sara says "One day whoever is protecting him will have to stop."

            "Don't worry Pez we'll end him." Danny assures

MIDAFTERNOON: VORSCHLAG

            Kenneth looks up as Ian enters his office. "I spoke with the lawyers and the paperwork will be ready by the end of the week."

            "Yes sir."

            "Now the plans for the California office. Has security been decided?"

            "I'm still going over the plans. So far I have found no problems."

            "When will you be finished?"

            "A few more days."

            "Good." Kenneth nods "Now about my appearance at the museum next week."

            "Will X be attending as well?"

            "I will see if she is planning to stay that long."

            Ian nods

            "And when will the girl be coming down?"

            "Not for a few weeks."

            "Why don't you bring her down next weekend?" Kenneth suggests

            "I will think about it."

            "Good." Kenneth waves his hand in dismissal.

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER: 1111 FAUST

            'Long couple of days.' Ian sighs splashing warm water on his face. Hearing the bedside phone ring, he turns off the water and grabs a towel. He dries his face of as he heads to the bedroom grabbing the phone. "Yes sir?"

            "Mr. McKinley is here with the paperwork."

            "Yes sir. I will be right down." Ian hangs up going to the closet he drops the damp towel down the laundry chute and grabs a clean knit sweater pulling it over his head then pulls on his boots tying them. Within minutes, he's in the study joining his Father and the lawyer Jonathon McKinley. "Gentlemen." He greets

            "Ian" Mr. McKinley greets with a warm smile at the young man he has known since childhood. "Kenneth has signed the paperwork. All you need to do is sign it and you will receive full custody."

            Ian nods signing his name to the paperwork then looks at his Father. "Thank you."

            Kenneth nods.

HOUR LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT

            Sara opens the door to find Ian waiting there. "Hi" She smiles warmly.

            "Hi." Ian smiles back.

            "What?" Sara asks seeing the twinkle in his eyes.

            "He signed it."

            "Really?" Sara grins

            "Really." Ian cups her cheek. "He signed over full custody of Emma without any provisions."

            Sara throws her arms around his neck hugging him tight.

            Ian lifts Sara off her feet hugging her. "She's safe from him." He murmurs against Sara's hair.

            "He can't threaten to take her from you?" Sara asks hesitantly.

            "He can but he now has no legal right to her."

            "Come inside." Sara says. Once inside she looks at Ian "Are you going to leave him?"

            "No. He has too many answers to too many questions. If I leave I'll never get the answers I need to so many questions I have."

            Sara sighs "One day though?"

            "One day." Ian promises "When the time is right."

            Sara wraps her arms around his waist her head going to his chest. "I missed you."

            "I missed you." He echoes

            Sara lifts her head looking at Ian "Do you remember how it was after we first kissed?"

            "We had to ignore it happened whenever we were around everyone."

            Sara nods "Then when we were alone we couldn't stay apart."

            "And Maria found out."

            "Yeah" Sara smiles at the memory of the afternoon Maria caught them kissing. "She'd be happy."

            "About what?"

            "That your back." She turns looking at Ian. "When I told her she asked me why I gave up."

            "What did you say?"

            "Nothing." Sara admits "She was the only one who ever knew, understood, and believed I loved you that much."

            "You miss her."

            Sara nods burying her face in his neck. "She was my best friend. Why did he have to invade our lives?"

            "Who?"

            "Gallo. He killed Dad and Maria. Its because of him all of this happened." She sighs "But I can't think of what could have been. I can't change the past."

            "We have the future Sara."

            "I know."

MIDNIGHT

            "This one?" Sara runs her finger over a scar on Ian's hip.

            "Training. I didn't move fast enough." Ian answers watching as she presses a kiss to the scar. As she lies next to him, Ian notices a couple faint marks on her lower belly. He gently touches the marks looking at Sara curiously.

            Sara looks down at his fingers brushing over her belly then back at Ian. "From Emma." She explains. "I'm surprised you noticed them."

            Ian shrugs leaning down he brushes his lips over the faint marks. "Sara?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Tell me about when you were pregnant." He says hopefully

            "What do you want to know?" Sara runs her fingers through his hair.

            "I don't know... whatever you haven't told me."

            Sara runs her thumb down his cheek. "When I was pregnant I jumped out of my skin every time someone hugged me or even touched me. I couldn't stand it."

            "Why?"

            Sara brushes her forefinger down his nose. "Because I wanted you to be the one touching me. It was like my whole body was screaming for you." She explains. "Dad couldn't even hug me without me cringing or even bursting into tears." She blinks back tears "The last time I saw him I wouldn't... couldn't let him hug me." She chews on her lower lip. "All I wanted was to be in your arms... having you tell me everything would be OK."

            Ian wraps his arms around her "I would have done anything to be there."

            "I know." Sara brushes her fingers down his beard. "Before Dad died that was the only problem I had. I had little morning sickness nothing big. Until Dad died."

            "And then?" Ian prompts

            Sara looks away "Right after they told me Dad was dead they thought I was going to have a miscarriage from the shock. Not long after that night, I just started feeling sick all the time. I could barely stand or be near food without getting sick to my stomach. My emotions were erratic and my dislike of people touching me grew."

            "And what about Aras?"

            Sara sighs "She wasn't any help. She upped the pressure on giving Emma up. She'd go from ignoring the fact I was pregnant to telling me I was making a mistake in keeping her to just plain ignoring me." Sara says sadly. "She sometimes blamed me for what happened. Said that if I hadn't gotten pregnant Dad never would have gone to work that night." She brushes the back of her fingers down his cheek. "For a long time part of me agreed that it was my fault he died."

            "It wasn't Sara."

            "I know that now but it took me a long time to realize that."

            Ian pulls her close hugging Sara tight. "I'm sorry all that happened."

            Sara snuggles close. "I dealt."

            "I love you Sara."

            Sara smiles at the words "I love you Ian."


	6. Chapters 10 and 11 crossover with Buffy,...

AN: Finally the introduction of the characters taken from Roswell, Angel, and Buffy will be introduced in Chapter 11.

CHAPTER 10

WEEK LATER: HOUSE

            "What do you think?" Ian asks as he watches Sara walk through the downstairs of the large house as the realtor gives them some space.

            "I like it." Sara smiles at him "Think Emma will like it?"

            "She should. The backyard is big enough for the dogs. Martha will have the garage apartment to herself. Emma will still have a big bedroom. Other than the master bedroom, there are four bedrooms. Not counting the master bathroom there are two full bathrooms and two half bathrooms. In the basement there is enough room for the pool table and the gym equipment."

            "Cool."

            "You know..." Ian pulls Sara close "there is a room here for you."

            "Is that wise Ian?"

            "How so?"

            "Emma's never had to share you. How do you think she'd react to having to share her Dad at all times?"

            Ian lifts his shoulder

            "How about we give her some time to get used to all of this." Sara suggests

            Ian nods "As you wish." He kisses her sweetly. "But will you consider it?"

            Sara nods "Yes."

            Ian grins "Good."

            Sara pulls back looking around "So are you going to buy this place?" She asks looking around.

            Ian looks around "Yes." He answers after a moment. "I think Emma will love it."

            "I'm sure she will." Sara kisses him lightly. "Why don't you go talk to the realtor? I'm going to look around upstairs."

            Ian nods watching her walk away. He makes his way to the front of the house where the realtor is on the phone.

            Seeing the dark-haired man, the realtor quickly hangs up. "So Mr. Nottingham, have you made a decision?"

            "This is exactly what I am looking for Mrs. Lynch."

            "The last offer was 350."

            "400 if your client can decide within the next half hour."

            Mrs. Lynch nods "I will call them and see." Mrs. Lynch says stunned by the offer.

            Ian nods "I will be upstairs let me know their decision."

            Mrs. Lynch watches as he walks up the stairs then takes out her phone dialing the clients' number.

            Ian finds Sara in the master bedroom. "What do you think of what could be our room?" He asks wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

            Sara tilts her head back. "Ours?"

            "You could have your own room as well but I would love to wake up every day to find you next to me."

            Sara smiles "Sooner or later."

            Ian kisses her sweetly. "I waited 15 years for you. I can wait longer."

20 MINS LATER

            "Mr. Nottingham"

            Ian looks over to see Mrs. Lynch in the doorway of one of the rooms. "Yes?"

            "They agreed. My office has started the paperwork. I will send it to your office."

            Ian nods "I will call my accountant and have him get the money together."

            Sara glances at her watch. "Ian I have to get to work or else I'm going to be doing nights for life."

            "Thank you Mrs. Lynch."

            Sara gives the woman a small smile as she slips her hand into Ian's.

30 MINS LATER

            Ian pulls the car up to the precinct. He brings Sara's hand up to his lips. "Want me to pick you up from work?"

            "Nah. I'll just have Jake drop me off." When she sees Ian's eyes narrow she lifts her brow. "Jealous?"

            "No."

            "Oh really?"

            "I'm not."

            "Yes you are." Sara grins

            "I'm not jealous. I just don't like him."

            "Why not?"

            "I don't know."

            Sara leans over kissing him lightly. "You're cute when your jealous."

            "I'm not jealous."

            "Sure honey whatever you say." Sara says patronizingly smirking "I'll see you later." She opens the car door. "I love you." She grins

            "I love you too." Ian watches as Sara hurries into the building and once she's inside he pulls away from the curb.

LATE EVENING: VORSCHLAG

            "How did it go Ian?" Kenneth inquires knowing Ian took Sara to the house.

            "Good. The paperwork will be finished tomorrow."

            "And did the Detective like the house?"

            "Yes."

            "And will Emma be coming down to see it?"

            "She's coming down this weekend."

            "And Martha?"

            "She's staying in Boston. The realtor is going to start showing the house next week. Martha is going to pack up the things that need to be moved, mostly the weapons."

            Kenneth nods waving his hand in dismissal.

LATE NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "Emma sounded excited." Sara laughs as Ian hangs up the phone after telling their daughter of the news.

            "She loves traveling. When she was little, she'd get so excited when we'd go on a trip. When we used to visit Father, she'd get so excited that she'd be bouncing around and wouldn't calm down. Even after she started hating him she would always be excited about going on a trip to see him." Ian tilts his head. "It's been about 2 months since we've gone on a trip."

            "Where did you go?"

            "Father had a meeting in Toronto and requested that I attend as well."

            "Do you always take Emma on business trips?"

            "Usually, when it works out with her school schedules. When she does go with me, her teachers send her homework along. The only times I don't take her is when its going to be longer than a week during the school year or when she has a test."

            "Does Martha go along?"

            "She used too go all of the time. Now that Emma is old enough to take care of herself Martha only comes along when its long trips. Father's security is usually five or six other than me. One of them usually hangs out with Emma when she goes out when Martha isn't with us."

            "What is Martha's job now?"

            "Mostly housekeeper. Emma's old enough to take care of herself. Martha just keeps an eye on her."

            "So who does Parent-Teacher conferences?"

            "If I'm in town I usually go... with the strictest rule of all."

            "What?"

            "No scaring her teachers."

            Sara giggles "I can see that." She climbs onto Ian's lap facing him. "Dark clothes and all you must scare people."

            Ian shrugs "At times. I never mean too but..." He trails off.

            "It happens."

            Ian nods

            "What do her teachers say?"

            "Pretty much that she's an above average student. Her principal thinks she should skip a grade but Emma doesn't want too."

            "Why not?"

            "She never really said. Just said she didn't feel like it."

            "Her teachers like her?"

            "Mmm," Ian nods "only had one teacher who didn't."

            "Why not?"

            "One time Emma challenged her teacher in front of the other students."

            "Never a good thing to do."

            "No and she learned that."

            "When was this?"

            "When she was ten. She came home and was upset."

            "Poor baby."

            "Emma rarely gets upset over things like that. The only reason she was so upset was because she knew that she was right."

            "What happened?"

            "After I explained to the teacher why she did that and he apologized to her."

            "You didn't scare him did you?"

            "No." Ian assures "Just pointed out that Emma was right and showed him how and he realized that he shouldn't have become angry with her."

            "Wow all my teachers hated me because of Aras's little pranks."

            Ian lifts his brow. "I seem to remember my love that you pulled a few pranks of your own."

            "Yeah but mostly it was Aras." Sara grumbles

            Ian leans forward kissing her neck. "Mmm, you smell good."

            Sara giggles as his beard rubs against her skin.

LATER

            Sara lifts her head looking at Ian with a small smile. "That was fun."

            "Always is."

            "Are you going to stay tonight?"

            "I can't. I have to get back... sooner or later."

            "Let's make it later." Sara kisses him.

FRIDAY AFTERNOON: AIRPORT

            "Dad" Emma grins barreling into her Dad.

            Ian hugs her back "It's good to see you too Em." He laughs. "How was school?"

            "Long." Emma scrunches up her nose. "Mom with you?"

            "No. She's working tonight. You'll see her tomorrow. This all you have?" Ian looks at her backpack.

            "Yep. Did all my homework at lunch so all that's at home."

            "Always thinking light." Ian chuckles his arm going around her shoulders. "So how is Lauren?"

            "Panicked as always." Emma rolls her eyes. "You know how she gets. If there is anyone is this world who needs to be heavily medicated it would be Lauren."

            "And Martha?"

            "Made me clean my room yesterday."

            "Good."

            "Hey"

            "You definitely have your mother's ability to create a disaster in under five minutes." Ian says dryly.

            "Hey" Emma protests.

            "Did you pack decent clothes for dinner tonight?"

            "Yes."

            "Good."

            "Do I have to be in the same room as him?" Emma grumbles

            "Yes. I know you don't like him Emma but he is your Grandfather."

            "By default."

            "Emma" Ian says warningly.

            "Sorry."

            "Look Emma with living here it means we'll have to eat dinner with him every so often."

            "I know. I'll try not to start any arguments with him."

            "Thank you." Ian kisses the top of her head. "Now tell me about school" He requests as they walk through the airport heading to the car.

EVENING: 1111 FAUST

            "So Emma how was your flight?" Kenneth inquires as the three sit at the dining room table for their first meal as a 'family' in a long time.

            "Good." Emma says warily half expecting him to start another of their many arguments.

            "You always did like flying." Kenneth remarks with a faint smile.

            Emma looks at her Dad startled by her Grandfather's almost wistful tone.

            "You used to sit and clap when the engine would start." Kenneth muses "You rarely ever cried on the plane."

            "You loved to fly. I had to keep you buckled up to keep you still."

            "You would just stare out the window and point at the clouds." Kenneth chuckles lightly

            'He's up to something.' Emma thinks.

            "So how is school?" Kenneth asks politely.

            "It's OK." Emma shrugs

11PM

            Ian enters Emma's bedroom to find her staring out the window. "Time for bed little one."

            "Dad what was with his niceness attitude?" Emma asks as she crawls into her bed.

            Ian lifts his shoulder sitting beside her. "I don't know. Perhaps he's just in a good mood."

            "What are we doing tomorrow?"

            "We're going to pick your Mom up first then go out to breakfast then head over to the house."

            "Is Mom going to spend the day with us?"

            "She has to work at 3."

            "Oh."

            Ian kisses her temple "Soon you'll see her a lot."

            "Is she going to be living with us?"

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            "Because we thought it best if we wait for things to settle down before we make that decision. You'll still see her... I wouldn't be surprised if you see her every day."

            "OK." Emma snuggles against him. "Daddy?"

            "Yes?"

            "Will you read me a story like you used to?" Emma asks hopefully.

            "Sure I'll be right back." Ian kisses the top of her head getting off the bed.

            Downstairs in the library Kenneth looks up from his reading as Ian enters the room. "Is she in bed?"

            "Yes but she wants a story like old times."

            "You always cave into what she wants." Kenneth says disgusted.

            Ian ignores his Father's remark. "Where is that book about the mouse?"

            "Which mouse? You bought her many books."

            "The one about the mouse who saved money for a rainy day."

            "Bottom left." Kenneth answers

            Ian scans the bookshelf finding the book he returns upstairs to find Emma waiting. "Found one of your favorites."

            "The one about the mouse who saved all his money?"

            Ian smiles "Same one." He settles beside his daughter on the bed opening the book.

            Emma snuggles against him her eyes on the pictures as she listens to her Dad read.

15 MINS LATER

            Ian kisses her forehead. "Get some sleep OK?"

            Emma nods burrowing into the covers. "Night Daddy. I love you."

            Ian smiles "I love you too Em." He stands walking out of the bedroom.

CHAPTER 11

8AM

            "Emma time to get up." Ian says walking into the bedroom where he finds the teen sprawled on her back her arm flung over her face. He turns on the light.

            "DAADD" Emma whines pulling the covers up.

            "Come on Em. We need to leave in a half an hour to pick your Mom up."

            "What time is it?"

            "8." Ian answers pulling the covers off the sleepy teen.

            "Do you have to be so cheerful in the morning?"

            "Definitely a Pezzini." Ian says amused "Now get out of bed. I'll be back to check on you in five minutes. If you aren't out of bed I'll pick you up and carry you into the bathroom and dump you in the shower." He warns

            "I'm up." Emma grumbles throwing the pillow at him.

            Ian catches the pillow "Did you just throw a pillow at me?" He lifts his brow

            Emma sticks out her tongue then laughs as her Dad starts towards her and she bounds off the bed slamming into the bathroom.

            "Half an hour Emma." Ian calls through the door.

45 MINS LATER

            Ian glances in the rearview mirror to see Emma curled up on the seat her eyes closed. He smiles slightly. 'That's my Em.' He turns his attention back to his driving.

10 MINS LATER

            "Emma"

            Emma opens her eyes yawning "Where are we?"

            "Your Mom's. Do you want to come up to the apartment or stay and sleep?"

            "Sleep Daddy."

            Ian smiles "You'll have to wake up for breakfast soon."

            "I know."

            "We'll be right down all right?"

            "OK" Emma closes her eyes.

            Ian gets out of the car locking the doors he makes his way to the doors heading up to Sara's apartment.

            Inside Sara hears a knock as she's searching through a box. "It's open Ian." She calls

            Ian enters the loft. "Hello beautiful." He greets

            "Hey. Where's Emma?" Sara asks looking up to see he's alone.

            "Asleep in the car." Ian answers "What are you looking for?"

            "Something." Sara says mysteriously then finds a jewelry box. "Ah ha" She says happily. She settles on the couch opening the box she finds numerous pieces of jewelry then lifts the top part out showing a hidden compartment where she finds what she's looking for. "Found it."

            "Found what?" Ian joins her on the couch.

            Sara lifts the necklace out of the jewelry box "Remember this?"

            Ian smiles seeing the ring he had given her. "You kept it."

            "Of course. I wore it while I was pregnant. Not long after Emma was born, I took it off and put it away. This morning I realized I hadn't seen it for a while and decided to look for it." She unhooks the clasp "Can you..."

            "Sure" Ian takes the necklace securing it around her neck. He presses a kiss to her neck. "There."

            "Thank you." Sara turns her head kissing him lightly.

            "Ready to go?"

            Sara nods "Just need my jacket." She stands grabbing her jacket off the back of the kitchen table. "Now I'm ready." She says slipping it on she then grabs Ian's hand.

            "Let's go see if our girl's awake."

            "Think she is?"

            "No but she'll be awake soon."

            Emma sleepily opens her eyes as she hears the locks click and the doors open.

            Sara gets into the passenger seat and looks back at Emma, smiling slightly when she sees her daughter rubbing at her eyes. "Hey sweetie."

            "Hi." Emma yawns sitting up.

            "You awake now?" Ian asks as he starts the car.

            "Uh huh"

            "Hungry Emma?" Ian questions

            "Yeah."

            "What do you want for breakfast?" Sara asks

            "I don't know."

            "There's a place not far from the house. How about we eat there?" Ian suggests

            "Fine with me." Sara says

            "Just lead me to food." Emma rests her head on the seat. "Daddy"

            "Yes?"

            "Can I have ice cream for breakfast?"

            "No."

            "Mom" Emma says hopefully

            "Nice try kiddo. Not gonna work." Sara laughs patting Emma's cheek.

            "Had to try." Emma grins impishly.

            Sara looks at Ian seeing the faint smile on his lips.

20 MINS LATER: RESTAURANT

            "What can I get for you?" The waitress asks.

            "I'll have cheese omelet." Sara requests

            "All right." The waitress nods her eyes going to the teen. "What would you like?"

            "Blueberry pancakes." Emma requests happily.

            "Sir?"

            "I'm fine." Ian replies

            "I'll bring your food out as soon as possible." The waitress says taking the menus, she walks away from the table.

            "How was school yesterday?" Sara asks Emma

            "It was long." Emma scowls

            Sara smiles slightly. "Anything interesting happen?"

            "Not really. It was a boring day. Then again most days at school are boring."

NOON: HOUSE

            "Emma what do you think of the house?" Sara asks her daughter as they sit on the floor of the empty living room eating lunch.

            "I like it." Emma answers after swallowing. "What about school?"

            "I'll take care of that this week." Ian says "Still not going to private school?"

            "No" Emma snorts taking a bite of her sandwich. "Evil One won't like that will he?"

            "Emma" Ian sighs

            "Sorry."

            "I know you two don't get along but can you please attempt to get along?"

            "When hell freezes over." Emma retorts

            Ian sighs at her tone "Why do I get the feeling my life is going to be even more chaotic than it used to be?" He wonders aloud.

            Emma shrugs chewing she watches as her parents talk. Once Emma is done with her sandwich she shifts, lying down she rests her head on her Dad's leg.

            Ian looks down at Emma "Tired huh?" He gently strokes her hair.

            Emma shrugs

            "You've had a long few weeks." Ian muses "It'll be over soon." He assures

            Emma sits up and settles on his lap snuggling close. "No more leaving?"

            "No." Ian promises.

            Emma looks at her Mom. "Mom?"

            Sara blinks back tears reaching out she brushes her finger down Emma's cheek. "Never Emma." She says firmly "I just got my baby back," She gives Emma a small reassuring smile. "I won't let you go again."

            Emma smiles back relieved she snuggles into her Dad's arms.

2PM: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "I'll see you tomorrow all right Emma?"

            Emma nods "OK." She looks out the window catching her parents kissing from the corner of her eye. 'As weird as it is to see that I'm glad to see it.'

            "Call me later?"

            Sara nods "Have fun you two." She gets out of the car.

            As he pulls the car away from the curb, Ian glances at Emma in the rearview mirror. "What's wrong Emma?"

            "Nothing. Just thinking." Emma leans between the seats looking at her Dad. "Daddy?"

            "Yes?"

            "Are you and Mom gonna get married?"

            Ian starts in surprise at the question. "Emma I think its too soon for us to even think about it or even discuss it. She and I have changed over the years... we don't need to jump ahead in our relationship."

            "Oh."

            Ian reaches up patting her cheek. "I adore your Mom Emma, but I don't think either of us are ready to jump into marriage right now."

            "OK."

            "You know I was thinking." Ian changes the subject "Since you're going to be starting over how about we go get you some new rollerblades." He suggests

            "And a new board?" Emma asks hopefully.

            Ian laughs "Sure baby you can get all new gear. You deserve it... you've been really good through all of this."

            "Can I get a raise in allowance?" Emma asks hopefully

            "Nice try Emma." Ian smiles "If you do more chores I'll think about a raise."

            "Oh all right." She grumbles

            "There's a skate shop not far from Vorschlag."

            "OK."

15 MINS LATER: SKATE SHOP

            As the door opens punked out Lonnie Jenkins looks up to see a tall dark haired man dressed in black enter, 'Ooh hottie.' She thinks then scowls seeing a teenaged girl about her brother's age enter behind him. "Yo Zan, get your ass out here!"

            "Kiss my ass Lonnie." Zan Jenkins snaps at his sister as he walks out from the back. "Need help?" He asks

            "Need new skates, board, and gear."

20 MINS LATER

            Ian watches as Emma talks gear, blades, and boarding with the young man with piercings, tattoos, and spiked hair. He sighs hearing his phone ring "Em I'll be outside."

            "'k" Emma nods glancing at her Dad briefly.

            Ian walks out of the store removing his phone from his pocket and flipping it open. "Yes?"

            "I need you here." Kenneth orders.

            "Father I'm spending the day with Emma" Ian reminds

            "I don't care. I have a situation here that I need you to take care of." Kenneth snaps hanging up.

            Ian swears under his breath then closes his phone returning it to his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he walks inside the shop where he finds Emma still talking with the young man. "Emma"

            Emma looks at her Dad.

            "Are you finished? I need to head over to the office for a while."

            "But..." Emma scowls "All right."

            "Have everything you need?" Ian asks

            Emma nods "Yes."

            A few minutes later Ian looks at his daughter as she sits beside him in the car pouting. "I'm sorry Em. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen. I don't think this will take long though." He lifts his hand running it over her head. "At least I hope it won't."

            "He's going to keep doing this Daddy."

            Ian sighs "I know baby but I have no choice." 'I won't risk him even trying to take my baby girl from me.' "You know I have an idea."

            "What?"

            "There's a skate park not far from Vorschlag and you have new gear... why don't I drop you off there and pick you up when I'm done."

            "How long will it be?"

            "An hour or so. If its more than an hour I'll call you."

            "OK."

            A few minutes later Ian pulls the car over. "I shouldn't be more than an hour but if I am I will call you, OK?"

            Emma nods leaning over the seat she kisses his cheek then gets out of the car opening the back passenger door. She quickly shoves her new pads and helmet into the new backpack grabbing her new blades.

            "Taking your board?" Ian inquires glancing back at her.

            "Nah."  

            "All right. Have your phone?"

            "Yes."

            "Call me if you want me to come get you otherwise I'll see you in about an hour. Be careful."

            "I will. Bye Daddy." Emma grabs her things closing the door.

            Ian watches her make her way towards the park then pulls the car away from the curb. 'I wish I could spend this time with both my girls.'

10 MINS LATER: VORSCHLAG

            Ian enters Kenneth's office "Yes sir?"

            "Where is she?"

            "I dropped her off at the skate park."

            Kenneth nods "I need you to take care of this." He hands Ian a file.

            "Yes sir."

30 MINS LATER: PARK

            "You're good kid."

            Emma notices the boy from the skate shop standing beside her. "Thanks."

            "Name's Zan Jenkins... you saw my sis Lonnie at the shop."

            "Emma Nottingham." Emma smiles

            "Who taught you to blade?" Zan asks curiously

            "Two of my Uncles bladed and boarded. They taught me when I was little."

            Zan nods looking around "So where's your Pops?"

            "Had to go to work for a while." Emma answers "He dropped me off."

            "So where you from?"

            "Boston. I'm movin' down here in a few weeks."

            "Sweet" Zan grins

            Emma nods smiling back.

            "Hey Zan" A girl calls

            Zan turns to see a girl with long brown hair walking towards them with a brown haired boy at her side. "Hey Summers. Hey Delaney." He greets "Emma Nottingham these are two of my buds Dawn Summers and Connor Delaney."

            "Hi" Dawn smiles

            "Hi" Emma nods her eyes on the boy beside Dawn. 'Wow he is cute.'

            "Hey" Connor greets

            "Thought you were spending the day with your Pops Connor." Zan states

            Connor stiffens

            "Angel had a call in." Dawn explains "You're a blader huh?" She says nodding at Emma's blades.

            "And a boarder" Emma adds

            "Emma's moving down here in a few weeks."

            "Parents divorce?" Dawn asks sympathetically.

            "Nope parents got back together. Dad's work brought him back here and I go where Dad goes." Emma explains with a shrug. At their expressions, she laughs "It's a long, complicated story."

            "Come on I'll introduce you to some of the others." Dawn offers

            Emma is about to respond when her phone rings. "Excuse me." She opens her insulated pants pocket removing her phone she flips it open. "Hello?" She greets

            On the other end, Ian stands at the window. "Emma"

            Emma grins hearing her Dad's voice. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

            "Em it looks like this will take longer than expected."

            Emma sighs "How much longer?"

            "Two maybe three hours."

            "But... oh all right. I'll hang out here."

            "Do you want me to send the driver to pick you up and take you back to the house?"

            "Nah. I'll hang out here."

            "If you change your mind just call me."

            "I will."

            "Don't go far."

            "I won't." Emma promises.

            "I'll see you soon and we'll go out for dinner."

            "With him?"

            "No. He has a meeting."

            "OK. Bye Dad."

            "Have fun Emma"

            Emma hangs up "Sorry. Just my Dad. He has to work longer than expected."

            "Where does he work?" Dawn asks curiously.

            "Vorschlag." 'No need to say much.'

            "Ah" Dawn nods "Later boys."

2 1/2 HOURS LATER: PARK

            Ian watches as Emma races a boy and smiles slightly. 'That's my girl.'

            "She's good. She's beat everyone so far."

            Ian looks at the boy from the skate shop and nods looking back at his daughter. "She is good." He agrees

            "The runs almost over." Zan informs him

            Ian watches as Emma skids to a stop touching the wall then seconds later the boy touches the wall.

            Emma notices her Dad standing with Zan and skates over. "Hiya Dad."

            "You did you Em." Ian smiles "Are you ready to go?"

            Emma nods "Sure."

            "See you around kid." Zan says walking away.

            Emma leads her Dad to where her things are and removes her padding shoving it in her backpack. "So what did you do?" She asks as her Dad takes her backpack.

            "He had a last minute meeting set for tomorrow after you leave and I had to take care of the security for it."

            "Oh."

            "Did you have a good time?"

            "Yep. Zan introduced me to some of his friends."

            "Good."

            "Is Mom going to join us for dinner?"

            "No baby. I called her earlier but she can't join us."

            "Oh."

MIDNIGHT

            Ian stands under the cold water taking a deep breath. 'Come on Nottingham as much as you want to go to her you can't.' He hears his phone ring over the shower and turns off the water getting out of the shower he goes over grabbing his phone off the counter he flips it open. "Yes?"

            "Hi"

            Ian smiles hearing Sara's voice "Hi"

            "So what are you doing?" Sara asks

            "Just got out of the shower. You?"

            "Getting ready for bed." Sara answers. "Any chance you can come over?" She asks hopefully

            "Sorry love but I don't want to leave Emma here alone."

            "I know." Sara sighs heavily.

            "What's wrong?" He asks concerned by her frustrated tone.

            "I want you... bad."

            "Same but unfortunately this is not the best night for me to leave."

            "I know."

            "Hopefully tomorrow night."

            "Yeah. So what did you two do?"

            "Nothing really. He called me in so Emma hung out at the skate park for a few hours."

            "Did she bring her gear?"

            "No. I bought her new gear. She's been asking for a while and since she's been good through all of this I thought she deserved it."

            "You spoil her huh?"

            "Yes" Ian admits "I can't help it."

            "You are such a softie." Sara teases

            "I know I can be."

            "She asleep?"

            "Yes. I had to convince her to sleep in her own bed."

            "Why?"

            "X returned earlier than expected. I'm just glad he decided to sleep on the other side of the house."

            "Has she left you alone?" Sara asks with slight jealousy.

            "Yes. I think after she saw that Emma's not so little she realized she'd get more than a bruised shin." Ian chuckles

            "Good."

            "Emma asked me something today." Ian says as he pulls on his pajama bottoms.

            "What did she ask you?"

            "She asked me if we were ever going to get married."

            "What did you say?"

            "Perhaps one day when everything has calmed down and if I'd be able to convince you."

            "You'd probably succeed." Sara admits

            "Really?"

            "I'd never say no" Sara says "I'd say not yet or yes but never no." She exhales slowly. "I know it sounds weird but since the moment we met I couldn't see spending the rest of my life with anyone but you." She sits on her bed "You're right though... can't jump ahead into marriage or anything yet. It wouldn't be fair to Emma."

            "I agree this is her time."

            Sara groans "I should get to bed... don't want to be exhausted tomorrow."

            "I'll drop her off at nine."

            "All right. I love you Ian Nottingham."

            "I love you Sara Pezzini."

            "Give Emma a kiss for me."

            "I will. Sleep well."

            "You too." Sara hangs up.

            Ian closes his phone and quickly dries his hair with a second towel then leaves the bathroom. He grabs a shirt from the dresser pulling it on he walks out of the bedroom across the hall to Emma's bedroom. He enters the dimly lit bedroom to find Emma asleep sprawled on her back the sheets shoved off. 'She sleeps just like her Mother.' He thinks with a smile as he goes over to the bed pulling the covers up.

            "Daddy?" Emma stirs

            "Shh just go back to sleep." Ian soothes kissing her forehead.

            "M'kay"


	7. Chapters 12 and 13

CHAPTER 12

9AM: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "Hey" Sara opens the door to find Ian and Emma standing there. "Morning Emma." She smiles at the girl as they enter the apartment.

            "Morning" Emma yawns

            "Coffee time huh?"

            Emma nods

            "In the kitchen."

            Emma trudges to the kitchen.

            "It took me forever to get her out of bed." Ian explains "Where's the Buell? I didn't see it out there."

            "I borrowed Danny's car for the week while their out of town so I can run a bunch of errands." She slides her arms around his neck. "What are you doing today?"

            "Couple more things to take care of with the security system for the new office. He wanted to change a few things." His arms going around her waist. "What are you two going to do?"

            "Fourth Sunday of the month is brunch with Joe and Marie. You OK with me taking her there?" Sara asks brushing his hair back.

            "Take her where you want." He kisses her sweetly. "I'll pick her up at 2."

            "What time is her flight?" Sara asks

            "4:15." At her expression he smiles slightly. "Hey only two more weeks then you can see her whenever you want."

            "I know."

            "I should go." Ian says after a minute.

            Sara nods "All right."

            "Emma be good today huh?"

            "I will" Emma returns

            Ian looks at Sara "Don't let her drink too much coffee huh? She'll be up all night."

            Sara nods "We'll see you later." She kisses him lightly.

            "That all I get?" He lifts his brow

            "Come by after I get off work and you might get more." She gently shoves him out the door. "Now get moving."

            "Bye Emma"

            "Bye Daddy"

            "Bye" Ian trails his fingers down Sara's cheek.

            "Bye." Sara watches Ian walk down the stairs then closes the door. She enters the kitchen where she finds Emma sitting at the counter staring into her mug of coffee.

            "So what are we doing?" Emma asks looking at her Mom.

            "Brunch with my godparents then we'll figure something out."

            "OK"

            "Now I just have to find my shoes." Sara mutters

            Emma notices some pictures on the table behind the couch. She sets her coffee down and goes over picking up one of the framed pictures of her Mom, her Aunt and another girl all three dressed in school uniforms. "Mom who is this?"

            Sara joins her daughter "That's Maria." Sara smiles sadly. "That picture was taken the day before I found out I was pregnant. Maria had tried that day to get Aras and I to actually have a conversation that didn't end in yelling."

            "Did it work?"

            "For a while it did. We actually had a conversation then things went back to us not speaking or arguing constantly." She picks up another picture, "This was the last picture of Dad taken with the both of us... and technically you. I was four months pregnant at the time. These are the only pictures taken of me while I was pregnant." She looks at Emma "I wish your Grandparents were here... they'd love to see you." She sets the picture down. "We should get going Marie hates when brunch is delayed."

            "OK"

20 MINS LATER: SIRI'S APARTMENT

            "Oh my God." Marie Siri says stunned when she sees the teen.

            "Emma this is Marie."

            "Hi" Emma smiles

            "My God you look just like your Mom." Marie states

            "Marie" Sara laughs "Emma looks more like Ian than me."

            "I'm not talking about looks looks but attitude look."

            "OK" Sara drawls "Where's Joe?"

            "Grocery store. I ran out of milk. Come into the kitchen and we'll talk."

            Emma follows her Mom and Mrs. Siri into the kitchen.

            "Are you excited about moving to New York?" Marie asks Emma

            "Yes Ma'am." Emma answers politely. "Though having to be near the Evil B-"

            "Emma" Sara interrupts "You know your Dad doesn't like when you call Irons that."

            "So he is." Emma shrugs "Everyone knows it."

            "He's still your Grandfather" Sara says

            "Minor non-legal technicality." Emma waves off

            "Sara when are we going to meet Ian?" Marie asks

            Sara shrugs "I don't know. It might have been today if he hadn't had to work."

            "Does your Dad work a lot Emma?" Marie asks

            "Now yes."

            "Has he always worked a lot?" Marie asks

            "Not until he joined the army. After the army he worked from home most of the time... sometimes when he'd go somewhere I'd go with him."

            "Sara, why don't you set the dining room table?" Marie suggests

            "All right." Sara walks out of the kitchen.

            "What do you do for fun?" Marie asks

            "Lots of things. Rollerblading, skateboarding... I have a lot of interests."

            "Good."

            "Marie" A voice calls from the front door.

            "Kitchen." Marie returns

            Joe Siri smiles when he sees Sara setting the dining room table. "I didn't see the Buell out there."

            "No borrowed Danny's car for the week." Sara hugs her Godfather. "Emma is in the kitchen with Marie." She walks into the kitchen with Joe "Emma"

            Emma looks at her Mom

            "Joe this is Emma"

            "Hi" Emma smiles

            "Hello" Joe nods in greeting as he puts the milk in the refrigerator.

            "Emma come and help me finish setting the table."

            "All right" Emma follows her Mom out of the kitchen.

OVER AN HOUR LATER

            "Next time you better bring him with you." Marie says firmly.

            Sara laughs "I'll try."

            "Emma it was nice to finally meet you." Marie smiles at the teen.

            "Same."

            "Joe come and say goodbye."

            "I'll be right there." A moment later Joe joins them "Emma it was very nice to meet you."

            "You too sir."

            "Sara, don't be such a stranger." Joe hugs her

            "I know Joe." Sara laughs. "I'll see you guys later." Once in the car she looks at Emma "What do you want to do now?"

            "I don't know."

            "How about we go to the park?" Sara suggests

            "Sounds good."

WHILE LATER: PARK

            "You OK, sweetie?" Sara asks seeing the look on Emma's face as they sit at a picnic table.

            Emma rests her chin on her hands. "I wish I didn't have to go back."

            Sara reaches out running her hand down Emma's head. "Its only a few weeks."

            "I know."

            Sara leans in kissing Emma's temple. "When I was pregnant I spent hours wondering what my baby was going to look like." She smiles at Emma "I wondered if you'd have brown eyes or green... though I really hoped you'd have your Dad's eyes and you do." She smoothes her hair back "And his smile. You look so much like him."

            "Mom?"

            "Yes?"

            Emma rests her head on her arms looking at her Mom. "Do you ever wish you could change what happened?"

            "Only when it comes to telling Aras. I think if I had told Aras maybe things would have turned out differently. If your asking me if I regret having you... never. You mean everything to me Emma. You always have meant everything to me."

            "OK" Emma nods relieved.

            "Good" Sara kisses Emma's temple. "You know we really haven't done much talking about how you feel about everything."

            "I'm fine."

            "You sure?" Sara asks

            "If I wasn't I'd tell you."

            "Emma" Sara pauses collecting her thoughts "I don't want to leave things unsaid between us. I know that all of this has been... odd for you."

            "I'm cool Mom. If I do have problems I'll tell you."

            Sara nods "You know I love you right baby?"

            "I know." Emma smiles faintly at her Mom. "I love you Mom."

            'I love hearing that.' Sara thinks giving her daughter a small smile.

WHILE LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "Hi" Sara greets kissing Ian lightly

            "Hello beautiful." He runs his fingers through her hair "How did it go?"

            "Good. Joe and Marie were happy to meet her. Now all they want is to meet you."

            "Soon. Maybe the next time he goes out of town."

            "All right."

            "We better get going so you can get to work." Ian looks at Emma sitting on the couch watching TV.

            "See you tonight?" She asks hopefully

            Ian nods. "Emma we need to go." He calls

            Emma turns off the TV and stands "OK." She joins her parents in the foyer as she pulls on her jacket.

            "Have a good flight back sweetie. I'll talk to you later." Sara smiles

            Emma nods "Bye Mom" she hugs her Mom.

            "I'll see you in a few weeks." Sara says wistfully.

            "OK" Emma nods stepping away from her Mom.

            "Have a good afternoon." Ian kisses Sara slightly "I'll see you later."

            Sara nods watching as the two most important people in her life walk away. 'It won't be long.' She sighs 'She'll be back soon.'

            Once in the car Ian looks at Emma "Did you have a good time?"

            "Uh huh" Emma nods

            "What's wrong?" He asks starting the car.

            "Do I have to go back to Boston? I wanna stay with you and Mom."

            "It's only for two weeks." Ian reaches out running his hand over her dark hair.

            "I know." Emma sighs

4PM: AIRPORT

            "All right" Ian reaches into his pocket removing Emma's ticket and boarding pass. "Here." He hands her the items. "Now I want you to call me once you land."

            Emma nods

            "Now help Martha with the packing OK?"

            "I will" Emma throws her arms around her Dad's neck. "I love you Daddy."

            "I love you too Em." He kisses her forehead. "Now get going."

            "Bye Daddy"

            "Bye Emma" Ian watches as she makes her way through the crowd. 'I miss my baby girl already.' He thinks 'Not much longer until she's back with me... for good.'

MIDNIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "God I missed you" Ian caresses Sara's cheek as they stand in the foyer.

            "Same" Sara presses her lips to his.

WHILE LATER

            Ian runs his fingers through Sara's hair as her head rests on his chest. "How was work?"

            Sara sighs "Long..." She lifts her head "at least it felt long." She trails her fingers down his jaw. "All I could think of was this... us... no obsessing bosses or friends."

            "No impish 14 year old in sight." He says with faint sadness in his voice.

            "You miss her." Sara states

            "Mmm" Ian nods running his finger down Sara's nose. "I always miss her... probably why I usually don't stay away from her for very long." He muses

            "But?"

            "Right now all I want is you... no interruptions."

            "And what do you want with me?" Sara asks teasingly.

            "Oh many things." Ian murmurs brushing his lips over hers. "We have all night."

DAWN

            Ian awakens his inner alarm clock going off. He reluctantly lifts his head from the pillow and looks at Sara smiling faintly. 'She is so beautiful... and mine.' He gently brushes a strand off hair off her cheek. 'I still want to spend the rest of my life with my love. I never stopped wanting that.' He silently sighs 'Perhaps one day.' He gently brushes his lips over her cheek then starts to move out of bed.

            "Ian?" Sara asks sleepily.

            "Go back to sleep."

            "Where are you going?" Sara asks

            "It's dawn. I need to get back to the house."

            "Kiss?"

            Ian leans down kissing her lightly. "Go back to sleep."

            "'k" Sara burrows into the covers.

            Ian quickly dresses and hurries out of the apartment.

LATE AFTERNOON: BOSTON

            "How was New York?" Lauren asks as she waits for her friend to grab her books.

            "Good. I spent time with Mom. Met some kids at a skate park not far from Vorschlag."

            "You know I have never seen your Dad look so happy."

            "I know." Emma looks at her friend. "He really loves my Mom... I just never knew how much."

            "Think they'll ever get married?" Lauren asks

            Emma shrugs "Dad said maybe one day."

            "I hope so." Lauren smiles at her friend.

            "Me too."

            "How did things go with your Grandfather?"

            "Good... I guess. We only had one meal together and it didn't end in a war. Though his skanky-assed girlfriend showed up."

            "You mean the one that hits on your Dad?"

            Emma scowls "Yeah."

            "So kick her ass or what?"

            "Nah. Once Dad realized she was in town he kept up apart."

            "What about your Mom? Does she know that the skank is in town?"

            "If he told her I have no idea."

            "I could see your Mom kicking some chicks ass for hitting on your Dad."

            "I know." Emma laughs. "Now its no longer my job to keep him safe from the greedy sluts of the world."

            "So Nottingham heard that you're moving." A voice says snidely.

            Emma scowls hearing the voice of one of the most popular girls in her class. "Tanya" She looks at the girl annoyed.

            "So it's true huh?"

            "I'm moving to New York." Emma acknowledges

            "Too bad it means I'm the top student now."

            "But Tanya I heard you like to be on the bottom... at least that's what the bathroom walls say." Emma says walking away leaving the other girl steaming.

            "Damn girl that was one major slam."

            "Why lie" Emma shrugs

            "So meet any hotties at the park?" Lauren asks

            "Oh a few. There was this one boy... Connor. He was beyond hot. So was Zan."

            "What do they look like?"

            "Zan has dark hair with piercings and tattoos. Connor has brown hair and blue eyes. There is something about Connor."

            "Think you'll see them again?"

            Emma shrugs "I hope so."

            "I can't believe you're leaving." Lauren says sadly

            "Not like you'll never see me again."

            "True." Lauren laughs. "You'll always be a pain in the ass."

            "Of course." Emma smirks

            "Good" Lauren nod. "So what are you doing after school?"

LATE EVENING: NEW YORK

            Ian groans as Sara nips at his neck. "Sara come on this is not the..." He's stopped mid sentence by her lips on his.

            Sara pulls back after a second of heavy kissing. "God I needed to do that." She says huskily her eyes meeting his.

            "Glad you did." Ian caresses her face with the backs of his gloved fingers. "You are so beautiful."

            Sara sighs, "I have to get back to work."

            Ian nods stepping back he holds out his hand when she slips her hand into his he leads her out of the alley. "I talked to Emma."

            "Really? How is she?"

            "She wants to come early."

            "Poor baby... she must really miss you."

            "She misses you too Sara."

            "Maybe but I don't think she and I will ever be as close as you two are. I think what I did will always be in the back of her mind." Sara says as they walk down the sidewalk.

            "She understands Sara." Ian assures

            "Understanding has nothing to do with it. No matter what she says or I say its still there." She sighs heavily. "It will always be there Ian."

            They walk in silence then Ian speaks. "I found out something I think you will like."

            "What?"

            "He's leaving town for the weekend and wants me to stay behind and keep an eye on things."

            "Does this mean you will actually stay the whole night?"

            "If you want."

            "You know I want that." Sara stops looking up at him. "So are you coming over tonight?"

            "Yes but I can't stay long. He has an early day."

            Sara nods and they continue walking until they reach the precinct. "I don't wanna go back to work." She grumbles

            "Then don't call in sick and we'll go back to the apartment and finish what you started back in the alley."

            Sara grins, "As much as I like that idea I can't. I'm already on a short leash with the guys for leaving them with paperwork."

            Ian smiles back "I'll see you later than."

            Sara nods kissing him quickly she steps away shoving her hands in her pockets.

AFTER MIDNIGHT: APARTMENT

            "You know one of these days we might break the bed." Sara says with a laugh.

            "I'll buy you a new one." Ian says with a groan.

            "We could just stop being so... rough." Sara suggests looking at Ian.

            The two lock eyes then together they say, "Nah."

            "When we're together I can't stop touching you." Ian brushes his knuckle down Sara's cheek.

            "I know." She runs her hand down his arm. "When we're so close to each other I can't stop touching you."

            "I love being able to touch you. Being so close to you." He murmurs trailing his fingers down her neck causing her to shiver. "Having you in my arms. Do you have any idea how hard it is getting for me to be away from you?" He pauses searching her eyes. "It's more intense then it was all those years ago."

            "I know." She agrees scratching at his beard. "When do you have to leave?"

            "Soon." Ian tugs lightly on a strand of her hair. "Are you working all this weekend?"

            Sara shakes her head. "I have Saturday off." She tilts her head "How should we spend the day?" She asks innocently.

            Ian draws absent circles on her stomach "Oh I'm sure we'll come up with something."

            "Oh definitely." Sara grins gently shoving him onto his back she straddles his waist. She meets Ian's gaze running her hands over his chest and stomach. 'I love touching him.'

LATER

            Sara scratches lightly at his neck as their stare at each other. "Wow."

            Ian chuckles "More than wow." He glances at the clock and sighs, "I have to get going."

            "No" Sara whines

            "I have to my love."

            Sara sighs, "Oh fine." She kisses him sweetly crawling under the covers she watches as he dresses. 'God I love him.'

            Once dressed Ian sits on the edge of the bed brushing his knuckle down her cheek, "I love you."

            Sara smiles "I love you too." She leans up kissing him. "Night."

            "Night." Ian stands walking down the stairs.

CHAPTER 13

FRIDAY NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "When is he going to be back?" Sara asks as she's sprawled across Ian as they lie on the couch watching a movie.

            "Sunday evening." Ian answers running his fingers through her hair.

            "That mean I get you all weekend?"

            "Pretty much."

            "I'm glad." Sara lifts her head looking at her love. "God I love you." She brushes her fingers down his beard.

            Ian grasps her hand bringing it to his lips. "I love you."

            "Wonder what Emma's up too." Sara muses

            "She's either at Lauren's place or Lauren is at the house."

            "Ian tell me more about her when she was little." Sara nuzzles into his neck.

            "What do you want to know?" He asks running his fingers through her hair.

            "Anything."

            "When she first started crawling she always seemed to find her way underneath tables and chairs. One time when Emma was maybe seven, eight months old, she crawled behind this chair in the study and promptly fell asleep. Martha had left the room for a minute, when she returned Emma wasn't where she left her. I had taken a break from my studies to play with Emma and I found Martha searching the room. That was the first time I ever saw Martha panicked. When I asked her what was wrong she told me she couldn't find Emma. At first, I was just as worried then I remembered finding her another time sleeping behind the chair. I looked behind the chair and there was Emma asleep with her legs tucked under her and her butt in the air."

            Sara giggles at the image

            "After that whenever we can't find Emma there are three places we always look: my bedroom, her bedroom, and always behind the furniture. She likes to hide... even now. She still hides at times but I always find her somewhere."

            "Smart girl." Sara laughs

            "That she is." He agrees

            "Any regrets?"

            "On how she was raised?"

            "Yeah."

            "Other than not having you around not much... I regret that I allowed Father to keep custody for so long."

            "Why did you?"

            Ian shrugs "I guess I lost track of time and just shoved the knowledge aside. I mean its not like he was raising her or anything. She did live in the house with him until I left the army but Martha took care of her."

            "You rely on Martha a lot." Sara remarks

            "I guess. Martha is loyal to Emma, more than she is to him or me. That's all I wanted when I hired her... someone who would make sure Emma's life was balanced and do what she thought was best for Emma even if it meant going against what Father and I wanted." He chuckles "Do you know how many times Martha has said no to Father when it comes to Emma?"

            Sara smiles "I'd love to see someone say no to him."

            "Emma does all the time. Martha even says no to me."

            "I'm liking Martha more and more"

            "Why do I feel that between the three of you my life is going to become even more insane?"

            "Because it is." Sara laughs

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            "This is how it should be." Ian murmurs pressing his lips to Sara's hair as they sit on the bed Ian leaning against the headboard with Sara leaning against his chest.

            "I know." Sara traces the tattoo on his forearm. "Its weird."

            "What is?"

            "That I found the love of my life at 14." She looks at Ian "God Emma is the same age as I was when we met."

            Ian scowls "She's not dating until I'm dead."

            Sara bursts out laughing at his expression. "Sure honey." She pats his cheek.

            "I'm serious."

            "You know that's what Dad said to us. Look how we turned out. My sister screws every guy she meets. I ended up getting pregnant at 15." She frowns "Think that will happen to her? Getting pregnant as a teenager?"

            "No." He says then sighs, "Yes sometimes that thought pops up in the back of my mind. Then I realized something."

            "What's that?"

            "She's not dating until I'm dead."

            "Ian" Sara groans

            "OK OK. She's not dating until I'm 40."

            "Ian" Sara laughs

            "That's as low as I'm going." Ian grumbles

            "Ian she'd be 24 by then."

            "Good." Ian says petulantly.

            Sara giggles, "That is such a typical Dad response. You just want her to stay a baby forever."

            "Of course."

            "Just trust her to make the right choice. If you tell her she can't do something she'll most likely do it."

            "I know." He admits, "I do trust her... I just don't want her to go through what we went through."

            "Yeah." Sara agrees, "I know. God there were times I wondered if Emma would repeat that."

            "Well she hasn't and if I have my say she won't be having any kids for a very, very, very long time."

            "Let's hope so."

SATURDAY MORNING

            Sara opens her eyes, as she smells coffee nearby. She smiles seeing Ian sitting on the edge of the bed holding a mug of coffee. "Coffee" she says happily as she sits up glancing at the clock seeing its nine. "How long have you been up?"

            "A while. Breakfast is almost ready."

            Sara takes a sip of coffee "Smells good." She kisses him lightly.

            "I'll be right back."

            Sara watches as he walks down the stairs 'God he's gorgeous.'

LATER

            Sara sighs leaning against Ian's chest tracing the tattoo on his forearm. Her eyes land on the marks on his wrist and frowns "I've been meaning to ask you how you got these." She says curiously as she touches the scars.

            Ian swallows heavily "I uh tried to kill myself." He admits

            "What?!" Sara turns looking at him horrified. "When? Why?"

            "When Emma was six. The doctors were using these drugs to control us but they had an adverse affect on me." He looks away feeling ashamed. "The doctors assumed that all the drug therapies over the years combined with particular drug they were trying on me caused something to go wrong in my brain." Feeling her brush his hair back Ian looks at Sara, "Its not that I wanted to die... I just couldn't stop myself." He looks down at his wrist. "Not even the thought of you and Emma could stop the power of the drugs." He blinks back tears "Mobi had to knock me out to get me to stop. I don't remember much after that. I guess the doctors drugged me until I was over it."

            "Why didn't you tell me?"

            Ian shrugs "I don't know."

            Sara looks at the scars 'He did this to himself.' She trails her fingers over the scars. 'I could have lost him... for real.' Her eyes meet his and after a moment, she speaks "If you ever try that again drugged or not I'll never forgive you." She rests her forehead against his. "Got it?"

            "Got it." He smiles slightly.

            'God his smile.' She shivers

            "Cold?" Ian asks concerned.

            Sara shakes her head "No." She brushes her fingers over his lips. 'God I have kissed these lips so many times in person and in my dreams. He is so incredible.' She captures his lips in a deep and loving kiss.

EARLY AFTERNOON

            Sara looks at Ian thoughtfully as he lies next to her in the bed then grins. "OK tell me something you never told me." She challenges.

            "Like what?"

            Sara shrugs "Whatever you haven't told me."

            Ian looks at the ceiling thoughtfully then back at Sara, "When he first brought Emma to me there were nights when I couldn't leave her side and Martha would find me sleeping beside the crib. One day I went to my room to find a cradle. When I asked Martha about it she said she was sick of almost tripping over me every morning." He smiles slightly at the memory. "I spent most nights just watching her sleep." He looks at Sara "I know I spoil her... can't help it. I want her to be happy... happier than I was at her age."

            "You've managed that."

            "That's all I want." He smoothes Sara's hair back from her face, "So is there anything you haven't told me?"

            "Probably." Sara admits. "Who knows we've talked about a lot of stuff." She shrugs

            "That we have." Ian agrees

            Sara grins slightly

            "What?" Ian asks warily

            "It's just funny."

            "What is?"

            "The thought of Emma having you wrapped around her little finger." Sara says

            "I know. They used to tease me about it but they stopped after a few visits from Emma. She charmed all of them. The two younger ones Scott and Drew taught her how to rollerblade and skateboard. Mobius unfortunately taught Emma everything I told him not to teach her."

            "How so?"

            "He taught her how to pick locks and disable security systems. However, Todd taught her how to play poker and cheat. Do you have any idea how much money I've lost to that girl?"

            Sara snickers

            "Everyone taught her something before I killed them." He looks away. "I wish I had another choice."

            "What would that have been?"

            "I don't know. For a while I debated even telling her that they were dead."

            "What did you tell her?"

            "That it had to be done. She was only eleven when I had to stop the first... Todd."

            "So she knows you did it?"

            Ian nods "I have very few secrets from her. She always knows when I'm lying to her or holding something back. If I hadn't killed them, who knows what would have happened. He could have used her against me to get me to do it. Or they could have come after Emma." He takes a deep breath. "As much as I hated having to do it, it had to be done. I wasn't going to take the chance that they'd come after Emma."

            "What about Mobius? Isn't he affected as well?"

            "So far he has shown no signs of breaking down. He knows that if he does I have no choice and he understands. We'd already seen one die from breaking down. It's not pleasant Sara." He glances at her briefly then continues, "Father doesn't think it will happen to me since I started the conditioning long before the others."

            "It scares you doesn't it?"

            Ian nods his hand going to her cheek "Not as much as it did. At least now if it happens Emma won't be alone."

            "Ian" she says sadly "don't say that."

            "I accepted the possibility long ago Sara. Besides it might not happen no one knows."

            "Emma doesn't know does she?"

            Ian shakes his head "Its one of the few things I've kept from her. I can't tell her. She tends to worry when I'm alone with him. If I told her then she'd start worrying all the time."

            Gently Sara runs her fingers over his beard "You better not die on me Nottingham because I will be majorly pissed."

            "I don't plan on it anytime soon."

            "Good." Sara nods "Now tell me something else." She demands changing the subject.

            "Something else huh?" Ian tilts his head searching his mind he slowly smiles "When Emma was three or four she asked for something."

            "What was it?"

            "A little brother." He brushes her hair back.

            "How did that come about?"

            "I think she was watching Sesame Street and someone brought up the topic of having a baby brother or sister. I wasn't paying much attention. She crawled onto my lap and announces in this serious voice that she wants a little brother."

            "That must have been a shocker." Sara laughs. "What did you say?"

            "I didn't know what to say at first but then I told her that it wouldn't happen."

            "What did she say?"

            "She asked why."

            "What did you tell her?"

            "Nothing. She brought it up every so often until she was about six or seven. I hated telling her no."

            "Does she still ask?" Sara asks softly

            "No. I think she realized no matter how many times she asked it wasn't going to just happen."

            Sara swallows "You don't want anymore kids?"

            "Its not that I don't want anymore kids. I just can't see anyone but you being the mother of my children." He says honestly. "What about you?" He rubs his thumb across her lower lip. "Do you ever think of having more kids?"

            "I try not to think about it."

            "Why not?"

            "Every time I'd think about that I'd start thinking about Emma. It was too hard so I just don't think about it."

            "And now?"

            "Maybe one day."

            Ian strokes her hair "If there ever is the possibility I won't let anything or anyone keep us apart."

            "I know."

SUNDAY AFTERNOON

            "I don't want to let you go." Ian murmurs as they sit on the couch his arms around Sara. "God I hate being away from you."

            "I know." Sara sighs

            "It has to be done."

            "I know."

            "I have to get going. I need to return to the house and make sure things are in order before he returns."

            Sara looks at him. "Do you think we'll ever be able to be together without him messing with our lives?"

            "One day."

            "Promise?"

            "I promise. One day we'll be able to be together... the three of us will be the family we should have always been." He kisses her forehead his eyes searching hers. "And I am going to ask you to marry me."

            Sara smiles "You've asked me already."

            "Yes, but we were still kids and we ended up being separated." He smoothes her hair back. "Now we're adults and I won't let anyone not even him keep us apart. You and Emma are everything to me Sara."

            Sara blinks back tears "I love you so much."

            "I love you." He kisses her and soon the kiss becomes desperate. Reluctantly he breaks the kiss. "I have to go before this ends up in bed." He says huskily.

            Sara nods slightly and moves off his lap. She walks with him to the door kissing him lightly. "Bye." She says sadly.

            "Bye" Ian presses his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

            Sara smiles "I know." She watches as he walks down the stairs. She closes the door leaning against it she takes a deep breath. 'God please don't let me lose him now. I love him so much. If I lose him again I don't know if I'll survive.' She wraps her arms around herself.

LATE EVENING: 1111 FAUST

            "How was your weekend?" Kenneth inquires

            "It was good."

            "I take it you spent it with the Detective."

            "Yes." Ian watches his Father cautiously. 'Is he going to lose his temper?'

            Kenneth nods "Did you finish with the security plan for next weeks meeting?"

            "Yes sir."

            "Good. When is the girl coming?"

            "Emma will be here on Friday. Martha is going to stay in Boston for a few extra days to make sure everything is settled."

            "And school? I take it she still refuses to go to a private school."

            "She likes public school. It's her choice." Ian shrugs

            "Decent school?"

            "Yes. It's not far from the house so if needed she can walk to school."

            Kenneth lifts his brow "Walk to school?"

            "If she wants, normally she doesn't walk to school but sometimes she walks home."

            "Her choice." Irons says with faint disgust in his voice. "Now for this weeks agenda."


	8. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

FRIDAY NIGHT: AIRPORT

            "Dad" Emma says happily, as she sees her Dad waiting as she steps off the plane. Dropping her backpack her arms go around his waist. "I missed you Daddy."

            Ian returns the hug "I missed you too." He kisses the top of her head "Come let's get your things and head home."

            "Where's Mom?" Emma asks not seeing her Mom.

            "They called her into work."

            "Oh"

            "She'd have come if she could." Ian picks up her backpack "Besides you'll see her later tonight or tomorrow."

            "Oh"

            "How was your flight?" Ian asks slinging his arm around her shoulders as he leads her to pick up her bags.

            "Same as always."

            "How is Lauren?"

            "Grumbling." Emma laughs

            Ian smiles "Well she can visit anytime she wants. There's even a bedroom for her."

            "I told her."

            "And what about school?"

            "Said later and told a few people off."

            "Emma" Ian groans

            "Not my teachers." She assures

            Ian kisses the top of her head "That's my girl."

OVER AN HOUR LATER: HOUSE

            As his phone rings, Ian picks it up flipping it open he presses talk. "Yes?"

            "Hey."

            "Hi." Ian smiles hearing Sara's voice.

            "Where are you?"

            "At the house. What about you?"

            "Taking a short break. How's Emma?"

            Ian looks at his pajama-clad daughter sitting on the couch eating cookies and intent on the movie she is watching. "She's good. Eating cookies and watching a movie." He answers. "How is work?"

            "Sucks. I wanna be with you and Emma."

            "How much longer until you're finished?"

            "Midnight."

            "See you then?"

            "Probably. Depends on if I'm too exhausted to stay awake long enough to drive."

            "Long night?"

            "To say the least." She sighs. "I better get back before Dante chews me out. Give Emma a kiss for me."

            "I will." Ian hangs up going over to the couch he leans down kissing the top of his daughter's head. "From your Mom."

            Emma tilts her head "Is Mom coming over?"

            "She's not sure. She'll be here tomorrow if not tonight." Ian sits beside her.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Ian looks at Emma as her head rests on his chest. He strokes her hair gently 'My baby girl is growing up.' He glances over towards the entryway as he hears the front door open. As Sara enters the room, he smiles.

            "Hi" Sara makes her way over to the couch.

            "Hello my love."

            Sara smiles seeing Emma asleep with her head on Ian's chest. "How long has she been asleep?"

            Ian shrugs "A while."

            "Why didn't you wake her up and send her to bed?"

            "Just felt like holding her." Ian admits sheepishly. After a minute, he gently shakes Emma. "Em its time to go up to bed."

            Emma burrows closer then opens her eyes and sits up. "Daddy I'm tired."

            "I know but its time for you to go up to bed."

            Emma smiles sleepily seeing her Mom. "Hi Mom"

            "Hi sweetie."

            "Go on up to bed. We'll be up in a minute to say goodnight."

            Emma stands and sleepily trudges out of the living room.

            Ian stands pulling Sara close. "I missed you." He murmurs brushing her hair back.

            "I missed you." Sara echoes kissing him lightly. "Come on let's go say goodnight and head to bed."

            "Sounds good to me." Ian guides Sara out of the living room and up the stairs. Once at Emma's bedroom they find the teen sprawled out on the bed fast asleep.

            Sara smiles "Poor baby was so tired she wasn't able to make it under the covers."

            Ian enters the bedroom and carefully maneuvers Emma under the covers tucking her in.

            "Daddy?"

            "Yes Em?"

            "I miss Felix."

            "He'll be here tomorrow." He kisses her forehead "Night."

            Emma snuggles into the covers.

            Ian joins Sara in the doorway and trails his fingers down her cheek.

            Sara pulls him into the hallway and closes the bedroom door. Leaning up she kisses him deeply. "God I missed you."

            Ian smiles against her lips "Same."

            "You know I think this is the longest we've gone without making love since we got back together." Sara muses

            "Mmm, can't have that." He picks her up carrying her into his bedroom closing the door he sets Sara on her feet and locks the door.

WHILE LATER

            Sara snuggles against Ian "I love you Ian."

            Ian presses his lips to her hair "And I you."

3AM

            Ian awakes startled and glances at the clock with a frown. 'Something is off.' He carefully maneuvers his way out from under Sara trying not wake her.

            "Ian" Sara murmurs feeling the bed shift. "Where you going?"

            "To check on Emma." Ian answers getting out of bed he pulls on his discarded pants and walks out of the bedroom. He goes across the hall entering Emma's bedroom just as the girl awakens with a start. Ian sits on the edge of the bed "Emma?"

            "Daddy" Emma whimpers

            Ian turns on the bedside lamp only to have Emma throw her arms around his neck. "Another bad dream?" He asks concerned as he feels her body shake.

            Emma nods sniffling as she tightens his arms around his neck.

            "What was it about?" Ian asks calmly as he strokes her hair.

            "You went away and never came back." Emma says with a whimper.

            "Emma that will never happen, you know that." Ian says gently. "I will always come back."

            "I don't want you to go away." She sniffles

            "I don't plan to" Ian assures. "I promise I will never leave you. You are my child and you mean everything to me."

            Emma nods wiping at her tears she releases her Dad and lies back down.

            Ian brushes away a few tears staining her cheeks. "Go back to sleep."

            "Stay 'til I fall asleep?"

            "Of course." Ian turns off the lamp. "Everything will be OK Em. I promise."

            "'k"

            Ian sits on the edge of the bed as Emma drifts back to sleep. After a few minutes, he quietly walks out of the bedroom and returns to his own. He finds Sara asleep in the bed and he slips back into bed curling his body around hers.

            "How is she?" Sara asks sleepily.

            "Asleep."

            Sara rests her hand over his resting on her hip. "You OK?"

            "I'm fine." He kisses her shoulder.

            "What was wrong?"

            "Another nightmare."

            Sara turns her head "About what?"

            "The same as always... that I leave and never come back. She's been having the same dreams for years, usually when she's stressed or worried." He kisses her cheek "We should get some sleep. I love you Sara."

            "I love you too."

NEXT MORNING

            Emma trudges into the kitchen and smiles sleepily when she sees Hugo and Felix sitting in the living room. "Felix" she says happily. She sits on the floor hugging her dog. She giggles as Felix licks her face. "Hey no doggy kisses." She looks at Hugo. "Hiya Hugo" she rolls her eyes as the dog just snorts.

            Ian and Sara smile at the sight.

            "Morning Em" Ian greets

            Emma looks at her parents "Morning."

            "You're awfully cheerful for 10 AM." Ian remarks

            Emma shrugs kissing Felix's head. "When did you pick them up?"

            "We just got in." Ian says "I was about to bring Felix upstairs."


	9. Chapter 15 Added June 16

CHAPTER 15

MONDAY MORNING

            Ian opens his eyes looking at the clock. '6:15.' He tilts his head listening for any sound signifying that Emma is awake. He carefully moves out of bed not wanting to wake Sara. He frowns 'Sara has to be at work at 8.' He brushes his lips over her cheek. "Sara."

            Sara smiles in her sleep.

            "Its time to get up my love."

            Sara opens her eyes smiling at Ian. "I don't want to get up yet." She whines "Where you going?"

            "I have to go wake Emma." He quickly kisses her. "Don't you have to be at work at 8?"

            "Yes" Sara sighs heavily "but I don't wanna get up yet."

            "Well I better go wake your daughter. I bet she turned off her alarm clock."

            "I knew my daughter was smart." Sara grins watching as Ian gets out of bed pulling on his pants.

            Ian chuckles walking out of the bedroom he goes across the hall to Emma's room. He enters to find the alarm clock on the floor and Felix on the bed with Emma. "Emma it's time to get out of bed." He announces turning on the light.

            Emma groans pulling the pillow over her head. "Noo" she whines

            Ian pulls the pillow off her head. "We need to leave by 7:30. I want you downstairs by 7." He tosses the pillow on the floor. "Now get a move on. I have to go drag your Mom out of bed so she can actually get to work on time." He looks at Felix "Felix off the bed." He orders

            Felix slinks off the bed curling up on the floor.

            Ian walks out of Emma's bedroom to find Hugo lying next to his door. "Morning Hugo." He rubs the dog's head then enters his bedroom to find Sara still asleep. "Sara, come on love, you need to get up, or you will be late to work."

            Sara lifts her head from the pillow looking at Ian. "Let's be late to work." She rolls out of bed standing she walks up to Ian her arms going around his neck.

            "As much as I like that idea, we have work and Emma has school." He sweeps Sara into his arms "But we can have some fun in the shower." He smirks

            Sara laughs her arms tightening around his neck. "And save time."

            "Oh definitely."

7AM

            Emma walks into the kitchen scowling at the sight of her parents kissing. "Good God people its too early in the morning to walk in on that."

            Sara breaks the kiss and chuckles "Morning to you too baby."

            "Morning Em"

            Emma grunts pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Do I have to go to school?" She grumbles

            "Yes" Ian says firmly. "Just be glad I never agreed to boarding school like he wanted."

            "Evil bastard." Emma mutters

            "Emma" Ian chastises

            "Sorry Daddy." Emma apologizes

            "What would you like for breakfast?" Ian questions

            "Cereal"

            "What kind?"

            Emma tilts her head "Cheerios?" She asks after a moment.

            Ian nods "I think I saw them somewhere. The housekeeper had the food delivered."

            "You in the grocery store is an interesting idea." Sara watches Ian move about the kitchen.

            "Dad doesn't grocery shop unless it's an emergency."

            "That's what I pay Martha for." Ian shrugs

            "Oh really?"

            "He hates the lights." Emma informs her Mom.

            "I can stand them for a limited time but after a while I get a migraine." He opens the refrigerator removing the milk.

            "Are you ready for your first day?" Sara asks Emma

            Emma shrugs drinking her coffee. "I wonder if Dawn, Zan and Connor go to the same school."

            "Who?" Sara asks

            "The kids I met at the skate park."

            "Zan was the one with the piercings wasn't he?" Ian asks

            Emma nods "He's not bad."

            "You aren't dating a guy with piercings and tattoos." Ian says quickly

            "How did we get to the factor of me dating Zan?" Emma asks puzzled.

            "Ignore your Dad. He's having issues."

            "I know. Did he tell you his rule on me dating?"

            Sara nods grimly. "No dating until he's dead."

            "Damn straight." Ian says

            "I have no interest in dating right now Daddy."

            "Good."

            Sara and Emma roll their eyes at each other.

            Ian sets the bowl before Emma "Eat up then go brush your teeth."

            "'k"

20 MINS LATER

            "Bye Mom." Emma says pulling on her backpack.

            "Bye baby. I'll see you soon. Have a good day at school."

            "Yeah right." Emma heads towards the door.

            "I'll be right out." Ian calls as Emma walks out the door. He turns back to Sara his fingers running through her hair. "I love you."

            Sara smiles "I love you." She leans up kissing him lightly. "You better get her to school."

            "And you need to get to work."

            "I'm going. I'm going." Sara grumbles grabbing her helmet and backpack. She walks out of the house just ahead of Ian.

            After a few minutes, Ian gets into the car and starts the engine.

            "Dad?"

            "Yes?"

            "When is Martha getting here?"

            "Wednesday."

            "When are our things getting here?"

            "This afternoon. Father's housekeeper is going to come over and let the men in. Tonight we'll start unpacking."

            "OK."

7:45: JEFFERSON HIGH SCHOOL

            Ian pulls the car up to the curb. "Have everything?"

            "I'm good."

            "Need money for lunch?"

            "Nope."

            "I'll pick you up at 3:15"

            "OK" Emma leans across the seat kissing her Dad's cheek.

            "Have a good day."

            Emma nods opening the car door. "Bye Dad." She steps out of the car grabbing her backpack. Closing the door with her hip, she stares at the building before her and quickly scans the students around her. Taking a deep breath, Emma walks up the stairs, once at the top of the stairs she looks over her shoulder to see her Dad pull away from the curb. She makes her way through the crowd of students and enters the building. She winces at the noise of students talking and laughing, as well as the sound of slamming lockers. Emma makes her way through the security metal detectors. "Office?" She asks the security guard.

            "Take a left and it's at the end of the hall."

            "Thanks." Emma makes her way down the crowded hall. Finally, she reaches the office and steps up to the counter where the secretary is filling out some paperwork.

            "Hello," the secretary smiles "How can I help you?"

            "New here."

            "Name?"

            "Emma Nottingham."

            "Oh yes." The secretary nods. "Let me get your schedule." She moves away from the counter.

            Emma leans against the counter drumming her fingertips on the countertop. 'Come on.'

            "Here is your class schedule, locker number, and locker combination. The Freshmen lockers are in this building. You can get your books at the library which is the next building over."

            "I'll show her." A voice says

            Emma turns to see the girl, Dawn, from the skate park standing there.

            "Thank you Dawn." The secretary says with a smile.

            "So you end up here huh?"

            Emma nods "Looks that way."

            "What's your schedule?" Dawn asks joining Emma at the counter

            "Haven't looked." Emma hands Dawn the schedule.

            Dawn scans the schedule. "Your locker is next to mine. Your first class is across the hall from mine. Connor is in that class. The rest of your classes are the same as mine."

            "Cool. Least there's someone I know."

            "Can we get hall passes?" Dawn asks. "I'll show Emma how to get around." She offers

            "Sure." The secretary nods writing on a pad of paper.

            "When did you get here?"

            "Friday night.

            "You didn't come to the park this weekend."

            "Don't have my gear until this afternoon. Dad wanted to spend some time with me, to kind of make up for the last few weeks." She rolls her eyes "He's having guilt issues."

            "Sounds like Angel."

            "Angel?"

            "Connor's Dad. Their relationship is... complicated."

            "Ahh now that sounds familiar." Emma laughs. "Tell me about this place." She requests as they walk out of the office.

            "Like all schools its divided in groups, Jocks, Cheerleaders, Brains, Freaks, Nerds, Stoners, Crims, Bangers, Boarders, Bladers, Outcasts, and Goody-Goodies."

            "What are you?"

            "I am among the few floaters. The floaters are the ones who have friends or connections among all the groups. Usually I stick with Connor, Zan, Zan's girlfriend Liz, Rath, Lonnie and a few others. Some of the ones you didn't meet them at the park. You'll meet them at lunch." Dawn says as they walk out of the building. "You coming to the park after school?"

            "Doubt it. Dad's picking me up after school and we're going to unpack."

            Dawn nods opening the door and the walk a few feet and turn the corner. "Here's the library." Dawn announces as they stop before a set of doors. They enter the library and go up to the counter where a dark-haired girl dressed simply in a pair of khakis and a blue sweater is checking in books. "Hey Liz. Liz Parker this is Emma Nottingham."

            Liz smiles "Zan mentioned you. He said you're a good blader."

            Emma shrugs "Decent."

            "You nailed all the moves and dropped the guys." Dawn laughs

            Emma shrugs

            "Here for books?" Liz asks

            "Yeah" Emma hands her the schedule.

            "So where are you from Emma?"

            "Boston."

            Liz nods "I'll get your books." She moves to the back office.

            "What are the teachers like?" Emma asks

            "Decent."

            "Hard asses?"

            "Only a few of the teachers in the whole school." Dawn replies.

            The two girls talk about the school for a while before Liz returns. "Here you go Emma." She sets the pile of books on the counter just as the bell rings.

            "Thanks." Emma opens her backpack setting the books inside and zips it. "So I am onto" she tilts her head "history."

            "Same" Dawn nods "See you at lunch Liz."

            "OK" Liz says

            Once out of the library Emma looks at Dawn "She's dating Zan?"

            "They are considered to be the weirdest couple in school, the Brain and the Freak."

            "Not that weird. If you knew my parents history you would think they were the weirdest couple. Then there is my Grandfather and his skanky on and off again girlfriend. Now that is a scary couple." She says dryly.

            "You should see my sister Buffy and Angel. They are majorly mushy."

            "So are my parents. Good God I keep walking in on them kissing. I mean the first few times it was fine 'cause they'd been apart for 14 years but damn after the tenth time..." she shakes her head.

            Dawn laughs, "Connor and I always walk in on Buffy and Angel making out." As they walk out of the building she changes the subject. "OK most of the freshman classes are in the one hundred building with the administration offices. The 200 building has the sophomore classes and the library. The 300 hall holds the junior classes. The 400 hall is the senior building. The 500 hall is the mixed honors classes and the art classes. The 600 is the gym, cafeteria and the tech classes."

            Emma nods "OK"

            "If you have Zan, Lonnie, Rath, or Connor around the upperclassmen won't mess with you. Connor may only be a freshmen but he has the whole school freaked by reputation and his friendship with Zan, Lonnie, and Rath. Zan, his sister Lonnie, and Rath are juniors. Ava, Rath's sister, and Liz are sophomores. You'll meet everyone at lunch." The two girls continue talking as they enter the 100 building.

SAME TIME: VORSCHLAG

            Ian silently enters his Father's office going straight to his spot beside the desk.

            "I take it you dropped the girl off at school." Kenneth says without looking up.

            "Yes sir. I have to pick her up at 3. Is there anything particular you would like me to do before then?"

SCHOOL

            "Here's your class. Mines across the hall."

            "See ya." Emma opens the door stepping into the classroom.

            "You must be the new student." The man with light brown hair smiles at the student.

            "Names Emma."

            "Emma" he nods "I am Mr. Williams. Right now, we are discussing this semester's research project. You'll be partnered with..." The teacher picks up a sheet of paper scanning it. "Connor Delaney." He states "Connor?"

            "What?" A bored voice asks

            Emma follows the voice to see the brown haired boy from the park sitting in the back looking bored.

            "Meet your partner Emma."

            Connor looks the girl over "Fine teach."

            "Here is the packet of information. You have until the end of the month to come up with a project proposal. We will discuss a plan of action. The calendar is in the packet listing the dates of things due."

            "No prob."

            "Questions?"

            "Not right now."

            "Read through the packet and let me know if you have any questions."

            Emma nods making her way to the empty desk in the back row across from Connor. She listens to the teacher and occasionally glancing at Connor. 'I have a feeling that working with him will be... interesting.'

30 MINS LATER

            As the bell rings, Emma stands grabbing her backpack and walks out of the classroom just as Dawn steps out of her class.

            "So how'd it go?" Dawn asks as she joins Emma.

            "He talked about the semester research project. I'm working with Connor."

            "Ouch." Dawn winces. "Good luck. Connor is one of my best friends and eventually he might become a relative, but he is not the greatest of students. He's smart and all, but he hates school. Only reason he goes is because Angel makes him."

            Emma nods in understanding. "Well off to..." she tilts her head "Math."

            "Yep." Dawn acknowledges with a scowl as they walk down the hall.

LUNCH TIME: OUTSIDE

            "Hey kid." Zan greets seeing Emma beside Dawn. "Didn't know you were goin' here."

            "Didn't know either until last week." Emma sits on the bench "And don't call me kid."

            "Well if it isn't the rich kid." A voice says coldly.

            "Lonnie" Zan says annoyed as he glares at his sister. "Be nice." He looks back at Emma. "How are your blades?"

            "Good. Haven't used 'em much this week. Too busy getting ready to move."

            "You blade?" a guy with spiked light brown hair demands

            "Blade, board, bike, climb... kick ass." Emma finishes with a smirk.

            "That's Rath." Dawn says "And that's Ava." She gestures at the small girl with pink and purple hair and a nose ring, lip ring, eyebrow ring and numerous earrings.

            Emma nods in greeting.

            "'sup" Ava greets. "Killer boots."

            Emma looks at her combat boots "Thanks."

            "So rich kid why are you in a public school?" Lonnie demands

            "I'm not a rich kid."

            "Your pops bought a lot of shit that day."

            "Lonnie back off." Zan snaps

            "Private school is boring. All you have is the rich and richer and all they care about is getting richer."

            "You don't?" Lonnie asks

            "I'm not rich. My Grandfather is but he despises me as much as I despise him."

            "Know how that goes." A voice says

            Emma looks up to see Connor join them.

            "Where were you man?" Zan asks Connor

            "Around." Connor snags a fry off Dawn's plate.

            "Don't do that." Dawn slaps his hand. "Go get your own food."

            "You never finish yours why should I spend my lunch money?"

            Dawn rolls her eyes.

            "So Connor if we're going to end up working together are you actually going to work or what?"

            "If I don't?" Connor lifts his brow

            "I'll kick your ass." Emma says in return.

            "Ooohh." Everyone says

            "I don't work well with others." Connor says

            "Yeah well deal." Emma snaps

            "Something tells me things will be even more interesting with you around." Zan remarks

            "Let's just see." Emma smirks

JUST AFTER 3PM

            "God I can't wait to get home." Emma sighs as she grabs the books she needs for homework.

            "Why?" Dawn asks

            "I get to go home and play with Felix and have my things."

            "Felix?" Dawn questions

            "My dog."

            "Lucky. My Mom said no pets."

            "Yeah well Dad already had a dog and I asked for a cat but he said no way, so I got a dog instead."

            "So you named your dog Felix."

            Emma looks at her new friend surprised "Most people don't get the connection."

            Dawn laughs, "It's an amusing connection."

            "Thanks. What are you going to do this afternoon?"

            "Probably hang out." Dawn shrugs "Do some homework. Not really sure."

            "Why don't you call me later?" Emma picks up a pen and writes her number. "Here."

            "Thanks. Come on lets get outta here. Buffy's probably waiting."

            "Dad should be here soon. He's always on time."

            "Buffy's always early or late, she's rarely on time." Dawn laughs as they walk through the hall. She notices Connor talking with a girl. "Connor lets go Buffy's picking us up today."

            "I'll be right out." Connor says returning to his conversation.

            Dawn rolls her eyes, "Always hanging with the skanks. He's taking up where Angel left off before he met Buffy."

            "My Dad never dates."

            "Never?"

            "Never. He's been in love with my Mom for almost half his life. It's my job to keep him out of trouble and keep the skanks in the world from eating him alive." Emma says as they walk out of the school.

            "See my Dad he'd jump the bones of any skank in the world. It's why my parents divorced."

            Emma scans the parking lot and finds her Dad's car waiting. "I better go, Dad's here. Call me when you get the chance."

            "Have fun unpacking." Dawn calls

            Emma takes the steps three at a time.

            Ian sits in the car reading a file when the car door opens. He looks up to see Emma getting into the car. "Hello Emma."

            "Hi Daddy" Emma leans across the seat kissing his cheek.

            "How was school?" Ian asks putting the file in the backseat.

            "Good I guess. Remember those kids I met at the skate park?"

            "Yes."

            "They go to school here."

            "Good. I'm glad you have some people to hang out with."

            "Is everything at the house?"

            "Yes. All the furniture has been put in the bedrooms. Martha's things have put in the apartment. At least we don't have much to unpack."

            "How much is there left to unpack?"

            "All of the books for the study and living room. The old furniture will be used in the guest rooms and Martha will take care of those rooms."

            "I like my new bed."

            "I'm glad. I thought you deserved one. You've had that other bed since you were 8." Ian glances at his daughter with a faint smile. "I remember when you got your first bed. You hated it, said it was too big."

            "I did?"

            "Mmm, for weeks afterward you'd climb into my bed. After a while, I decided to just put you to bed and sleep in your room. I ended up sleeping in your room until you got used to sleeping in your bed." He smiles "That first night you slept in your bed on your own you were so excited." He reaches out running his hand over her head.

            Emma smiles at her Dad.

6PM: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD

            "How was school?" Angel Delaney asks Connor and his girlfriend's sister as they sit at the dinner table.

            "Fine." Connor shrugs looking at his food.

            "There's a new girl in school. She and Connor are supposed to work together on a project." Dawn informs them.

            "Who is this girl?" Buffy Summers asks her sister.

            "Her names Emma Nottingham. She just moved here from Boston." Dawn says. "She's a boarder and blader."

            "Are you at least going to try to work with her?" Angel asks his son.

            Connor shrugs "Haven't decided."

            "She'll kick your ass if you don't work with her."

            Connor snorts, "She can try."

            "Connor just work with her." Angel says

            "Don't tell me what to do... Dad" Connor finishes sarcastically.

            "Come on you two can we have one meal without you two fighting." Buffy requests

            "I'm going out." Connor stands

            "No you aren't." Angel stands as well. "You're staying home tonight."

            "No I'm not."

            "Yes you are. You've been late every night this week. You are not going out tonight."

            "Connor can you just stay in tonight?" Buffy asks hoping to keep the two men from arguing once again.

            "Fine. I'll be in my room." He walks out of the dining room.

            "I'll start the dishes." Dawn says disappearing into the kitchen.

            "Hey Dawnie." A woman greets entering through the kitchen door.

            "Hey Kathy" Dawn smiles at Angel's sister.

            "What's going on? They get into another fight?" Kathy asks with a sigh.

            "Almost. Buffy intervened again."

            Kathy sighs

            "I'm sick of this." Angel says walking into the kitchen. "It's the same thing every night. After almost two years he's still pulling the same shit."

            "Oh come on Angel can you blame him?" Kathy snaps at her brother.

            "Don't guilt trip me Kathy."

            "Dawn why don't you go upstairs." Buffy suggests knowing her boyfriend and his sister are going to get into another fight.

            Dawn walks out of the kitchen and makes her way up the stairs. She knocks on Connor's door.

            "What?"

            Dawn enters to find Connor staring up at the ceiling. "Kathy's home."

            "Fighting with him again?"

            "Of course." Dawn joins him on the bed.

            Downstairs Buffy starts the dishes listening as Angel and Kathy talk.

            "I had no choice Kathy. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me take him with me."

            "You can't just expect him to believe what you say Angel. You have no idea what he went through living with Dad. You had it easy compared to what he went through. You at least didn't have to deal with the avoidance and insults as a child. Dad didn't start in on you until you were older."

            "You think I wanted to leave him here?"

            "No but you can't expect him to forgive you Angel, listen to you, or even get along with you... at least not until he's ready." Kathy walks out of the kitchen.

            Once his sister is out of the room Angel sits down his head in his hands. "She's right. He might never be ready to forgive me."

            "Angel"

            "I left him here Buff." He looks at his girlfriend. "I abandoned my son. I just allowed my parents to do what they did."

            "You didn't know your parents would cut all contact off with him."

            "I suspected but I didn't think they'd actually go through with it... especially not my Mom." Angel runs his fingers through his hair. "I never should have left him." He mutters. "He's my son... and I left him with the man who abused me."

            Buffy wraps her arms around his shoulders pressing her lips to his hair. "It'll be OK."

            "My son hates me as much or even more than I hated my father."

            Upstairs Dawn finally speaks, "Connor are you going to work with Emma?"

            "Maybe"

            "At least meet with her so you can talk about the project."

            "Fine."

            "Thanks Connor. I think you'd get along with her if you give her a chance. You two seem to be a lot alike."

            "Whatever."

            "You upset Angel."

            "Like I care."

            "He's your Dad, Connor, and he loves you."

            "Some way to show it. He abandoned me Dawn. Would you forgive your Dad if he showed up after all these years and expected you to allow him in your life?"

            "There's a difference between Angel and my Dad... Angel actually cares. My Dad only cares about his next fuck and making more money. He would never show up at the doorstep after any amount of time. He likes his freedom more than his own kids."

            "Same with him." Connor says bitterly.

            "Well he did come back. Mine didn't and won't." She shrugs "Have you done your homework?"

            "No."

            "You going to do it?"

            "Might as well considering I'm stuck here tonight."

10PM: HOUSE

            Sara smiles at the sight of Emma and Ian sitting on the floor unpacking a box. 'God I never thought I'd see them together.'

            "Hi Mom." Emma greets

            "Hey sweetie. How was school?"

            "It was OK. Some of the kids I met at the skate park go to school there."

            "Good." Sara joins them on the floor.

            "Though the guy I'm supposed to work with on this project in history is going to be... interesting."

            "Why?" Sara asks

            "From what Dawn told me he doesn't do his schoolwork."

            "Dawn?" Sara questions

            "Dawn's sister dates the guy, Connor's Father and the four of them live together."

            "What are you going to do if he doesn't work with you?" Sara asks

            "I'm not going to do all the work and have him pass. I'll fail then deck him."

            "You won't deck him." Ian says

            "Why not?"

            "Because I said so." Ian says. "Now is your homework done?"

            "Yes but I need to go email Lauren." She flips to her feet walking out of the living room with Felix following behind her.

            "She seems to be adjusting." Sara says moving onto his lap. "She's already made friends."

            "She must have felt comfortable with them."

            "Why?"

            "She's never been much on the making friends side of life." He kisses her shoulder. "How was work?"

            "Good. What about you?"

            "Same as always."

            Sara turns her head kissing him lightly.

            "Hungry?" Ian asks. "There are some leftovers in the refrigerator."

            "I grabbed a sandwich on a break." Sara says trailing her fingers down his beard.

11:30PM

            Ian knocks on Emma's door then enters to find his daughter at the computer. "Emma you know you aren't supposed to be online after 11 on a school night."

            "I'm almost done talking to Lauren."

            "All right you have five more minutes to turn off the computer."

            "OK"

            Ian closes the door and walks down the hall.

            Sara looks up as Ian rejoins her in the living room. "Is Emma in bed?"

            "No. She's talking to Lauren." Ian opens the sliding glass door letting Hugo out into the yard.

            "When is Martha gettiing here?" Sara inquires

            "Sometime Wednesday. She went to see her parents for a few days." Ian answers leaning against the counter.

            A few minutes later Emma walks into the kitchen wearing her pajamas. "I'm done talking with Lauren."

            "Say goodnight and go on up to bed."

            "I'm not sleepy."

            "Its time for bed Emma. You know the rules."

            "Why do I have to go to bed?"

            "Because I'm older and I say so. Now say goodnight and go to bed."

            "OK OK" Emma grumbles. "Night Mom."

            Sara hugs her daughter "Night sweetie."

            "Night Dad." Emma steps up to her Dad.

            "Good night Emma." Ian hugs her "Sleep well."

            "Come on Felix its time for bed."

            Watching her daughter walk out of the kitchen, Sara joins Ian her arms going around his waist her head resting on his chest. "She really is incredible."

            Ian smiles slightly as he runs his fingers through Sara's hair. "SHe is her mother's daughter." When Sara looks up at him with a smile he continues. "Sweet, beautiful... stubborn."

            "Oh I'm stubborn?" Sara lifts her brow.

            "Very." Ian says solemnly

            "You are just as stubborn as me Mister." Sara finishes with a yawn.

            "Tired?"

            "Getting there."

            "Go on up to bed. I'll be right up."

            "OK." Sara kisses him lightly. "Don't take too long."

            "I won't." Ian assures watching her walk away.

SAME TIME: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD

            "Angel?"

            Angel looks up to see his sister standing in the doorway of his study. "Hey Kath"

            Kathy enters the room "I'm sorry about earlier." She apologizes.

            "Don't be." Angel says with a shrug. "You were right... Connor may never forgive me." He closes his eyes. "Just as I'll never forgive myself for leaving him here."

            "I know you had no choice."

            Angel looks at his sister sadly. "I did though. I could have stayed." He sighs "I could have stayed and protected my son but I ran."

            "Staying would have destroyed you... and Connor. He still might have been the target of Dad's anger even if you had stayed." Kathy points out.

            "We'll never know for sure. If I had stayed maybe things would be different."

            "Or they could be worse." Kathy points out. "Think of it this way... you met Buffy. If you had stayed you wouldn't have met her. You might be married to Darla."

            "I seriously doubt I'd be married to Darla." Angel laughs

            "If Mom had her way you two would have been married the moment you told them she was pregnant."

            "Yeah well it wouldn't have lasted long."

            "True." Kathy agrees. "So speaking of the witch"

            "Kathy come on don't... she's Connor's mother."

            "You hate her as much as we do." Kathy says

            "Doesn't mean I'm going to insult her every chance I get."

            Kathy shakes her head. "Get some sleep huh big brother?"

            Angel nods "Night Kathy."        


	10. Chapters 16 and 17 Added June 16

CHAPTER 16

NEXT DAY: SCHOOL

            "Done unpacking?" Dawn asks as she and Emma walk to class.

            "No. I still have a lot to go."

            "When Buffy and I moved here with Angel it took me weeks to unpack everything."

            "How long have you lived here?" Emma asks

            "Two years. My Dad didn't want to deal with me so he agreed to let me move with Buffy."

            "Miss him?"

            "God no. My Dad didn't give a damn about us. Angel had to threaten him with legal action to keep up on the child support and pay for Buffy's college." She looks at Emma "When did your parents divorce?"

            "They never married." Emma answers "My parents relationship is complicated. I'm still trying to figure it out."

            "See ya." Dawn says as they part ways to go to their only separate class.

            Emma enters the history classroom where she notices Connor sitting in the back ignoring the students talking around him. She makes her way to the back row and sits down removing her book and notebook from her backpack.

40 MINS LATER

            As the bell rings Emma stands walking over to where Connor is sitting. "So Connor are you going to work with me or what?"

            Connor looks at the girl surprised by her annoyed tone, a tone no girl in the school has ever taken with him. "You know most people around here don't talk to me unless I talk first... and they definitely don't talk like you do."

            "Yeah well secrets out... I'm not like most people." Emma shrugs waving her hand. "Look I'll try to make this whole partnership as painless as possible."

            Connor scowls in annoyance then sighs "Fine. I'll work with you." He stands walking away.

            Emma smirks watching him walk out of the classroom. 'He's gonna learn a very important lesson by the time I'm done with him.'

3 PERIOD: PE

            "All right who is up for the rope climb?" The PE teacher Coach Allen asks looking at the group of students.

            "I will Coach Allen." A boy steps forward.

            "Does anyone want to challenge Rob's time?" Coach Allen asks.

            "He is the biggest jock in school." Dawn whispers to Emma. "No one in this class has beat him."

            Emma notices the smug look on the boy's face then inwardly smirks stepping forward. "I will."

            "The new girl's up." Coach Allen announces gesturing to the ropes.

            "No chick has ever come close to my time." Rob says snidely.

            "Don't call me chick." Emma warns.

            "You're in for a loss." Rob shrugs

            "We'll see." Emma glares at him then looks at the rope before her.

            "Ready?" Coach Allen asks

            "Ready." Rob nods

            "Ready."

            "Then GO!"

            Emma grabs the rope pulling herself up hand over hand. Blocking out the voices she continues to pull herself up remembering all the years of training with her Dad and Uncles. Within moments she reaches the top of the rope seconds before Rob. She meets the boy's gaze and smirks before releasing the rope dropping to the mat below in a crouch as the other students especially the girls and the smaller boys cheer her on.

            "Way to go Emma" Dawn applauds.

            "You beat Rob's time." Coach Allen says impressed

            Emma shrugs as Rob lands beside her.

            "Where did you learn to climb like that?" Coach Allen inquires

            "My Dad. He taught me when I was little." Emma answers with a sheepish shrug

            Coach Allen nods then looks at the crowd. "Who's next?"

AFTER PE: LOCKER ROOM

            "Damn it." Dawn mutters

            Emma looks at her new friend as she pulls on her shirt. "What?"

            "Damn locker won't open. Stupid thing has been getting stuck lately." Dawn grumbles

            "Give me a minute then I'll try to get it open."

            "Really?"

            Emma nods

            "How do you know how to do something like that?"

            "I've had an... eclectic upbringing." Emma shrugs pulling on her jeans. She unzips the front pouch of her backpack and removes a set of lock picking tools. When she sees the look on Dawn's face she smiles. "Don't tell my Dad about this. He's still mad my Uncle taught me... he'd be even more pissed if he found out I have these." She turns her attention to the lock and quickly works and within seconds Dawn's locker is open. "There." She sits back on the bench.

            "Damn that's a good trait to have." Dawn laughs

            "Your telling me." Emma says dryly "Though I'm not allowed to use my powers for evil." She grins at her new friend.

            "You listen to him?" Dawn asks with a grin.

            Emma shrugs "Most of the time." She answers "Dad and I are close." She says in explanation.

            Dawn nods pulling on her jeans. "So what are you doing after school?"

            "Not sure. Dad's picking me up and I think he wants to do some more unpacking." Emma replies closing her locker.

LUNCH TIME

            "Heard you beat Rob the Snob." Connor says as the group sits around their table.

            Emma lifts her shoulder slightly.

            "Rob looked like he was going to flip." Dawn laughs

            "You've got guts kid." Lonnie states regarding the newcomer to their group. "You messed with one of the most popular jocks in this school."

            "Oh well." Emma says airly as she takes a bite of her apple. She regards Connor as she chews "So Connor" she begins after swallowing. "You going to suck it up and work with me?"

            Connor scowls "Might as well. Maybe he'll get off my back for a while."

            "When do you want to start?"

            "Whenever."

            "This weekend? Won't take long... we'll just figure out what the topic is and how to go about it."

            "Fine." Connor says gruffly.

            "Wow you got Connor to agree to do homework." Rath says amazed

            "Only because I want him to stop bitching at me." Connor glares at his friend.

            "What are you doing afterschool kid?" Zan asks

            "Mostly unpacking." Emma answers

            "Not going to the park?" Zan asks

            Emma shakes her head "Not until things are organized. Dad hates when things are disorganized." She rolls her eyes

            "Same with my parents." Liz laughs "Leave out a shoe and they freak."

            "Parents can't live with 'em... and without 'em nothing interesting happens." Emma says dryly.

3:30 PM: SCHOOL PARKING LOT

            "Hi Dad" Emma greets as she tosses her backpack into the backseat of her Dad's car.

            "Hello Em." Ian greets smiling slightly as she gets into the car. "How was school?" He asks as he starts the car.

            "Decent. The guy I was pretty much ordered to work with said he might actually work. He's coming over on Saturday."

            Ian nods. "Don't forget that some of your Mom's friends are joining us for dinner... including Detective Woo's kids and his niece."

            "OK." Emma nods "Guess what?"

            Ian looks at his excited child "What?"

            "I beat a guy on the ropes."

            Ian chuckles reaching over he runs his hand over her hair. "That's my girl." He says his voice filled with pride.

            Emma grins. "Are you going back to work?" She asks after a moment.

            "Unfortunately I am." He glances at her. "I want your homework done by the time I get home."

            "OK."

            "Let the dogs out huh?"

            "I know Dad." She says exasperatedly.

20 MINS LATER: HOUSE

            Emma leans across the seat kissing her Dad's cheek. "Bye."

            "Get your work done." He says sternly.

            "I will." Emma opens the door. "Don't worry Dad... I have stayed by myself before."

            Ian watches in the rearview mirror as she grabs her backpack from the backseat. "There's money on the dresser if you want to order dinner."

            "OK." She closes the car door making her way up to the front door.

            Ian watches and waits until Emma is in the house before he drives away.

8PM

            Ian enters the house to the sound of the TV blaring in the living room. He winces at the noise. 'God I hate when she does that.' "Emma" he calls as he removes his cap and overcoat. He sighs when she doesn't respond. "Emma turn that down." He hangs up his coat then makes his way back to the kitchen where he finds Emma sitting at the kitchen counter eating ice cream and talking on the phone. He shakes his head picking up the remote lying on the couch and presses mute. He makes his way over to where Emma is sitting and drops a kiss on her head.

            Emma tilts her head "Hi Dad."

            "Tell 'im hey."

            "Lauren says hi."

            Ian takes the phone from his daughter. "Lauren don't keep my daughter too long huh? I haven't seen her all day."

            "I won't." Lauren assures

            "Dad" Emma takes the phone back. "So what happened?"

            Ian tunes out his daughter's conversation as he greets the dogs. 

            After a few minutes Lauren groans "Emma I have to go. Mom's home."

            "Tell her I said Hi."

            "I will. Call me later."

            "Yeah sure." Emma hangs up the phone looking at her Dad. "Your home late." She states

            Ian glances at his daughter "He wanted a prelim on a new system he wants installed next month."

            "Oh."

            "I talked to Martha earlier." Ian informs his daughter as he stands.

            "When will she be here?"

            "She will pick you up from school tomorrow."

            "OK." Emma nods "Is Mom coming over?"

            "No. She has an early meeting in the morning." He answers as he opens the refrigerator. "Did you have dinner?"

            "Yes."

            "Homework done?"

            "Yes."

            "Good." Ian nods pouring himself a glass of water. "Are you done unpacking?"

            "Have only two or so boxes left."

            "How about we start unpacking the books in the study" Ian suggests

            "Fine with me."

            "Good." He sets the glass in the sink "I will change and be right there." He walks out of the kitchen.

            Emma pulls herself up onto the counter digs into the bag of chips she left out. As she's eating the chips the phone rings and she wipes her hands off on her jeans then picks up the phone resting beside her. "Hello?" She says in greeting.

            "Hey sweetie."

            "Hi Mom." Emma greets "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

            "I am." Sara replies "I just thought I'd call and see how school went."

            "It was OK." Emma shrugs "I beat this guy's time on the ropes. Pissed him off."

            Sara laughs "Good for you. Anything else happen?"

            "That guy Connor I'm supposed to work with said he might actually work."

            "That's good. Is your homework done?"

            "Yep. Did it right when I got home. What are you doing?"

            "Paperwork. Damn pile keeps growing." Sara grumbles.

            Emma giggles

            "So where's your Dad? Still at work?"

            "Nah. He got home a few minutes ago. He's changing so we can unpack some of the books that go in the study."

            "Good. How's your room coming along?"

            "Almost done. Down to a few more boxes." Emma answers swinging her legs her heels hitting the cabinet doors.

            Ian enters the kitchen frowning when he hears to soft thudys. He notices Emma sitting on the counter swinging her legs. "Emma stop kicking the cabinet."

            "Sorry Daddy." Emma stills her legs.

            "Let me talk to your Dad for a moment."

            "OK" Emma holds the phone out to her Dad. "It's Mom."

            Ian takes the phone from Emma "Sara."

            "Hey you. Emma said you are going to work on unpacking the books in the study."

            "Yes. There are a lot of books to unpack."

            Sara is about to reply then growls in annoyance "Ian I have to go. Dante wants to yell at me for something I so did not do."

            "Are you sure you didn't do it?" Ian teases

            "Very funny Nottingham." Sara grumbles "I'll call you later."

            "All right." Ian hangs up and looks at Emma who is happily eating chips. "Emma what is with you and unhealthy food?"

            "Another trait from Mom?" She shrugs with a small grin.

            Ian smiles "Definitely from your mother."

            "Duh... considering you hate junk food."

            "I just never developed a taste for it like you and your Mother." Ian shrugs "Now come on let's get to work."

            "When did I?" Emma hops off the counter "I mean the Evil One wouldn't allow food like this in the house. I know Martha hates my eating habits." She follows her Dad out of the kitchen. "Was it just a late trait?"

            "Pretty much. When you were little you had very little access to junk food. I know Cook used to sneak you cookies every so often." He enters the study turning on the light "But I don't think you really got into junk food until you met Lauren."

            "Oh." She grins "And the Evil One said Lauren was a bad influence on me."

            "First of all don't call your grandfather that." Ian chastises. "Secondly, I think it was the other way around. You were the bad influence on Lauren."

            "I so was not." Emma denies

            "Emma do you really think Lauren would have glued someone to a chair if you two hadn't met?"

            Emma tilts her head then sighs heavily "No she wouldn't have."

            "Come on let's get to work."

10 PM

            Emma grins as she picks up a familiar book. "Dad look what I found."

            Ian pauses from shelving books to look at his daughter and smiles slightly when he sees the book. He sets the book he's holding down and joins Emma. "The book you read your first full sentence from." He smiles at the memory. "You were so proud of yourself. You weren't even four and you read your first sentence. You went in search of Father and read the same sentence to him."

            "I did?"

            "You wanted to show everyone you could. You went from room to room and whoever you could find you read it to them."

            "That's weird."

            "How so?"

            "I don't really have any good memories of him."

            Ian runs his hand down her hair as she snuggles against his side. "You used to like him."

            "What made me stop?"

            "It's a long story. I'll tell you when your older."

            "I'm not a baby."

            "I know you aren't. I'm just not ready to tell you about it."

            "Oh OK." She says reluctantly.

            "Let's get back to work huh?"

            Emma nods

OVER AN HOUR LATER

            Ian glances at the clock then at Emma "All right its past time for someone to be in bed."

            "Dad" Emma groans

            "Don't Dad me. Go on. I'll be up in a few minutes." 

            "Oh fine." Emma grumbles setting the books she holding down she walks out of the study.

            Ian shakes his head and continues shelving the books when his phone rings. He sets the books down and picks up his phone flipping it open. "Yes?" He greets.

            "Hi"

            Ian smiles "Hello love. Aren't you still at work?"

            "I'm taking a short break. There's only so much paperwork I can stand before the words start to blur."

            Ian sits on the edge of the desk. "Poor Sara."

            "Emma in bed yet?"

            "I just sent her up to get ready for bed. Do you want to talk to her?"

            "Unfortunately I don't have time. I have to get back. Tell her I said goodnight."

            "I will. Enjoy work."

            "Very funny." Sara hangs up on him.

            Ian closes his phone and walks out of the study.

            Emma steps out of her bathroom dressed in her pajamas just as she hears a knock at her door. "Come in."

            Ian enters the bedroom just as Emma crawls under the covers. He sits on the edge of the bed. "You OK Em?"

            "Why wouldn't I be?" She asks puzzled.

            "You've had a lot of changes the last few months."

            "I'm OK. I miss Lauren though."

            "I know you do. You know what?"

            "What?"

            "I had gotten used to having both of you around making noise at all hours."

            Emma grins "Oh really?"

            "Really. This place seems kind of quiet without you two bickering over something."

            "We don't bicker." Emma protests snuggling into the covers "Daddy?"

            "Yes?"

            "I may miss Lauren but I am happy."

            "You are huh?" He smoothes a strand of hair off her forehead. "Why are you happy?"

            Emma shrugs "I don't know really."

            "Are you happy about your Mom being around?"

            Emma nods after a moment of thought. "Yeah. She makes you happy doesn't she?"

            "Yes she does." He strokes her cheek. "As must as I love your Mom do you know what I love most?"

            "What's that?"

            Ian smiles slightly "That I have you."

            Emma grins "Really?"

            "Really. As crazy as my life has been you are the one part of my life that has always made sense."

            "You know most people would totally disagree that having a kid at 17 makes any sense." Emma points out.

            "Like you always say 'I'm not most people.'"

            "Nah... your my Dad of course your not like most people." She says impishly.

            Ian laughs then sombers quickly "You need to get to sleep. Now are you going to give me a hug or what?"

            Emma sits up wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy." She kisses his cheek.

            "I love you too Emma." As she lies down he pulls the covers up kisses her forehead. "Sleep well."

            Emma burrows into the covers. "Night Daddy."

            Ian sits there for a moment watching Emma as she settles into her bed then stands walking out of her bedroom.

SAME TIME: PRECINCT

            "So how's Emma?" Danny asks his best friend.

            "Good." Sara answers as she sits down. "They were unpacking the study."

            "They have a lot of books?"

            Sara nods "Stacked all over the place." She smiles slightly "Ian once told me that books were his only friends." At Danny's curious expression she shrugs "Irons never encouraged him to have friends growing up."

            "And what about Emma? Who does she take after?"

            "Ian." Sara answers with a laugh. "She's very bright and self-relient. She's also very self-protective and also protective of Ian."

            "How so?" Danny asks lifting his brow.

            "Ian told me that when Emma was little she would leave him alone with any of Irons money grubbing, skanky girlfriends. She even kicked one for getting too close to Ian."

            "Your kidding."

            "Nope." Sara laughs

            "Definitely your kid." Danny says dryly.

            "Definitely." Sara agrees

CHAPTER 17

NEXT AFTERNOON: HIGHSCHOOL

            Emma smiles seeing Martha's car waiting for her in the school parking lot. "I got to go." She says hurriedly to Dawn as they walk down the steps.

            "Your Dad?" Dawn asks

            "No. Martha... she's the housekeeper... and was my Nanny. Call me later." She calls over her shoulder as she hurries through the crowd of students. As she opens the car door she grins. "Hi"

            "Hello Emma." Martha smiles back "How was school?" She asks as the teen gets into the car.

            "Long." Emma sighs heavily as she buckles her seatbelt. "How are your parents?" She asks as Martha starts the car.

            "They send their love... and a present. Its in the back seat."

            Emma shifts looking in the backseat she finds a plainly wrapped gift on the seat. Reaching back she grabs the package and settles in her seat ripping into the wrapping to find a book. "Cool." She reads the title "I don't have this one." She opens the book and carefully flips through the pages. "So are they going to visit soon?"

            "They might but they haven't decided. Their currently planning their trip to Florida."

            "Cool."

            "How are things going with your Mom?" Martha asks glancing at the teen.

            Emma shrugs "We've talked a lot."

            "Good." Martha nods

            "Martha" Emma pauses "if Mom moves in or they get married are you going to leave?"

            "I don't know. That all depends on your parents."

            "Well I want you to stay no matter what."

            "We don't know what the future will bring Emma."

            "I know"

            "Now tell me about this boy you have to work with."

            "Not much to tell." Emma shrugs "He's uh... interesting."

            "Cute?" Martha grins

            Emma groans "Very."

            "Don't let your Dad hear that." Martha laughs

            "I know... he'd freak. I don't know why he'd freak though... I have absolutely no interest in dating right now."

            "You know your Dad... he's just obsessive when it comes to you."

            "I know."

            "So tell me about this boy." Martha urges

            "He's interesting. Dawn's told me a little about him."

            "Who is Dawn again?"

            "Well Dawn's sister dates Connor's Dad who is according to Liz and a few of the other girls I met... very hot." Emma rolls her eyes "Anyway Dawn moved out here with her sister after Connor's grandparents died. I guess his Grandparents raised him... Dawn doesn't say much about that whole thing."

            "So how old is Connor's Father?" Martha asks curiously

            "I think Dawn said he's 29 or so." Emma shrugs "Her sister is 21."

            "You've made some friends huh?"

            "I guess a few."

            "How is Lauren doing these days?"

            "She's good. She's trying to decide if she's going to try out for the school play. Her Mom has another boyfriend. Her Dad... well he's still a loser."

            "When is she going to visit?"

            "Next month sometime. They still have to figure out what weekends best."

            "I bet you can't wait to see her."

            "Yeah."

7PM: HOUSE

            "Hey Emma" Sara greets walking into the kitchen where her daughter is sitting at the kitchen table talking with Martha while Martha is moving around the kitchen preparing dinner. "Martha" She smiles at the woman.

            Martha smiles at the younger woman "Sara."

            "Where's Ian?" Sara asks leaning against the counter.

            "He should be home soon." Martha answers "Emma pick up your things and take them upstairs."

            Emma sighs "Oh OK." She gathers her things

            As Emma walks out of the kitchen Sara looks at Martha "You know I have yet to thank you."

            "For what?" Martha asks puzzled.

            "For taking care of her... and him."

            "You don't need..."

            "I do." Sara interrupts "You were there for both of them. And from what Ian has told me you've stood up to Irons many times when it comes to Emma."

            "Well if it was up to him she'd be in boarding school and those two would be miserable." She meets the younger woman's gaze head on. "They are both very important to me."

            "I can see that."

            The two women look at each other coming to a silent understanding. Martha notices Emma reenter the kitchen. "Emma please set the table."

            "Which table?"

            "Kitchen. Dining room table is a mess."

            "Why do we even have a dining room table?" Emma asks thoughtfully as she opens the drawer to remove the placemats. "We never use it unless the Evil One is over."

            "Did he visit often?" Sara asks

            "Once or twice a year but mostly we'd go see him somewhere or Dad would go see him on his own." Emma half listens as her Mom and Martha talk while she sets the table. She grins seeing her Dad enter the kitchen "Hi Daddy."

            Ian smiles faintly.

            "Emma finish setting the table and pour drinks." Martha instructs. "Dinners almost ready."

            "Long day?" Sara asks seeing the exhaustion in his eyes along with the love and relief.

            Ian nods "He was short tempered today." He notices Felix sitting at Martha's feet. "Felix get out of the kitchen." He orders changing the subject. "Emma did you feed the dogs?" He asks as the dog slinks out of the kitchen.

            "Uh huh." Emma nods

            "All right. I'll finish this up. You go wash up and let the dogs out."

HOUR LATER

            Martha watches Ian watch Sara and Emma. "How short tempered was he today?" She asks knowing there's more to the story.

            Ian shrugs "Not bad. It should be gone in a few days."

            "You really love her." Martha states seeing the look in his eyes as he watches Sara laugh.

            Ian glances at Martha and back at Sara. "She was the first person to ever treat me like I was... normal. I fell in love with her the moment we met."

            Martha picks up the handtowel and wipes her hands off. "Well I am going to do some more unpacking." She starts towards the garage when Ian's voice stops her.

            "Martha... I know I don't say it often" he pauses "but thank you for everything over the years. If it wasn't for you who knows how she would have turned out."

            "You raised her Ian... I've just been there." She smiles slightly "Go spend time with your family." She watches as he joins Sara and Emma in the living room. 'They are happy together... they definitely deserve some happiness.' She quietly walks out of the kitchen through the laundry room and out to the garage.

            "And your Dad punched the guy."

            "Just what are you telling her Sara?" Ian asks as he catches the tail end of her sentence.

            "Did you actually punch a guy?" Emma looks at her Dad surprised.

            Ian shrugs sitting next to Sara on the couch. "He insulted your Mom and your Aunt. I couldn't let him get away with that."

            "And you tell me not to punch people." Emma shakes her head in disbelief.

            "I'm the adult here." Ian reminds "What I say goes... and I say no punching people."

            Emma tilts her head "Can I punch someone if they call me names?"

            "No" Sara and Ian say together.

            "Can I punch someone if they try to hit me first?"

            "Emma I taught you more control than that." Ian says sternly.

            "Not like I'd hit someone just for the hell of it." Emma grumbles.

            "Good." Ian says relieved.

            "What else did Dad do?" Emma asks her Mom curiously.

            "Almost got us kicked out of the library once." Sara grins at the memory.

            "Oh really?" Emma looks at her Dad.

            "You started it." Ian argues

            "What happened?" Emma asks

            "One of the librarians caught us kissing in the stacks." Sara explains with a laugh.

            Emma shakes her head "Dad"

            "Don't Dad me your Mom started it."

            "I did not." Sara protests smacking him across the chest.

            "Yes you did." Ian retorts

            "Oh fine it was my fault." Sara grumbles "I'll take the blame."

            "Anything else Dad has neglected to tell me over the years?"

            "Why do you want to know?" Ian asks suspiciously.

            Emma gives him her best innocent look. "I need something to throw back when I do something and get caught."

            "Sorry baby." Sara says sympathetically. "other than punching that guy and getting caught kissing in the library your Dad was always the good one." She rests her head on Ian's shoulder "He was always getting us out of trouble."

            "Someone had to keep you two out of trouble." Ian presses his lips to her hair.

            "That you did." Sara smiles.

            "Emma when are you starting your project?" Ian asks changing the subject.

            "Saturday. Connor's coming over at 1 is that OK?"

            Ian nods "What time will your friends be here?" He asks Sara as he runs his fingers through her hair.

            "Four." Sara answers with a happy sigh.

            "He'll be gone by then." Emma assures.

            "What's your project going to be on?" Sara asks Emma.

            "Not sure yet. That's what were going to do on Saturday."

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL

            "Are you going to be at my house at 1?" Emma asks Connor as they stand on the steps overlooking the parking lot.

            "Yeah sure." Connor shrugs

            "I'll drag him there if need be." Dawn offers.

            "Oh he'll be there." Zan says confidently. "Or else I'll kick his ass."

            "I gotta go... Martha's waiting." Emma says seeing Martha's car.

            "You coming to the park?" Zan asks

            "No. I have to help Martha get ready for tomorrow... we're having some of Mom's friends over for dinner." Emma replies "Later." She calls over her shoulder as she hurries down the steps.

LATE THAT NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSEHOLD

            Emma enters her Dad's study to find him sitting in his chair reading a book. "Hi Daddy."

            Ian sets his book aside "Come 'ere."

            Emma grins hurrying over she climbs onto his lap snuggling close.

            "How was your first week at school?" Ian inquires as he strokes her hair.

            "It was... interesting." Emma says with a heavy sigh.

            "What's wrong Emma?" He asks concerned.

            "Daddy do you have to work after school? I like having you home after school."

            "I know... I like it too but things have changed."

            "I know I just wish that that didn't have to change."

            "I wish that didn't have to change but it has to be this way."

            "Why?" Emma demands

            "Just the way the world works." He presses his lips to her hair.

            They sit there in silence then after a few minutes Emma sits up. "I'm going to go talk with Lauren for a while then go to bed."

            "All right. Tell Lauren I said Hello."

            "I will." Emma kisses his cheek. "I love you Daddy." She climbs off his lap.

            "I love you too Emma."

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Sara enters the house and resets the alarm after locking the door. Hearing nails clicking across the floor she looks over to see Hugo. "Hey Buddy." She scratches his head after setting her helmet on the chair. "So where is he?" She asks the dog. "I bet he's downstairs huh?" Sara makes her way back through the kitchen to the laundry room and opens the basement door. She walks halfway down the stairs and stops swallowing a wave of lust at the sight of Ian shirtless and barefoot as he hits a punching bag. 'Good God he's beautiful.' Her eyes roam over his body. 'And all mine.' She smiles faintly.

            Sensing eyes on him Ian turns and smiles seeing Sara on the stairs. "I thought you weren't coming over until morning."

            Sara shrugs "I wasn't" she continues down the stairs stopping a few feet away from him. "but I wanted to see you."

            "How was work?" Ian asks

            "Long." She sighs wrapping her arms around his neck. "You?"

            "Decent." Ian wraps his arms around her waist. "He was in a calm mood."

            "Good." Sara brushes her lips over his and slowly the kiss deepens.


	11. Chapters 18 and 19 Added June 16

CHAPTER 18

NEXT MORNING

            Sara opens her eyes and smiles faintly when she sees Ian propped up beside her watching her. "Hey" she yawns stretching.

            "Morning my love."

            "How long have you been awake?" Sara asks curiously

            "A while" Ian lifts his shoulder.

            Sara looks at the clock over his shoulder '8.' "Do you ever sleep?"

            "I don't need much." He shrugs

            "I've noticed." She kisses him lightly. "Why don't you sleep?"

            "Growing up he would wake me at all hours of the night for lessons, lectures... punishments... whatever he felt like at the moment he would wake me. In the end though all those nights of being woken helped me."

            "How so?"

            "Emma's midnight bottle... her nightmares... and with the military."

            "And now?"

            Ian shrugs "I just can't sleep a lot. I guess part of me still expects him to wake me in the middle of the night for something."

            Sara takes his hand lacing their fingers "Even now that you don't live with him he's still living with you." She frowns "Does that make any sense?"

            "Yes." Ian assures

            "Ian" she looks at their laced fingers "are you ever going to be free from him?" She meets his gaze.

            "One day." He promises

            "Good." Sara smiles

10:30AM

            Emma stumbles into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

            "Morning sweetie." Sara greets over her third cup of coffee.

            Emma grunts

            "Emma before your friend gets here I want you to pick up your room and brush the dogs."

            Emma grunts pouring herself a cup of coffee.

            "How was school yesterday?" Sara asks amused at Emma's half asleep antics.

            "'S 'k" Emma mumbles

            "Did you stay up late talking to Lauren?" Ian asks curiously.

            "And Dawn" Emma yawns

            "What time did you get to bed?" Sara asks

            Emma looks at the clock "Six or so."

            "Emma" Ian sighs

            "Non-school night" Emma points out.

            "I know but you know you need sleep."

            "I'll be fine just keep the caffeine and sugar going." She stands walking out of the kitchen.

            Ian shakes his head.

            "Well at least she's awake." Sara laughs

12PM: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOME

            "Yo Connor get your ass in gear man." Zan yells as he enters the house through the back door.

            "Zan please don't yell." Kathy groans

            Zan smirks "Hangover?"

            "Bite me." Kathy snaps

            "Zan why are you even here?" Angel asks with an annoyed tone at his son's best friend.

            "Picking up your kid."

            "He's supposed to go work on his project isn't he?" Angel asks

            "I am" Connor snaps at his Dad as he enters the kitchen.

            "He is." Zan assures "I like the Kid. Not going to let this bum screw up her first week here."

            "You only like her because she'd kick my ass." Connor scowls.

            "Damn straight. Someone needs to kick your ass from time to time." Zan grins.

            "Let's just go." Connor stalks out of the kitchen.

            "So long people." Zan follows his friend.

45 MINS LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            As she walks down the stairs Emma hears the doorbell ring. "I got it." She calls as she opens the door to find Connor standing there. "Surprised you showed up." She steps aside so he can enter.

            Connor shrugs "Yeah well my Dad would have bitched me out if I hadn't."

            "I was gonna grab some food then start thinking... don't think too well this early in the day without major junkfood."

            "Know the feeling." Connor acknowledges following Emma to the kitchen.

            "So any idea what you want to do?" Emma asks

            "No."

            At that moment Ian enters the kitchen coming up from the gym. "Emma where are the dogs?"

            "I let Felix outside. Hugo is probably wherever Mom is." Emma answers. "Dad this is Connor. Connor this is my Dad, Ian."

            Ian nods at the young man. "Nice to meet you."

            "You too sir."

            Ian goes over to the back door letting Felix inside.

            Felix bounds over to his mistress his back end wagging with excitment.

            "Hey Felix" Emma greets rubbing the dog's head. "Behave OK?" She looks at Connor. "He gets kind of puppyish around new people if he trusts them." She opens the refrigerator "What do you want to drink?" She asks "Coke, Sprite, Pepsi, or Dr. Pepper?"

            "Coke." Connor answers as he scratches the dog's head.

            Emma grabs two cans and sets them on the counter. "We have a wide choice. I'm betting most people are going to stick with wars and such... easier to research and narrow to a specific topic."

            "I really don't care what we do. I just want to get this over with."

            "So why are you even doing this?" Emma asks curiously.

            "If I don't my Dad will chew me out and we'll get into another fight. I try at least once in a while to do something so he won't bitch at me."

            "Oh." Emma grabs a bag of chips and cookies. "We'll be upstairs." She informs her Dad.

            Ian looks up from his reading and nods "All right."

            Connor follows Emma up the stairs to her room. "Nice room." He says taking in the posters and furniture.

            "Thanks" Emma sets the chips and cookies on the desk.

            Connor picks up a picture of four year old Emma on her Dad's shoulders. "You and your Dad are close huh?"

            Emma looks at him seeing a brief flash of sadness. "Yeah. For most of my life its only been me and Dad. Now its me, Dad, and Mom." Emma watches him curiously. "What about you? Close to your parents?"

            "Yeah right. My Mom sees me as a mistake that only benefits her when it impresses people or to get information on my Dad. My Dad took off for ten years, only returned because he had too."

            "Sorry."

            Connor shrugs "I've dealt."

            Emma opens her textbook. "All right lets get this started."

            "Why do you even care?"

            Emma shrugs "I don't. I want to get this over as well."

30 MINS LATER

            Hearing a knock at her door Emma looks up to see her Mom standing there. "Hi Mom."

            "Just thought I'd see if you two wanted anything."

            "We're fine." Emma assures "Connor this is my Mom Sara." She introduces.

            "Hi" Connor nods at the woman. 'Damn she's hot.'

            "Hi" Sara returns. "Enjoy." She walks away.

            "So what do your parents do for a living?" Connor asks curiously.

            "Um Dad works security for my Grandfather's company."

            "What company?" Connor asks

            "Vorschlag." Emma shifts in her seat.

            Connor lifts his brow "Your Grandfather is Kenneth Irons?"

            "Unfortunately." Emma says dryly. "We don't get a long very well."

            "What about your Mom?"

            "She's a homicide detective." Emma answers "What about your parents?"

            "My Dad runs my Grandfather's advertising company and he's a photojournalist... or at least he was before my grandparents died. Darla... my Mom... she's a lawyer. We don't talk much. Buffy, Dawn's sister and most likely my future stepmom goes to NYU with my Aunt Kathy."

            "Where's your Mom?"

            "She's here in New York. He makes us spend time together every so often."

            "Yeah my Dad practically has to carry me to my Grandfather's to get me to spend any time with him. Dad wants us to get along but we just can't for some reason."

            "Ever pick fights?"

            "No. We barely say five words to each other unless we have too."

            "Same with me and Darla. Its kind of hard to get along with someone who only wants you around when they need to impress or want something."

            Emma nods "So we have a list of 15 ideas. Anything else?"

3PM

            "So we've narrowed that list down to three. How about we sleep on it then make a final decision on Monday."

            "Whatever."

            "Look I don't want to cram in the end so we're going to have to set a few hours aside every week to actually work."

            "Fine." Connor nods looking at the collection of CDs. "Nice collection... rock, metal, R&B, pop" he looks at her curiously "Oldies and classical?"

            "I've got eclectic taste." Emma shrugs

            "So tell me why do you go to public school?"

            "More entertaining."

            Connor grins "It can be can't it."

            "Wanna know a secret?"

            "What?"

            "I mostly go to public school to piss my Grandfather off."

            "Smart" Connor approves.

WHILE LATER

            Martha looks up from the cookbook she's reading. "Hey Emma. Is your friend gone?"

            "Yep." Emma leans against the counter. "Where is everyone?"

            "Your Dad is in the study going over some paperwork I think."

            "As always." Emma laughs

            "Your Mom is with him."

            Emma nods "Need any help?" She asks

            "No everything is on schedule. Did you do everything your Dad asked you to do?"

            "Yep. Rooms picked up. Dogs have been brushed and fed."

            "Good."

            "Well then I'll be upstairs." Emma walks out of the kitchen.

4PM

* Chat *

            Emma sits at her computer typing back to Lauren.

            * I can't believe your Dad let a boy in your room. *

            * Just because he doesn't want me to date doesn't mean I can't have guys over. * Emma types back.

            * True *

            Downstairs Sara looks at Ian "Are you OK with this? Having a bunch of people over?"

            "Its fine Sara. I want to meet your friends." He strokes her cheek with his thumb. "If that means people here I don't care." He smiles faintly "I love you."

            "You must love me a lot to do this." Sara says absently.

            "More than you could ever believe." He kisses her lightly then pulls back as the doorbell rings.

            "I'll get that." Sara kisses him again then walks away heading to the front door. She opens the door and grins seeing her friend Vicki Po standing there. "What no interesting dead bodies?"

            "All dead bodies are interesting but this is way more interesting... and amusing."

            "Hey" Sara protests

            "Oh come on you have to admit if you were me you'd find this just as interesting." Vicki enters

            Sara tilts her head then laughs "Yeah your right I would." She hugs her friend. "It would be even more interesting if Jake were to come."

            "Where is he?"

            "Oh he went to California for a week. Its his parents anniversary."

            "Ahh" Vicki nods

            Sara feels a nudge at her leg and looks down to find Hugo sitting there looking at her forlornly. "Hey Hugo what's wrong buddy?"

            "And who is this gigantic guy?" Vicki asks with a grin.

            "This is Hugo." Sara rubs the dog's head affectionately. "Felix is around here somewhere."

            "He is probably upstairs with Emma."

            Sara smiles hearing Ian's voice and turns.

            Vicki watches amazed as her friend's eyes brighten at the dark haired man. 'She really loves him.' She looks the man over 'I can see why.'

            "Ian this is Vicki." Sara introduces.

            "It is nice to finally meet you." Ian nods

            "Same" Vicki returns.

            "I will go get Emma." Ian passes them heading up the stairs.

            "Nice choice Pez." Vicki says as Ian disappears.

            Sara scowls at her friend then grins. "I know."

            "You really love him huh?"

            Sara shrugs "What's not to love... underneath his dark exterior Ian is one big softie."

            "I see your bad boy type started all the way back in high school."

            "Actually... Ian is the good one. He just looks like the bad boy type." Sara admits.

            Ian knocks on Emma's door then enters to find the teen at the computer with headphones on and music blaring as she furiously types. He stands there for a moment watching her then walks over carefully putting his hand on her shoulder so she doesn't start.

            Emma tilts her head back and grins removing her headphones "Hi Dad."

            "What have I told you about being aware of your surroundings at all times?" Ian asks sternly.

            Emma shrugs "Daddy I'm at home no one in their right mind would try anything with you home."

            Ian crouches beside her. "Always be aware Emma even if I am home. I don't want anything to happen to you."

            "Dad... relax." Emma scrunches up her nose.

            Ian kisses her forehead as he straightens up. "Finish up. Your Mom's friends are starting to arrive."

            "OK. Just a sec." Emma turns back to the computer typing a quick message to Lauren and turns off her CD. She stands "Come on Felix." She looks at her Dad.

            "Come on my sweet Em" he brushes his knuckle down her cheek. "We are about to be invaded by guests."

            "Hey you were the one who agreed to this."

            "I know... I just can't help but give in when it comes to you and your Mom."

            Downstairs two little kids come bounding in the front door. "Aunt Sara, Aunt Sara." A little girl says excitedly.

            Sara smiles at the pigtailed little girl and picks her up getting a big hug in return. "Hi Una." She greets the four year old. "Hi Mikey." She smiles at the seven year old boy.

            Michael Woo grins at his Aunt. "Hi Aunt Sara."

            "Hey Mija." Sara greets seeing Danny's 14 year old niece.

            "I'm wearing my new shirt Aunt Sara." Una says excitedly.

            "I like it." Sara smiles at Danny's wife. "Hey Lee."

            "Aunt Sara who's the doggie?" Una asks curiously.

            Sara looks at Hugo who is still sitting beside her. "That is Hugo. Felix is around somewhere."

            "He's right here."

            Sara looks towards the stairs to see Ian and Emma walking down them.

            Felix sniffs around the new people.

            "Felix be nice." Emma laughs

            Michael looks at the two dogs with curiousity and awe. "They are big."

            "They won't hurt you." Ian assures the little boy.

            "Emma, Ian this is Danny, Lee, Mija, Michael, and Una. Emma this is Vicki."

            "It is nice to finally meet you both." Lee smiles at the girl.

            "You too."

            "You go to Jefferson don't you?" Mija asks after a moment.

            Emma nods

            "I've seen you hanging out with Zan and the others." Mija states

            "Mostly I hang out with Dawn."

            Mija nods "How do you stand hanging out with Lonnie?"

            "Ignore her." Emma grins.

            "Smart thinking... though last year she beat a guy with his own history book for ignoring her." Mija muses.

            "That would hurt... history books are heavy." Emma muses

            "Sounds like Lonnie has issues." Lee states

            "Lonnie's not so bad... just come up with a few good insults and she'll leave you alone for a while." Emma shrugs

            "I'll stick with staying far away from her." Mija says dryly. "Lonnie as an enemy... not good."

HOUR LATER

            Emma and Mija sit on the floor of Emma's bedroom. "Man you have some wicked CDs." Mija states.

            "Thanks."

            "So how are you liking New York?" Mija asks

            "It's cool with me." Emma replies

            "How are you and Sara getting along?"

            "We get along OK. As long as Dad's happy I'm happy."

            Mija nods "Heard you were paired up with Connor Delaney."

            "Yeah"

            "What's he like? Connor Delany is one of the mystery guys. He dates but no one outside that circle knows much about him other than rep."

            "He's... interesting" Emma finishes after a moment.

            "He" Mija stresses "is one of the hottest guys in school." Mija remarks excitedly. "I saw his Dad once after Connor was suspended last semester for fighting... and damn I know where he got the hot genes from. His Dad is one word... WOW."

            "I bet."

            "How did you get him to agree to work? He has a rep for always getting in trouble for not doing his schoolwork."

            "Said I'd kick his ass." Emma grins

            "You are so lucky... all the girls in school would do anything to spend even a minute with Connor or anyone of those guys. Zan, Rath, and all of them are just... HOT." Mija says dramatically. "But Rath and Zan are taken and if anyone even tries to flirt with Rath Lonnie flips. Zan flirts but everyone knows he's Liz's."

            "How long have Liz and Zan been together?"

            "On and off since sixth grade."

            Downstairs Sara watches Ian interact with Michael and Una while he talks with Danny and her friend Gabriel Bowman.

            "He seems comfortable with kids." Vicki states seeing the look on Sara's face.

            "Una seems to have taken a liking to him." Lee smiles at the sight of her daughter sitting next to Ian playing with some toys.

            Sara smiles "He's an incredible guy regardless of his own childhood... I guess that what makes him so good with kids."

            "Emma is great." Lee states

            Sara looks at her friends "He did a great job with her. I'm glad she was with him all this time."

            "What exactly happened Sara?" Lee asks gently.

            "It's complicated." Sara hedges

            "Why do I get the feeling it involves your sister?" Lee asks dryly.

            "When doesn't trouble involve Aras." Sara sighs

            "Does Aras know he's back?" Vicki asks

            "No. We still don't speak. I know she talks with Marie every so often. I asked Marie not tell Aras he's back."

            "What if she shows up?" Vicki questions

            Sara shrugs "If that happens I'm not going to let her get between us this time. Aras might be my sister but I don't trust her and I'm not going to let her cause anymore chaos in my life."

LATER THAT NIGHT

            "Did you have a good time with Mija?" Sara asks Emma as the teen snuggles in bed.

            "Yeah. She's cool."

            "Good." Sara nods "So did you and Connor decide on a topic?"

            "No. We managed to cut it down to three choices. We'll make the final choice on Monday."

            "Oh."

            "Mom can I ask you something?"

            "Anything."

            "Do you miss your sister?"

            Sara brushes a strand of hair off Emma's forehead. "Sometimes I do." She admits "But until Aras straightens out things are going to stay this way."

            "Am I ever going to meet her?"

            "Maybe."

            Emma nods "Are you working tomorrow?"

            "Unfortunately yes I am. Though I would really rather spend time with you and your Dad." She looks at the clock. "Good night sweetie."

            "Night Mom."

            Sara walks towards the door. "I love you Emma."

            "Love you too Mom." Emma replies snuggling under the covers.

            Sara closes the door and smiles before going in search of Ian.

CHAPTER 19

LATE NEXT MORNING

            "Daddy"

            Ian looks up from his paperwork to see Emma flop on his study couch. "Yes Em?"

            "I'm bored. Entertain me." She demands

            "Homework?"

            "Done."

            "Talk to Lauren?"

            "She's spending the day with her Dad."

            "What about your new friend Dawn?"

            "Spending time with her sister."

            "What about Mija?"

            "Not home." She sighs "I need something to do."

            "Well how about I take a break from this paperwork and drive you to the skate park."

            "Really?"

            Ian nods "Sure."

            Emma jumps up hurrying over to her Dad. "You are the best Daddy." She kisses his cheek.

            "Good to know. Now remember that the next time I have to ground you."

            "You never ground me."

            "I know." He sighs heavily. "Now go grab your things and let me know when your ready to go."

            "OK" Emma barrels out of the study.

45 MINS LATER: SKATE PARK

            "Call me when you want me to pick you up."

            "I will." Emma grabs her backpack from the back seat "Bye Dad."

            "Have a good time."

            "I will." Emma closes the door and hurries up the steps.

SOME TIME LATER

            Emma skids to a stop infront of Connor and removes her helmet. "Hey" She greets.

            "Hey." Connor returns with a nod. "How long have you been here?"

            "A while." Emma shrugs sitting on the grass she stretches her arms over her head. "What's up?"

            Connor sits beside her. "Not much. Had to get out of the house. He's playing Dad again."

            "He is your Dad." Emma says gently.

            "A technicality for a guy you couldn't keep his hormones under control 15 years ago." Connor says bitterly.

            "You know being bitter isn't going to help."

            "What do you know about my life?" He demands

            "We have something in common Connor."

            "What's that?"

            "I know what its like to be raised by a teenage parent... granted the one who raised me wasn't your average teenager."

            Connor looks at her. "Your parents do look kind of young. How old were they when you were born?"

            "Mom was 15 almost 16. Dad had just turned 17. You?"

            "Both were 15."

            Emma nods

            "Your Dad raised you didn't he?"

            "Yeah." Emma nods "Mom originally put me up for adoption but I ended up staying with my Dad. He didn't tell me much about my Mom until just over a month ago. She didn't even know he had me until around the same time." She looks at Connor "What about you?"

            Connor inspects a piece of grass then answers "My Dad. He raised me until he was 18 and went off to college and left me behind. My Grandparents raised me after that. Darla wants nothing to do with me unless it benefits her." He finishes with a bitter tone.

            The two are silent for a moment then Emma speaks "You know I'm getting kind of hungry. Where's the nearest place for food?"

            "I'm getting hungry too." Connor admits "Want some company?"

            Emma smiles "Sure. I just have to get out of these." She nods at her blades.

LITTLE LATER: RESTUARANT

            Connor watches Emma as she scans the menu. "What's it like?" He asks after a moment.

            "What's what like?" Emma looks at him.

            Connor looks away for a moment "Being so close to your Dad?" He looks at her.

            Emma tilts her head. "For me its sometimes hard."

            "Why?"

            "He's all I have... all I've ever known. Sometimes I worry that I'm going to lose him."

            "And what about your Mom?"

            "We're still getting used to each other. What about your Mom?"

            "Only see her when I have too." Connor looks at the menu.

            "What can I get you both to drink?" The waitress asks as she steps up to the table.

            "I'll have a Coke." Connor answers

            "Same." Emma nods

            "All right." The waitress scribbles on her pad. "Do you need more time to order?"

            "I don't." Connor hands her the menu. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger."

            "I'll have a cheeseburger."

            "OK" the waitress nods writing the orders down she takes the menus. "I'll be back shortly with your drinks."

            "Thank you." Emma smiles.

            Connor nods.

            "So have you always lived in New York?" Emma asks him

            "Yeah. What about you?"

            "I think I was born upstate." Emma answers after a moment. "Dad really doesn't talk much about the past. But we moved around a lot because he was in the military."

            "Where'd you live?"

            "Spent a good part of the first two years of my life in Japan. After that we lived all over."

            "You did a lot of travel for a kid."

            "I guess."

            "Did you like it?" Connor asks

            "It had its moments."

            Connor leans back "What's it like being related to one of the richest men in the world?"

            Emma lifts her shoulders as she plays with a fork. "It's complicated." She hedges. "We don't get along to say the least."

            "I didn't get along with my Grandfather either."

            "My Grandfather otherwise known as the Evil Bastard or just plain Evil One hates the fact Dad refused to sign the adoption papers."

            "Mine saw my Dad as a screw up who'd never been anything but a screw up so in the end that's what he saw me as."

            "What happened to them?"

            "They died in a car accident two years ago."

            "Sorry."

            Connor shrugs "Its fine. The only one I miss is my Grandmother. She at least tried not to make my life hell... unlike my Grandfather. What about your grandparents?"

            "Don't have any other than him. Mom's parents died before I was born."

            "I rarely if ever see my Mom's parents."

            "Here you go." The waitress sets the drinks on the table.

            "Thank you." Emma nods taking a sip of her drink. Once the waitress walks away she speaks. "How long have you known Zan?"

            "My whole life. His older sister Anya used to babysit me. Anya is friends with my Aunt and she dates Liz's cousin Xander. Xander is one of Dawn's sister Buffy's best friends from California. When their Mom died not only did Dawn and Buffy come out here but three of Buffy's best friends did as well."

            "You have a big family."

            "Do you have any aunts or uncles?"

            "My Mom has a twin... I haven't met her yet. My former Nanny is kind of like an Aunt... just one who gets paid to make sure the house is clean and I don't screw up. The guys in my Dad's unit were like uncles to me but most of them are dead."

            Connor regards her thoughtfully. "You aren't like most people I hang out with."

            "Oh really?"

            "Most people other than Dawn and Zan leave me alone."

            "Most people leave me alone as well."

            "So tell me is it true that you slammed someone into a locker at your old school?"

            Emma laughs "No. I'm pretty much a pacifist unless provoked and most people don't provoke me... especially after they see my Dad." She takes a sip of her drink. "I don't know why people are so freaked by my Dad... I know he can be a little odd at times."

            "He seems cool."

            "He is." Emma smiles "So what about you did you really beat up a senior while you were in middle school?"

            "No." Connor laughs "He was a sophmore. I have no idea how it became a senior."

            "High school rumor mill." Emma laughs

2 HOURS LATER

            "Wow we've actually been talking for two hours." Emma says as they step out of the restuarant.

            "Yeah." Connor nods

            Emma sighs as her phone rings. "Excuse me." She fishes the phone out of her pocket pressing talk. "Hi Dad."

            "Just wanted to check on you." Ian says

            "I'm fine Dad." Emma rolls her eyes

            "Having fun?"

            "Yeah. Just hanging out."

            "Call me when your ready to come home."

            "I will."

            "Have a good time." Ian hangs up.

            Emma closes her phone returning it to her pocket. "Sorry he can be a little... protective at times." She says slightly embarassed.

            "Its cool."

            "So have you thought anymore about the project?"

            "Not really."

            "Me either." Emma admits

6PM: PARK

            Emma notices her Dad's car pull up to the curb. "My Dad's here." She stands picking up her backpack. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

            Connor nods "Yeah."

            "Oh and Connor" She turns as she reaches the car "Try and make up your mind huh?" She grins opening the back door she tosses her backpack in and closes the door.

            "And if I don't?"

            "History books are very heavy. I've often wondered if they could cause a concussion." She grins opening the front passenger door. "Tell Dawn I said hey." She gets into the front seat closing the door. "Hi Daddy."

            "I was starting to get worried." Ian states

            "I'm fine Daddy." Emma assures "Connor was showing me around and we lost track of time." She explains as she buckles her seatbelt.

            Ian pulls away from the curb. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

            "Yeah. Connor's not that bad. We have a lot in common."

            Ian glances at his daughter. "Emma"

            "Dad relax."

            "I can't relax... you're my daughter and I worry." Ian runs his hand over her dark hair.

            "He's just a guy who I have a lot in common with... that's all."

            "OK I will leave it alone."

            "Thank you."

            "Did you come to a decision on what your project will be about?"

            "No."

            "When are you going to start?"

            "I'm hoping on Wednesday. That's if I can get him to work."

            "You will. One thing I know about you is that you are very good at persuading people." Ian smiles faintly. "You got that trait from your Mother."

            Emma grins at her Dad. "More traits from Mom huh?"

            "The more time I spend with your Mom the more I see things you inherited from her."

            "Really?"

            "Really."

AFTER MIDNIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "What's wrong? You have thoughtful look." Sara brushes her fingers over Ian's beard.

            Ian captures her hand brushing his lips over her knuckles. "I have a feeling that the boy Connor is going to be spending a lot of time with Emma."

            "What has Emma said about him?" Sara asks

            "Not much." He admits "Just that they have a lot in common."

            "Big deal. Doesn't mean anything."

            "I know." He sighs

            "You are such a Dad." Sara teases. "She's growing up and you don't like it." She states

            "Its not that I don't like it... its just"

            "You want her to be a baby forever."

            "Good God no." Ian laughs "I like seeing her grow up I just don't want her to grow up too fast."

            "Like we did?"

            "My childhood stopped long before Emma... even long before we met."

            "She's a normal kid."

            "I know."

            "Who one day if we're very lucky will turn out to be a very normal adult."

            "Don't remind me." Ian groans

            "Oh stop grumbling and kiss me."

            Ian grins "As you wish."

BEFORE DAWN

            Sara opens her eyes feeling the bed shift. "Where you going?" She asks sleepily.

            "I have to get back to the house."

            "Oh OK." Sara sighs heavily. She lies there watching him dress. "What are you doing today?"

            "Same as always." Ian answers as he buttons his pants. "You?"

            "Paperwork. Have to catch up this week. Captain's orders." She scowls.

            "You don't like your new Captain."

            "Don't trust him." Sara replies with a yawn.

            Ian pulls on his sweater and sits on the edge of the bed as he pulls on his boots. "When do you have to be at work?"

            "8."

            Ian turns to her brushing his knuckle down her cheek. "Go back to sleep."

            "I'm planning too." Sara assures "Give Emma a hug for me."

            "I will." He promises as he leans down kissing her lightly. "Have a good day."

            "You too." Sara smiles

            "I should go." He says reluctantly after a few minutes of silence.

            "I know" She says sadly. She watches as he walks down the stairs and out the door.

6:45 AM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSEHOLD

            Showered and freshly dressed Ian knocks on Emma's bedroom door. Not getting an answer he enters to find Emma still in bed with the pillow over her head. Chuckling lightly he goes over to the bed removing the pillow. "Emma sweetness its time to get up." He watches amused as she burrows under the covers.

            "No Daddy." She mumbles

            "Yes." He sits on the edge of the bed. "It's time to get up."

            Emma slowly pokes her head out from under the covers and rests her head on his leg with a heavy sigh.

            Ian gently strokes her hair. "Do you remember when you were four or five and you had that really bad cold?"

            "No." Emma mumbles

            "Well I was on leave for the weekend. I woke up to find you standing beside my bed crying. When I asked you what was wrong you said you didn't feel good... you were so upset and unhappy because we had plans."

            "What were they?"

            "We were going to go to the zoo but we ended up staying home." He trails his forefinger over her features.

            "Is there some sort of reason for this trip to the past?" Emma asks confused.

            Ian brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "I was just realizing that you are growing up."

            Emma sits up crawling onto his lap she rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm still the baby."

            "Yes you'll always be the baby." Ian hugs her. "Just don't grow up too fast OK?"

            "I won't Daddy."

            "Good." He presses his lips to her hair. "Now go get ready for school."

            "OK" Emma pulls back kissing his cheek. "I love you Daddy."

            "I love you too Em."

            Emma scrambles off his lap running into the bathroom.

OVER AN HOUR LATER: SCHOOL

            "Have a good day." Ian says as he drops Emma off at the curb.

            Emma leans across the sit kissing his cheek. "Bye Daddy."

            "Goodbye" Ian returns as she slides out of the car.

            Emma joins Dawn "Hey."

            "How was your weekend?" Dawn asks

            "Good. You?"

            "Buffy took me shopping." Dawn says excitedly "Dad's monthly 'I'm sorry I'm a bastard but here spend my money.' spending spree."

            "Connor told me."

            Dawn grins at her friend. "So details. What happened with you and Connor? I mean he came home in a decently good mood and didn't start a fight with Angel until this morning."

            Emma shrugs "Nothing happened. We just talked."

            "Wow that's major. Connor rarely talks." Dawn states. "Buffy calls him a mini-Angel brooder. So what did you talk about?"

            "School. Our project." Emma shrugs as they enter the building. "That's about it." She says as they make their way through the crowd of students and the metal detectors.

            "So how'd the company go?"

            "I think Dad has sworn off company for a very long time." Emma laughs. "Mom's godson and goddaughter got Felix so hyper that Dad had to banish him to the laundry room."

            Dawn laughs

            "Met Mom's partner's niece. She goes to school here. We hung out while they were over."

            "Cool."

            "Yeah. So what did you do?"

            "Same old same old. Listened to Angel and Connor yell at each other Friday and Saturday night. Same thing every night really. Except last night."

LATER: 11TH PRECINCT

            "Hey partner" Danny greets as Sara enters the office.

            "Hey." Sara sets her helmet on the filing cabinet and removes her jacket. "Man morning came early." She sighs heavily as she sits down.

            "Una gave this to me this morning." Danny hands Sara a picture. "She asked me to give it to you so you could give it to Nottingham."

            Sara looks at the picture of Felix, Hugo, Una, and Mikey and smiles. "I'll give it to him tonight."

            "He charmed my daughter." Danny shakes his head.

            "Ian does tend to do that from time to time. One time he talked his way out of us being permanently banned from the library."

            "And what did you do to get that threat?" Danny lifts his brow.

            "Got caught making out in the stacks." Sara says sheepishly.

            "Sara." He shakes his head. "Una asked Lee when she can come over and play with the dogs and Ian again."

            Sara laughs "Ian will love to hear that." She opens a file before her.

            "So anymore Pezzini-Nottinghams in the near future?" Danny asks curiously.

            Sara shrugs "We've talked about it." She admits "No decisions made. Right now we're just concentrating on Emma getting used to all these changes."

            "You really love him." Danny states

            "Never stopped." Sara admits

            "As long as your happy."

            "I am." Sara assures "Happier than I've been in a long time."

            "Good."

LUNCH TIME: SCHOOL

            "Have you made up your mind?" Emma asks Connor as he joins the group at the table.

            "Whatever you want to do." He shrugs

            Emma sighs "All right. But whatever I choose you can't complain about. I will write the paper but you have to help with the research and the project. Agreed?" She holds her hand out.

            Connor shakes her hand "Agreed."

            "What are you doing after school Emma?" Dawn asks

            "No idea." Emma replies taking a bite of her apple.

            "Wanna come over? Buffy's picking us up after school."

            "Sounds fine to me. I have to call Martha and tell her."

            "Martha? Who's that your babysitter?" Lonnie says snidely getting snickers from Rath and Ava.

            Emma looks at the older girl slightly annoyed. "She's the housekeeper. You can bait me all you want Lonnie."

            "Lon leave her alone." Zan glares at his sister.

3:30 PM

            "Buffy this is Emma Nottingham." Dawn introduces as the girls get into the car.

            Buffy Summers smiles at her sister's new friend. "Hello Emma."

            "Hi." Emma says politely.

            "Where's Connor?" Buffy asks

            "Said he'd get home somehow." Dawn answers

            "OK" Buffy pulls the car away from the curb. "How was school?"

            "Long." Dawn answers with a heavy sigh.

            "Boring." Emma adds

            "What about you?" Dawn asks her sister.

            "Same as always." Buffy grumbles. "I don't know why I even try."

            Emma frowns feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She removes it pressing talk. "Hi Dad."

            "Martha told me you are going over to your friend's house."

            "You know the nice thing to say to your only and very much adored child is 'Hi Emma. How was school?' I think your spending way too much time with the Evil One."

            "First things first I don't like it when you call your Grandfather that."

            "Yes but you also hate when I swear and you know what else I'd call him."

            Ian sighs heavily. "Hi Emma how was school?"

            "Fine Daddy. How's work?"

            "Good. Now are you going to your friend's house or what?"

            "No Daddy I'm running away from home to join the circus." Emma says her voice very serious.

            "All right. Just be home by nine."

            "How do you know I'm not running off to join the circus?"

            "Reason one if you did run off to join the circus and I found you your allowance and credit card would be cut off. Reason two... you hate clowns."

            "OK you got me there. Than I'm not running off to join the circus. I'm running away to Vegas and using my skills for evil rather than good."

            "All right just be home by nine."

            "You know you really take the fun out of tormenting you." Emma grumbles "And why so early?"

            "Because I said so. If you want me to pick you up than call."

            "OK. Don't work too hard."

            "I'll try not too." Ian hangs up.

            Emma closes her phone.

            "Running away to join the circus?" Dawn asks with a laugh.

            "Evil One?" Buffy lifts her brow in the rearview mirror.

            "I have to try and amuse my Dad after working with my Grandfather for so many hours."

            "So who is the Evil One?" Buffy asks curiously.

            "My Grandfather... we don't get along."

6 PM: SUMMERS/DELANEY HOUSEHOLD

            Emma and Dawn sit on the floor of Dawn's bedroom watching MTV and talking. "Any boyfriends in Boston?" Dawn asks curiously.

            "No why?"

            "Just curious."

            Emma shrugs "Dad doesn't want me to date... he even has a rule about it."

            "What not until your 16?"

            "No... not until he's dead."

            "No way!"

            Emma nods "Its not a big deal to me anyway."

            "Why not?" Dawn asks "With your looks you could get any guy you wanted. Hell I've heard the guys at school are drooling over you."

            "I'm not really interested in just dating anyone. If I found someone I would be interested in dating then maybe but none of the guys I met have interested me enough."

            "What about Connor?"

            "What about him?" Emma asks suspiciously.

            "Oh come on I've seen how you look at him."

            "Granted he's hot and we have a lot in common."

            "So date him."

            "Dawn!"

            "Sorry." Dawn grins wryly "I tend to push things at times."

            "Its OK."

            "So why doesn't your Dad want you to date?"

            "Probably because I'm an only child. What about your Dad?"

            "Haven't seen him since the summer. I was supposed to spend the whole summer with him but he cut the visit short so he could go on a trip with his girlfriend." Dawn finishes bitterly.

            "At least yours has a life." Emma says sadly.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Mine devotes all his time to me or The Evil Bastard. I love my Dad and I'm a little glad he never dated when I was growing up but... he still needed a life. I mean he's had very few friends in his life. He has only one friend alive right now... my Uncle Mobi."

            "Your Dad doesn't date?"

            "Nope."

            "No hot girlfriends?"

            "My Mom is the only woman he's ever been involved with."

            "Ever?"

            "Ever."

            "So before they met up again it had been... what 14 years since he had sex?"

            Emma nods

            "And how do you know he's telling the truth?"

            "My Dad doesn't lie to me. I can see right through him when he does."

            "Wow. How old is your Dad?"

            "31."

            "So" Dawn tilts her head "he was what 17 when you were born?"

            "Yeah Mom was 15." Emma looks at her friend "What about you any boyfriends?" She asks returning the topic to its original course.

            "No. The guys at school are scared of Connor and Zan." Dawn scowls

            "Girls dinner is ready." Buffy calls from the bottom of the stairs.

            "You lucked out with Angel cooking tonight. If Buffy was cooking the smoke alarm would go off." The two girls giggle as they walk out of the bedroom. "My sister so can't cook. My Mom even went as far as to banish her from ever entering the kitchen." As they enter the kitchen Dawn asks "What do you do with your Dad?"

            "Lots of things. My Dad is kind of strange." Emma admits

            "All Dad's are strange." Dawn laughs

            "Hey Dad in the room here." Angel reminds

            "You are strange Angel." Dawn teases

            "Am not."

            "Are too." Dawn retorts

            "So Emma did one of your parents have a job transfer?" Buffy asks as they sit at the kitchen table.

            "Kind of. See my Dad was in the military until I was ten. After he left the military he was kind of a stay at home Dad. He did almost all of his work from home. Then my Grandfather decided it was time for Dad to take over the full responsibilities of head of security so he moved back here and much to my Grandfather's disgust I followed."

            "I hope you like spaghetti Emma." Angel says

            "I love spaghetti... or food in general."

            Angel chuckles "Good to know."

            "Thank you" Emma takes the plate from Dawn.

            "So where is Connor?" Buffy asks

            "Who knows." Dawn shrugs "He and the guys are probably playing ball."

            "I told him to be home for dinner." Angel mutters

            "Did you call him?" Buffy asks

            "You know he won't answer when I call him." Angel reminds

            "Where's Kathy?" Dawn asks taking a bite of bread.

            "At work" Angel replies

30 MINS LATER

            "Dawn its your night for dishes." Buffy reminds her sister as they start clearing the dinner dishes.

            "But Buffy..." Dawn whines

            "I'll help." Emma offers

            Dawn grins "Thanks."

            "Where were you Connor?" Angel demands from the living room.

            "Out." Connor replies

            "I told you last night and this morning that I wanted you home for dinner."

            Connor strides into the kitchen. "Well I didn't feel like it OK!" He snaps opening the refrigerator he stares at the contents.

            "Welcome to the Battle Zone." Dawn murmurs

            "Damn it Connor I have put up with enough of your bull." Angel says angrily.

            Connor closes the refrigerator looking at his father. "What are you going to do hit me?" He demands "Go for it. He would have. Hell the second I stepped in the door he would have."

            Seeing Angel flinch Buffy steps between them. "No one is going to hit anyone. You go calm down." She gently guides Angel out of the kitchen.

            "Stop baiting him Connor." Dawn says annoyed.

            "Stay out of it Dawn." Connor snaps walking out of the kitchen.

            "Welcome to my life." Dawn mutters

            "Always like this?" Emma asks

            "No. Sometimes Connor throws things. Doors slam. Voices yelling. Never gets physical though." She assures.

            "Sorry about that Emma." Buffy apologizes as she reenters the kitchen. "They tend to get loud."

            "Its OK." Emma assures "Its a lot different than my house."

            "No one yells?" Dawn asks

            "If we're staying with my Grandfather he's always yelling at Dad over something. But in our house... I can't remember the last time my Dad has ever raised his voice."

            "I better go check on Angel." Buffy walks out of the kitchen and goes in search of her boyfriend. Finally she finds him in the basement exercise room pounding on the punching bag. "You OK honey?" She asks concerned.

            Angel punches the bag a few more times than allows his hands to drop to his sides. "He's out of control Buffy. Nothing I do helps. I ground him. I don't ground him."

            "Angel he just needs to learn how to trust you again."

            Angel looks at his girlfriend. "Its been 2 years Buffy."

            "And you've been gone half his life." Buffy reminds gently.

            Angel sits down "I know Buff. Everyday I have to face the fact that I abandoned my son. I knew he'd take a while to accept me back into his life." He looks at his hands. "When he said that up there" He glances at Buffy "I was so tempted to just hit him." He takes a deep breath. "I have always sworn to myself that I would never be like my father. The day Connor was born I promised that I would never hurt him." He closes his eyes "And I ended up hurting him by leaving."

            Buffy slides her arm around his shoulders. "I know you never meant to hurt him like that... or in anyway."

            "For weeks before I made the final decision to leave, every night while he was asleep I sat beside his bed and watched him sleep. The night I finally made the decision was the night he hit me infront of Connor. After he hit me I told him I was taking Connor and leaving for school the next day. We argued about it then Dad said if I even tried to take Connor he'd have me arrested... that he'd do anything to keep my son. In the end he got to keep him."

            "You never told me any of this."

            Angel shrugs "I couldn't talk about it."

            "Have you told Connor any of this?"

            "No. He refuses to discuss any of the past."

            "You need to get to talk to Connor about this."

            "I know. I will... one day."

            Buffy nods "What are you going to do about today?"

            "Ground him for a week I guess. I'll think about it for a while."

            "Angel... you are a good Dad. I know you sometimes feel like you aren't but you are. You did what you thought was best at the time. You've always done what's best when the decisions need to be made."

            "I hope so Buff. I don't want to lose him again... I love my son."

            "I know you do... he just needs to hear that every so often."

            "Yeah I know."

9 PM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSEHOLD

            "Thanks for dinner and the ride." Emma says to Buffy as they pull into the driveway.

            "Glad you could come over." Dawn says

            "Me too. Thanks for inviting me."

            "Emma it was nice to meet you." Buffy says

            "You too."

            "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Dawn says as Emma steps out of the car.

            "Yeah. Night." Emma closes the car door and grins seeing her Dad step out on the porch. "Hi Dad" she hurries up to the porch.

            "Hello Emma." Ian opens the door "How was your afternoon?"

            "Good." Emma sets her backpack on the floor by the stairs and removes her jacket hanging it up in the closet.

            "Did you have a good time with your friend?" Ian inquires

            "Yeah" Emma nods

            "Did something happen?" Ian asks concerned at her tone and expression.

            "Connor and his Dad got into an argument."

            "People argue." Ian states as they walk to the back of the house.

            "We don't argue... OK I argue but I never stay mad."

            "Yes I know."

            Emma tilts her head. "Connor really doesn't like his Dad." She frowns "Why do you still like the Evil One?" Emma asks curiously.

            "He raised me Emma." Ian answers after a moment.

            "So just because he did doesn't mean you have to like him." She grumbles.

            "He's still my Father."

            "I know." Emma sighs heavily then suddenly she hugs him.

            At first startled by the hug Ian quickly returns it.

            "I love you Dad."

            "I love you too Em."

10 PM: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSEHOLD

            "What do you want?" Connor asks coldly as he sees his father enter his room.

            "Can you turn that down?" Angel requests

            Connor scowls pressing the button the remote. "What do you want?" He demands as the music quiets down.

            "I'm sorry about earlier Connor."

            "Whatever" Connor mutters

            "Not whatever Connor." Angel leans against the wall by the window. "Connor I am trying here."

            "Well stop. I never asked you to even come back."

            Angel flinches

            "You left me here with him and you expect me to forgive you?!" Connor exclaims angrily.

            "I never once asked you to forgive me Connor. I can't even forgive myself for that."

            "Good because I never will." Connor says hatefully.

            Angel winces at his son's tone the straightens up. "You are grounded for a week. No going out after school or having friends over. If you and Emma need to work on your project she will have to come over here."

            "Fine." Connor turns the stereo up.

            Angel watches his son for a moment then walks out of the bedroom.

TBC....


	12. Chapters 20 and 21 wAN Added July 21

AN: Changed Emma's age from 14 to turning 15 to 13 turning 14.

----

CHAPTER 20

3 WEEKS LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSEHOLD

            "What's wrong with Emma?" Sara asks Ian as she sees the teen slumped on the couch arms crossed over her chest.

            "She's mad at me." Ian answers with a shrug.

            "What did you do to my baby?" Sara demands

            "I promised her that I would pick her up from school and we'd spend some time together."

            "And?" Sara lifts her brow.

            "He scheduled a last minute meeting to discuss the new building and ordered me there."

            "Poor baby." Sara shakes her head.

            "We're both still getting used to this whole work every day situation." He shrugs looking at Emma. "I'm sure once things are more routine I will be able to talk him into cutting back hours." Ian glances at the clock. "Emma its time for bed."

            "I'm not tired."

            "Its 11 Emma. You know the rules. Go on up to bed."

            "Fine." Emma snaps standing she stomps out of the living room.

            "You aren't going to let her go to bed angry are you?" Sara asks curiously.

            "No. I'll talk to her before she goes the bed." He leans against the counter. "And how was your day?"

15 MINS LATER

            Ian enters Emma's room just as the girl crawls under the covers. "Getting excited to see Lauren?"

            Emma nods

            Ian sighs sitting on the edge of the bed. "Emma I know your upset."

            "You promised" she says hurt.

            "I know I did." He reaches out brushing a strand of hair off her face. "Something came up."

            "I know." She sighs heavily.

            "Its not always going to be like this Emma."

            "Yes it is." She crosses her arms over her chest. "He's going to find a way to butt in and ruin things."

            "Emma he won't. He knows how much you mean to me."

            "Dad you know he doesn't care about anything or anyone other than himself."

            "I'll take care of it."

            "I know its your work and all and I get that. I just don't like that when he wants you to do something you always do it." She grumbles

            "Emma"

            "I'm tired now." Emma says changing the subject as she snuggles into the blankets.

            "Everything will calm down soon Emma."

            "I hope so."

            Ian leans down kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Emma Joy." He pulls back giving Emma a small smile he starts to stand when Emma throws her arms around him.

            "I love you Daddy." Emma says fiercely.

            Ian returns the hug. "I love you too."

            "Where's Mom?"

            "She was staring at a file when I came upstairs. Want me to send her up?"

            Emma nods

            "After that you go to sleep." Ian says firmly.

            Emma nods lying down she watches her Dad walk out of her bedroom.

            Ian makes his way downstairs to the kitchen where he finds Sara still staring at the file. He chuckles lightly stepping up behind her. "Emma wants to see you." He says as he drops a kiss to her head.

            Sara looks up at him and smiles "OK." She stands her arms going around his neck. "I love you." She says softly.

            "I love you." He returns kissing her lightly.

            Sara steps out of his arms "Be right back."

            Upstairs Emma scratches Felix's head as the dog lies beside her.

            "Hey baby girl." Sara greets entering Emma's bedroom. "You ready for Friday?"

            Emma nods "I can't wait to see Lauren."

            Sara sits on the edge of the bed. "You've missed her."

            "She was my first friend who wasn't an adult."

            "So I gathered."

            Emma yawns

            "Its time for you to get some sleep. I love you Emma."

            Emma smiles sleepily. "I love you Mom." She snuggles into the covers.

            "Night baby." Sara stands walking out of Emma's room she closes the door behind her.

LATE THURSDAY NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian frowns as the phone rings and looks at Sara who is leaning against him and Emma asleep with her head on his chest. "No one calls the house this late." He says absently.

            Sara smiles at the sight of Emma snuggled against her Dad. "I'll get it." She kisses his cheek before standing and walking over to the table where the phone is.

            Ian sits there gently stroking Emma's hair. 'I should wake her or take her up to bed.'

            "Yes he is just a moment." Sara looks at Ian. "Wants to talk to you... says its important."

            Ian nods then carefully he moves Emma so she's resting on the couch. He joins Sara taking the phone "Yes?"

            "I'm sorry to disturb you so late Mr. Nottingham. My names Krista Wilson, I'm Lauren's aunt."

            "How can I help you?" Ian asks puzzled.

            "I know Lauren was supposed to come visit with Emma this weekend but earlier today" she pauses "there was a car accident... Lauren died in the accident."

            Hearing that Ian looks over at the couch feeling pained at the thought of telling his little girl her best friend was dead. "And her mother?"

            "She's in serious condition. I thought I'd let you know... I know how close Lauren and Emma are."

            "Yes. Thank you for letting me know."

            Sara watches as Ian talks and frowns at the look on his face as he looks at the couch. "What's wrong?" She asks concerned by his expression. When he doesn't reply Sara reaches up stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Ian?"

            Ian turns his head brushing his lips over her palm. "That was Lauren's Aunt."

            "Is everything OK?" Sara asks

            "No." He sighs heavily. "Lauren died in a car accident earlier today. Her mom is in the hospital."

            "Oh no." Sara looks at the couch. "She's not going to take this well."

            Ian shrugs "She and Lauren were inseparable."

            On the couch Emma slowly stirs surprised by her change in sleeping position. Slowly she sits up "Daddy?" She says sleepily.

            "Are you going to tell her?"

            "I can't hide it from her." Ian makes his way over to the couch. "Emma... we need to talk." He sits beside her.

            Emma searches her Dad's eyes frowning when she sees the sadness and worry. "Daddy what's wrong?"

            "Emma" Ian begins looking at Sara briefly then back at Emma. "I just received a call from Lauren's Aunt."

            "Is Lauren still coming?" Emma asks. When they don't answer Emma looks between them worried and confused by their silence. "What's going on?"

            "Emma... Lauren died earlier today in a car accident." Ian informs his daughter watching her closely.

            Emma stares at her Dad seeing the look in his eyes she blinks back tears. "Oh." She chews on her lower lip not knowing if she wants to cry, scream, or run and hide. She pulls her knees up to her chest her eyes on the floor.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Ian looks at his silent daughter who is just staring at the wall. "Get some sleep huh?" He caresses her cheek with his knuckle. "We'll talk tomorrow."

            Emma remains silent.

            After a moment Ian stands joining Sara in the doorway. With a final look at Emma he pulls the door closed and leans against it closing his eyes.

            "You OK?" Sara reaches up stroking his cheek.

            "She's shutting herself off."

            "She's had a big shock."

            "I know but she's never shut me out Sara." He says pained.

            "Just give her some time alone."

            Ian sighs rubbing his forehead.

            "Come on let's go to bed."

8AM

            Ian enters Emma's bedroom to find the girl lying in bed stroking Felix's head. Ian sits on the edge of the bed. "Did you get some sleep?"

            Emma lifts her shoulder slightly.

            "I called the school and told them you won't be in until sometime next week." He reaches out stroking her hair. "Your Mom took the day off so if you need her she's around."

            Emma looks at her Dad. "Daddy do you have to go to work?"

            Ian nods "Yes" He says reluctantly "but I will be home as soon as possible."

            "'k"

            "I'll see you tonight." He kisses her forehead "I love you Emma." After a moment he stands walking out of the bedroom.

            Sara lifts her head from the pillow as she hears the bedroom door open. "Hi"

            "Morning my love."

            "Do you have to go to work?"

            "Unfortunately I do."

            "How is she?" Sara asks as he sits beside her.

            Ian shrugs "Still upset. I will call Lauren's Aunt and see when the service is."

            Sara sits up "Did you get some sleep?" She strokes his cheek.

            "Not really. I couldn't sleep so I went to check on Emma."

            "Was she OK?"

            "She was crying in her sleep."

            "Poor baby."

            Ian sighs "I have to get going. As it is I am already late." He kisses her lightly. "I'll see you this evening." He smoothes her hair back. "I love you."

            Sara smiles slightly "I love you too."

HOUR LATER: VORSCHLAG

            "Your late." Kenneth states as Ian enters his office.

            "We received some news last night that upset Emma."

            "And what was that?" Kenneth asks vaguely

            "Lauren's dead. She died in a car accident yesterday."

            Kenneth stands walking to the window. "How did the girl take the news?"

            "She's upset. Sara took the day off to stay with her." He watches his Father for any sign of sympathy. 'Why bother he has none.'

            "I remember the first time I saw you two alone together." Kenneth says thoughtfully. "You didn't know I was outside the room." He glances at Ian briefly then back out the window. "I remember the look on your face as you were looking at her. You were so enthralled with her. I remember thinking that that was the look I saw on your face one other time... the day at the museum." He looks at Ian and chuckles lightly at the surprised look on Ian's face. "You had that very same look that day when I saw you and Miss Pezzini looking at the exhibit."

            "You still sent me away"

            "You were still a child Ian." Kenneth argues "I did what I thought was best for you."

            "And how was blackmailing me with my child the best for me?" Ian asks

            "If I hadn't done what I did you never would have accomplished anything. You would have been like every teenage parent out there..." Kenneth gestures to the window "struggling to survive. You have accomplished so much more than most people in this world could ever dream of Young Nottingham."

            "Being used to kill people is such a great accomplishment Father." Ian says bitterly then flinches looking down when Kenneth raises his hand to strike him.

            Seeing Ian flinch Kenneth lowers his hand. "We will discuss this some other time." He waves his hand in dismissal.

            Ian nods turning on his heel he walks out of the office.

SAME TIME: HOUSE

            "Mommy"

            Sara opens her eyes to find Emma beside the bed. "You OK baby?"

            Emma shakes her head.

            "Come 'ere." Sara sits up her back against the headboard as she pats the spot next to her. As Emma sits beside her Sara brushes her hair back. "Want to talk about it?"

            "No." Emma mumbles

            "OK." Sara nods watching Emma drift back to sleep.

EARLY AFTERNOON

            "Emma its Dawn. Do you want to talk to her?" Sara asks her daughter as she holds the phone.

            Emma shakes her head "Not right now."

            "OK sweetie." Sara walks out of the livingroom. "Dawn, Emma's too upset to talk right now."

            "Is she OK?" Dawn asks worried.

            "Um..." Sara looks at Emma then sighs "her friend Lauren died yesterday." Sara informs the teen.

            "Oh." Dawn says sadly. "Well tell her I'll email her the homework."

            "OK I will. Thanks Dawn." Sara hangs up returning to the couch. "Emma talking might make you feel better."

            "I don't want to talk." Emma rests her head on her Mom's leg. "I want Daddy." She sniffles.

            "I know you do. He'll be home in a few hours." Sara strokes Emma's hair. "He always did have a way of making things better." Sara smiles slightly. "Not long after I met your Dad I found out I was failing math. Your grandfather was furious, said if I didn't pass the next math test I'd be grounded. Your Dad risked getting in trouble to help me study."

            Emma looks at her Mom. "What was Daddy like back then?"

            "Shy... a little skittish. Not in a nervous way but in an unsure way. He was too smart for his own good. If it wasn't for meeting your Dad" Sara sighs "I don't know what my life would be like. Certainly wouldn't have you."

            Emma sighs heavily.

9PM

            Ian enters the kitchen where he finds Martha cleaning up. "Where is everyone?" He asks

            Martha wipes her hands off crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at her employer/friend. "Sara is upstairs with an upset Emma."

            Ian winces at the look in her eyes "Why is Emma upset?"

            "You were supposed to be home hours ago." Martha reminds.

            "The meeting ran late." Ian explains.

            "Then you should have called. You know Emma worries when your late... now its going to go from worrying that you took a serious beating to being dead."

            Ian groans "I'll go talk to her."

            "There is a plate in the refrigerator for you if your hungry." Martha informs him.

            "Thank you Martha." Ian walks out of the kitchen taking the stairs two at a time. He stops outside Emma's bedroom to see Sara sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Emma's hair. He watches them for a moment then smiles faintly at Sara as she looks at him. "Emma" he enters the bedroom.

            Emma sits up looking at her Dad. "Your late." She says sadly.

            Ian sits beside Sara "I'm sorry. It was a last minute meeting that ran late. I lost track of time." As Emma throws her arms around him burying her face in the crook of his neck. He looks at Sara puzzled then returns the hug gently stroking Emma's hair.

HOUR LATER

            "How is she?" Sara asks as Ian joins her in the basement gym. She removes her gloves and shoves her sweat damp back.

            Ian sits on the bottom step "She's asleep. She was exhausted."

            "She's been quiet most of the day." Sara sits beside him. "How was your day?"

            Ian shrugs "Long... all I wanted was to come home."

            "She's fine Ian."

            "I know" Ian brings her hand up pressing his lips to her knuckles. "I just wish this hadn't happened." He sighs "I spoke with Lauren's Aunt."

            "How's her mother?"

            "She made it through surgery. They think she'll be OK though she's still unconscious."

            "What about the service?"

            "It will be held on Wednesday afternoon."

            "Think Emma will go?"

            "I will ask her tomorrow."

            "Might do her some good." Sara remarks

            "I know... I'm not going to force her to go."

            "I know you won't." She kisses his cheek

CHAPTER 21

NEXT MORNING

            Sara awakens startled when an arm hits her just as the alarm goes off. She opens her eyes just as Ian turns off the alarm. "Morning." She mumbles sleepily frowning when a foot kicks her. "I see we had a visitor." She looks at Emma snuggled between them.

            Ian shrugs "It was the only way I could get her to go back to sleep."

            "You are so wrapped around her little finger." Sara teases gently.

            Ian looks at Emma a faint smile appears "I know I am." He brushes his knuckle down Emma's cheek. "I can't help it."

            "I know." Sara smiles at the look in his eyes as Emma burrows into the covers. "I better get ready for work." She groans

            "I'm going to try to get this one back into her own bed."

            Sara looks at Emma burrowed into the covers the only part of her seen the top of her head. "You can try but by the looks of it getting her to budge is going to take a lot."

            "Probably." Ian watches as Sara heads to the bathroom then turns his attention to the girl. "Emma" He says softly only to get her to burrow deeper. Ian pulls the covers off her then chuckles when he sees Emma curl into a ball. 'All right.' He carefully picks Emma and carries Emma to her bedroom.

10 MINS LATER

            Sara steps out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. She smiles at the sight of Ian doing push-ups. "How'd you get Emma to go to her own bed?"

            "She's out to the world." Ian says between push-ups. "I just put her in bed." As he hears Sara laugh Ian sits up and watches her thoughtfully as she dresses.

            "Are you working today?" Sara asks

            "No. I told Father I wasn't going to come in this weekend unless its an emergency."

            "And to him not being able to find a pen would be an emergency." Sara says dryly as she zips up her jeans.

            "I told him only real emergencies."

            "Think he'll listen?" Sara asks as she pulls on her shirt.

            "Perhaps." Ian shrugs "We'll see."

            "Is what's her name in town?" Sara asks with a scowl.

            "Come on you know her name, my love." Ian teases lightly.

            "Never going to say it." Sara says stubbornly.

            "Why not?"

            "Don't like her." Sara grumbles crossing her arms over her chest.

            Ian stands pulling Sara close. "Jealous?" He asks softly

            "No."

            "Good." He cups her cheek. "You are the only woman I have ever loved or will love."

            Sara smiles "I know." She sighs "I better get going." She kisses him lightly then pulls away.

NOON: SUMMERS/DELANEY HOUSE

            "Dawnie are you doing anything with Emma today?" Buffy asks her sister.

            "No"

            "Why wasn't she at school yesterday?" Connor asks curiously.

            "Her friend Lauren died on Thursday." Dawn answers

            "That's too bad." Buffy says sadly.

            "Yeah. I mean from what Emma told me the two of them were inseperable."

            "Have you tried calling her?"

            Dawn nods "Her Mom said she's not in the mood to talk."

            Connor stands "I'm out of here."

            Buffy watches him "What's with Connor?"

            Dawn shrugs "I have no idea."

SAME TIME: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Emma there is something I want to talk to you about." Ian sits at the counter where Emma is quietly eating cereal.

            "I don't want to talk."

            "All right then I will." Ian pauses carefully choosing his words. "I spoke with Lauren's Aunt yesterday." When his daughter glances up he continues "Her Mom made it through surgery she should be fine." He assures only to have Emma just look at him showing no emotion. "Her Aunt also informed me that the service is set for Wednesday afternoon." When Emma doesn't reply he continues "You don't have to go if you don't want to but if you do..."

            Emma shakes her head quickly.

            "You don't have to decide now. But if you want to go Martha is going to go either way."

            Emma nods

            "Emma I know this is hard for you."

            "I don't want to talk about it."

            "Emma you can't hide from what happened."

            "I'm not hiding. I know she's dead!" She stands running out of the kitchen.

            Ian sighs rubbing his forehead.

            Martha enters the kitchen and frowns at her employer's expression and sets the grocery bag down on the counter. "What's wrong?"

            "You know me so well."

            Martha laughs "After 14 years I can understand your moods pretty well." She sits down "What's wrong?"

            "Emma's upset."

            "She did just lose her best friend." Martha reminds

            "I know I just..."

            "Don't like seeing her upset." Martha finishes.

            "I know its a part of growing up but Emma has always been a fair happy child. Granted she has issues with Father but who in this world doesn't."

            "She just needs time to sort this all out."

            "I know."

            "She'll be fine."

            Ian stands "Thank you Martha."

            "Your welcome." Martha watches him walk out of the kitchen.

            Ian makes his way up the stairs and stops outside Emma's room and knocks. Not getting an answer he enters to find Emma lying on her bed stroking Felix's head. "You OK?"

            Emma shrugs

            "Emma I know your upset." Ian sits on the edge of the bed.

            Emma shifts resting her head on his leg "Daddy"

            "Yes baby?" He gently strokes her hair.

            "I'm tired."

            "I'm not surprised you haven't slept much lately. Why don't you take a nap." He suggests

            "Won't go anywhere?"

            "I'll stay right here." He promises

            " 'kay"

            Ian continues to stroke Emma's hair listening to her breathing even out. He rests his head against the backboard his mind drifting back to the day he learned of his child's existance and met the woman who became his biggest confidant.

            //13 YEARS EARLIER: JAPAN

            Seventeen year old Ian looks up from his book as the maid enters his room.

            "Master Irons is waiting for you in the study." She announces

            Ian frowns closing his book "Why is he here?"

            "I do not know."

            Ian stands following the maid out of his bedroom to the study. He stops outside the study and takes a deep breath before walking into the room where he waits for his father to acknowlege his presence.

            After a moment Kenneth finally speaks his back to Ian as he stares into the fireplace. "How serious did things become between you and Miss Pezzini, young Nottingham?" Kenneth turns looking at the teen.

            Ian glances up surprised at the question then when he sees his father looking at him he looks down.

            "Never mind I know the answer." Kenneth waves his hand. "I have told you many times that there are consequences for ones actions."

            "Yes Father."

            "It seems that we have a... situation." Kenneth pauses "There seems to be a result of your relationship."

            Ian looks up confused by his Father's words and tone. "I don't understand sir."

            Kenneth inwardly chuckles at his son's words of confusion. He presses a button on his desk. "Send our guests in." He looks at Ian "Now this situation needs to be dealt with as soon as possible." He looks over as the door opens and a young woman enters holding a small bundle.

            Ian follows his father's gaze surprised to see the woman and the bundle in her arms. He looks at his father confused.

            "This young Nottingham is the result of your... relationship with Miss Pezzini." Kenneth nods at the young woman who steps up to Ian. He watches Ian closely as the events unfold.

            Ian's eyes are drawn to the bundle and he inhales sharply as the woman pulls the blanket back revealing a sleeping baby.

            "She's two weeks old." The woman informs the young man watching him look at the baby in her arms.

            Ian remains calm allowing the knowledge to sink in. "What's her name?"

            "She doesn't have one." The woman answers

            "Miss Fordham was hired to accompany us here and stay until this... situation" Kenneth says with disgust "is dealt with."

            "Where is Sara?" Ian asks tearing his eyes away from the baby to look at his Father.

            "Apparently your beloved Sara is not ready for a child. She signed the adoption papers."

            Ian flinches at the knowledge and looks back at the baby who is slowly stirring.

            "Do you want to hold her?" The woman asks

            Ian looks at the baby thoughtfully then slowly nods. Once the baby is in his arms he stares at her. 'She's so small... and perfect.' He inwardly smiles. 'She's part of me and of Sara. She's our daughter... I have a child.' "Why did Sara sign the papers?" He asks softly not taking his eyes off the baby who finally opens her eyes. "Did her Father ask her too?" He questions.

            "Mr. Pezzini is dead." Kenneth informs him.

            Ian looks at his Father surprised. "Is Sara OK?" He asks worried.

            "She and her sister are as well as can be expected."

            Ian sighs in relief then looks at the baby. "Does Sara know she's here?"

            "Martha why don't you take the child and get her settled in." Kenneth nods at the baby. "Ian and I must talk."

            Martha nods and carefully takes the baby.

            Ian stares after them. 'My daughter... with Sara. He must be angry.' He looks down at the floor waiting for his father's inevitable tirade. "Father I know I messed up..."

            "Messed up?!" Kenneth lashes out striking him. "I have told you time and time again that women are trouble!"

            Ian stands there listening to his Father rant.//

            Ian is jarred out of his thoughts when Emma stirs. He looks down and smiles sadly. 'One of the best days of my life was the first time I saw you.'

TBC....


	13. Chapters 22 and 23 Added July 23

CHAPTER 22

MONDAY MORNING

            Sara looks up as Ian joins her in the kitchen. "Is she going to school?"

            "Yes. She's getting ready." Ian replies

            "Is she ready to go back to school?" Martha asks as she prepares a plate for Ian.

            Ian lifts his shoulders "If she's not then she can come home."

            "If she's not ready" Sara trails off.

            "Her idea not mine."

            Sara looks at the clock and groans "Damn I'm going to be late for work." She kisses Ian's cheek then hurries out of the kitchen. "Bye."

HOUR LATER: SCHOOL

            Ian looks at Emma as she stares at the building. "Emma are you sure that you want to back to school today?"

            "No but I can't sit around and think all day. Makes my head hurt." She smiles wryly.

            "If you want to go home call me and I will come pick you up."

            Emma nods chewing on her lower lip then takes a deep breath opening the car door she steps out grabbing her backpack. "Bye." She mumbles closing the car door.

            Ian watches as Emma slowly walks up the steps. 'She'll be OK.' He pulls the car away from the curb.

            Emma trudges up the steps stopping when she hears Dawn call her name. Looking over her shoulder she sees Dawn hurrying up the steps. "Hey"

            "Hey you OK? Your Mom told me what happened."

            Emma shrugs "I'll deal. People die."

            Dawn starts at her calm words. "Why are you here? Doesn't this require a few days of moping and major ice cream?"

            "Bored sitting at home." Emma shrugs continuing to walk up the steps. "Thanks for emailing me the homework."

            "No prob. Get any done?"

            "Yes. When you have insomnia you find ways to amuse yourself." Emma says as they enter the building.

LUNCH TIME: CAFETERIA

            Dawn looks at Emma as she sits in silence staring at the food before her. "Emma you OK?"

            Emma flinches as a shriek of laughter fills the cafeteria. "Yeah. I uh have to get out of here." She stands hurrying out of the cafeteria.

            "Geez what's with her?" Lonnie sneers.

            "Lonnie leave her alone." Zan snaps at his sister.

            "Why should I?" Lonnie retorts.

            "She just lost her best friend Lonnie." Liz says "How would that feel to you?"

            "Whatever." Lonnie mutters.

            As Emma hurries out of the cafeteria she bumps into a body. "Sorry" She mutters looking up to see Connor.

            "My fault." He frowns "You OK?"

            Emma nods continuing to walk.

            Connor stands there for a moment "Emma"

            Emma flinches her hand going to her head.

            Connor frowns at her action. "You OK?" He asks as he joins her.

            Emma leans against the nearest locker. "Just a major head pounding headache." She grinds out.

WHILE LATER: VORSCHLAG

            Ian is looking through a file when his phone rings. He grabs it and flips it open. "Yes?" He says in greeting his eyes on his paper.

            "Mr. Nottingham this is Nurse Kraft from your daughter's school."

            Ian frowns leaning back in his chair. "Is she OK?" He asks concerned.

            "She came in with a severe headache. I gave her an aspirin but she said it hurts too much."

            Ian stands "Tell her that I will be right there." He hangs up grabbing his overcoat as he walks out of his office. Seeing his secretary he stops. "If he calls tell him I had to go pick Emma up and I will be back in a while."

            "Is she OK?"

            Ian nods "She's fine. She just wants to go home."

20 MINS LATER: SCHOOL

            Ian enters the nurse's office. "How is she?" He asks the nurse when he sees Emma's boots her head covered by a blanket.

            Nurse Kraft swallows nervously at the imposing man. "She's just resting."

            Ian nods "She's had a long few days." He goes over to the bed and gently pulls the covers away from her head. "Emma"

            Emma groans "Too bright."

            Ian reaches into his pocket removing his own sunglasses. "Here you go."

            Nurse Kraft stands off to the side pretending not to be paying attention to the father and daughter. 'For such an imposing man he seems very gentle around his daughter.'

            Emma puts the sunglasses on "My head hurts."

            "So I heard." Ian brushes her hair back. "You'll feel better at home."

            "Do yours hurt this bad?"

            "Worse." Ian says grimly. "Come on let's get you home."

45 MINS LATER: HOUSE

            Ian pulls the covers up to Emma's chin. "Just get some rest and I will call and check on you later OK?"

            Emma nods

            Ian starts to stand when Emma's voice stops him.

            "Hug" Emma requests

            Ian leans down hugging her.

            "I love you Daddy."

            "I love you too." Ian kisses her forehead. "I will see you later."

            "'k" Emma mumbles

OVER AN HOUR LATER: VORSCHLAG

            Ian enters Kenneth's office and waits beside the desk for his father's acknowledgement.

            "Where were you?" Kenneth demands without looking up.

            "I had to pick Emma up from school and take her home... she wasn't feeling well." Ian explains.

            "How ill is she?" Kenneth asks looking up.

            "She has a headache from all the stress."

            Kenneth leans back in his chair regarding his 'son'. "You think that it is more than a headache." He states

            "I don't know."

            "You have been having yours since you were a child." Kenneth muses "You used to scream and cry through them until you learned."

            "If it is more than a normal headache then I will take her to Immo."

            Kenneth nods "This weekend I would like you and Emma and the lovely Detective to join us for dinner."

            "Is Xenobia still in town?"

            "She just returned."

            "I will talk to Sara about coming."

            "Good." Kenneth nods

MIDNIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian enters the house and heads to the livinigroom where he finds Sara sitting crosslegged on the floor with files spread around her.

            "Damn it." Sara mutters standing she begins to pace. "What am I missing?" She asks herself.

            "Something wrong?" Ian questions

            Sara looks over and smiles slightly "Hi." She greets looking back down at the papers. "I'm missing something."

            Ian joins her looking at the papers and crime scene photos. "Like what?"

            "I have no idea I just know its something." She glances at him. "You're home late. How was your day?"

            "Long." Ian wraps his arms around her shoulders kissing her cheek. "How was your day?"

            "Same." Sara turns her head meeting his lips in a brief kiss. "Why are you home so late?"

            "Had to finish up something." Ian shrugs "How is Emma feeling?"

            "Better I guess. Martha gave her something to help her sleep. I think she's asleep."

            "Good."

            "Anything interesting happen at work?" Sara asks turning in his arms.

            "No same as every day. Now I know why you hate paperwork."

            Sara laughs "Welcome to the World of Paperwork, baby."

            "Father would like you to join us for dinner this weekend."

            "I don't know." Sara hedges "Me and him in the same room..."

            "Sara you can't ignore him forever. He is my Father."

            "I don't like him." Sara grumbles

            "If I make him promise to behave will you come to dinner? And no accepting work last minute?"

            "Is what's her face going to be there?"

            "Most likely."

            "I'll behave if they do."

            "I will talk to Father and try to get him to agree."

            "I must really be in love with you to agree to spend any amount of time with those two." Sara grumbles.

            "Daddy"

            Ian tears his eyes from Sara's to see Emma standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Emma you should be in bed."

            "I know."

            "What's wrong sweetie?" Sara asks "Can't sleep?"

            Emma shrugs

            "How's your head?" Ian questions

            "Eh" Emma yawns

            "Still hurt?"

            "A little."

            "Go on back to bed. I'll be right up."

            "'k" Emma nods shuffling out of the livingroom.

            As he hears Emma head up the stairs Ian sighs heavily.

            "What's wrong?" Sara asks

            "I was hoping she wouldn't get the migraines."

            "Come on Ian its probably just a headache."

            "I hope so."

            "Look she needs some sleep and to get everything out and she'll be fine."

            Ian sighs

            "Look go make sure she's back in bed." Sara kisses his cheek.

            "I love you Sara."

            Sara smiles "I love you too." She replies watching as he walks out of the room. She then turns to the papers before her and sighs "Better pick this up." She mutters and begins to gather the papers.

            Emma crawls under the covers and yawns just as her Dad enters her bedroom. "Daddy?"

            "Yes?" Ian sits on the edge of the bed.

            "Tell me a story." Emma requests sleepily.

            "What kind of story?"

            "A me story."

            "A you story huh?" Ian brushes a strand of her hair away from her face. "There are many you stories."

            "Baby me." Emma says after yawning.

            "All right." Ian tilts his head searching for a memory then slowly he begins to speak his voice soft. "One day when you were five, six months old I was doing some reading and you were quietly playing on the floor of my room."

            Sara stops in the doorway and looks in at Ian sitting on the bed and leans against the doorframe.

            "At that time Hugo's older brother Zanus was still alive and he was very protective of you. Whenever you rolled over he would push at you with his nose to make sure that you were all right. He was very patient with you and would allow you to crawl on him and pull at him." Ian chuckles. "Anyway this day I was so focused that I didn't hear that little giggle you used to get when you learned to do something new. I felt this nudge at my leg and I looked down and there was Zanus his tail wagging so fast his whole body was shaking. I looked over and there you were crawling across the floor towards me. That moment I knew keeping you still was going to be a big task."

            Emma yawns "I like baby me stories." She burrows into the covers "Just don't tell them to my friends." She warns

            "Never." Ian promises tucking her in. "Now will you go back to sleep?"

            "Uh huh" Emma says sleepily.

            Ian leans down kissing her forehead. "Sleep well Em." He murmurs

            "Love you Daddy." Emma mumbles.

            "I love you too."

            Emma snuggles into the bed. "Night Daddy."

            "Goodnight." Ian sits there and watches Emma drift off to sleep then he slowly stands and turns to see Sara leaning against the doorframe. He joins her frowning when he sees the sadness in her eyes. He reaches out cupping her cheek. "What's wrong Sara?" He asks concerned.

            Sara turns her head pressing her lips to his palm before stepping away and walking into his... their bedroom.

            Ian closes Emma's bedroom door then follows Sara into the bedroom pulling the door closed behind him. "Sara what's wrong?" He asks again as he watches her pick up a picture of he and two month old Emma.

            "Just thinking." Sara whispers sadly.

            Ian joins her his arms going around her waist. "The first time I saw Emma she was asleep in Martha's arms. When I first held her the first thought that popped into my head was that our daughter was perfect... just like her Mom." 

            Sara sighs "I'm not perfect Ian." She swallows heavily. "I'm far from perfect."

            "To me you are." Ian murmurs.

            Sara sets the picture down and leans into his embrace. "You always have been good at making me feel better."

CHAPTER 23

OVER A MONTH LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Daddy?" Emma asks as she sits on the counter while her parents clean up the dinner dishes on Martha's night off.

            "Yes?"

            "What do you want for your birthday?"

            "Nothing." Ian answers "I have what I want."

            "Oh really and what is that?" Sara lifts her brow.

            "The two most important people in my life in one room."

            Emma rolls her eyes as her parents stare at each other. "Hey neglected, only child wanting attention here."

            Sara laughs "Emma you may be an only child but you definitely aren't neglected."

            "Yes I am." Emma pouts crossing her arms over her chest. "I want attention." She demands

            "Why is that?" Ian asks

            "Because one day there might be Kid #2 or 3 or whatever running around here and Kid #1 won't get as much attention."

            "Kid #2 or however many there will be won't be here in a long time." Sara assures.

            "I want a brother." Emma says stubbornly.

            "So I heard." Sara chuckles "And why a brother?"

            Emma shrugs "I don't know. Just always wanted a little brother."

            "Emma when is your project going to be finished?" Ian asks changing the subject.

            "Connor is coming over tomorrow and we're going to finish it. Its due on Monday."

            "Good. You two have been working hard." Sara says

            "Yeah I know. Hard to believe I only had to threaten him twice."

            Sara laughs "That's my girl."

            "Summer vacation is in a month." Emma says happily.

            "What are you going to do?" Sara asks

            "Not sure. Dawn is supposed to stay with her Dad in LA for the summer. Liz is going to do a summer program at Harvard. Mija is going to see her parents for the summer. That leaves Ava, Lonnie, and the guys for me to hang out with. And we have a bet going that Zan ends up spending most of his time in Massachusetts if he can get away with it."

            "What exactly is the bet?" Sara asks

            "My bet is that he's going to last two weeks without Liz before going to see her. Lonnie says a day same with Ava. Rath says a month. Connor and Dawn say a week." Emma shrugs "My summer is pretty much open."

            "Well Martha is going to spend most of the summer with her parents and then she's going to see her sisters. You're old enough to take care of yourself this summer."

            "Imagine the trouble I can get myself into." Emma muses thoughtfully.

            "Emma" Ian says warningly.

            "Relax Dad I'm not going to do anything stupid or illegal. Unless..."

            "NO!" Sara and Ian say together.

            "Oh come on you two can't take a joke?"

            "Stay out of trouble." Ian warns.

            "All right all right."

MIDNIGHT

            "You're going to be 31 next week." Sara remarks as she trails her fingers over his chest.

            "That I am."

            "And you want nothing for your birthday?"

            "I have everything I have ever wanted... the woman I love and our beautiful yet stubbornly willful daughter. I don't need anything else."

            Sara lifts her head looking at him. "Nothing?" She lifts her brow before kissing him.

MIDAFTERNOON NEXT DAY: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Where are your parents?" Connor asks curiously

            "At work."

            "You know I am going to be so glad when this project is over with."

            "Same."

            "What are you going to do over the summer?" Connor asks after a moment.

            Emma shrugs "Hang out. Originally I was supposed to split my time between Boston and New York but now..." She bites her lower lip. "I'm just here." She sighs "What about you?"

            "Not sure." Connor answers. "So um do you think you might want to hang out sometime?" He asks shyly.

            Emma looks at him hiding her surprise. "Yeah sure."

            Connor nods

            "So it looks like we're done here." Emma closes her book.

            Connor groans with relief. "So what are you going to do the rest of the day?"

            "Not sure. Want to order a pizza and watch a movie? Sort of a celebrate the end of the project?"

            "Sure."

OVER AN HOUR LATER

            Emma looks up to see her Dad enter the livingroom. "Hi Dad."

            Ian notices Emma sitting on the floor with Connor. "Emma" He nods at Connor. "Hello Connor."

            "Hey" Connor greets

            "Finish your project?" Ian asks

            "Yep" Emma says happily.

            "Good" Ian nods "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

            "OK" Emma turns her attention back to the movie.

MONDAY EVENING: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSE

            "So your project is done huh?" Angel asks his son.

            Connor nods "Presentation was today."

            "How'd it go?" Angel asks

            "Good." Connor says shortly.

            "What kind of grade do you think you'll get?" Buffy asks

            "Probably a good one." Dawn says "Emma is beyond smart... she's some sort of genius."

            "Come on Dawn don't you think your being extreme?" Buffy asks her sister.

            "No she's serious." Connor says "Liz looked up Emma's transfer papers. Her IQ is in genius range."

            "You guys know better than to invade someone's privacy." Buffy says

            "Emma knows we know." Dawn assures "She's a little shy about the fact. She says that she wants to be a normal every day kid."

            "Yeah well she is the granddaughter of one of the richest men in the world as well as a genius." Connor mutters.

            "Guys treat her like everyone else all right?" Buffy sighs

            "We do." Dawn assures "She's just a normal kid and we treat her like one."

            "Well the rest of us do. Lonnie treats her like crap."

            "Lonnie treats everyone like crap... even her own brother." Dawn says dryly.

            "Oh Connor your Mom called." Angel informs his son.

            Connor snorts. "She's not my Mom. She's just the bitch you fucked 14 years ago."

            Angel flinches at Connor's words and tone. "She's still your Mother."

            Connor scowls "I'm out of here." He stands

            "Where are you going?"

            "Out!" Connor snaps

            Angel sighs rubbing his forehead.

            "Dawn eat your peas." Buffy says

            "No."

            "Yes."

SAME TIME: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Emma how did your presentation go?" Sara asks as the four of them sit at the kitchen table.

            "Good I guess. Just glad its over."

            "How was it to work with someone?" Martha inquires

            "Weird." Emma admits after a moment of thought.

            "You never had group projects at your old school?" Sara asks

            "We did but my teachers usually let me work on my own." Emma shrugs

            "I always hated group projects... I usually ended up working on my own because the other people would ditch."

            "Usually Aras huh?" Ian asks

            "Of course." Sara says bitterly.

            "Emma drink your milk." Martha instructs

            "No."

            "Emma" Ian warns "drink your milk."

            "I hate milk."

            "You drank it yesterday." Martha reminds

            "Yeah but that was chocolate milk. I can stand chocolate milk."

            "Well put the chocolate syrup on the list." Martha says

            "I did" Emma grins "I know" She starts to stand

            "You are not putting a candy bar in your milk so sit down." Ian says

            "But Dad your not being fair."

            "I don't care sit down and drink your milk."

            "Oh fine" Emma grumbles

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Ian awakens with a start his heart pounding, his breathing ragged as his body is soaked with sweat. He runs his fingers through his hair taking a deep breath.

            Sara awakens startled by his abrupt change in position beside her. "Ian baby what's wrong?" She asks sleepily as she sits up. When he doesn't answer she touches his shoulder "Ian?"

            "I'm fine." Ian manages to say after a few moments.

            "Your shaking."

            "I'm fine." He turns his head rubbing his cheek against her hand. "I'll be right back." He throws off the covers walking out of the bedroom leaving Sara to stare after him. He quietly enters Emma's bedroom and exhales slowly as he sees his daughter asleep in her bed. "Just a dream." He whispers slowly making his way over to the bed careful to avoid the sleeping dog. Carefully he pulls the covers up to her chin and brushes his knuckle down her cheek. 'My sweet girl... I won't let anything ever happen to you.' After a few minutes of watching Emma sleep he quietly leaves the bedroom returning to his own.

            "Ian you OK?" Sara asks as he joins her.

            "Yes my love." Ian turns slinging his arm across her waist burying his face in her neck.

            "Bad dream?" She asks stroking his hair.

            "Yes." He mumbles

            "What was it about?"

            Ian sighs heavily pulling back slightly so she can hear him he answers. "Since Emma was a baby I've had dreams... nightmares really... that she's gone." He pauses "Its like I know she's in danger yet I have no idea from what or who." He rubs his cheek against her shoulder "And that scares me... and I can't get it out of my head until I know she's OK. A few times I had that dream when she would be at Lauren's house and I'd call over there and Lauren's Mom would always wake her up for me... no matter how late at night it was." He laughs "Weird huh? An assassin who gets freaked out by dreams. God he'd never let that one go if he ever knew. His prized possession scared."

            "You worry."

            "With all I've done sometimes I worry that someone is going to try and hurt her to get to me." He lifts his head his eyes meeting hers. "I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her."

            Sara inadvertantly shivers at the coldness in his eyes and voice. "I know." She whispers her hand going to his cheek.

            Ian nuzzles his cheek into her hand. "It's late my love you should go back to sleep."

            "What about you?"

            "I don't need much." Ian shrugs "Just go back to sleep." As Sara snuggles against his side Ian hugs her. "Sleep well my love."

WEDNESDAY MORNING

            "DADDY"

            Ian turns catching Emma as she barrels into him. "You are in a good mood this early in the morning." He frowns "What have you done to my daughter?" He teases

            Emma grins "Happy birthday Daddy."

            "Thank you baby." Ian kisses the top of her head.

            "Do you have to go to work?" Emma grumbles "Can't we ditch and go do something fun?"

            "You know your Grandfather doesn't do birthdays... and you know he won't give me time off."

            "Not fair." Emma pouts

            "What's with the pouting?" Sara asks entering the kitchen.

            "Daddy won't ditch work on his birthday." Emma grumbles hoping up to the counter beside her Dad.

            Ian looks at Sara "Are you working on Sunday?"

            "No why?" Sara asks pouring herself a cup of coffee.

            "Dinner at Father's. He wants you there."

            "Do we have to go?" Emma whines

            "You have no say." Ian says pointedly. "You are going."

            "Damn Evil One."

            "Can you not call him that." Ian requests.

            "No" Emma says after a moment.

            "Emma" He sighs heavily.

            "Daddy" Emma mimics. "If I have to go Mom has to go."

            "Oh do I?" Sara lifts her brow.

            "Come on Mom please" Emma pleads

            Sara groans at the pleading look. "You just had to get your Dad's puppy dog look. I never could say no to that look."

            Martha enters the kitchen and sighs seeing her charge still in her pajamas. "Emma you're going to be late for school. Go get dressed."

            "No." Emma retorts.

            Ian looks at Emma "You have school. Now go." He taps the end of her nose.

            "Oh fine." Emma hops off the counter and walks out of the kitchen.

45 MINS LATER: SCHOOL

            Dawn joins Emma at her locker. "New sunglasses?" She asks seeing her friend's hair being held back by a pair of sunglasses.

            "Yep. Dad's guilt present."

            "For what?"

            Emma shrugs "I hate doctors and he made me go for a check up yesterday."

            "That why you got out early?"

            "Yeah. After every doctors appointment he feels guilty and buys me something. This time I got the sunglasses and a couple CDs. Last time a pair of kick-ass boots."

            "Damn I wish I had that kind of guilt tripping power over my Dad."

            "Yeah well Dad blames himself for all the doctor's appointments and check-ups I have to have."

            "Why?"

            "Before I was born he had a bunch of stuff happen... long and complicated story... and he's always worried that I'll inherit something from him." Emma shrugs "So what are you doing after school?"

            "Probably hang out at the park. Maybe go shopping. Gonna come with?"

            "Sure but if we go to the park I have to stop off at Vorschlag and get my gear out of Dad's car."

            Dawn nods "So question."

            "Ask"

            "Am I ever going to meet your Grandfather and his skanky girlfriend?" Dawn asks

            "Who knows." Emma shrugs "The Evil One and the Bitch aren't really into fraternizing with normal people." Emma rolls her eyes.

            "Hey" Dawn protests

            "He likes money. She likes his money."

            "Works out in the long run huh?"

            "Oh yeah."

4PM: VORSCHLAG

            As Emma and Dawn enter the security offices Emma grins at her Dad's secretary. "Hi Mrs. Nielson."

            "Oh hello Emma." The woman smiles "Here to see your Dad?"

            "I need to get something out of his car. He in?" Emma's eyes narrow as she sees a darkhaired woman sitting at her Dad's desk. "What is she doing here?"

            "Ms Blacque? Uh none of us ask her anything." Mrs. Nielson stammers. "Mr. Irons gave her free reign."

            Emma scowls dropping her backpack she walks into her Dad's office. "What are you doing here?" She growls

            "Oh look if it isn't the prodigal brat." Xenobia sneers

            "If it isn't the psycho bitch." Emma returns

            "No need for name calling. I just came by to wish your Father a happy birthday."

            Dawn watches from her position beside the secretary's desk with interest. "So that's the girlfriend huh?"

            Mrs. Nielson nods "I should call her Father... before they start something." She picks up the phone.

            In Kenneth's office the two men are alone. "Well it is your birthday" Kenneth muses thoughtfully. "I remember your first birthday with me."

            "When you gave me the toy guns?"

            Kenneth nods "Couldn't get those away from you... you even slept with them." He chuckles.

            "I remember that... barely."

            As the intercom beeps Kenneth presses the button "Yes?"

            "Ms. Blacque and Emma are in Mr. Nottingham's office." The secretary announces.

            Ian silently groans. "Those two alone together." He bows slightly then hurries out of his Father's office.

            "Inform Ms. Blacque that I would like to see her in my office." Kenneth informs his secretary.

            Ian hurries to his office where he finds Dawn waiting. "Are they at the yelling phase yet?"

            "No... glaring." Dawn shrugs

            Ian enters his office and sighs seeing his Father's lover. "X what are you doing in my office?"

            Xenobia smirks looking him over appreciatively. "Just came to wish you a happy birthday."

            "You did now don't let the door hit you on the way out." Emma snaps.

            "Such hostility." Xenobia says approvingly.

            "Bite me." Emma snaps

            Sensing his daughter's rising temper Ian places his hands on her shoulders. "Emma." He says gently then looks at Xenobia his eyes hardening and his voice unemotional. "X get out of my office."

            "Ms. Blacque" Mrs. Nielson says nervously from the doorway. "Mr. Irons wants to see you in his office."

            Xenobia nods "Tell him I will be right there."

            "Yes Ma'am."

            Ian shivers inwardly at the look in her eyes. 'God I hate that woman.'

            Xenobia stands "Better go see what he wants."

            "Maybe its to throw you out the window." Emma muses "Gee I'd love to see that."

            Xenobia glares at the teen "Watch it kid."

            Ian's eyes narrow and with lightening speed be grabs the woman pinning her against the wall. "Never" He says his voice hard "take that tone with my child." He says warningly.

            X smirks "I always knew you liked it rough."

            "Emma outside." Ian orders

            "But"

            "NOW"

            "Fine" Emma walks out of the office closing the door behind her. "He's mad."

            "Wow your Dad mad... that's like weirder than seeing Angel mad." Dawn shakes her head.

            A moment later the door opens and Xenobia walks out without saying a word. Ian follows looking at the girls "Now why are you two here?"

            "I need my gear out of the car." Emma says

            "All right." Ian nods

            "I also need money." Emma holds her hand out.

            "Didn't I just give you your allowance?" Ian asks

            "I left it at home." Emma shrugs

            "All right."

            "So Dad feeling old?" Emma asks with a smirk.

            Ian glares at his daughter halfheartedly. "I'm only 31 Em."

            "Still old." Emma teases

            "Why must my daughter torment me?" He mutters handing her some cash. "How was school?" He asks the girls as they start walking down the hall.

            "Boring." Emma sighs

            "Long." Dawn adds

            "Why do I have to go to school?" Emma grumbles

            "Because I said you do."

HOUR LATER: SKATE PARK

            "So that was your Grandfather's girlfriend huh?" Dawn looks at Emma.

            "Yep"

            "She seems a little..."

            "Skanky? Slutty? Freaky? Psychotic?"

            "Uh yeah"

            Emma laughs "Let's just say the bastard has... very interesting choices in lovers." Emma says dryly. "X is by far the worst."

            "Did he like adopt your Dad or something? 'Cuz I've seen pictures of your Grandfather and they look nothing alike."

            "I don't think he ever officially adopted Dad." Emma admits. "Dad doesn't talk about it. Dad says he doesn't remember much before him."

            "Why hasn't your Grandfather married?" Dawn asks after a moment.

            "Not sure. Dad once told me he came close when I was little but she died in an accident."

            Dawn nods "I like your parents... they seem so cool about everything."

            "Yeah they are cool for parents." Emma grins

            "Think they'd adopt me?" Dawn asks hopefully.

            Emma laughs "Come on."

8PM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara leans into Ian's arms as she watches Emma play with the dogs. "She's going to be 14 at the end of the summer."

            "She's growing up."

            "How was work?" Sara asks after a moment.

            "Father was in a... reminiscant mood for a while."

            "How so?"

            "He brought up the topic of my first birthday with him. He gave me a set of toy guns, a Sheriffs badge, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat."

            Sara chuckles "Little Ian playing Sheriff. I would have loved to see that. Any pictures?"

            Ian shrugs "If there are Father has them."

            Sara lifts her hand to his cheek just as her phone rings. "I better get that." She kisses him lightly then steps out of his arms.

            Ian sits on the couch and watches Emma thoughtfully. 'My sweet baby girl... she's growing up fast.' He realizes.

            Sensing her Dad's pensive mood Emma looks up to see him watching her thoughtfully. "Daddy what's with thoughtful face?" Emma questions

            "What?" Ian asks startled out of his thoughts as Emma talks

            Emma stands and walks over to the couch settling on his lap. "Thoughtful look... you always get it when your thinking. What are you thinking about?"

            "That you my girl" Ian rests his arm around her shoulders "Are going to be 14 soon."

            "Five months." Emma says happily.

            "So what would you like for your birthday?" Ian inquires

            "I don't know."

            "Come on there has to be something." Ian encourages.

            "I want a little brother."

            "I know you do but that won't happen for a while yet."

            "I know."

            Ian presses his lips to her hair. "I know you want a little brother to pick on... so you'll stop picking on me."

            "Hey someone has to pick on you." Emma teases          

            Ian chuckles

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            "Happy Birthday, baby." Sara murmurs against Ian's lips.

            "It was..." Ian runs his fingers through her hair. "I have you in my life again... that's what I've wanted for 14 years. Since she could understand the whole wishing on birthdays Emma's asked me what I've wished for."

            "What was it?"

            "To have you at my side... to have my heart and soul back."

            "What did you wish for this year?"

            "This..." Ian kisses her.

SUNDAY NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Dad what is in that?" Emma asks as they enter the house after their "family" dinner at her Grandfathers.

            Ian looks at the box in his hands. "I have no idea."

            "Open it." Sara suggests

            "Its not like Father to actually hand me a gift... he usually has the gifts just delivered to the house." Ian says absently as he sets the box on the kitchen counter and opens it to reveal a wooden box. Carefully he lifts out the wooden box and sets it on the counter then lifts the lid his eyes widening as he sees what's inside.

            "What is it?" Emma demands joining them she frowns seeing a set of toy guns and a Sheriffs badge.

            Ian smiles faintly his fingers brushing over the items. "These were the very first gift he gave me on my first birthday with him." Ian informs Emma as he notices an envelope lying against the lid. He removes the envelope and opens it taking out a piece of paper and a photo of himself dressed in his cowboy gear.

            "Oh look at you... you were so adorable." Sara says with a grin.

            Ian unfolds the piece of paper to find a note in his Father's hand.

            'Young Nottingham,

            I thought you would like these. Perhaps one day you will want to give them to your own son.

            Happy Birthday Ian. ~Kenneth'

            Ian refolds the note and returns it to the envelope. "It's time for someone to go get ready for bed."

            "But" Emma protests

            "Go on." Ian says firmly.

            "Oh fine." Emma grumbles walking out of the kitchen.

            Ian stares at the toy guns and badge. "I used to sleep with these." He says with a laugh.

            "I can't believe Irons kept these. He doesn't seem to be much of a sentimental guy."

            "Sometimes he surprises people... even me."

SAME TIME: 1111 FAUST

            Kenneth sits in his study with a large photo album on his lap and opens to the first picture of Ian taken before Ian came to him. Slowly he turns through the album stopping when he comes across a picture of a darkhaired woman playing with 2 year old Emma.

            "Elizabeth" he whispers sadly as he remembers the day he first introduced the woman to his "family."

            //Kenneth and Elizabeth enter the playroom where Ian is on the floor playing with Emma.

            Seeing his Father enter the room Ian scrambles to his feet. "Father did you want me to do something?" He asks

            Kenneth waves his hand. "Elizabeth wanted to meet you both."

            "Daddy"

            Ian looks down to see Emma holding her arms up and leans down picking her up.

            "Oh she is just adorable." Elizabeth remarks with a smile at the dark haired child.

            Emma looks at the unfamiliar woman then slowly grins squirming she holds her arms out.

            "May I?" Elizabeth nods at Emma.

            Ian glances at his Father briefly then nods "Sure."

            Elizabeth takes the baby "Oh look at you. You are just too cute for words." She looks at Ian then back at the baby. "How old is she?"

            "Emma will be 2 next month." Ian answers watching the child carefully.

            "Emma... such a cute name for such a cutie."

            "Hi" Emma says cheerfully.

            Ian and Kenneth look at the child surprised. "She never talks to people she has just met." Ian remarks surprised.

            "Shy?" Elizabeth asks her eyes on the smiling baby.

            "A little." Ian answers

            Emma holds her arms out to her Dad. "Daddy book."

            "Another one?" Ian takes the child back. "That's the third one this afternoon."

            Emma grins clapping.

            "Ian have you finished your studies?" Kenneth asks

            Ian looks down. "Almost Father. I will finish once I put Emma down for her nap."

            "Fine." Kenneth waves his hand. "We will leave you two to whatever it is you do."

            "It was very nice to meet both of you." Elizabeth smiles at the two.

            Ian smiles shyly. "It was nice to meet you as well."

            "Bye Emma." Elizabeth says

            "Bye Bye" Emma says before burying her face in Ian's neck.//

            Kenneth sighs turning the page to find a picture taken by Elizabeth on Emma's second birthday as the child smears frosting on Ian's face laughing.

            //Kenneth hides his amusement as he watches Ian try to convince Emma not to make a mess while Elizabeth takes pictures of them.

            "Emma you eat the cake not smear it all over your face." Ian says amused.

            "Daddy" Emma giggles holding up her cake covered hands. "dirty."

            "I know... you are going to need a bath when this is over." Ian taps the end of her nose eliciting a giggle.

            "No." Emma shakes her head.

            "Yes."

            Emma reaches out patting his face shrieking with laughter when she sees the cake and frosting left.

            Kenneth watches as Ian tries to remain stoic but gives in laughing with the child.//

            Kenneth unwittingly smiles at the memory. 'Some of his happiest times have been with the girl.'

TBC...


	14. Chapters 24 and 25 Added July 30

CHAPTER 24

OVER A MONTH LATER: SUMMERS/DELANEY HOME

            "So you looking forward to spending time with your Dad?" Emma asks Dawn as she watches her friend pack.

            "Not like I'm going to spend much time with him. He usually ditches me for his girlfriend."

            "Sorry."

            "I'm used to it." Dawn shrugs. "What about you what are your plans?"

            "Dad finally decided that I'm old enough to not need Martha all summer. So Martha is going to Florida to see her parents. I'm supposed to go down for a week. Other than that I have no idea what I'm doing. I mean you, Liz, and Mija are going to be gone all summer. Orignially I was supposed to go stay with Lauren with part of the summer and she was supposed to come here for another part..." Emma sighs

            "You miss her."

            "Yeah well we had a lot of fun... she was my first actual friend."

            "Well you get to deal with Zan without Liz for the summer... that should be entertaining. Then Connor alone with Angel for the whole summer... that will most likely end in bloodshed."

            "I think Zan is planning to head up there for a couple weekends... at least he said he'd try."

            "Oh I bet he will." Dawn laughs "Do me a favor huh?"

            "What?"

            "Keep Connor out of too much trouble... he tends to cause trouble to piss Angel off. And it works. Last summer he took off for a whole weekend without calling."

            "What Connor does he does."

            "Yeah I know but when schools out for more than a few days he and Angel seem to fight even more."

            "That's familiar... except it only takes a few hours with me and my Grandfather."

            Dawn laughs

THAT NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Now that Dawn's gone what are you going to do?" Martha asks as she cleans up the dinner dishes.

            "Don't really know. Liz left yesterday and Zan is moping. Mija leaves at the end of the week."

            "I'm sure you'll find a way to entertain yourself... you always have." Martha smiles

            "Yep... overactive imagination comes from only child issues." Emma grins

            "That you have."

            "So how was your night out?" Emma asks curiously.

            "Good."

            "Is he cute?" Emma asks impishly.

            "Very."

            "Gonna see him again?"

            "Yes. We have a date tomorrow."

            "So what's he like?"

            "None of your business."

            "Come on Martha."

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            "Because."

            "Oh fine." Emma grumbles.

COUPLE WEEKS LATER

            Emma and Connor are walking down the street when Emma stops in her tracks hearing a faint whimpering coming from the alley. "Connor do you hear that?"

            "What?"

            "Come on." Emma enters the alley and listens carefully before she narrows the direction of the sound behind a bunch of boxes. She moves aside the boxes to find a dirty puppy curled up shaking. "Oh hey little guy."

            "Emma he doesn't look too good." Connor remarks seeing the puppy shaking.

            "Let's take him to my house. Dad will know what to do." She carefully picks up the puppy who doesn't even react. "Its OK little guy." She soothes as they walk out of the alley.

20 MINS LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Dad."

            Ian frowns hearing his daughter's voice from the foyer and stands walking out of his study to the foyer where he finds Emma and Connor. When he sees the puppy in Emma's arms he sighs. "Emma where did you find the dog?"

            "In an alley. He was all alone Dad... I couldn't leave him there by himself."

            "All right lets get him cleaned up and fed and I'll call the vet and see if he can come check him out."

            "OK." Emma and Connor follow him to the back of the house.

LATE EVENING

            Connor and Emma sit on the living room floor with the now clean and fed puppy between them. "Wonder where his parents and siblings are." Connor muses as he scratches the puppy's head.

            "Yeah... wonder why the owners left him there."

            "Yeah well it happens." Connor says bitterly.

            "The puppy hasn't been fed or cared for in a few days. He's probably about a month old." The vet informs Ian. "He seems pretty healthy other than being hungry and lonely. I gave him a couple shots but you'll need to bring him in for a full check up. He probably needs to be watched closely for a few days... just to be sure."

            Ian nods "Thank you."

            "Call me if anything changes." The vet says walking out of the house.

            Ian returns to the living room where the two teens are sitting in silence as they pet the puppy. "You two want some dinner?"

            Emma looks at Connor "Hungry?"

            "Sure."

            "What is there?" Emma asks her Dad.

            "Your leftovers from the last few takeout orders. Martha made some spaghetti, lasagne, and tuna casserole before she left and put them in the freezer."

            "Oh you might want to toss out the Thai it's been in there for a week."

            "Emma." Ian looks at his daughter slightly annoyed. 

            "What?" She asks innocently.

            Ian walks into the kitchen opening the refrigerator. "There's pizza, Chinese, Italian and... that's it."

            "How in the world are we supposed to function without Martha for 2 whole months?" Emma says dramatically.

            "We could always eat at your Grandfather's." Ian remarks.

            "That's an idea... spend time with the Evil Bastard... thanks Dad but I'd rather starve then spend time with him."

            "Emma you know I hate it when you call him that."

            "You know I hate spending any amount of time with him yet you make me anyway."

            "I don't want to argue about this now." Ian says firmly. "What would you two like?"

            "I'll take a couple slices of pizza." Connor says

            "I'll take the Italian." Emma requests

            "All right." Ian takes out the box of pizza and the Italian. "Connor why don't you call your father and tell him where you are."

            "He'll survive without knowing where I am or how I am... he did it for seven years." Connor says bitterly.

            Emma sees the look on her Dad's face and looks at Connor. "Humor him huh?"

            "Why do you care?" Connor asks curiously.

            "Dads do worry from time to time about their offspring." Ian answers after a moment of thought.

            Connor sighs "All right I'll call him."

            "Emma take the puppy outside."

            "Dad he's almost asleep."

            "I doubt he's housetrained Emma."

            "Oh all right." Emma picks up the puppy "Come on you."

            Connor picks up the cordless dialing home.

            Ian looks out the window at Emma who is watching the puppy stumble around half listening to Connor on the phone.

            "I'm at Emma's. I'll be back when and if I feel like it. Don't tell me what to do. Yeah so what... do it yourself." Connor hangs up.

            Ian senses the anger and resentment radiating off the teen. "Everything all right?"

            Connor shrugs. "Just Angel playing Dad." He says bitterly.

            "No one plays Dad... either you are or you aren't."

            "Well in Angel's case he's Dad when he wants to be."

            "Seems like he wants to be. At least he tries... would you rather have him try then not to try?"

            Connor shrugs "Sometimes... then I remember who he left me with and how."

            "Sometimes a parent does things they don't want to do Connor." Ian glances at the boy briefly as Emma enters the house carrying the puppy.

            "Dad why is Felix in the laundry room?"

            "Because I don't want him getting overzealous with the pup." Ian answers.

            "Oh."

            "Least he's not shaking anymore." Connor scratches the calm puppy's head.

            "Of course he's not. He's comfy and clean." Emma cuddles the dog.

9PM

            "Hi Mom." Emma greets without looking up as she and Connor sit on the floor watching a movie.

            "How'd... never mind. Hey sweetie. Hi Connor."

            "Hi." Connor returns

            "Who is this?" Sara asks seeing the puppy between them.

            "We found him in an alley so we brought him here." Emma answers.

            "Poor little guy." Sara says scratching the puppy's head.

            "The vet said he'll be OK. Just needs some attention and food." Emma shrugs

            "Where's your Dad?" Sara asks after a moment.

            "He's downstairs."

            "All right." Sara heads towards the kitchen.

            "I think he's mediating." Emma adds

            "OK." Sara opens the basement door and heads down the stairs stopping at the bottom when she sees Ian on the floor. 'God he's beautiful.' She smiles slightly as she makes her way over to him.

            "Hello my love." Ian says looking up. "How was work?" He asks pulling her onto his lap.

            "Same as always. Looks like you've had an interesting day." Sara remarks

            "Definitely." Ian leans in kissing her.

            Upstairs Emma looks at the clock. "Wanna stay the night?"

            "Think your Dad will let me?"

            "I'll go ask." Emma moves the puppy to Connor's lap then stands heading to the basement door she opens it. "Hey parents think you can come up for air long enough so I can ask you something?" She calls

            Ian stiffles a curse and pulls away from Sara. "What is it Emma?"

            "Can Connor stay the night? We're gonna watch a few movies."

            Ian sighs. "As long as he calls his Father and lets him know where he is."

            "Thanks Daddy."

            "Emma take Felix outside."

            "OK."

            "Then return him to the laundry room when he's ready to come inside."

            "OK Daddy." Emma closes the door.

            "Where were we?" Sara smirks leaning in she kisses Ian.

            Emma returns to the living room. "Dad said its fine as long as you tell your Dad where you are."

            "Why does your Dad care whether or not I tell Angel where I am?"

            Emma shrugs "Don't know. Maybe it's just a Dad thing." She hands him the phone. "I have to go let Felix out." She heads to the laundry room door.

            Connor sighs then dials his number

            "Hello?" Angel greets.

            "Hey"

            "Connor where are you?" Angel demands.

            "I'm at Emma's. I'm going to stay here tonight."

            "Is that OK with her parents?"

            "Yeah. Their both here."

            "All right." Angel sighs "Just check in tomorrow."

            "Fine." Connor hangs up without saying goodbye and looks at the puppy.

            "What did your Dad say?" Emma asks a few minutes later as she joins Connor on the floor.

            "He's fine with it."

            "Cool. What do you want to watch after this?"

MIDNIGHT

            "Emma have you taken the puppy out?" Ian asks his daughter as he and Sara enter the living room to say goodnight.

            "I did an hour ago." Emma answers

            "All right. Before you two go to sleep please take the puppy out for a while then put him in the box."

            "But Dad"

            "Emma I don't want the puppy wandering around."

            "Its not like he can do much damage." Emma remarks

            "Emma do you not remember the damage Felix caused when we first got him?"

            "That and you'd probably trip over him." Emma snickers.

            "Emma just put him in the box before you go to sleep."

            "All right."

            "Night you two."

            "Night." Emma and Connor say.

10AM

            "Hello?" Sara greets "Yes he is just a minute. Connor its your Dad." She hands him the phone.

            "What?" Connor growls in annoyance.

            Emma laughs as the puppy licks her face.

            "I see he's doing better." Sara laughs scratching the puppy's head.

            "Yep." Emma grins

            "Do I have too? You know I don't like the woman. All I am to her is an accessory." Connor scowls. "Just because Darla's my mother doesn't mean I have to like her or spend time with her." He listens for a moment. "Fine tell her I'll go but she is going to owe me big time." He hangs up.

            "Everything OK?" Sara asks

            "Just Darla wanting to pretend we actually like each other."

            "What does your Mom do?" Sara asks curiously.

            "She's a lawyer. We ignore the other exists until she needs to up her image."

            "What do you have to do?" Emma asks

            "Some sort of dinner with her bosses. Basically its an 'Oh look I have a kid' dinner." He shrugs "Least I'll make some money out of it. She pays me to be somewhat civil."

            "Ooh that's an incentive Dad... pay me to be nice to the Evil One and the Skanky Bitch."

            "Don't swear." Ian retorts automatically. "I'm not going to pay you to put up with your Grandfather."

            "Come on Dad."

            "Take the puppy outside all right?"

            "Oh OK."

            "Man Connor really has issues with his parents." Sara remarks once the two are outside.

            "I know." Ian watches the two teens play with the puppy.

            Sara looks at Ian closely. "Is it my imagination or do you maybe approve of him?"

            Ian shrugs smiling slightly as he sees Emma laugh at something Connor says. "He makes her laugh."

            "So if she wanted to go out on an actual date with him would you let her?"

            "Truth is I would have no problem with her dating if she liked him."

            "Yet you tell her no dating."

            Ian shrugs "If she likes him enough to actually ask then I wouldn't say no. So far she hasn't asked."

            Sara steps up to him her arms going around his neck. "Ian I love you more than anything but you are one strange guy."

            Ian smiles faintly. "So does my strangeness bother you?"

            "God no." Sara laughs kissing him.

            Outside Emma and Connor are sitting on the grass scratching the puppy's belly. "Think your Dad will let you keep him?" Connor asks curiously.

            "I don't know." Emma shrugs "I have to ask. Do you want him?"

            "Thanks but no thanks. I'm trying to keep my life simple  because once I'm done with highschool I am out of his life."

            "Why?"

            "I hate him." Connor says bitterly. "So what are you going to name him?" He changes the subject.

            "I think I'll wait until I convince Dad to let me keep him. Wanna help me name him if Dad says he can stay?"

            "Sure." Connor smiles at her.

            Emma smiles back.

EARLY EVENING: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSE

            Angel opens the door revealing his ex. "Darla." He greets civilly.

            "He ready yet?" Darla Hanson demands stepping into the house.

            "Nice to see you too Darla." Angel says rolling his eyes.

            "Darla." Buffy greets calmly as she joins Angel in the foyer.

            "Still with the cheerleader I see." Darla says snidely.

            Seeing Buffy about to retort Angel speaks. "Buffy can you please go see if Connor is ready?"

            "Sure." Buffy kisses his cheek then glares at Darla before walking up the stairs.

            "Darla do you have to bait her?" Angel asks annoyed.

            "I can't believe you went from me to her." Darla pouts.

            "Damn it Darla you dumped me remember."

            "So you could do better than the Princess."

            "I love Buffy and she is going to be Connor's stepmother one day."

            "She's a child!"

            "It's none of your business Darla. I don't protest about the men you take home when Connor's with you so back off on Buffy."

            Buffy knocks on the closed bedroom door.

            "What?"

            Buffy enters to find Connor lounging on his bed with his Game Boy. "Hey kid your Mom's here."

            Connor scowls "Do you have to call her that?"

            "That's what she is. Can't change it." Buffy shrugs "You ready?"

            "Yeah sure." Connor turns off his game. "Why does he insist I spend time with her?"

            "Because she's your Mom and he thinks its good for you."

            "Oh yeah it is. I get dusted off and brought out for display every so often." Connor says sarcastically.

            Buffy shakes her head. "Come on Connor."

SAME TIME: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Emma put the puppy in the box and come to the table." Ian requests as he and Sara finish making dinner.

            Emma sets the puppy in the box and then picks up the box carrying it to the kitchen setting it beside her chair. "Feed me I'm hungry." She demands

            Sara laughs "You are always hungry."

            "I'm a growing kid." Emma shrugs grinning.

            "Emma why is the puppy in the kitchen?" Ian asks seeing the box.

            "I don't want him to be lonely." Emma answers

            "Emma"

            "Come on Ian he's not hurting anything. Besides he's just a puppy."

            "I'm outnumbered." Ian says heavily.

            "Of course you are." Sara laughs kissing his cheek.

            "Dad?"

            "Yes?" Ian sets a plate before her.

            "Can we keep the puppy?"

            "Emma we have two dogs as it is." Ian reminds

            "I know but he's all alone. Besides he likes me." She looks down at the puppy who just looks at her.

            "What about Felix?"

            "Hugo is getting too old for Felix's puppy fun. With a new playmate Felix will leave Hugo alone." Emma rationalizes. "Please Daddy I'll take care of him." She pleads.

            "Emma."

            "Please Daddy"

            Ian silently groans "I will think about it." Ian promises

            Emma grins "Thanks Daddy."

LATE THAT NIGHT

            "You know she does like that puppy." Sara remarks sliding her arms around Ian's shoulders as he sits at the bedroom desk.

            "I know." Ian says without looking up.

            "So are you going to let him stay?"

            Ian tilts his head looking at Sara "You think he should stay?"

            "Well he is all alone."

            "He's corrupted you."

            "Oh come on Ian he is just adorable."

            "He's a mutt."

            "So he's still cute."

            "Well I can't say no to both of you... one of you is hard enough but both."

            Sara grins "I knew there was a reason I adore you."

            "Oh?" Ian pulls her onto his lap "And why is that?"

            "Because you are the sweetest guy I know. And underneath the tough and somewhat adorably shy exterior you are one big softie." She brushes her lips over his. "I love you."

            "And I you."

CHAPTER 25

NEXT MORNING

            Ian smiles faintly as he watches Emma and Sara playing with the puppy. "You are up early this morning sweet Em."

            Emma shrugs "He can't take himself outside and I did say I'd take care of him."

            "Did you take Felix out as well?" Ian asks

            Emma nods "I think he's mad that he has to stay cooped up."

            "Well then we'll just have to get those two used to each other." Ian glances briefly at Sara then continues "We don't want to keep Felix locked up for the rest of this life."

            Emma looks at her Dad and grins "He gets to stay?"

            "He gets to stay." Ian confirms

            Emma jumps up and barrels into her Dad hugging him. "Thanks Daddy."

            Ian returns the hug. "He is your responsibility Emma."

            "I know." Emma releases him.

            "What are you going to name him?" Sara asks

            "Not sure." Emma shrugs

            "Why don't you ask Connor to help you." Sara suggests

            "Sara if you don't get going you will be late for work." Ian states

            "Damn." Sara mutters "Stupid work." She stands hurrying out of the livingroom and up the stairs.

            "Emma keep the puppy downstairs." Ian requests "Take him outside every hour and please clean up after him if he makes a mess. If you go out with your friends put him in the laundry room bathroom with some newspapers and his bowls."

            "Yes Daddy."

            "Tonight we'll work on getting the two used to each other."

            "OK"

            "One of Father's housekeepers is coming over this morning so bring your laundry downstairs. I want you to clean up your room before I get home."

            "But Dad"

            "Don't Dad me. I rarely ask you to clean your room."

            "I know... I just hate cleaning."

            "Now that is a trait from my side." Sara laughs joining them. "I'm out of here."

            "Be good Emma."

            "Always am." Emma says impishly.

            "I should be home for dinner... if not there's food in the freezer."

            "OK."

            "Have fun sweetie."

            Emma watches her parents walk out of the living room.

LATE AFTERNOON

            "So are you keeping him?" Connor asks as the two sit on the floor with the puppy lying on his back between them.

            "Dad said yes." Emma scratches the puppy's belly laughing when his legs shake. "You are going to like it here. You'll be spoiled big time."

            "What are you going to name him?" Connor asks

            "Not sure. Any ideas?"

            "Bob?"

            Emma looks at Connor disbelieving "Does he look like a Bob?"

            Connor grins "No."

LATE THAT NIGHT

            "Be good Felix." Ian holds Felix's collar as he kneels before Emma who is holding the wiggling puppy.

            "See Felix you'll have a new buddy to play with now."

            Felix sniffs at the small wiggling item he has determined is a puppy who is sitting on his favorite humans lap and huffs before lying down and staring at it.

            "I take it that means you're going to be nice." Emma releases the puppy and watches as he hesitantly approaches Felix.

            "Have you decided what to name him?" Ian asks

            "No. He's not a Bob, Rusty, Pete, or Fred."

            Ian looks at the puppy who is nudging at Felix. "No I don't believe he is." He agrees

            "I think Felix is going to tolerate him."

            "I believe you are right." Ian releases his hold on Felix's collar. "Tomorrow I will take the puppy to the vet and get him microchipped."

            "OK."

            After a few minutes Ian looks at the clock. "Now how about we get some training in." He suggests

            "Do we have too?"

            "We haven't in a while. I have let your training slide since we moved but no more. Now go change and be downstairs in ten minutes. I will put the puppy away for a while." Ian picks up the puppy.

            "But"

            "Don't argue. Get a move on."

HOUR LATER

            "Come on Em." Ian looks at his daughter sprawled on the floor.

            "Dad I'm tired of this." Emma groans lifting her head.

            "Emma" Ian sits beside her "I know its hard and some times it is tiring but I am doing this so you can take care of yourself."

            "I know." Emma sighs heavily. "I just get bored with it." Emma sits up.

            "I know you do but I can't always be around to protect you." He runs his hand over her hair. "How about we work on that tomorrow hmm?"

            " 'k"

FEW DAYS LATER

            "Emma will you please keep an eye on him." Ian enters the kitchen carrying the squirming puppy. "I found him in the study again." He hands the puppy to Emma.

            "Uh oh" Emma laughs as the puppy licks her face.

            "Emma have you decided what to name him?" Sara asks as she takes a sip of coffee. "Your Dad needs a name to scold him with that doesn't come out as a swear word."

            "I don't swear." Ian protests

            "Yes you do." Emma smirks "You may not swear in English but you do swear."

            "Rarely." Ian mutters

            "I haven't figured out a good name for him. Nothing fits."

            "Name him soon huh?"

            "I will." Emma kisses the puppy's head. "I'm going to take him outside." She walks out to the backyard setting the puppy on the grass. "Come on Felix." She calls

EARLY EVENING

            "Dad" Emma enters the livingroom where she finds her parents snuggled together on the couch talking.

            "Yes Em?" Ian looks up.

            "Can I go to a party tonight?"

            "Who's party is it?" Ian asks

            "A friend of Zan's. Zan said he'd pick me up and bring me home."

            "Who will be going?" Ian questions.

            "Zan, Ava, Connor and probably Lonnie and Rath."

            Ian regards his daughter thoughtfully. "All right you can go if you brush the dogs down and we add an extra hour on your training this weekend." He bargains.

            Emma tilts her head thoughtfully. "Deal."

            "I want you home by midnight."

            "Works for me." Emma shrugs walking out of the livingroom.

            "One? Ian she's only 13."

            "Its the summer. Besides I don't think Zan will let anything happen to her."

            "You trust a kid who has a record that long at 16?"

            Ian shrugs "There's something about the boy that intrigues me."

            "That he's a future criminal?" Sara mutters.

            "Emma is a good judge of character."

            "I don't doubt that."

MIDNIGHT: HOUSE

            Ian kisses Sara quickly then grabs the ringing bedside phone. "Yes?"

            "Hi Dad."

            Ian frowns at her tone. "What's wrong?"

            "Um promise you won't get mad?"

            "What is it Emma?" Ian asks calmly.

            "See we were at the party and one of the guys there wouldn't leave me and Ava alone."

            "And?"

            "I punched him then a fight broke out between his friends and Zan and Connor. Which in turn led to the cops coming and breaking up the fight."

            Ian sighs "You are going to be in a lot of trouble."

            "Hey it wasn't my fault."

            "Where are you?"

            Sara sits up watching Ian.

            "We'll be right there." Ian hangs up.

            "What's wrong?"

            Ian rubs the back of his neck. "Our dear daughter punched some guy and it led to Zan and the others getting into a fight which led to the police breaking up the fight."

            "That's my girl." Sara says proudly then shrugs at Ian's expression. "What?"

            "Don't encourage her." Ian throws off the covers. "Emma may know of my violent work but I've kept her away from violence."

            "Come on Ian all she did was punch some guy."

            "I know." Ian pulls on his pants. "She knows better Sara."

            "Baby she probably had a good reason." Sara soothes as she begins to dress.

            "She better have a damn good reason or she's not leaving this house for the rest of the summer." Ian mutters pulling on his sweater.

SAME TIME: PRECINCT

            "How'd your Dad take it?" Ava asks Emma.

            "Decent for now." Emma sits beside her friend "Yours?"

            "Yelled." Ava shrugs "What about you two?" She asks Zan and Connor.

            "Mom was pissed." Zan shrugs

            "He's mad... he'll live."

            "I can't believe you punched him." Ava looks at Emma. "You don't seem like the violent type."

            "I'm not." Emma shrugs "I warned him not to touch me. He should just be glad Dad wasn't anywhere near him."

            "Punishments?" Ava asks

            "Grounded probably." Connor shrugs.

            "Grounded." Zan says

            "Grounded and probably have to spend time with my Grandfather." Emma grumbles

            "Grounded." Ava sighs.

OVER HALF AN HOUR LATER

            Ian notices Emma sitting beside Connor on a bench. "Emma"

            Emma looks up "Hi Dad." She greets sheepishly. "So how much trouble am I in?"

            "A lot." Ian answers sternly.

            "Um will saying I'm sorry avoid major grounding?" Emma asks hopefully.

            "No."

            "Damn." Emma mutters

            "Don't swear." Ian says automatically.

            Connor scowls as he sees his Dad. "Great." He mutters

            Emma follows his gaze. "He doesn't look mad."

            "Oh he's mad." Connor mutters.

            "Car now." Angel orders his voice hard.

            "Uh oh short words." Connor groans

            "Not one word." Angel warns.

            Connor smirks "Word."

            "A month."

            "What?"

            "Your grounded for a month. Every smart assed remark adds another week." Angel crosses his arms over his chest. "So don't test me Connor."

            "Whatever."

            Sara joins them "All of you lucked out... they decided to leave it as kid behavior."

            "Let's get home before Buffy starts to worry."

            "See ya in a month." Connor looks at Emma as he follow his Dad out of the precinct.

OVER HALF AN HOUR LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "She's out." Sara remarks looking back at Emma who is asleep in the backseat.

            Ian turns off the car and looks back at Emma. "I guess I'll just have to carry her in."

SAME TIME: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSE

            "What the hell were you thinking getting into a fight?!" Angel demands as he follows his son into the house.

            "Don't know." Connor shrugs

            "Don't know?! Damn it Connor you could have gotten into big trouble."

            "Look he kept hitting on Ava and Emma. Emma punched him and he was about to retaliate so we jumped in." Connor explains as they enter the kitchen.

            "Everything with you is just happened." Angel mutters "You can't live your life like this Connor."

            Connor stiffens "You have no right to tell me how to live my life." He says calmly his voice cold as he walks out of the kitchen.

            Angel sighs sitting at the kitchen table.

            "Hey"

            Angel looks up to see Buffy in the doorway. "Hey"

            "You OK?" Buffy asks

            "Let's just go to bed. He knows his punishment."

            "Don't you want to talk to him?"

            "No. If I do things will be said that can't be taken back."

            "Angel..."

            "Buffy I don't want to talk about this." Angel says standing he walks out of the kitchen.

TBC....


	15. Chapter 26 Added July 30

CHAPTER 26

2 WEEKS LATER: SUMMERS/DELANEY HOUSE

            "Damn it Connor you know your grounded." Angel says angrily trying to keep his temper as Connor ignores him.

            Connor shrugs "I needed to get out for a while."

            "Your grounded Connor."

            "No shit." Connor pours himself a drink.

            Angel clenches his fists "Do you always have to disobey me?"

            "Nothing better to do." Connor smirks

            Angel looks Connor over and sighs "You've been drinking."

            "Yeah so." Connor shrugs

            "Connor your 14."

            "Oh well."

            "Go to your room." Angel orders

            "Don't tell me what to do!" Connor says angrily his temper rising.

            "NOW!"

            "Don't order me around!" Connor grinds out. "Your not my boss."

            "No but I'm higher up on the food chain... I'm your Father."

            Connor snorts "Father? You lost that title a long time ago... along with the right to boss me around!"

            "I'm not bossing you around Connor. Hell I've even given you more leeway than most kids your age all in an attempt to make things somewhat civil between us. I'm trying my best here Connor and you really aren't making things any easier."

            "Why should I make things easier for you? You took off and ignored the fact I existed."

            "I didn't ignore the fact you existed... there's more to the story than you know Connor."

            "That doesn't give you the right to be on my case all the time." Connor yells

            "I am not on your case all the time. I just don't want you to screw up your life."

            Connor looks at Angel anger blazing "I'm not you. I'm not going to make the same mistake you did and end up with a kid."

            "I never said that Connor." Angel says quickly.

            "It never had to be said... I was a mistake... no one ever denied it and I accepted it. The only reason I exist is because you couldn't keep your hormones under control."

            "Connor"

            "Don't all right." Connor sets the glass down. "Everyone would have been better off if I hadn't been born."

            "That's not true" Angel protests

            "Not true? My own grandparents want nothing to do with me. The woman who is considered my Mother only wants me around when she wants something. You even abandoned me! Face it Angel you all would have been better off if Darla had had an abortion." Connor opens the back door.

            "Connor where are you going?"

            "Out." Connor steps out into the rain and takes off in a run.

            "Connor" Angel calls only to have the teen ignore him.

11PM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "I'll get it." Emma calls as the doorbell rings. She stands walking to the foyer and opens the door to find Connor standing there soaked. "Connor?"

            "I didn't know where else to go. He would have found me at Zan and Rath's." Connor says shivering.

            "Come on in." As he enters she asks. "You OK?" She closes the door. "Your soaked."

            "I've been walking around for a couple hours. Feels good after the fast two weeks of baking hot weather."

            "Come on I'll get you a towel." She leads him to the back of the house. "You OK?" She asks as she steps into the laundry room and grabs a towel then returns to the kitchen tossing it to Connor.

            "Thanks." Connor dries his hair and face then sits on the counter stool.

            "Want to talk about it?"

            Connor shrugs

            "Want something to eat or drink?"

            Connor shakes his head.

            "Aren't you grounded?"

            "Yeah."

            Ian enters the kitchen and notices Connor sitting at the kitchen counter his clothes soaked. "Connor." He greets looking at Emma curiously.

            Emma shrugs in response. "Can Connor crash here tonight?"

            "As long as its all right with his Father." Ian answers

            "We're not speaking." Connor says stiffly.

            "Well I have to go out for a while so I will stop off at your house on my way back and let him know where you are." He looks Connor over "And get you some dry clothes. Emma why don't you take Connor up to one of the guest rooms and find him some dry clothes."

            "Is Mom coming over?" Emma asks

            "She's working the late shift. She won't be off until 6."

            Emma nods "Where are you going?"

            "I have to go pick something up at the house."

            "Oh."

            Ian drops a kiss to Emma's head. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

            "OK." Emma looks at Connor "Come on."

WHILE LATER: SUMMERS/DELANEY HOUSE

            Angel opens the front door to find Emma's father standing there. "Any chance you've seen my kid?" He asks worried.

            Ian nods "He should up at the house a while ago. I told him he could stay the night but I wanted to make sure it was all right with you."

            "Come on in." Angel invites. "How is he?" He asks as Ian enters the house.

            "Seemed upset. Must have been out in the rain for a while."

            "He snuck out this evening and showed up a couple hours later." Angel shrugs "Needless to say it ended in another fight."

            "Connor is a good kid."

            "He can be." Angel agrees "Then other times... he can be out of control." He sighs "My son is so damn stubborn."

            "So is Emma." Ian says dryly. "Connor has been good for Emma." At Angel's expression Ian explains "My daughter needs people who challenge her. Connor challenges her in a way I've never seen. He gets her to laugh in a way I've never seen."

            "She's actually managed to get him to do his homework every so often. I have no idea when my son last did his homework willingly."

SAME TIME: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "You OK?" Emma asks Connor as they settle at the kitchen table with hot chocolate.

            Connor shrugs

            "What happened?"

            "Another fight." Connor answers not looking up. "Like always." He sighs "Sometimes I hate him." He admits

            "Why?"

            "He abandoned me then shows up expecting me to forgive him. I can't... I won't."

            "Why?"

            "He left me with him."

SUMMERS/DELANEY HOUSE

            "I know Connor has the right to be angry with me. I've cut him a lot of slack over his behavior in hopes of working things out but" Angel shrugs "it hasn't worked. Punishments rarely work. I ground him he sneaks out. I add onto the grounding and he disappears for a few days. Take away his phone, his computer... he doesn't listen doesn't behave. Even threatened boarding school but I know he'd take off."

            "My father would love for me to send Emma to boarding school. I can't do it. I spent a lot of time away from her when I was in the military and hated it. He doesn't get that I don't want to raise Emma like he raised me."

            "Your Father didn't approve when you decided to raise her huh?"

            "God no. It was a big fight but no matter what he said I wouldn't change my mind. I wanted to raise her but to get him to agree I had to give him custody."

            "My Father went to court and managed to get custody of Connor while I was getting settled in California until I could come back and get him. When I did I learned Dad had filed for custody and a restraining order preventing me from having any contact with Connor."

            "How'd you deal?"

            "I couldn't fight it until I was well into my job and had a somewhat stable life. I started the fight then Buffy's Mom died and I had to put it on hold then Mom and Dad died. After that the restraining order was null and void so I was able to get custody back." Angel rubs his forehead "Now I get Connor telling me I screwed up 14 years ago instead of my Father."

            "I get that in six languages." Ian says dryly.

            "How do you manage to work for him?"

            "Its all I know. He started training me for this when I was a child." Ian shrugs "Besides my brief time as a normal teenager with Sara and her sister I've had a.... sheltered life." Ian admits. "He started all his plans for me when I was a child and he wasn't going to let anything derail them... not even my own child."

            "Must have been hard."

            "It was but... I was able to keep her. It was hard to be away from her when I finishing my training but I was still able to see her every so often."

            Angel nods "When I first left I called every day. But after the restraining order... I wasn't able to talk to him or see him."

            "Does Connor know what your Father did?"

            "No. We don't really talk... at least not without getting into a fight."

            "I had turned 17 a few months before when Emma was born. I didn't even know about her until she was 2 weeks old and my Father showed up unannounced."

            "My parents were furious when they found out Darla was pregnant. Guess things have changed a lot since then. A 15 year old with a kid isn't that much of a surprise."

MEANWHILE: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

//FLASHBACK//

            "Why do you hate him?"

            "Do you know what its like to live with a man who constantly yells at you? Calls you a bastard. Tells you that your parents hate you?" Connor looks away blinking back tears. "He left me there with him. I remember when he would call and I would beg him to come get me. He said he would and one day he came back."

            //Four year old Connor grins seeing the man enter the house. "Daddy" he abandons his toys and jumps up running to the figure.

            Angel kneels catching the boy. "Hey there's my boy." He hugs Connor then pulls back looking his son over. "Look at you... you've grown."

            "Nu uh"

            "Yes huh." Angel returns smiling he looks up. "Hi Mom." He stands with Connor in his arms.

            "Angel." Mary Delaney smiles hugging her son.

            "Daddy's home Granma." Connor says happily.

            "I see that."

            "Daddy are you going away again?" Connor asks scared.

            Angel looks at the boy and smiles "Not without you." He looks at his Mom. "I have to take him Mom. I can't leave him with Dad."

            "Angel"

            "Please Mom" Angel pleads

            "Angel your still a child yourself. How can you take care of a child, go to school, and work?"

            "Schools paid for. I have an apartment and a roommate who is fine with Connor living there. Connor can be enrolled at the schools daycare program. I've already spoken to them about it. My job pays well." He looks at Connor "He's my son Mom... I miss him."

            "Granma I wanna go with Daddy." Connor chimes in.

            Mary sighs "All right. We better get you packed up and out of here. Your Father will be home at 6:30."//

            "We were almost out the door when my Grandfather came home. He was furious when he saw my Dad." Connor says sadly.

            //Angel zips up Connor's jacket just as the front door opens and he looks up to see his Father enter the house.

            Thomas Delaney's eyes narrow when he sees his son. "What are you doing?" He demands.

            "I came to get my son." Angel answers standing.

            "You're not taking him anywhere." Thomas says quickly. "Connor go up to your room." He orders only to have Connor inch behind Angel. "NOW!"//

            "I went up to my room and I could hear them screaming at each other." Connor clenches his fists "Finally Angel came upstairs."

            //Connor is sitting on his bed holding his bear tight when the door opens and his Dad enters. "Daddy are we going away now?" He asks hopefully.

            Angel sits on the bed lifting Connor onto his lap. "No my boy we aren't."

            "Are you staying here with me now?"

            "No buddy."

            Connor frowns seeing the tears in his Dad's eyes. "Daddy why are you crying?"

            "Granpa made it so Daddy can't take you away from here."

            "I don't want to stay here. I want to go with you."

            "I know buddy."

            "Don't go Daddy."

            "I have too."

            "No" Connor sniffles.

            "Granma and Kathy will take good care of you."

            "I want to go with you." Connor hugs him tight.

            "I know. I want to take you with me." Angel returns the hug.//

            "He left and I didn't see him again until Granma and Granpa's funeral." Connor sighs "I hated him for leaving me... still do."

            "Well don't you think its time to get over it? He's around now. Besides it could have been you'd never known him." Emma points out.

            "I know."

            "Connor maybe you need to tell Angel all of this."

            "We aren't like you and your Dad... every time we talk we argue."

            "Maybe you two should argue... without walking away."

            "Maybe."

AFTER MIDNIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian quietly opens the guest room door and sets the backpack on the floor then closes the door. He makes his way to Emma's bedroom and quietly enters the room and makes his way to the bed where he sits and gazes at his sleeping child. 'My sweet girl.' He carefully brushes his knuckle down Emma's cheek then pulls the covers up. "Sleep well sweet Em." He says softly.

NEXT MORNING: SUMMERS/DELANEY HOUSE

            Connor enters the kitchen where he finds Angel drinking coffee. "Where's Buffy?" He asks opening the refrigerator.

            "She stayed the night at Willow and Tara's. She's spending the day with Willow and Xander. I wanted to talk to you."

            "What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Connor snaps as he pours himself a glass of juice.

            "Because we need to clear the air." Angel takes a final sip of his coffee and stands. "There's something I want to show you."

            "What?"

            "Just come on."

            Connor sets his glass down and reluctantly follows Angel to the livingroom to see a photo album on the coffee table and a couple boxes nearby. "What is this?"

            "Your life." Angel answers sitting on the couch. "Mom and Kathy sent me pictures every month. Mom had doubles made of your baby book and sent the original to me. You think I don't care about you? Not a day went by that I didn't think about you... worry about you."

            Connor snorts "Yeah right. You left me twice! If you did care about me you wouldn't have left me in the first place." Connor argues

            "I left in the first place so I could go ahead and get things settled before coming back to get you. I thought that once I had things settled Mom and Dad would have been fine with letting me take you."

            "I'm your son and you just left me!"

            "Connor" Angel pauses taking a deep breath "Do you remember anything about the night before I left?"

            "A little." Connor admits

            Angel nods his eyes going to his hands. "That night I told Mom and Dad that I had received a full scholarship to UCLA and that I was taking you with me. When Dad heard that he became furious. He said I couldn't take you with me... he wouldn't allow it. I had no job... no money... and he knew that."

            "So you just left me." Connor says bitterly.

            Angel ignores Connor and continues "A few months later I had saved enough money from my job to come back and get you. I thought that Dad and Mom would be more understanding and willing to let me take you once I had things settled in LA. I had a good job and a place to live and Doyle was my roommate. Doyle was fine with the idea of you living there. So I came back to New York."

            Connor nods "I was playing when you came in. You said we were leaving but" he looks away "we never did. You left me again... and you didn't call, visit, or even come back."

            "I couldn't"

            "Couldn't or wouldn't? You were free from all responsibility to me. You no longer had to come home and deal with a kid."

            "You think that was easy for me Connor? It wasn't. I was miserable."

            "Oh come on you were free."

            "I wasn't free Connor. I started drinking... heavily. It wasn't until I met Joyce the first time that I realized I was screwing my life up... that if I continued that path I may never get you back."

            "Not like you wanted me." Connor says bitterly. "You just left me there with him!" He jumps up. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me? What he did to me?"

            "Connor"

            "You left me with him!" Connor yells grabbing a vase he throws it then starts shoving things off tables. "You abandoned me!"

            Angel jumps up. "Connor stop it!"

            "You were the only parent I had and you left me!" Connor leans against the wall and slowly sinks to the floor. "He was right... you didn't want to be my Dad anymore, that's why you left!"

            "That's not true Connor." Angel says firmly as he kneels beside Connor. "Connor look at me." When Connor doesn't look at him Angel gently tilts Connor's head up by his chin. "I never stopped wanting to be your Dad. And what you said last night about being a mistake... I never say you as one. You are my son and I love you." Angel says fiercely. "I have loved you since the moment you were born. You are my boy." He tenderly brushes Connor's hair out of his eyes. "I hate that my father did all that he did to you. You have no idea how sorry I am for everything he ever did to you. If I could take it all back I would."

            "How do I know you won't leave me again?" Connor asks pained.

            "Never again... I swear."

            "Why did you leave me?"

            Angel sighs leaning against the wall. "All right." He takes a deep breath "When I came back to get you I found out Dad had convinced a judge to give him custody of you as well as a restraining order against me from having any contact with you."

            "Granma would never have allowed that."

            "Mom didn't know until that day. Dad had done it behind her back."

            "Why? He didn't even like me?"

            "He hated me."

            "Why didn't you fight for me? If you loved me you wouldn't have left me with him."

            "I was in college and broke. I couldn't afford the custody battle I knew would happen so I started saving up."

            "You never did though."

            "I did when you were almost 10. I finally had enough money and Joyce offered to help me. She talked a friend who was a lawyer here to take the case. We started the proceedings then Joyce became ill." Angel pauses "Within two months she was dead and I had to put the custody battle on hold and deal with the Gallery and Hank. About a month later Buffy and Dawn told me I had to go back to fighting to get you back... it was what Joyce wanted."

            "Granma never told me that."

            "I asked them not to tell you. I didn't want to get your hopes up." He pauses "I never stopped thinking about you Connor. Getting you back was the first thing I thought about every day. I know you might never forgive me for leaving..."

            "I don't know if I can."

            "That's fine but I would like to work things out and maybe one day things will be better."

            "I'm not going to start being a goody two shoes."

            "Don't expect that."

            "Good." Angel looks at the mess "How about we get this stuff cleaned up before Buffy gets home?" He suggests

            Connor looks around "Sorry about that. Sometimes I just lose my temper and don't realize what I'm doing. Probably why I'm always in detention for making remarks."

            Angel chuckles "You definitely get that from your Mother." He stands "When she was pregnant Darla destroyed the crystal figurines her mother had given her every year since she was born."

            Connor stands "I still can't believe you ever dated her... let alone slept with her."

            Angel shrugs standing as well. "It happened... after all here you are." He ruffles Connor's hair.

            "Hey watch the hair."

            "You my boy need a hair cut." Angel teases

            "Don't mess with the hair."

LATE EVENING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Dad what did you say to Angel last night?" Emma asks curiously.

            "Not much. We just talked. Why?"

            "That was Dawn... she just told me that Buffy said Connor and Angel spent the day together without killing, maiming, or destroying the house."

            Ian shrugs "Maybe they were ready to talk."

            "Yeah."

TBC... 


	16. Chapters 27 and 28 Added Aug 11

CHAPTER 27

2 MONTHS LATER

            'The rest of the summer was pretty much uneventful. Connor and Angel spent a lot of time together... but still argue. Dawn only spent a month and a half in LA until her Dad's girlfriend convinced him to take her on a month long cruise. Liz and Mija returned 2 weeks ago. Zan managed to get through the summer without Liz and I managed not to kill my Grandfather.

            Mom and Dad are getting closer and are Mom and I. Everything in my life is working out.'

            "Emma your going to be late." Martha calls

            "Just a minute." Emma returns then looks back at her journal and continues writing.

            'I have to get back to school today. But in two weeks it will be my birthday... I can't wait. Uncle Mobi said he'd be here. And its my first birthday with Mom. I better go... Martha is getting impatient.'

20 MINS LATER: SCHOOL

            "Bye Daddy." Emma leans across the seat kissing her Dad's cheek.

            "Have a good day." Ian says watching Emma get out of the car and join her friends.

HOUR LATER: VORSCHLAG

            "I have come to a decision." Kenneth announces standing at the window of his office. "It is time for Emma to make her appearance as my Granddaughter."

            "Father she's not old enough." Ian protests "She has a life out of the public eye."

            "You and the girl are my heirs."

            "Father"

            "She is to attend the benefit dinner next week. If you want the lovely detective to attend..."

            "Sara and I have discussed it and we have agreed that she will keep her distance from Vorschlag. I will contact Mobius and see if he can arrive earlier than planned. If I am working I want someone I trust to keep a close eye on Emma."

            "Good." Kenneth nods "Make sure what she chooses is something... appropriate."

            "Yes Father."

NOON: PARK

            "WHAT?!" Sara exclaims "Ian you can't be serious!"

            "I am."

            "Ian she's a kid! One you've kept away from the public."

            "He wants to admit she actually exists." Ian says looking at his hands.

            "Has he even thought about how this will make Emma feel? By him doing this its going to change her life."

            "I know Sara. I always have known this day would happen." He looks at Sara "We're his heirs Sara. He's not going to be around forever. When he dies Emma and I... and any children we may have before or after his death as well as any grandchildren will get everything."

            "Will Emma be able to handle it?"

            "We'll have to see." Ian brings Sara hand to his lips.

            "Ian she's just a child."

            "I know. Look if your worried about people finding out that you are Emma's mother they won't find out."

            "You know I don't care about that!" Her eyes narrow suddenly "And why won't people find out?"

            "All records... birth certificate, the adoption papers you signed, and all files pertaining to Emma have been sealed and protected by a lawsuit. Anyone who leaks or publishes anything about Emma without permission will be sued." At Sara's expression he shrugs "I asked Father to do that when Emma was a baby."

            "Why?"

            "Mostly because I was scared that someone would barge into your life and start asking you questions and tell you I had Emma... I wanted to be the one to tell you."

            "Ian what about Emma? Do you think she's ready for this?"

            "She has always known it would happen. When she was younger Father hired an ettiquite teacher. He hoped she'd become a proper society girl... and we all know that plan failed." He says dryly.

            "Why now?" Sara sighs

            "I guess he's realized she's not someone he can ignore any longer."

            "Its your choice." Sara says stiffly.

            Ian winces at her tone. "Sara"

            "I have to get back to work." Sara says standing.

            "Sara"

            "Look you raised Emma... its your decision." She glances at her watch "I have to get back to work."

            Ian watches Sara walk away and sighs. 'She's mad at me.'

8PM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Emma get off the phone." Ian calls from the doorway of her room.

            "But" Emma protests

            "Now Emma."

            Emma sighs "Dawn I have to go. Dad wants to talk to me. Yeah... later." She hangs up looking over at her Dad. "Something going on?"

            Ian sits on the bed. "How was school?"

            "Good. Decent first day."

            "Teachers?"

            "I don't see why I couldn't stay in normal classes." Emma grumbles.

            "You need some challenges... I don't want you bored. It was this or tutors."

            "Its still easy."

            "I know. If its too easy then we'll figure something else out."

            "But Dad I want to have fun. Honors classes are so boring."

            "I know but public schools are not known to be challenging to kids like you. If its not challenging enough then you can continue with Latin or something else."

            "I know."

            "Today your Grandfather brought something up."

            "If its the boarding school or private school again tell him no."

            "No that wasn't the topic this time."

            "OK what did he want?"

            "I had hoped he wouldn't suggest or request this for a few years."

            "Out with it Dad." Emma rolls her eyes

            "He wants you to go to the benefit next week."

            Emma bolts upright from her lounging position. "Uh why?"

            "I think he realizes you aren't someone he can ignore anymore."

            "I like the fact he ignores me."

            "Emma you know what happens when he dies."

            "Hopefully soon." Emma mutters

            Ian ignores her remark "When he dies we get everything. I want you prepared to deal with the press rather than get yourself thrown into the spotlight so suddenly."

            "I don't want to" Emma grumbles

            "I know."

            "Its going to be boring."

            "Well I convinced Father to get a room for you to hide out in when you get bored. I called Mobius and he is coming down early to go. He'll keep you company."

            "I have to wear a dress don't I?"

            "Yes."

            "Damn."

            "Martha will take you shopping."

            "I'll look tomorrow. I'm going shopping with Liz, Dawn and Ava tomorrow."

            "All right but Martha has the final say on the dress you wear."

            "OK."

            "I'll make this up to you." Ian promises

            "Its OK." Emma shrugs

NEXT AFTERNOON: MALL

            "So what exactly is this thing your going to?" Liz asks

            "Some sort of museum benefit." Emma lifts her shoulders. "Dad says its black tie but I don't have to go totally dressy since I only have to be around for a little while."

            "So you can leave after you make the rounds?" Dawn asks

            "Dad wants me to stick around. He talked him into requesting a room there so I can hide out."

            "What kind of dress do you want?" Liz asks

            "Not sure. Its been a long time since I've worn one."

            "How long?" Liz asks

            "2 years I guess. I wore a dress to Martha's parents 40th anniversary."

            "You close to Martha's parents?" Liz asks

            "Yeah. Martha helped raise me."

            "Have they met your Mom?" Dawn asks

            "They came up for a few days last month."

            "Well let's get crackin'" Ava says happily.

            "God I love shopping." Dawn says

            "I hope Zan's OK." Liz says thoughtfully.

            "Liz." The girls groan

            "Sorry" Liz says sheepishly.

            "Zan will be fine. He's at work... with Lonnie." Dawn points out. "So no worries about chicks hitting on him."

            "I know I know."

            "So Emma what's the deal with you and Connor?" Ava asks curiously.

            "Huh?"

            "Oh come on you two spent a lot of time together this summer." Ava says.

            "He amuses me." Emma shrugs slightly embarrassed.

            "Plus you have a lot in common." Dawn adds. "You should date him."

            "Dawn" Emma groans

            "Oh come on you two would be a great couple." Ava smirks.

            "You actually manage to get him to do homework." Liz says "No one not even Dawn has managed that."

            "Before you Connor hadn't picked up a book since before his Grandparents died." Ava states "Since you came around he's a lot different."

            "Let's just shop huh?" Emma says squirming.

            "All right let's leave Emma alone." Liz laughs

            "Thank you."

MIDNIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara looks up from reading her file as Ian enters the kitchen. "Hey your home late."

            "Where's Emma?"

            "In bed... why?" She frowns when she notices he's walking with a slight limp. "Ian what happened?" She asks worried as she notices a scrape on his cheek.

            "Nothing." Ian looks away.

            Sara steps up to him and gently touches the scratch with her fingertips. "He did this."

            "He lost his temper." Ian shrugs "He hasn't hit me in a few months."

            "Ian" she says sadly.

            "So your no longer mad at me." Ian states

            "I wasn't... I just... I don't see why Emma needs to be pushed out into his world at his whim."

            "It will one day be her world as well."

            "It should be on her terms." Sara says

            "I agree but he wants to do it now... while he's still alive."

            "I don't see why you bend to his every whim." Sara says

            "Sara can we not argue about this." Ian pleads

            "Fine. Let's just go to bed."

WEEK LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "I'm not going!" Emma sits on her bed wearing her bathrobe her arms crossed over her chest.

            "You are going Emma." Ian says firmly from the door. "Now get dressed."

            "This is going to be boring."

            "Emma just get dressed. We have to go to the house." Ian closes the door. "You have five minutes." He calls

            Emma sticks her tongue out.

15 MIN LATER: CAR

            Ian glances in the rearview mirror to see Emma pouting. "Emma don't pout. You know your Grandfather hates when you do."

            "I don't want to go. Can't he just go on ignoring I exist? I've been fine with it for all these years."

            "Emma just pretend to get a long with him for one night."

            "I don't like him. He doesn't like me."

            You can at least hide your hostility for one night." Mobius remarks

            "Fine but don't expect me to be all 'Oh yes he's the best Grandfather.' We all know he sucks in the parent areas and deserves to be smacked upside the head."

            "Emma just don't start a fight with him." Ian requests

            "Fine but if he starts one with me" Emma warns 

OVER HALF AN HOUR LATER: 1111 FAUST

            "Next time you want to drag me out in public pick something I can wear jeans too." Emma scowls at Kenneth as he enters the living room.

            "Don't scowl, its not ladylike." He looks at Ian "This is why she needs boarding school."

            "First off I can scowl if I want. Second... I'm a kid who is a long way off from needing to act ladylike. Third there is no freakin' way I am going to boarding school."

            "Emma." Ian warns

            "He started it."

            "Is everything ready Ian?" Kenneth inquires as he straightens his tie.

            "Yes Father. Mobius and I checked everything out this afternoon."

            "Can we get this over with? I have better things to do."

            "Like being around those delinquents." Kenneth sneers

            "Way more entertaining than hanging out with some rich boring adults."

            "Emma enough" Ian warns

            "I didn't start it." Emma protests

            "I don't care." Ian says quickly.

            "Fine." Emma grumbles

            "Put your shoes on and go out to the limo." Ian says sternly.

            "Yes Daddy" Emma puts on her sandals and walks out of the living room with Mobius.

            "Control your daughter Ian."

            "Emma is fine sir."

            "Fine? Try rude."

            "If you wouldn't challenge her she wouldn't retort." Ian lowers his head quickly as his father glares at him.

            "Control her Ian I don't want her causing an incident."

            "She'll behave." Ian assures

            "She better" Kenneth warns walking out of the living room.

HOUR LATER: HOTEL

            "Just behave Emma." Ian warns as he and Emma enter the hotel ballroom. "Mobi won't be too far OK?"

            Emma nods

            "He just wants to introduce you around all right?"

            Emma nods

            "I just have to go up to the security office but I won't be long. Don't argue with him and don't start a fight."

            "I'll be good."

            "Thank you." Ian glances at Mobius who nods then he walks away leaving Emma with Irons as he heads to the security office.

WHILE LATER: SECURITY OFFICE

            Ian is watching the monitors checking for anything suspicious as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. With his eyes still on the monitors he removes his phone a flips it open pressing talk. "Yes?"

            "Hey baby."

            Ian smiles faintly. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

            "I am. I just thought I'd check in on you two. How's Emma?"

            "She's doing well. Being nice. Trying hard not to fight with him." Ian replies as he finds Emma on the monitor standing beside Kenneth.

            "And him?"

            "Being his normal public self."

            "Faking he's a nice guy."

            Ian sighs "Can we not get into this argument again?"

            "Fine." Sara mutters

            "Where are you?" Ian asks

            "Stakeout with Danny."

            "Be careful."

            "Always am." Sara assures

            "I better return."

            "Tell Emma hi for me."

            "I will. I will have her call you in a while."

            "Sure. Have fun."

            "I'm wearing a suit Sara... when does a suit equal fun?"

            Sara laughs "Your sense of humor always catches me off guard."

            "If you think mine catches you off guard try Mobi's."

            "I bet." Sara chuckles "I have to go. Danny's giving me the annoyed look."

            "Tell him I said hello."

            "I will. Bye."

            "Bye." Ian hangs up returning the phone to his pocket he walks out of the security office.

AFTER MIDNIGHT: HOTEL SUITE

            Ian enters the suite to find Mobius on the couch reading a book as Emma sleeps beside him with the TV on. "How long has she been asleep?"

            "Not long."

            "Father is almost ready to leave. Why don't you go down and deal with him and I will take care of her."

            "She's out brother."

            "Not surprised." Ian says dryly. "When she's bored she gets tired and pretty much passes out. It takes a while to wake her when she's like this."

            Mobius nods "Have fun." He stands walking out of the suite.

            Ian sits on the edge of the couch and gently strokes Emma's cheek with his knuckle. "Wake up sweet Em."

            Emma stirs slightly.

            "Emma wake up." Ian says louder.

            Emma slowly opens her eyes. "Daddy?" She says groggily.

            "Come on its late. We're going now."

            "Carry me." Emma whines holding her arms out.

            "No."

            "I'm tired."

            "I know but your Grandfather definitely wouldn't like the idea of me carrying you in public. You can go back to sleep in the limo."

            Emma yawns and slowly sits up rubbing her eyes. "OK"

            "Put your shoes on and we'll go downstairs."

            Emma slowly stands and slips her feet into her sandals. "I'm ready."

            "Come on." Ian holds his hand out to Emma.

            Emma slips her hand into his. "I'm tired Daddy." She whines

            "I know baby." Ian kisses the top of her head before they walk out of the suite. "You were very good tonight. Thank you for behaving."

            "I said I would."

            "I know. I also know how hard it is for you to keep quiet around him."

            Emma shrugs "I just wanna go home and go to bed." Emma leans against him her head on his arm.

            "I know. We just need to get your Grandfather home then we'll go home."

            "OK." Emma yawns as the elevator doors open and they step inside. "Where's Mom?" She asks as her Dad presses the buttom for the first floor.

            "I checked in with her a while ago. She's still on her stakeout." Ian answers

            "Daddy?"

            "Yes?"

            "Why didn't Mom come too?"

            "She's working." Ian hedges

            "Truth." Emma says knowing he's not being truthful.

            Ian takes a deep breath. "All right. Your Mom and I discussed it and we decided she'd keep her distance from public association with Vorschlag and your Grandfather."

            "Oh." Emma yawns as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

            "Emma where is your jacket?" Ian asks as they step out of the elevator.

            "Don't know." Emma yawns "Too tired to think."

            Ian sighs removing his suit jacket he holds it up. "Arms." He slips her arms into the sleeves. "Better?" He asks adjusting the jacket.

            Emma giggles as she looks down to see the jacket rest just below her knees. She holds her arms out to show the sleeves are longer than her arms.

            "This brings back memories." Ian chuckles "We need to find your Grandfather."

            Emma walks with her Dad remaining close as they go into the ballroom where Kenneth is talking with a man. She rests her cheek against his arm "Wanna go home."

            "I know... we'll be home before long."

            "Good."

OVER AN HOUR LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian brushes Emma's hair back as she lies in bed. "Goodnight sweet Em."

            "Night Daddy."

            Ian leans down kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."

            Emma nods burrowing into the covers. "Love you Daddy."

            "I love you too Emma Joy."

DAWN

            Ian opens his eyes slightly as he feels Sara snuggle into him. "Hello beautiful."

            "Shh tired." Sara mumbles burying her face into his neck slinging her leg of her his.

            Ian strokes her hair. "Sleep." He says softly.

EARLY AFTERNOON

            Sara stumbles into the kitchen bleary eyed and in search of coffee. She grunts in greeting at Emma and Martha.

            "Late night." Emma says amused

            Sara glares at her daughter "Not before coffee please." She pours herself some coffee and takes a sip. After a few moments she speaks. "Where's your Dad?" She asks Emma.

            "At work." Emma answers "Aren't you working?"

            "No. What are you doing today?"

            "Not sure. Everyone is busy. Mija has to baby-sit. Ava is doing something. Dawn is spending the day with her sister. Rath and Lonnie are working. Zan and Liz have an all day date. Connor is grounded."

            "What did he do this time?"

            "Snuck out." Emma shrugs "Went to some party at midnight and didn't get home until like six."

            "Ouch. How long is he grounded for?"

            "Depends on how many times he pisses Angel off." Emma laughs "Dawn says when Angel gets really annoyed with Connor when he's grounded Kathy or Buffy usually vetoes Connor's grounding for a day so the two can calm down before they start fighting."

            "How was last night?"

            Emma scowls "Long and boring."

            "I bet."

            "Well we managed not to kill each other."

            "On your side yeah... his side." Sara scrunches up her nose

            Emma grins "All went well. But if I have to do that again they better give me a really good incentive."

            "Bribery always worked with me." Sara laughs

            "Bribery the foundation of allowances." Emma smirks

            "Don't bribe your father too bad kiddo." Martha laughs

            "Never." Emma says mischievously.

            Sara looks down feeling a nudge at her leg. "Hey Loki." She greets the youngest dog as she scratches his head. "I'm glad you made it through that in one piece."

            "Yeah so am I."

CHAPTER 28

JUST OVER A WEEK LATER

            Emma awakens startled when her alarm goes off and she reaches over and slaps the snooze button. She is about to go back to sleep when she remembers. "It's my birthday." She says happily then leans over looking at Felix and Loki who are asleep beside her bed. "Its my birthday!" She scrambles to her feet and grabs the remote for the stereo and presses power.

            Across the hall Ian chuckles slightly as his sensitive ears pick up the sound of Emma's stereo. "Sara" he gently strokes Sara's hair.

            Sara slowly stirs sighing happily. "Is the birthday girl up yet?"

            "She's probably jumping on her bed. Soon she'll barrel through the door and jump on the bed."

            "Still find it hard to believe that 14 years ago she was born." Sara mumbles

            "Don't feel guilty Sara."

            "I can't help it. Sometimes I don't but sometimes I do."

            "It's the past love."

            "I know." Sara lifts her head accepting a kiss. "I love you." She murmurs

            "I love you my Sara." A moment later the bedroom door opens and Emma barrels into the room throwing herself on the bed. Ian chuckles looking at Emma "You are cheerful."

            "It's my birthday." Emma says happily.

            "Oh is it?" Ian asks innocently.

            Emma stands and starts jumping up and down. "It's my birthday." She says happily.

            Sara laughs "Is she like this every birthday?"

            "Mmm since she first climbed out of her crib. Back then she wasn't able to reach the door knob so she'd pound on my door until I opened it."

            Emma stops jumping up and down and looks at her parents. "Do I have to go to school? It's my birthday."

            "Yes you have to go to school." Ian replies

            "Mom?" Emma pouts

            "Don't give me the puppy dog look." Sara groans

            "You're going to school so don't try to talk your way out of it."

            Emma drops onto the bed. "But its my birthday" She whines

            "I know but you're going to school." Ian says firmly.

            Emma crawls between them pouting.

            "That won't work Emma." Ian says

            "Happy birthday sweetie." Sara looks at the clock and laughs

            "What is it?" Ian asks

            "I just realized that exactly 14 years ago at this time I went into labor but it was 12 very long hours before you were finally born." Sara brushes Emma's hair back.

            Ian looks at the clock "Emma go get ready for school."

            Emma sighs "All right." She scrambles off the bed and bounces out of the bedroom.

            "It was 12 long yet amazing hours." Sara says absently as Emma leaves the room.

            "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Ian says softly.

            Sara looks at him and gives him a small smile. "I know." She kisses him lightly "I'm going to go take a shower."

            "I will go get you some coffee."

            "You keep spoiling me" Sara trails off.

            "You'd finally say yes?" Ian asks hopefully.

            "Mmm" Sara kisses him. "I will... one day." She gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

            Ian sighs "Soon I hope." He mutters.

OVER AN HOUR LATER: SCHOOL

            "Bye Dad." Emma leans across the seat kissing her Dad's cheek.

            "Have a good day." Ian watches as Emma gets out of the car and closes the door.

            Emma shoulders her backpack and makes her way to her join her friends.

            "Hey kid." Zan greets noticing Emma.

            "Hey."

            "Happy Birthday." Liz says

            "Thanks"

            "So what's yous plans for tonight?" Zan asks

            "You're honey. You know I hate it when you don't use decently proper English." Liz chastises gently.

            "Sorry babe." Zan says sheepishly.

            "We don't usually do much for birthdays in my family. Usually its just dinner, opening presents and watching a movie." Emma shrugs "Then we spend time with the Evil One and he and I argue. That's the extent of celebrating my birth."

            "Well maybe things will be different with your Mom around." Liz says

            "Maybe." Emma shrugs

            "Must be weird." Zan remarks

            "It is." Emma admits "But its also kind of cool."

            "Hey Emma" Dawn joins her friends "Happy Birthday."

            "Thanks."

            "Plans?"

            "Stay home." Emma shrugs "Same thing I do every year. Mobi's picking me up."

            "Who exactly is Mobi?" Zan asks curiously.

            "Mobi is... well basically he's Dad's only friend." Emma admits

            "He's... strange." Zan states

            "Yeah he is but he's a great Uncle."

            "You have a strange family." Liz says dryly.

            "You have no idea." Emma laughs

EVENING: HOUSE

            "So how has your birthday been?" Sara asks Emma as they sit on Emma's bed.

            "Good. Lonnie and I had our normal insults. Connor beat his record on getting dates... it took him two periods to get dates for the whole week. Rath and Lonnie beat their record for getting into a fight... two before lunch and five by the end of the day."

            "Those two fight all the time."

            "Their fights are amusing. One time Lonnie threw her history book at Rath."

            Sara laughs "So you had a good day."

            "Yep."

            "You know this is the only time I've ever been out of the office at a decent time on your birthday since I started working."

            "Really? Why?"

            "I don't know... guilt mostly. Thinking about the past was hard. I missed you and your Dad... alot. Throwing myself into my work was easier than thinking."

            "Oh."

            "I always hoped I'd be able to spend at least one birthday with you... now I get to spend one and many more with you."

            "I'm glad."

            "So am I baby." Sara brushes Emma's hair back. "So am I." She repeats.

LATER THAT NIGHT

            Sara sits on Ian's lap watching Emma play with Loki and Felix while Hugo lies nearby. "She's happy."

            "Mmm" Ian nuzzles Sara's neck. "Emma" He calls

            "Yes Daddy?" Emma looks up.

            "Time for bed."

            "Dad" Emma groans

            "No arguing. Say goodnight to Mobi and Martha then go on up to bed."

            "Oh all right."

WHILE LATER

            Ian enters Emma's bedroom just as Emma jumps into bed. "So how was your day?" He asks as he sits on the edge of the bed.

            "Good. You know me... I'm more of a birthday anticipation person rather than a birthday person."

            "We've never been much for birthdays in this family." He tilts his head. "I always felt bad about that."

            "Why?"

            "Well you're my little girl. You deserve to have everything I didn't have... and more. I guess that's why I over compensate with presents and allowing you a lot of freedom."

            "Well don't feel bad about it." Emma shrugs

            "I have something for you." Ian reaches into his pocket. "Your Grandfather gave it to me a long time ago and told me to give it to you when you were old enough." He removes a small box and hands it to Emma. "It used to be Elizabeth's and he thought she would want you to have it." He hands the box to Emma.

            "Elizabeth? The one who died when I was a baby?"

            Ian nods "She really liked you. She thought you were adorable."

            "Well I was." Emma says cheekily.

            Ian laughs "That you were and are."

            Emma opens the box to find a silver necklace with an oval pendant with a black pearl in the middle. "Wow."

            Ian looks at the necklace. "She used to let you play with it."

            "She did?"

            "Mmm." Ian nods.

            "Daddy why didn't he marry her?"

            "She died before he could ask her. After she died he returned to the way he was before he met her."

            "What was she like?"

            "Nice. She used to be a photographer. She was always taking pictures of you. That's how we have most of the pictures of you as a baby."

            "She did?"

            Ian nods. "She gave me most of the pictures but I'm pretty sure your Grandfather has more somewhere." He looks at the clock "Its late you need to get to sleep."

            "Where's Mom?"

            "She's downstairs doing some paperwork. I'll send her up."

            "I love you Daddy"

            Ian smiles. "I love you my sweet Em." He kisses her forehead then stands walking out of the bedroom.

            Emma looks at the necklace in her hand 'He actually did something nice... for me.' She thinks surprised.

            Ian enters the kitchen where he finds Sara sitting at the kitchen table looking through a file. "She wants to see you."

            "All right." Sara closes the file and stands kissing Ian quickly before walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs. She reaches Emma's room and knocks before entering. "Hey sweetie."

            "Hey Mom."

            Sara notices the object in Emma's hand "What is that?"

            "Dad said that the Evil One wanted me to have it. It used to be Elizabeth's."

            "The woman Irons was involved with when you were a baby?"

            Emma nods handing the necklace to her Mom. "Dad said she used to let me play with it."

            Sara looks at the necklace. "Its beautiful."

            "I'm a little surprised he gave it to me."

            "I think Irons likes to surprise people from time to time."

            Downstairs Ian and Mobius sit in the living room talking.

            "He's getting old." Mobius remarks as he looks at Hugo who's head is resting on Ian's leg.

            "I've had him since Emma was a baby."

            "So what did Kenneth give her this year?"

            "Elizabeth's necklace."

            "Ahh the infamous Elizabeth. Sure he didn't tag it?"

            "I checked it."

            "Of course."

            Ian looks at his friend "I may give into most of my Father's... demands on my own life and I do allow him very few concessions when it comes to Emma's education but I will never allow him to invade her privacy."

            Upstairs Sara smoothes Emma's hair back. "Happy Birthday my girl."

            "Thanks Mom." Emma grins "And thanks for my present."

            Sara nods "You're welcome. Now sleep well."

            "Love you Mom."

            "I love you too... always have... always will."

            "I know." Emma sets the necklace on the nightstand. "Night Mom." She says as she snuggles into the covers.

            "Night baby." Sara smiles kissing Emma's cheek before walking to the door.

            "Turn off the light please."

            "I will." Sara flicks the switch turning off the light. "See you in the morning."

            "Yeah." As her Mom starts to close the door Emma calls "Mom?"

            "Yes?"

            "I'm glad your here."

            "Me too." Sara smiles closing the door.

WHILE LATER

            "Feel better?" Ian asks as he strokes Sara's hair while she lies on top of him.

            "Being with you always makes me feel better." Sara mumbles

            "Good to know but you know what I'm talking about."

            Sara sighs "Yeah I know." She rubs her cheek against his shoulder. "When the nurse took her out of the room she was screaming." Sara says softly. "All I wanted was to tell them that I changed my mind and I wanted her but I couldn't."

            "I'd change it if I could."

            "I know."

            "I'll make it up to you Sara."

            "I know." Sara yawns suddenly.

            "Get some sleep." Ian murmurs pulling the covers up.

            "I love you Ian."

            "And I you my Sara." He kisses the top of her head. "I will forever and ever."

            Sara smiles at that 'I love that thought.'

TBC...


	17. Chapters 29 and 30 Added Aug 13

CHAPTER 29

COUPLE WEEKS LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "And Zan just looked at the guy and said 'Don't mess with the girls... they'll lay you flat in ten seconds and if they don't we will.' One look at Lonnie and the guy just ran."

            "Lonnie is tough." Sara agrees "I've seen her record."

            "She and I are at an agreement... she leaves me alone and I leave her alone."

            "Smart on both of your sides." Sara laughs as she hears a knock at the door. "Wonder who that is."

            "Its too early to be Dad." Emma shrugs

            Sara stands and heads to the door and opens it to find much to her surprise... her sister.

"Aras what do you want?"

            "Nice to see you too sis." Aras smirks looking at her sister over her sunglasses. "Can't a sister see her twin?"

            "What did you do this time?" Sara asks suspiciously.

            "Nothing. I just thought we could spend sometime together... after all it is our birthday."

            "Last time you said you wanted to spend time with me you fucked the guy I was seeing." Sara snaps.

            "I promise to behave." Aras says with a smirk. "Come on sis its our birthday."

            "Mom?"

            Sara looks over her shoulder to see Emma watching from the couch. "Just a second Em." She calls then turns back to her sister.

            "Mom?" Aras lifts her brow. "You forget to tell me something over the years?"

            "No its something you've known for 14 years." Sara snaps. "Look behave or I'll kick you out." She steps aside allowing her sister to enter. "Emma" Sara begins as they walk further into the loft. "Emma this is Aras. Aras this is your niece Emma."

            Emma looks her Aunt over who is wearing a short leather skirt, thigh high boots, with a leather vest top. Her dark hair streaked with white and purple with numerous earrings in each ear as well as a piercing in her brow. "Hi"

            "Holy... you look just like him." Aras says stunned.

            "Actually Dad thinks I look more like you and Mom."

            Aras's looks at her sister surprised.

            "Emma I need to talk to Aras. Why don't you take your coffee out to the hall and wait for your Dad." Sara says staring at her sister.

            Emma shrugs "All right. Don't do too much damage. I think Daddy might have a few words to throw her way." Emma picks up her coffee "Enjoy." She smirks at Aras then walks out of the apartment.

            Aras chuckles "Definitely a Pezzini." She says as the door closes behind the teen. "So I take it from her remark he had the brat the whole time."

            "You lied to me Aras!" Sara says angrily as she clenches her fists.

            "You gotta be a little more specific sis." Aras shrugs

            "About Ian!"

            "Yeah so" Aras waves her hand.

            "I'm your sister Aras" Sara says angrily "and you lied to me!"

            "Oh and like you didn't?!" Aras retorts. "He was my friend as well and you were fucking him."

            "Once Aras. I only had sex with him once!"

            "So what!"

            "You lied to both of us!" Sara exclaims "He told me that he called and you told him that I never wanted to see him again. You knew I did! You knew I'd find out the truth so you kept us apart!"

            "You have always gotten what you wanted. Ever since we were kids you were the favored one... the smart one. Mom... Dad... teachers. Our friends always liked you more than me. Then Ian comes around and as always you get what you wanted."

            "So what? Is that why you've done all these things over the years? To get back at me for falling in love?!" Sara says angrily.

            "Always about you." Aras mutters

            Sara throws her arms up "So what is this about? What was behind your constant need to ruin my life?" Sara demands "I let you ruin so many relationships over the years but that is over Aras. You deal with the fact that I am with Ian and that I love him and he loves me. If you can't deal then stay out of my life because I'm not going to let you or anyone get in the way."

            "Oh come on Sara. I did all I did to prove they were weak... not good enough for you."

            "Then why Ian?"

            Aras shrugs

            "I was going to tell you."

            "Why didn't you Sara? I deserved to know!"

            "Things kept coming up. Then the week after Ian and I slept together he disappeared."

            "I know. That's why I told you."

            "God Aras you hurt me a lot that day. The one thing that hurt the most was when you told me to have an abortion and forget Ian existed."

            "I saved you from a lot more heartbreak than him leaving you."

            "He left because you lied."

            "What makes you think he wasn't off screwing some chick that week?"

            A few moments later Emma smiles seeing her Dad walk up the stairs. "Hi Dad."

            "Hello my sweet Em." Ian stops dropping a kiss to Emma's head. "Why are you out here?"

            "Mom's arguing with her sister." Emma shrugs

            "Aras is here?"

            Emma nods inwardly wincing as his eyes narrow. 'Uh oh Dad mad... not good.'

            "Stay here." Ian says stiffly.

            Emma watches as he enters the apartment. 'Man this sucks! I have to stay out here why the fun happens in there.'

            Inside the apartment Ian enters at the end of Aras's accusation. "That week I was healing."

            Aras and Sara turn to see Ian enter the living room. "Hey Nottingham, you've grown." Aras says looking him over appreciatively.

            "You want to know where I was that week Aras?" Ian asks dangerously as he tosses his overcoat on the couch. "The night I left your apartment I returned home to find Father furious. He had lost a large bid as well as a lot of money in the market. He was also angry over the amount of time I was spending with you and Sara... he believed I was dividing my time and not spending enough with him." Ian explains "Like he did many times over the years he brought out the whip."

            Sara shivers at his words.

            "That night he was out of control and he didn't stop until I passed out. I was unconscious for a full day and wasn't able to move for many more. That's why I was gone." Ian looks at Sara "I have only loved Sara... I'd never hurt her... ever."

            "I'm not going to let you ruin this Aras." Sara goes to Ian's side slipping her hand into his. "If you are going to stay a while that's fine but if you try any of your old tricks." Sara warns.

            "As always Sara gets what she wants." Aras walks out of the apartment.

            Sara sighs leaning against Ian as the door closes.

            "You OK?" Ian hugs her.

            "Surprised to see her."

            "I bet."

            "I wonder why she's here. Aras never comes to see me without a motive."

            "Maybe she doesn't have one this time."

            "We'll see. I just hope she doesn't cause any trouble."

            Ian gently tilts Sara's head up. "It will be fine." He kisses her sweetly.

            Outside in the hall Aras passes the teen and starts to head down the stairs.

            "She loves him. He loves her. You won't be able to try anything again." Emma says watching her Aunt. "Don't try to hurt them again."

            Aras pauses and looks at her niece. "What makes you think I would?"

            "People do things out of misguided needs. They need each other. I think you've realized that over the years."

            "You're wise for a kid." Aras remarks.

            Emma smirks "I'm my Father's daughter." She takes a sip of her coffee and watches her Aunt walk down the stairs.

THAT NIGHT: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "Are you OK my love?" Ian asks softly.

            "I don't know if I want to work things out with Aras."

            "Why not?"

            "She enjoys hurting me."

            "Maybe she wants to change."

            "I doubt it." Sara says bitterly.

            "She's your sister. As much trouble as she causes she's still your sister."

            "Why do you defend her?" Sara demands sitting up.

            "Sara... you have a sibling. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to know that? I don't know if I have one. I have no idea if I am who he says I am. I would love to know that kind of information about myself." Ian sits up smoothing her hair back. "Try to work things out huh?"

            "I guess I should... Emma does want to get to know her... and she is my sister."

            "Emma is curious and I bet Aras is curious as well."

            Sara returns her head to his shoulder "So where is our delightful child?"

            "At Dawn's for the night."

            "Ahh."

            "Two days until your birthday."

            "Mm." Sara nods

            "Do you know where Aras is?"

            "Yeah. She called Marie and left her number there. Marie ordered me to check up on her."

            "Are you?"

            "I'll call her tomorrow."

            "Are you going to be at the house tomorrow night?"

            "I already promised Emma I would be."

            "Good." He glances at the clock. "It's getting late."

            "Are you staying?"

            "Of course."

            "Good." Sara says relieved. "Always sleep better with you." She snuggles close.

            "Same."

            "Night." Sara yawns

            "Goodnight my love."

NEXT MORNING

            "Happy birthday." Ian murmurs

            Sara smiles happily and tangles her fingers in his hair as she rests her forehead against his. "Nice way to wake up."

            "Mmm"

            "I should go shower... join me?"

            "I can't my love. I have to get going. I have a meeting I have to attend and I can't be late. He hates when I'm late."

            Sara scowls

            "You know I'd rather stay here with you." Ian says as he sees the scowl on her face.

            "I know."

            "I'll see you at dinner OK?"

            Sara nods moving out of his arms watching as he gets out of bed.

            "Why don't you invite Aras over for dinner." Ian suggests as he dresses.

            "I'll think about it." She sighs heavily.

            "What is it?" Ian asks

            "Nothing... come here." 

            "What?" Ian asks going to her side.

            Sara reaches up brushing the backs of her fingers down his cheek. "I love you."

            Ian smiles "I love you." He echoes

            Sara kisses him sweetly.

            "So when are you going to marry me?" He asks his lips inches from hers.

            Sara smiles at his tone. "One day... I promise."

            "I'm going to hold you to that." He warns

            "I know." Sara releases him and watches as he looks around the room. "What?"

            "Socks?"

            "Have no idea where they landed." Sara shrugs getting out of bed she grabs her robe pulling it on. "I wasn't exactly paying attention." She watches as Ian puts his watch back on then heads into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. "Mmm" she says happily as she takes a sip watching as Ian finishes dressing.

            Ian makes his way down the steps to the kitchen. "See you this evening?"

            Sara nods "I'll be there."

            "All right." Ian picks up his keys. "Tell Aras I said hello and do think about inviting her over for dinner tonight."

            "I'll think about it."

            Ian kisses her lightly. "Have a good day."

            "You too." 

8AM: PRECINCT

            "Morning boys." Sara greets cheerfully.

            "Um should I be worried?" Jake asks warily.

            "Normally I would say yes." Danny replies looking at Sara. "She's normally not cheerful on her birthday."

            "Come on guys." Sara groans

            "So have you heard from Aras?" Danny inquires as Sara hangs up her jacket.

            "Uh yeah. She showed up at my apartment yesterday afternoon." Sara admits

            "Wow. How is she?" Danny asks

            "We argued. She admitted she lied. I'm going to see if she wants to meet for lunch."

            "Should we warn the military of a future war?" Danny teases

            "Funny." Sara scowls.

            "You know I so want to meet this sister of yours." Jake remarks

            Sara shrugs "It depends on if I can trust her."

            "Trust her how?"

            "Around people I care about. She tends to destroy lives." Sara walks out of the office.

            "Issues huh?" Jake looks at Danny.

            "It was because of Aras that Sara lost Ian... then Emma. I don't think she'll ever forgive her sister for that."

            "Understandable."

            "Yeah."

NOON: PARK

            Aras and Sara sit side by side on a bench at a picnic table. "So that was your kid."

            Sara nods "Her name is Emma Joy."

            "I thought you signed the paperwork."

            Sara winces "I did. Ian couldn't do it."

            "How'd he find out? You never told him."

            "Irons found out somehow." Sara shrugs "Ian doesn't know how he found out and Irons won't tell him how he found out." Sara says taking a bite of her hotdog.

            "She looks a lot like him." Aras remarks

            "She does." Sara agrees "But she's definitely a Pezzini."

            "How's Danny?"

            "Good."

            "Still partners?"

            Sara nods "We have a third partner named Jake. Dante wanted someone to keep us in line."

            "I thought Joe was your Captain."

            "He was but when he retired Dante replaced him. Turns out Dante knew Dad... didn't like him though... so he and I don't get along." Sara looks at her sister. "What are you up to now?"

            "Working."

            "Do I even want to know what your doing for a living?"

            "Let's just have a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy when it comes to that because we'll just get into another fight."

            "Agreed."

            After a few moments of silence Aras speaks. "You love him?"

            "Never stopped." Sara shrugs

            "So tell me about my niece." Aras requests

            Sara smiles "She's smart... like Ian. She's very protective of Ian... and very devoted to him as he is to her."

            "So she's a Daddy's girl huh?"

            "Oh yeah." Sara laughs "She's very independent... says what she thinks."

            "A Pezzini trait." Aras laughs

            "Definitely." Sara agrees "She's also very stubborn. Ian's done a great job with her. Despite his own childhood he raised a very sweet and affectionate child."

            "I'm surprised his Father let him keep her."

            Sara nods "So am I. He had to do a lot of compromising but it paid off. He adores her and she adores him."

            "You know he was hot back then but damn he's grown into his body even more."

            Sara glares at her sister. "Don't even think about it Aras." She warns

            "It was just an observation." Aras says quickly.

            "Keep it that way."

            "Sara" Aras looks at her sister "What I did was cruel and I know that I just... I didn't want him to hurt you."

            "What made him think he would have?" Sara demands. "You knew Ian as well as I did. He would never hurt either of us intentionally... he's the sweetest guy we've ever known."

            "I know."

            "Then why did you do it Aras? Because of your... selfishness I lost him and I lost 14 years with my daughter. I have given you so many chances over the years Aras and you kept on hurting me and I always forgive you. I want to give you more chances but not if you hurt my child. She wants to know more about you but I'm not going to allow that if you're going to end up hurting her." Sara stands "I have to get back to work." She gathers her garbage and sighs "Ian wanted to know if you wanted to come to the house for dinner tonight."

            "Tell him thanks but I can't. I have to work."

            Sara nods "Fine."

            "Happy Birthday sis."

            "You too." Sara nods at her sister.

EVENING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Happy Birthday Mom." Emma says happily as her Mom walks into the house.

            "Thank you sweetie. How was your day?"

            Emma scrunches up her nose.

            "Ah boring or sucky?"

            "Both."

            "Know that kind of day." Sara says as she removes her gun. "Where is your Dad?"

            "He should be home soon." Emma shrugs "How was work?"

            "Good. Didn't have to do too much paperwork."

            "Always a good thing." Emma says stoically.

            "Smart ass."

            "I'm your kid." Emma shrugs

            "Definitely are." Sara slings her arm around Emma's shoulders. "Now did anything interesting happen today?"

            "Well Lonnie shoved a guy into a locker."

            "Ouch."

            "Got detention for two weeks."

            "I always hated detention."

            "I've never been."

            "Your kidding."

            Emma shakes her head "I've always been careful not to get caught doing anything stupid. Lauren and I pulled a lot of pranks but they couldn't prove we pulled them. They suspected though."

            "Smart." Sara laughs as they enter the kitchen. "Hi Martha."

            "Hello Sara."

            "Smells good."

            "Thank you."

            "So what else happened?"

LATE EVENING

            Emma snuggles on her Dad's lap.

            Sara smiles at the sight. 'The sweetest sight I could ever see.'

            "You know my sweet child one day" Ian presses his lips to Emma's hair "you will be to big or too old to curl up on my lap."

            "No I won't." Emma denies

            "You say that now."

            "Hey you two." Sara joins them on the couch. She chuckles as she sees Emma snuggle closer to Ian. "Even when I was pregnant I knew you were a Daddy's girl."

            "Really?"

            "Mm" Sara nods. "The only way I could get you to stop kicking was stories about your Dad."

            "What kind of stories?"

            "You know all of them." Ian says

            "Oh there is one she doesn't know."

            "Which one?" Ian asks warily.

            "The times you almost got caught in my room."

            "I got out." Ian grumbles

            "Barely... Monkeyboy."

            "Hey we agreed you would never again call me that." Ian pouts

            "Dad had a nickname?"

            "Only for a day." Sara laughs

            "How'd he get it?"

            "Climbing the fire escape." Sara answers slipping her hand into his.

            "It's how I would visit when they were grounded."

            "He was scared of my Dad."

            "No I wasn't." Ian denies "You two didn't think it was a good idea to tell him we were friends."

            "Why not?" Emma asks curiously.

            "We didn't want Dad to say we couldn't be friends."

            "Why would he say that?" Emma asks puzzled.

            Sara squeezes Ian's hand. "Dad had... issues with Irons. We didn't know how he'd react."

            "Did you ever tell him?"

            "Yeah... not long before he died. Dad was of course furious but he got over it. He realized that no matter how much he hated the idea of being related to Irons you were on your way. Once he got used to the fact he really started to look forward to being Grandpa." Sara says wistfully.

            "Think he'd be OK with it now?" Emma asks

            Sara tilts her head then looks at Ian and smiles. "I think he would be. He'd love being Grandpa."

            Sensing Sara's sadness Ian changes the subject. "Emma why don't you let Loki and Felix in."

            "But I'm comfy."

            "He's your dog your responsibility."

            "Why don't you just put in a doggy door." Emma grumbles

            "Its not secure."

            "Oh fine." Emma moves off his lap going to the door.

            Ian turns to look at Sara. "You OK?" He caresses her cheek with his thumb.

            Sara nods "Just thinking."

            "You miss him."

            "Yeah I do." Sara looks out to the backyard where Emma is rolling around on the grass with Loki and Felix. "He'd get a kick out of Emma... and I bet he'd like you a lot."

            "Oh really?"

            "Once he got pass the whole Irons issue yeah." She sighs "I miss him... I hate the fact that Gallo gets to be out running around. I know he pulled the trigger... I just can't prove it. Every time I try to get him with something he gets out of it." She sighs "I don't know if I'll ever get him."

            "You will." Ian brings her hand up to his lips. "You will."

            "I have too." Sara mutters resting her head on Ian's shoulder.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Sara sits on the bottom stair of the basement gym and watches Ian go through his nightly, insomnia induced workout.

            Ian looks over at Sara and frowns "Its late Love."

            "I know."

            Ian wipes the sweat from his face and sits beside her "What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

            "I miss having my sister around."

            "Sara she's around right now."

            "I know she is but I mean the sister I had before Mom died. The nice sister. Not the one who does anything and everything she can to hurt me." Sara rests her head on his shoulder. "I want to trust her Ian but she doesn't have a good track record and I don't know if I can bring myself to give her another chance."

            "You can't let her hurt you but ignoring the fact she exists is going to hurt as much as what she's done hurts."

            "I don't ignore she exists." Sara protests

            "Sara how many of your friends know you have a sister?"

            "Not many." Sara admits. "But that's because most of my friends are guys. The guys in my life plus Aras equals trouble... even if I'm not involved with them. I don't want Aras to hurt any of them."

            "Maybe things have changed."

            "You think she's changed?"

            "I don't know." Ian admits "I'm not the one in the position to know. You are."

            Sara sighs heavily.

            "Its later. Let's go to bed."

            "You need a shower." Sara says standing.

            "Want to join me?"

            "Sure."

CHAPTER 30

NOON NEXT DAY: WATERFRONT

            "So does my sister know you called me?" Aras asks as she sits beside Ian on the bench.

            "No. I didn't want her to overreact. I'll tell her tonight."

            "She'll still overreact... after all I'm the one who destroys relationships." Aras says bitterly. "So why'd you call me?"

            "Are you here to torment Sara?"

            "Always protecting her huh?"

            "I love Sara. I don't want her hurt by anyone... even by her own sister."

            "Look I'm not here to hurt her."

            "Good." Ian nods after a moment.

            "You love my sister."

            "Yes." Ian looks at Aras. "If you had bothered to ask before lying to Sara you would have known that."

            "You would have left her once you found out she was pregnant." Aras states

            Ian sighs shaking his head. "Aras, you and Sara are the two people who know me best. Why would you think I would hurt her like that? I wanted to marry her back then and I still do."

            "Is that why you called me? To tell me that you love her?"

            "I want you two to work things out. Emma wants to get to know you Aras. You are the only blood relative she has and I would really like to see Emma on good terms with one family member because she certainly doesn't get along with Father." Ian starts to stand when he adds "Think about it."

            "Nottingham..." Aras pauses "Sara thinks I was jealous over you two but truthfully... I wasn't."

            "Then why did you lie?"

            "Partially because I was made but mostly because I didn't want Sara to get hurt. Its why I tested the others."

            "Yet your sister was the one you hurt time after time."

            "Better me than someone she likes." Aras shrugs "Besides its not like she really cared about the others. You're the only one she's ever loved or been close too. I did feel guilty for lying... I told Dad the truth after Sara told him you were the Father. I didn't know why but I never told Sara I told him."

            "Aras how did my Father find out?" Ian asks

            Aras takes a deep breath "I overheard Dad and Joe talking the week before Dad died. Dad told Joe that he was thinking about talking to Irons... I don't know if he ever did though."

            "I have a feeling he did." Ian says grimly. "Look Aras work things out with Sara. She's your sister and you two need each other."

            "I'm trying Ian."

            "Good." Ian nods. "I have to get back to work. And Aras... be careful at your... job."

            "How'd you know?"

            "Sara told me what she believed you were doing and I had a friend check in on you."

            "Does Sara know... all?"

            "No. That's yours to tell. I'll see you later." Ian walks away leaving Aras staring after him.

HOUR LATER: VORSCHLAG

            Ian enters the storage room where the old security tapes are kept. "This will be interesting." Ian mutters looking at the rows of tapes.

LATE EVENING: 1111 FAUST

            Ian enters his Father's study and waits for his Father to acknowledge his presence.

            "Shouldn't you be with the lovely Detective and the girl?"

            "Sara is at work. Emma is at a friends."

            "And you are here because?"

            "I need to know... how did you find out that Emma was my child?"

            "Rumors that the lovely young Pezzini was pregnant." Kenneth shrugs

            Ian removes the tape from his overcoat pocket and sets it on the desk. "How about James Pezzini coming to your office four days before he was killed?"

            Kenneth sighs "Fine. He told me. He asked me to bring you back to New York so you could face your responsibilities. He said if I didn't he'd go to the courts and ask a judge for child support. I told him I would think about it but four days later I found it he was dead. When the girl was born your name was put on the birth certificate and she signed the papers. I had paternity confirmed and discussed it with the lawyers who informed me that with your name on the birth certificate you would need to sign the adoption papers. You know the rest of the story."

            Ian stares at his Father. "Did you have anything to do with his death?"

            "Now Ian..."

            "Don't Father. I know you better than anyone and I know that if anyone gets in your way you'd do anything to get them out of your way. Did you have anything to do with his death?" Ian demands.

            "No."

            "If you did and there is any evidence I will leave Father. I'm not going to risk losing her again."

            "I had nothing to do with it." Kenneth says angrily.

            Ian regards his Father thoughtfully. "For your sake I hope you're telling the truth."

            "Are you going to tell her?"

            "Probably. I have very few secrets from Sara." Ian says "I think she deserves to know how you found out." Ian picks up the tape and walks out of the study without waiting for the usual dismissal.

            Kenneth stares after his son. 'He is getting too damn independent and rebellious.'

LATER THAT NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "All right. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow Em." Ian hangs up and sets the phone down beside him and starts doing sit-ups. 'Should I tell her?' He asks himself. 'Would she understand? Did Father have anything to do with his death? Will Sara go after him? Will she hate me for the possibility my Father had hers killed?' Ian pauses his heart pained at the thought of Sara hating him. 'No she loves me.' He continues with his sit-ups.

            Sara makes her way down the steps barefoot wearing one of Ian's silk pajama tops and nothing else. She smiles when she sees Ian stop and look at her with such love, awe,... and lust causing her to shiver. "Where's Emma?"

            "Dawn's." Ian answers as he sits up pulling Sara to sit astride his lap. "You're home early."

            "Missed you." She shrugs brushing her fingers down his beard.

            "And why are you wearing my shirt?"

            "Smells like you and its comfy." She squirms closer causing him to groan.

            "Sara" he hisses as she squirms on his lap.

            "Did I forget to mention" she begins innocently "that I have nothing on under your shirt?"

            Ian growls tangling his fingers in her hair pulling her into a rough kiss.

LATER

            "Mine." Ian murmurs possessively as he nuzzles Sara's shoulder while they lie in bed his body spooned around hers.

            Sara smiles "You're extra possessive tonight."

            "Bother you?"

            "Nah... I like it." Sara snuggles back against him. "How was your day?"

            Ian hesitates before answering "I spoke with Aras this afternoon."

            Sara shifts to face him. "Why?"

            "I wanted to clear things up with her."

            "Did you?"

            "Yes... I believe so."

            "Why didn't you tell me before?"

            "It was a last minute decision to call her."

            "Oh."

            "Mad at me?"

            "No."

            "Sara"

            "I'm not." Sara frowns "And she didn't hit on you?"

            "No." Ian brushes his knuckle down her cheek. "I did learn something though."

            "What?"

            "She feels bad for lying."

            "Yeah right." Sara snorts

            "Sara if she hadn't felt guilty then why did she tell your father the truth?"

            "What?"

            Ian nods "Aras confessed to your father."

            "Look what good that did."

            Ian takes a deep breath "That's how Father found out you were pregnant."

            "What?!" Sara exclaims sitting up.

            "I checked the security cameras and found out your Dad visited Father a week before he died. I talked to Father and he confirmed it."

            "What did they talk about?"

            "Us. Your Dad asked Father to allow me to return, but he died before Father gave him an answer. When Emma was born he knew there was no way to avoid telling me because you put my name on her birth certificate. I guess he figured that if I found out years later that you had my child and he hid the truth from me... I'd leave... or do something out of character."

            Sara's silent for a moment then asks, "What if things hadn't gone the way they did? What if you found out Emma had been adopted what would you have done?"

            "It depends on the situation. If she had been completely safe and happy I think I would have stuck to the shadows and just watched out for her. If she wasn't safe and happy... I would have tried to get her back."

            "And if by chance I hadn't signed the papers? What if I had kept her? What would you have done?"

            "It would have been up to you whether or not I would have been allowed in her life... and yours."

            "I'm glad that things turned out this way. I hated giving her up, but I guess it was better that I did. If she had stayed with me she would have had to spend a good portion of her life in daycare. She probably would have ended up as screwed up as half the kids in New York."

            "She's still not a typical child."

            "True." Sara laughs. "None of the kids we have will be typical." She snuggles close to Ian. "With your brains and the Pezzini ability to get into trouble... our lives will be very... interesting."

            "And just how many do you want?" Ian asks stroking her hair.

            "At least one more... Emma has wanted a little brother for a long time."

            "And if she gets a sister first?"

            "Then I guess we'll have to try until she gets a brother." Sara grins.

            "I can work with that." Ian chuckles "So, when do you want to start on number two?" He asks curiously.

            "Anxious?" Sara lifts her brow.

            "Mmm" Ian kisses her neck. "I would love to see you carrying our child." He rests his hand on her middle.

            Sara shivers at the thought of Ian's hands on her growing belly. "I'll be fat... you going to love me then?"

            "Definitely."

            "Think you can handle me being cranky?" She asks teasingly.

            "Yes." Ian nuzzles her neck.

            "Will you be able to handle me going through coffee withdrawal?"

            "Yes."

            "Will you get me food in the middle of the night? No matter what it is that I want?"

            "Of course."

            "Will you deal with a screaming baby in the middle of the night?"

            "Sara I'm programmed on little sleep." Ian reminds

            "Ian honey, you aren't a robot so avoid the word program when referring to yourself."

            "Yes my love."

            "Good." Sara kisses him and soon the kiss becomes passionate.

            Ian breaks the kiss so they can breath "You didn't answer my question."

            "Which question?"

            "When do you want to start on number two?" Ian nuzzles her neck.

            Sara tugs lightly on his hair causing Ian to look at her, "When we're ready."

            "And when are you going to marry me?"

            "Someday."

            "I'm going to keep asking until you say yes."

            "I know."

            "I love you."

            "I love you." Sara echoes kissing him.

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER: SARA'S APARTMENT

            "Ian told me you two talked." Sara leans back looking at her sister who is sitting on the other end of the couch.

            "I didn't jump him."

            "I know."

            "Look I got it... Nottingham is yours. I kind of figured he'd end up yours the moment we met him."

            "Why did you think that?"

            Aras shrugs "The look in his eyes." She takes a sip of her beer. "So is he good?"

            "Aras" Sara groans

            "Come on you've never hid your sex life from me before."

            Sara smiles slightly. "Let's leave it at he's the best I've ever had." She takes a sip of her beer. "And don't hassle him about our sex life huh?"

            "Why not?"

            "Come on Ian's not like the other men I dated. He's more... reserved. You remember how he was when we first met?"

            "Oh yeah... he still like that?"

            "A little... I think having Emma around taught him a lot about the world outside Irons bubble." Sara grins "Remember the first time we introduced him to the guys?"

            "Oh yeah."

            "He's still kind of like that at times."

            "So why aren't you living with them?"

            "Emma has had a lot of changes in such a short time. Finding out about me, moving here, losing her best friend... she needs time to get used to all these changes."

            "I'd say you're scared."

            "I'm not scared." Sara protests

            "Yes you are." Aras argues. "You're scared."

            "No I'm not!"

            "Gonna marry him?"

            Sara takes a drink of her beer then answers. "One day... when we're ready to go through with the whole process. I want to marry him... always have."

            "Is he a good Dad?"

            "Great. He adores Emma. Emma adores him. They are so cute together... affectionate. Public Ian is so much different from private Ian. He's good with kids... Una, Danny's youngest, is always drawing Ian pictures."

            "You two going to have anymore kids?"

            "Probably. Emma wants a little brother." Sara rests her head on the cushion. "What have you been up to?" The two continue talking late into the night.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 31 Added Aug 18

CHAPTER 31

LATE NOVEMBER (AFTER THANKSGIVING): NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara sits on the couch staring out the window at the morning sky. 'These last few weeks have been interesting. Aras is back and we're working things out. Emma has been spending time with Aras. I worry about that, but Aras promised she wouldn't do anything stupid when Emma is with her. So far she's kept one promise in life. Thanksgiving went by with no problems.' Sara looks up as she feels a hand stroke her hair and looks up smiling. "How is Emma?"

            Ian sits beside her "She's worse. Coughing, sneezing, stuffed up... headache." He frowns "Don't you want some coffee?"

            Sara shakes her head. "I'm trying to cut down... I've been drinking a lot this week."

            "Mmm"

            "Poor baby must be miserable." Sara says sympathetically.

            "She just needs some sleep and she'll be fine."

            Sara looks at the clock. "Damn if I don't get moving I'm going to be late for work." She stands "Join me?"

            Ian wraps his arms around her shoulders brushing his lips over her ear. "You're insatiable."

            "Bother you?" Sara asks with a grin.

            "No." He takes her hand bringing it to his lips.

            "DADDY" Emma yells her voice whiny.

            Ian sighs "I will go see what she wants then I will meet you in the shower."

            "Don't take too long." Sara leans up kissing him before they head up the stairs and separate, Sara going into their bedroom and Ian heading into Emma's room.

            "What's wrong Emma?" Ian asks as he enters the room where Emma is coughing and sniffling.

            "Juice, Daddy." Emma asks with a yawn.

            "All right baby. Anything else?"

            "No."

            "All right, I'll be right back with your juice." Ian leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs to the kitchen where Martha is starting the morning rituals.

            "How is Emma?"

            "She's miserable." Ian answers as he takes a glass out of the cabinet.

            "Worse?"

            "Yes. Her cough is worse." Ian answers as he pours Emma a glass of orange juice. "Can you call the school and tell them she won't be in?"

            "Sure."

            "Thank you." Ian walks out of the kitchen and walks up the stairs returning to Emma's bedroom. "Here you go Em." He sets the glass on the nightstand. "Need anything else"

            "No. Thank you Daddy." Emma yawns

            "You're welcome. Martha is downstairs if you want anything. I have to go get ready for work."

            "OK." Emma watches as her Dad walks out of her bedroom then sits up grabbing the glass she takes a sip of juice.

HALF HOUR LATER

            "Just a minute." Martha holds the phone out to Sara. "It's Danny."

            Sara glances at the clock. "Damn. Tell him I'm out the door." She finishes off her toast then kisses Ian's cheek while Martha speaks to Danny.

            "He said don't stop off for coffee... or you'll be late." Martha calls as she hangs up the phone.

            Ian follows Sara to the foyer. "Drive carefully... the weather is getting close to snow."

            "I know." Sara pulls on her jacket then steps up to Ian kissing him lightly. "Have a good day."

            "You too." Ian brushes her hair back. "I love you." He says seriously.

            Sara smiles "I know. I love you too." A moment later Sara steps away grabbing her backpack and helmet. "See you tonight."

            "What time will you be off work?" Ian asks

            "Not until 9 or so." Sara answers "Give Emma a kiss for me." She hurries out the door.

            Ian shakes his head amused at Sara's rush. 'Always late.'

LITTLE LATER

            Ian enters Emma's bedroom where the teen is coughing and groaning. "How's my sweet girl?" He asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "Miserable." Emma groans. "I don't remember feeling this bad the last time I was sick."

            "Yes well you rarely get sick." Ian reminds brushing Emma's hair back.

            "Do you have to go to work?" Emma grumbles. "Can't you stay home with me?"

            "Sorry my girl, I have to go to work. I will check in on you every so often."

            "OK."

            Ian leans down kissing Emma's forehead then frowns. "You feel a little warm." He remarks. "I will have Martha check your temperature, OK?"

            Emma nods.

            "If you're feeling worse tonight then I will call Immo and have him come and check you out all right?"

            "OK." Emma yawns.

            "Just get some rest and I will see you tonight." He kisses her forehead again then moves away. "Try to get some schoolwork done." As Ian walks out of the bedroom as a feeling of uneasiness hits him. 'Maybe I should stay home.' He heads down to the kitchen where Martha is cleaning up the kitchen. "I think Emma might have a slight fever, maybe I should stay home."

            "Ian she'll be fine. Besides don't you have to give him that preliminary report on the upgrades today?"

            "Yes." Ian says grudgingly.

            "Go to work." Martha assures. "I will call you if she feels worse. I have a few errands to run but I'll be home for a good portion of the day."

            Ian reluctantly nods "I should be home for dinner. If not I will let you know."

            "All right."

OVER AN HOUR LATER: VORSCHLAG

            "How is Emma?" Kenneth inquires as Ian enters his office.

            "In bed. Her cold is worse. She has a slight fever."

            "She doesn't get sick very often." Kenneth muses

            "No. It's been a few years since she's had a cold."

            Kenneth nods "Now for the upgrades what is going on?"

NOON: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Emma" Martha calls from the doorway

            Emma groggily looks at Martha.

            "I'm going to run some errands. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

            "No." Emma yawns

            "I should be back in a few hours. Call me if you think of anything you might need."

            Emma pulls the covers over her head.

            Martha chuckles at her actions. "Boys keep an eye on the grumpy one."

            "Bite me." Emma says from under the covers.

            "Just go back to sleep. When I return I'll give you some more cold medicine if you need it."

SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK

            "Yes?" A man says in greeting.

            "Kid's alone."

            "Wait 20 minutes to make sure the woman is gone then go in. Don't harm her in anyway or I will kill you." The man hangs up and looks at the pictures of the dark haired teen with her parents spread before him. "Package sent?"

            "It is on its way. As per instructions it won't be delivered until 1PM."

            "Good. It will give us time to secure the girl. Make sure the room is ready. No one is to harm her."

            "Yes Boss." The smaller man hurries away.

12:30: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Hugo lifts his head his ears perking up as he looks at his young mistress then Felix who goes on guard as well. Slowly the two older dogs stand and quietly leave the room.

            Downstairs the front and back doors silently open and three men enter without the alarm going off. Quickly and quietly the man entering through the back door makes his way to his partners in the foyer, as he rounds the corner he's attacked.

            Hugo growls low, launching himself at the first man in his sight going straight for the throat. His teeth sink into the man's throat before the man can even make a sound.

            Another man turns to see his friend's throat being ripped out and shoots the dog the only sound heard is a pop and two thuds as the man's body falls to the ground as well as the dog's. "Damn it." He looks at his dead friend when a large dog knocks him over.

            The third man, the leader, shoots the final dog before he can do much damage to his partner. He looks at the man on the ground annoyed. "Let's get the girl." He starts up the stairs the remaining man follows.

            Upstairs Emma sleeps in her bed unaware of what is going on.

            Loki whimpers and crawls under the bed watching as the two unfamiliar people enter the room.

            Emma awakens startled as she feels a prick in her arm. She struggles to get away as she sees two unfamiliar men beside her bed. "Let me go." She says groggily as she drifts into unconsciousness, her final thought, 'Daddy.'

            The leader looks at the other man "Boss said grab a change of clothes for her and a pair of shoes."

            "Why?"

            "Just do it all right!" He nods at the corner "Her backpack."

            The second man dumps everything out of the backpack and goes to the dresser grabbing some clothes out of the dresser and a pair of shoes off the floor. "Done." He announces.

            "Go check and see if there's anyone out front." The leader removes an envelope from his pocket and sets it on the dresser then carefully picks up the unconscious teen.

SAME TIME: VORSCHLAG

            As Ian is walking down the hall, he stops dead in his tracks as a feeling of intense unease hits him. 'Something isn't right.' He removes his phone from his pocket hitting the speed dial for the house only to get the voice mail. Next, he tries Emma's phone and frowns when he gets her voice mail as well. 'OK that's not normal.' He hangs up and presses the speed dial for Martha's phone.

            "Hello?"

            "Martha are you at the house?"

            "No. I had to run some errands."

            "Oh yes. Emma didn't answer."

            "I gave her some cold medicine a while ago... and I turned off her phone so she wouldn't be disturbed. She's probably out to the world."

            "Perhaps."

            "I was going to be out for a few hours but I forgot something so I have to head back to the house so I will check on her and if she's awake I will have her call you."

            "All right." Ian says before hanging up.

1PM: VORSCHLAG

            "Mr. Nottingham this just arrived for you." The secretary, Mrs. Nielson, enters the office carrying a large envelope.

            "Thank you." Ian nods taking the envelope. Once the secretary leaves his office Ian leans back in his chair and opens the envelope removing some surveillance pictures of Emma. "What the..." He trails off as he quickly goes through the pictures of Emma taken over a variety of times and locations: Emma being dropped off at school, talking with her friends on school grounds, Emma at the park skating with her friends, he and Sara chasing Emma around the yard. His eyes narrow 'Someone has been watching my child!' He stands suddenly the urge to check on Emma overcoming him. He grabs the envelope of pictures and his overcoat and hurries out the door.

            "Sir your meeting." Mrs. Nielson reminds

            "Cancel it. Tell him I had to go him." Ian says gruffly as he heads to the elevator. Once in the elevator he removes his phone dialing a familiar number.

            "Yes brother?" Mobius says in greeting.

            "Get back here." Ian orders

            "What's wrong?" Mobius goes on alert as he hears Ian's tone.

            "I'm not entirely sure. Some has been following Emma."

            "What?"

            "I just received a bunch of pictures of Emma taken over time." Ian sighs, "I have a bad feeling about this Mobi."

            "I will catch the first flight back."

            "Good." Ian hangs up.

SAME TIME: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Martha enters the kitchen through the garage and frowns when she sees the back door open. "Emma" she shakes her head as she sets the grocery bags on the counter just as she hears a pained whimper coming from the front foyer. She sighs "Loki what did you do this time?" She mutters heading towards the foyer stopping in her tracks when she sees a man covered in blood lying on the floor with a motionless Hugo beside him while Felix lies in a pool of blood whimpering. "Emma" Martha calls worried as she hurries up the stairs to Emma's room to find the bed empty and the dresser drawers open and Emma's schoolbooks on the floor. "Emma" Martha calls panicked. "Sweetie you know I'm not as good at hide and seek as your Dad." She quickly searches Emma's room to find only Loki hiding under the bed and Emma's phone still on the nightstand. "Ian's room" Martha mutters heading into her employers room only to find it empty. "She's gone." She realizes quickly removing her phone she presses the speed dial to Ian's phone.

SAME TIME: CAR

            As Ian pulls out of the underground parking lot his phone rings. He reaches into his pocket and removes the phone pressing talk. "Yes?"

            "Emma's gone." Martha says worried.

            "Gone?! What do you mean gone?"

            "She's not in her bed or yours. Ian... there's a dead body here. Hugo's dead as well. Felix is injured and Loki is hiding under Emma's bed."

            "I'm on my way. Don't call Sara or the police but do call the vet and let him know that Felix is injured."

            "Fine."

            Ian hangs up then dials Mobius's phone.

            "Yes brother?"

            "Emma's gone."

            "What do you mean gone?"

            "Someone took my daughter out of her bed." Ian says his voice cold and hard.

            "Isn't it a school day?" Mobius asks confused.

            "She came home sick yesterday so I let her stay home."

            "All right. I'm on my way to the airport right now."

            "Good."

            "I'm sure she's fine." Mobius assures hoping to calm his brother down.

            "If there is one scratch on my daughter I will kill whoever put it on her and whoever else was nearby." Ian grinds out before hanging up.

SAME TIME: 11TH PRECINCT

            Sara shifts in her seat and absently taps her pen.

            Danny groans "All right Pez what is it?"

            "Huh?" Sara looks at Danny startled.

            "You've been tapping your pen for 10 minutes." Danny states.

            "I have?"

            "Yes." Jake says without looking up. 

            "Sorry." Sara says sheepishly. "Just restless."

            "Its the caffeine. I tell ya you need to cut back." Danny remarks amused.

            "I haven't had a cup today." Sara admits.

            "What?" Jake says surprised.

            "I've had a lot of coffee lately." Sara shrugs "Decided to cut back."

            "No wonder you're restless." Danny laughs "You without coffee... is interesting."

            "Yeah" Sara looks down at her paperwork and within minutes the three are working in silence.

10 MINS LATER: CAR

            "Yes?" Ian says in greeting.

            "Where the hell are you?" Kenneth demands

            "Emma's gone."

            "Gone? I thought she was home sick."

            "She was." Ian stops at a red light. "Someone has been stalking her." Ian informs his Father.

            "What do you mean stalking her?"

            "Someone sent me pictures of Emma. Emma with her friends... at school... everywhere." Ian tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "Martha called... said there's a dead body as well as Hugo. Felix was injured."

            "Have you told Sara?"

            "Once I assess the situation I will tell her. You know what will happen once I alert the police that there is a body in my house. If I tell them Emma was taken I won't be able to take care of this myself."

            "And why is that a bad idea?"

            "Because it could take them longer to find her than it would take me."

            "Mobius?"

            "On his way."

            "I'm going to have to tell Sara but I need you to cover on Emma. I'm going to have to tell the police that Emma is at the house for the day."

            "All right." Kenneth agrees. "I will call the house and make sure they cover it."

            Ian's silent for a moment surprised by his Father's agreement. "Thank you Father."

            "Good luck young Nottingham." Kenneth hangs up.

            Ian presses the speed dial for Sara's phone.

            "Pezzini" Sara greets

            "Sara"

            "Hey Ian. What are you doing?"

            Ian takes a deep breath "We have a problem."

            "What is it?" Sara frowns on the other end.

            "Meet me at the house and we'll talk."

            "Ian"

            "Its not something I want to discuss on the phone."

            "All right, I'll meet you there. 15 minutes?"

            "I'm almost there." Ian says

            "OK." Sara hangs up staring at the phone.

            "You OK Pez?" Jake asks

            "I uh... I have to go." Sara says absently. "Something isn't right."

            "What do you mean?" Danny questions

            "Ian's tone. It wasn't normal... I have to head to the house." She stands "Cover for me?"

            "Sure." Danny nods

            "I'll check in in a while." Sara says grabbing her jacket and helmet before hurrying out of the office.

FEW MINUTES LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Martha" Ian calls entering the house.

            "Over here."

            Ian finds Martha sitting beside a whimpering Felix who is lying in a pool of blood. "How is he?"

            "The bleeding has slowed some but if he doesn't go to the vet soon..."

            "Sara's one her way."

            Martha nods

            "Call the vet and have him come pick Felix up. I will deal with an repercussions with the police." Ian heads up the stairs to Emma's room. "Emma" he looks around the room when he notices an envelope on the dresser. He opens the envelope and removes a piece of paper.

            'She won't be harmed. I will call soon.'

            Ian sits on the bed the note in hand and takes a deep breath. "She'll be OK." He mutters

            Hesitantly Loki crawls out from under the bed whimpering.

            Ian looks at the shaking dog. "She'll be fine Loki." He scratches the dog's head. "I'll get her back." He looks at the nightstand pictures of he, Sara, and Emma laughing. "I'm not going to lose her." He says firmly.

WHILE LATER

            "Ian" Sara calls entering the house.

            "He's upstairs." Martha says from beside Felix.

            Sara gasps seeing the body of an unknown man and Hugo. "Where's Emma?" Sara asks puzzled by the fact her daughter isn't comforting her beloved dog. When Martha doesn't answer, Sara hurries up the stairs to find Ian sitting on the floor of Emma's bedroom with Loki's head on his lap. "Ian where's Emma?"

            "She's gone." Ian says glancing up.

            "Gone? What do you mean gone? Who was that man?"

            Ian stands handing her the large envelope. "I received this before Martha called me."

            Sara opens the envelope paling at the pictures. "Someone followed her?!" She looks at Ian horrified. "Where is she?"

            "I know nothing." Ian says

            "Who has her?" Sara demands

            "I don't know."

            "Why didn't you call the police?" Sara questions "Someone kidnaps our daughter and you don't call the police?!"

            "Because this isn't something the police can handle."

            "What?"

            "This isn't a normal kidnapping Sara."

            "Normal? There's nothing normal about kidnapping!" Sara says angrily.

            "Because it's connected to me!" Ian retorts. "Nothing connected to me is normal. This person knows me."

            "So what now? We just ignore the fact that someone took our daughter!" Sara says angrily. "What about that man downstairs?"

            "We'll have to report that but we don't have to report Emma missing."

            "What?!"

            "Look, give me 48 hours to find her."

            "You want to put Emma in more danger?!" Sara exclaims

            "No! Telling the police and getting them involved puts her in danger."

            "Then how are we going to explain the body downstairs?" Sara asks.

            "I'll handle that. I know this goes against everything you were taught but if this is something that was caused by me I want to handle it in my own way." He says "Please Sara."

            "What are you going to tell them about Emma?"

            "That she's at Father's. He already agreed to cover. Once we get her back I will tell the truth, I promise."

            Sara sits on the bed, "Just get her back."

            Ian kneels before her. "I will... I swear." He brings her hand to his lips. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

            Sara nods "I know."

            "You call Danny and McCartey and I'm going to go help Martha with Felix."

            "Ian" she whispers

            "It's going to be fine." Ian kisses her lightly then stands walking out of the room.

            Sara takes out her phone dialing the number for the office.

            "Homicide, Woo."

            "Danny its Sara. There's a problem..."

10 MINS LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "My God the man's throat was ripped out." Jake says with disgust as he sees the body. "Sorry about the dog man."

            "He died doing what he was trained to do." Ian says looking at his dog. "The vet came to get Felix and he's at the animal hospital."

            "How bad was he hurt?" Danny asks

            "He was shot in the shoulder. Vet said he should be fine." Ian answers

            "Where's Emma?" Danny asks thinking that the teen will be worried about her dog.

            "She's at Father's, I decided to drop her off there for the day. Martha had errands to run and I didn't want to leave her home alone all day with a fever." Ian explains

            "Where's Sara?" Jake asks

            "Upstairs in Emma's room. She's trying to get Loki to calm down enough to come out of Emma's room. He refuses to leave." Ian answers. "Martha is going to take him over to Father's once your officers are done with her."

LITTLE LATER: ACROSS TOWN

            The man looks at the sleeping teen. "How did it go?" He asks the man standing nearby.

            "Jones is dead. One of the dogs attacked him."

            "Did the girl see that?"

            "No. She was asleep. She didn't wake until the needle was in her arm."

            "The dogs?"

            "Shot two... couldn't find the third."

            The man nods. "No one interacts with the girl. She's a fighter, her father trained her from a young age."

            "How much damage could she do?" He asks looking at the girl.

            "Her father was Special Forces, Black Ops... assassin... fighter also taught from a young age."

            He looks at the girl with renewed interest. "When are you going to call her Old Man?"

            "Soon." The two men walk out of the room locking the door behind them.


	19. Chapters 32 and 33 Added Aug 20

CHAPTER 32

MIDAFTERNOON: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara joins Ian on the stairs as he watches the cops move around the dead man and Hugo. "Are you OK?" She slips her hand into his.

            "I've had Hugo since Emma was a baby." Ian looks at Sara briefly then back at Hugo. "His brother Zanus was my first dog. Six months after Zanus died Father gave me Hugo." He hears a whimper and looks pass Sara to see Loki lying at the top of the stairs. "Loki is terrified of all these people. I should take him out to the backyard until Martha can take him to the house." He brushes his knuckle down Sara's cheek. "I'm going to get her back."

            "I know. Just don't take too long doing it."

            "Mobi will be here in a few hours." He passes Sara and walks up to the landing picking up the trembling dog. "Come on let's get you outside before you make another mess." He carries the dog down the stairs.

            Sara joins Vicki as Ian disappears through the living room. "Hey Vick"

            "Hey Pez, Hugo did some damage. Danny told me Felix was shot as well."

            Sara winces at the sight of the dead man. "He's at the vets. He should be fine though."

            "How's Emma taking it? Shouldn't she be home from school soon?"

            "No, she has a really bad cold. Ian took her to Irons for the day. I guess she'll be staying there for a while. So what's the verdict?" Sara asks changing the subject.

            "Man died almost immediately. Hugo took a large chunk out."

            "Taking Hugo?"

            Vicki nods "A forensic animal pathologist is going to check him out." She zips up the body bag just as Captain Dante enters the house.

            "Damn" Sara mutters

            "Detective what are you doing here?" Dante demands

            "My job." Sara snaps

            "Your job is not to investigate vicious dogs." Dante retorts

            "First off my dogs are not vicious without provocation." Ian says joining them his voice cold. "Second, I called Sara because this event will unfortunately... affect our daughter. I thought she would want to be involved."

            Dante turns to find the large, imposing man looking at him with barely hidden disdain. "And where is the girl?"

            Ian looks at Loki who is slowly inching towards the body bags to investigate. "Loki, upstairs." He orders

            Sara sees Loki looking at the body bags with interest. "Loki, come here." She calls and once he reaches her side she pats his head. "Good boy. Go upstairs."

            "Emma is ill." Ian informs Dante. "She went to my Father's for the day so someone could keep an eye on her all day."

            "Are all your dogs trained to kill?" Dante demands

            "My dogs are trained to be pets first. I would never allow a dog trained only to kill to be around my daughter. They only attack when provoked or feel threatened."

            "And what of the other dog?" Dante asks with a sneer "The mutt?"

            Ian ignores the man's tone. "Loki is a stray that Emma brought home this summer. He is too skittish to be trained like Hugo and Felix so he is primarily a pet."

            "So this was either an attempted robbery or possibly kidnapping." Dante remarks thoughtfully.

            "It could be." Ian glances at Sara.

SOMEWHERE

            Emma stirs opening her eyes slowly she lifts her head to see a man sitting in a chair in the corner of an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" She demands

            "Sorry about drugging you." He apologizes "Didn't want you to hurt anyone."

            "My Dad is going to be majorly pissed when he finds out I'm gone." Emma sneezes.

            "Kleenex is on the nightstand."

            "Who are you?" Emma questions rubbing at her eyes.

            "You don't remember me?" He lifts his brow.

            Emma looks the man over noting his face and height searching her memory. "No. Should I?"

            "You were a child when I last saw you... and it was only briefly."

            "And you thought I'd remember you?"

            "You never know." The man smiles

            "What do you want with me?"

            "Nothing you need to worry about."

            "Where's my Dad?"

            "At home. I'm going to call him in a few minutes. Is there anything you want me to tell him anything?"

            "Yeah tell him to kick your ass." Emma sneezes

            "I'll check in on you in a while." He walks out of the room.

            Emma coughs and curls up on the bed. 'Daddy.'

NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian watches as the police talk and mill about as he stands at the living room window. 'Where are you Emma?'

            "So nothing is missing?" Dante asks

            "No." Ian answers 'Only my child.'

            "How can you be sure?" Dante demands. "Did you check everything?"

            "I checked everything." Ian glances at the man annoyed.

            "Weapons?"

            "I have a few knives, guns, and swords which are all locked up. The swords and knives are downstairs and the guns are in my study." Ian replies as his phone rings. "Excuse me." He steps out into the backyard and presses talk. "Yes?"

            "Got everything?" Dante asks Sara

            Sara nods her eyes on Ian. "I believe so."

            "Good. I will go speak with the press, considering he's connected to the most powerful person in New York he's an interest." Dante looks around "Finish this up."

            "Hello Captain... or is it just Nottingham?"

            Ian stiffens at the old military title. "Who is this?"

            "You'll figure it out."

            "Let me talk to Emma." Ian demands

            "She's busy right now. Don't worry... she'll be fine. I won't hurt her."

            "Then why take her? She's ill."

            "Don't worry. She'll be taken care of."

            "If there is one mark on her no matter how insignificant I will rip your throat out." Ian threatens

            The man chuckles "I have no doubt that you would. I'll call back in a few hours. Tell Mobius I said hello... oh and sorry about your dogs." He hangs up.

            Ian looks at the phone in his hand. 'Emma'

            "Ian?"

            Ian turns to look at Sara who looks worried.

            "Was it the person who took Emma?"

            "She's fine." Ian assures.

            "Do you believe him?"

            "I have no choice." Ian reaches out cupping her cheek. "I think I would know if she was hurt."

            "I want her back here." Sara says pained.

            "I'll get her back... no matter what."

            "I know."

            "You should get back to work."

            "But"

            "You don't want people to wonder and ask questions."

            "I want to stay with you. I don't care if they ask questions."

            Ian smiles sadly. "Our girl definitely gets her stubborn side from you."

            "Damn straight." Sara gives him a small smile. "I can't pretend to work while she's out there with some stranger."

            "Martha is going over to Father's. Mobi's plane will be here in a few hours."

            "What are you going to do?"

            "Only think I can do.... wait."

            "Ian" Martha interrupts

            Ian turns to look at Martha. "Yes?"

            "Dawn is on Emma's phone. What do you want me to tell her?"

            "Tell her Emma is sick and she'll be out of touch for a few days."

            "All right." Martha walks back into the house.

            "I'll go back to work and then make my excuses and come back here."

            Ian nods "I'll be here."

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian enters Emma's bedroom and picks up a picture of he, Emma, and Lauren and smiles sadly, "I have never not known where she is. Sure I don't know exactly where she is when she goes out with her friends but I've always had a hint as to where look."

            Sara joins him. "Scares you huh?"

            Ian nods

            "Ian, who do you think is behind this?" Sara asks softly.

            "I don't know." Ian says heavily. "I have been trying to figure that out, but I can't. Everyone but Mobius is dead."

            "Except one, Brother."

            Ian and Sara look to the doorway to see Mobius standing in the doorway. "Mobi their dead... all of them... trust me."

            "What about Derek?"

            "Derek's dead. He died not long after the Dragons where formed."

            "Did he? He disappeared, we never found a body."

            "Who's Derek?" Sara demands confused.

            "He was in our unit. He disappeared on a recon mission in Peru. We believed he was dead but we never found a body... and we never really bothered to look."

            "If he is alive where has he been all these years?" Ian muses

            "Who knows... we were trained to hide... to blend. He could have gone anywhere."

            "What was this Derek like?" Sara asks

            "Strange. He wasn't much for working together. All of us were what you would consider loners but we learned how to take orders and work together. Derek never did." Ian shrugs

            "Does Emma know him?"

            "She only met him a few times. He didn't go out of his way to spend any time with her like the others did. He might not look the same either." Ian says thoughtfully.

            "How are you going to find someone you haven't seen in 7 years and who might not look the same?" Sara demands

            "I don't know Sara. I'm still trying to figure this all out." Ian rubs the back of his neck. "Hopefully he'll call soon."

LATE EVENING

            Ian sits beside Sara as she curls up on their bed holding Emma's favored stuffed dog, Floppy. "I gave her Floppy when she was six months old after a conversation with Martha. She had told me that in her family her Dad always gave her and her siblings their favored stuffed animals. It took me a few hours to find this one and when I gave it to Emma, she gave me a big smile and started chewing on his ears. She loved the ears. She'd carry him around the house by his ears. When Martha put Floppy in the washer, Emma would sit in front of the washer and dryer and wait until he was clean. She would take a coloring book or some other toy into the laundry room and just sit there and quietly play while she was waiting." He chuckles

            "How'd he get his name?"

            Ian shrugs "We just started calling him Floppy and she just picked it up." Ian brushes his knuckle down Sara's cheek. "Are you OK?"

            Nodding Sara starts to sit up and groans as a wave of dizziness hits her.

            "Sara?"

            "I'm fine." Sara assures "Just dizzy." She lies down

            "Have you had anything to eat since breakfast?" Ian asks as the doorbell rings.

            "No." Sara answers after a moment of thought.

            Ian looks towards the door then back at Sara. "I will go see who that is."

            Sara sighs "OK."

            Ian leans down kissing her. "I love you."

            "I know. I love you." Sara watches as he leaves the bedroom then smiles seeing a picture of toddler Emma with her arms around Ian's neck giggling after giving him a kiss. 'They are so sweet and cute together.' "Where are you Em?" She whispers sadly.

            Downstairs Ian finds Aras talking with Mobius. "Aras." He nods

            "Where's Sara?"

            "Upstairs, go on up." Ian steps aside allowing Aras to walk up the stairs then heads back to the kitchen. "I'm not sure what to do Mobi." He says heavily. "My whole life I've known what to do... or I was told what to do."

            "You will know when you need to know."

            "God I hope so. If something happens to Emma..." He looks towards the door. "Sara will never forgive me."

            Upstairs Aras enters the bedroom where she finds her sister lying on the bed tears dried on her cheeks. "Hey Sis."

            "How'd..."

            "Ian called." Aras sits beside her twin. "You OK?"

            Sara shakes her head. "Someone took my baby... out of her bed."

            "Why wasn't she at school?"

            "She's sick... she caught a cold yesterday and Ian let her stay home."

            "Why aren't the cops looking for her?"

            "Ian and Mobius think it might be an old acquaintance of theirs. I gave them 48 hours to find her before they tell the truth. Ian wants to deal with him in his way."

            "I'm sure they'll find her."

            "I know. I know he'll do anything to get her back."

            "And he will."

            Sara brushes at the tears on her cheeks. "I'm scared."

            "About what?"

            "What if something happens to her? That would destroy him... I could lose both of them."

            "Hey he won't leave."

            "She's everything to him Aras. What if this man wants to trade Emma for Ian? What if he wants to kill Ian? What if..."

            "Sara deep breath" Aras instructs

            "I lost him once Aras... I can't lose him again."

            "Hey you won't." Aras assures

            Downstairs Ian's phone rings and he presses talk. "Yes?"

            "Hey Captain... how's Mobius?"

            "So it is you Derek."

            "So you figured it out." Derek laughs. "Surprise, I'm alive."

            "You took my daughter to prove that you're alive?!" Ian says angrily.

            "No."

            "Then why?"

            "Meet me in an hour at the Park by the water fountain on the south side." Derek hangs up.

            Ian closes his phone and stares at it.

            "Well?" Mobi asks

            "He wants to meet in an hour."

            "Plan?"

            "I go."

            "Do you want me to go and follow him?"

            "No. He'll spot a tail."

            "What are you going to tell her?"

            "The truth." Ian walks out of the living room and heads up the stairs to the bedroom. He enters to find Aras and Sara talking.

            Noticing Ian in the doorway Aras stands "Well I'll be downstairs." She walks out of the room leaving the two alone.

            "What is it?" Sara asks once she and Ian are alone.

            "Derek just called."

            "So he admitted it was he who took Emma?"

            Ian nods

            "Did he say why he took Emma?"

            "No." Ian admits reluctantly. "He wants to meet with me."

            "When?"

            "In an hour."

            "I'm going with you." She starts to stand only waver on her feet the world spinning.

            "Sara" Ian grabs her helping her to sit. "Are you OK?"

            Sara nods "Just dizzy."

            Ian watches her closely and brushes her hair back. "You didn't eat much at breakfast." He says thoughtfully.

            Sara shrugs "I haven't been very hungry lately."

            "Hungry now?"

            "No."

            "You need to eat something. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

            "No. You'll be late."

            "When I get back then?"

            Sara shrugs "Just go see him." She buries her face in his neck and takes a deep breath. "I love you."

            "I love you too." Ian replies then carefully moves out of her embrace and looks her over. "I'll be back in a while."

            Sara nods "Be careful."

            "I will." He kisses her sweetly then moves off the bed and heads out of the room.

            Sara stares after him then curls up in bed hugging Floppy. 'Be safe my girl.'

HOUR LATER: PARK

            "Hello Captain. It's good to see you."

            Ian turns and looks at the man his old friend. 'Hair changed but looks the same.' "Where's my daughter?" He demands

            "She's fine." Derek assures "You've done well over the years. Plush job... granted you work for him." He shakes his head. "Adoring and smart child... and one hot lover. Damn she's fine."

            Ian remains calm. "What do you want?"

            "My life back."

            "You chose to join the unit... at least you had the choice." Ian says bitterly. "What do you want? Money? To kill me? Fine do it... just have Emma dropped off at the house. You want to kill me do it but leave Emma out of this."

            "She's in it... you brought her into this world."

            "I want to talk to her before we go into this."

            "I figured you would." Derek removes his phone and dials a number. "Give her the phone."

WAREHOUSE

            Emma looks up as the door opens and a man enters with a phone.

            "Here" he hands her the phone.

PARK

            Ian takes the phone. "Emma"

            "Daddy" Emma says relieved.

            "You OK, Em?"

            "I don't feel good. My head hurts, my nose is stuffed up, my throat itches, and I'm bored." Emma grumbles.

            "You'll be home soon." Ian assures

            Emma sighs, "OK Daddy."

            "Everything will be OK Em."

            "Daddy"

            "Get some sleep, OK?"

            "I love you Daddy."

            "I love you too. I'll see you later." Ian hangs up the phone and hands it to Derek. "You hurt her in anyway I will rip your head off." He warns "Now what do you want? Money?"

            "No. I have enough money."

            "Then what?"

            "You'll find out in a few hours." Derek walks away.

            Ian watches as Derek walks away. 

CHAPTER 33

8PM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian sits on the porch swing in the backyard and stares out at the yard his mind drifting back to that weekend when they were playing with Emma.

            //"Get back here you." He reaches for Emma who ducks under his arms.

            Sara laughs "You two."

            "Gotcha." Ian finally catches Emma.

            Emma laughs "Daddy"//

            "Ian"

            Ian looks up to see Sara standing there wearing one of his sweaters hugging herself, "Come 'ere." He holds his hand out as she takes his hand he pulls her onto his lap. "Are you OK?"

            "No." Sara buries her face in his neck. "You?"

            "I was just thinking about Saturday. Hearing her laugh... you laugh."

            "I want her back."

            "So do I." Ian says trying to keep his voice calm.

            Sara frowns at his tone, 'If I'm worried and missing her it must be worse for him. She's everything to him... his whole life.' She lifts her head looking at Ian startled at the pain and fear in his eyes... as well as the tears he's trying to hold back. 'My sweet Ian.' She rests her forehead against his cheek.

            Ian sighs heavily. "I don't know what he wants Sara and that scares me, I can't figure out what he wants, why he took her. I'm running on nothing Sara... and I don't like it."

            "Ian I have something I need to tell you" Sara begins when she is interrupted Ian's phone ringing.

            "I have to get this"

            "I know." Sara sighs

            Ian removes his phone and flips it open. "Yes?"

            "I located the files you wanted." Kenneth informs Ian.

            "Thank you. I will come get them." Ian hangs up. "I have to go."

            "Where?"

            "I asked Father to locate Derek's file from his personal files on us." Ian returns the phone to his pocket as he remembers that she began to say something as his phone rang. "You said you had something to tell me, what is it?" He reaches out brushing her hair back.

            Sara looks down "We'll talk about it later."

            "You sure?" He asks

            Sara nods

            Ian leans in kissing her sweetly. "I'll be back in a while."

            "OK." She watches Ian walk into the house taking a deep breath she stands and follows him into the house.

30 MINS LATER: 1111 FAUST

            Ian enters his Father's study where he's reading a book. "Sir"

            "It's on my desk." Kenneth says without looking up.

            Ian goes over to the desk and pauses when he sees a photo album open to a picture of himself and Emma as he helps the child tie her shoes. "Where did you get this picture?" He asks curiously.

            Kenneth looks over at his son. "Elizabeth started a scrapbook of pictures of you and Emma... she never finished it. She adored that girl."

            Ian turns the picture and smiles slightly at the picture of Emma climbing onto Irons lap with a book. "Things changed when Elizabeth came around... I wish they had stayed that way."

            "Nothing stays the same."

            "No it doesn't."

            Kenneth frowns at Ian's tone then closes his book then stands walking over to his desk he carefully rests his hand on Ian's shoulder.

            Ian glances at his Father's hand then back at the photo album. "Did you have anything to do with Derek taking her?"

            Kenneth quickly removes his hand from Ian's shoulder. "Do you think I would do something like that?"

            "You never approved of her Father." Ian says bitterly.

            "I have never hid that I never approved of her, but no I had nothing to do with it. I would have been the first suspect and we both know it."

            Ian stares at his Father then nods looking back at the picture. "You might want to be ready to do some media damage because if anything happens to her I am going to take Derek and whoever else helped apart piece by piece."

            "So warned." Kenneth acknowledges.

            "I should get back." Ian says thoughtfully. "Sara is a little freaked out right now." He stands looking at his Father briefly. "Thank you." He starts towards the door.

            "Ian"

            Ian stops and looks at his Father, "Yes?"

            "Good luck... I do hope you find her... safe."

            Ian nods then continues out of the study.

11PM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian sits at his desk reading over the file.

            "Did you find anything?" Mobius asks from the doorway.

            "No, I've read this file five times... I can't find anything." Ian runs his hands over his face.

            "Well I might have saved you some trouble." Aras says joining them.

            "Where's Sara?" Ian asks

            "She's still asleep." Aras assures "From what you told me" she looks at Mobius then back at Ian. "I found something you might be interested in."

            "What?" Ian demands

            "I made a call to someone who is... freaky... to say the least. Anyway he knows when anyone comes into town with... interesting plans." She pauses "He told me that someone has taken over one of the warehouses in the old district. Whoever took it over hasn't allowed anyone in and has put up a very secure system."

            "Any idea of who might be there?" Ian asks.

            "He didn't exactly say." Aras shrugs

            "What's the address?" Ian questions. "I can find out who bought it."

            "Here" Aras hands him the piece of paper she wrote the address on.

            "Thanks Aras." Ian takes the piece of paper and reads the address.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

            Ian sighs leaning back in his chair running his hands over his face. "It's a dummy corporation... under the name of Landon Inc. If it's connected to Derek it's buried."

            "Ian, go get some sleep."

            "I'm fine." Ian says without looking at Mobius.

            "At least take a breather. I will continue with the research."

            Ian sighs standing, "I should go check on Sara."

            "Go then. I will come get you if I find anything."

            Ian nods standing he pushes his chair back allowing his brother to take his place. Ian walks out of the room his whole body feeling heavy as he heads up the stairs to the bedroom where he finds Sara asleep. He sits on the edge of the bed and stares at her tear stained face. 'My sweet Sara.' He gently strokes her cheek with his thumb. 'I'm going to get her back, I swear.'

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

            Ian hears a slight knock at the door and stands going to the door he opens it to find Mobius standing there. He steps out to the hall and closes the door behind him. "Well?"

            "I think the probability of Derek owning the building is high." Mobius informs Ian.

            "Security cameras?"

            "I managed to hack into the Department of Transportation cameras around that area."

            "And?"

            "I found some cars that don't seem to fit into the area... considering most of the area is homeless and such."

            "Is it Derek?"

            "No way to know for sure unless we go in. All the cars that come and go have blacked out windows. If Derek is there he's never been outside."

            "Emma could be in that area." Ian says hopefully.

            "Only one way to find out... we go check it out."

            "Let's wait until its lighter. We'll go when the sun starts to go up."

            Mobius nods "I will go get everything ready. Is there anything particular you want?"

            "No. Just the normal."

            Mobius nods

            "Grab what you want."

            "Try to get some sleep, brother."

            "I'm fine."

            "How is Sara?"

            "Asleep."

            Mobius nods then walks away.

            Ian returns to the bedroom as Sara stirs whimpering. He quickly returns to the bed to comfort her. "Shh, my Lady." He soothes

            Sara burrows into the familiar arms and sighs in her sleep.


	20. Chapters 34 and 35 with AN Added Aug 25

CHAPTER 34

BEFORE DAWN

            Ian tears his eyes from Sara's sleeping form then walks out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. He takes a deep breath then heads down the stairs where he finds Aras and Mobius talking in the foyer.

            "Everything is ready." Mobius informs Ian. "It's in the car."

            Ian nods looking at the stairs.

            "She asleep?" Aras asks

            Ian nods looking at Aras. "I didn't want to wake her... she was up on and off all night." He removes an envelope from his pocket "Give this to her when she wakes up."

            "Sure." Aras nods taking the envelope.

            "Don't tell her where we're going."

            "She's going to be pissed off."

            "I know." Ian looks at the stairs then follows Mobius out of the house.

            "Are you OK, Brother?" Mobius asks once they're in the car.

            "I'd be better if this hadn't happened."

            "Hey we're going to get her back."

            "I have tried to protect her from my... life. I wanted her to know what I am... what I'm capable of, I never hid it, I couldn't hide it. Emma is part of me, the better part of course. Now here we are my past has put her in danger."

            "And we're here to get her out of it."

            Ian sighs, "She never should have been put in the middle of whatever it is he wants."

            "Then we'll get her out of the middle."

OVER AN HOUR LATER: WAREHOUSE DISTRICT

            Ian and Mobius stand on the rooftop of a warehouse across the way from the warehouse where they believe Emma is. "What do you think?" Ian asks.

            "Windows blacked out."

            "Security cameras all around." Ian points out.

            "Just makes it more interesting." Mobi smirks as a car pulls out of a garage. "Looks like ones leaving."

            "Where are they keeping her?"

            "Grab one and make him talk."

            Ian nods "I guess we have no choice. That's the only way to find out if she's there."

            "What about the security cameras?"

            "We'll have to take them out when we can." Ian answers "Keep the kills to a minimum."

            "Agreed."

            "Mobi if I don't make it out of this..."

            "You will."

            "If I don't the papers you and Martha signed are in the paneling in the back of my closet."

            "Does she know about the papers?"

            "No. I haven't told her."

            Mobius nods "Well then my friend..." he holds out his arm and they clasp forearms "let's get her back."

            "Once we get her I want you to take her out of there as soon as possible. I don't want her there for whatever happens."

            "I will." Mobius promises.

SAME TIME: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara awakens to find the bed empty. She sits up and looks around hoping that Ian is somewhere close by. "Emma" she murmurs throwing off the covers she gets out of bed and heads across the hall hoping that the events from the day before were only a dream. She enters the empty room and sighs, 'It wasn't a dream. My baby's gone.' She takes a deep breath and trudges down the stairs her arms wrapped around herself as she ignores the blood stained carpet.

            Aras looks up as Sara enters the kitchen. "Hey sis."

            "Where's Ian?" Sara asks looking around for her lover.

            "He left you a note." Aras hands her sister the note Ian had given her.

            Sara opens the note and begins to read.

            'My Sara,

            Mobius and I went to find Emma... we have an idea of where to find her, hopefully by tonight we will have our girl back home. I know you won't approve of what I might have to do to get her back, but I have to do it.

            No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you and Emma more than anything in life I will do anything to keep you both safe.

            I love you my Sara, I always have and always will.

            Forever yours,

            Ian'

            Sara refolds the letter and chews on her lower lip.

            "You OK, sis?" Aras asks seeing the pain on her sister's face. "I'm sure he'll find her and before you know it you three will be back to playing happy family."

            Sara makes her way over to the couch and sits down pulling her knees to her chest. "Then why do I feel like I'm going to lose one or both of them?"

            "You won't." Aras sits beside her sister.

            "I love him Aras." Sara glances briefly at her sister.

            "I know."

            "I need him... I need Emma." Sara blinks back tears.

            "You'll get them both back. You'll see."

            Sara laughs sadly, "Remember when we used to try to get Ian to do our homework?"

            Aras laughs at the memory. "He always said we wouldn't learn anything if he did it but he always helped us."

            "You know he was right."

            "I know." Aras laughs, "You know I always thought he'd be a great big brother." Aras remarks thoughtfully. "I know after what I did it doesn't make sense but it's true."

            Sara's silent for a moment then speaks "I'm going to marry him."

            "I know. The question is, when are you going to say yes?" Aras asks then continues, "And don't say Emma or not ready because I know that she would love for you two to get married. I know that you're ready to marry him... you've been ready for 14 years. You scared to marry him?!" Aras demands.

            "God no!" Sara says quickly. "I love the idea of being married to him. He's the love of my life."

            "Then what scares you?"

            Sara sighs rubbing her hands over her face. "The whole process, once we decide to get married, Marie and Lee are going to go full force on planning a wedding... which means stress. Once Irons knows it could go three ways; A) he could turn the whole wedding into a publicity circus B) He could intervene and try to stop it or C) He could really hurt Ian."

            "So elope. Grab Emma and a few witnesses and go to Vegas or Atlantic City and get married then announce it when you're ready."

            "Wonder if Ian would go for that." Sara muses

            "It's Ian. You can get him to do anything... you have him wrapped around your little finger. I doubt Ian is the type who would want to make a big deal out of getting married. I think all he wants is to marry you."

            "Yeah I know. He keeps asking me."

            "Then say yes the next time he asks."

            "If he gets to chance to ask me again." Sara says grimly. "I have a feeling I might lose him."

            "Hey you won't lose him. You'll see."

WAREHOUSE DISTRICT

            Emma awakens startled as she hears a thud outside the door. She sits up rubbing her eyes sleepily as the door opens and in her Dad walks. "Dad"

            Ian hurries into the dim room going to the cot where Emma is sitting. "Emma." he says relieved crouching before her. "Are you OK?" He asks his voice filled with concern, as he looks her over.

            Emma throws her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder "I don't feel good. Can we go home?"

            "Put your shoes on and we'll go home." Ian kisses her forehead and pulls back going to the door he glances at the unconscious man sprawled on the ground next to the door.

            Emma grabs her shoes and slips them on as her Dad splits his attention between her and the door. She picks up her backpack "Done."

            Ian holds his hand out towards her. "Let's go home. Your Mom is really worried about you." He pulls her close "Stay close OK?"

            "'k." Emma follows close behind him towards the stairs not looking at the man lying on the ground.

            "Bravo."

            Ian turns to see Derek walking towards them gun in hand. He steps in front of Emma his gun in hand. "You kidnapped my daughter!"

            Derek shrugs "You found her."

            "Ian" Mobius calls from the landing below them.

            "Take Emma to the car." Ian instructs

            "No" Emma says stubbornly.

            "Emma, go with Mobi now." Ian orders

            Mobius makes his way up the stairs "Emma"

            "Daddy"

            "I'll be out in a few moments."

            "But"

            "Go!"

            Emma looks at her Dad then at Mobius then reluctantly releases her Dad's hand and follows her Uncle down the stairs.

            "My child Derek. What were you thinking?!"

            "What were you thinking leaving me there?"

            "We had our orders."

            Emma stops when they reach the bottom of the stairs and looks up at her Dad who is arguing with the man.

            "Emma, come on." Mobius urges seeing her attention on her Dad who is trading blows with Derek.

            "Mobi get her out of here." Ian orders as he ducks a kick to his head.

            Mobius grabs the teen and carries her struggling out of the warehouse.

            "I want Daddy." Emma struggles to get away.

            "He'll be fine Emma." Mobius assures trying to keep her from getting out of his arms.

            Ian lands on his feet after jumping down from the catwalk and he continues trading blows with Derek. "We didn't leave you there on purpose Derek. We thought you were dead."

            "You didn't look!"

            Emma stops struggling when they hear a couple gunshots coming from inside the building. "Daddy" She whispers pained.

SAME TIME: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara gasps as a feeling of dread washes over her. "Ian" She whispers.

WAREHOUSE

            The door opens and Ian stumbles out his gun in one hand and leans against the wall.

            Emma breaks away from Mobius as she sees her Dad slump to the ground. "Dad" She runs to his side settling beside him.

            "Emma" Ian says softly wincing slightly. "Are you OK?" He lifts his hand to her cheek.

            Emma nods "Can we go home?"

            Mobius joins them and frowns slightly as he notices the front of Ian's sweater is dark. "Brother" He gestures with his chin at the front of Ian's sweater.

            Emma's eyes go to the front of his sweater and her eyes widen. "Daddy?"

            Ian winces slightly "I'll be fine." He gives Emma a slight smile "Everything will be OK." He assures brushing his knuckle down her cheek wiping away the tear that slides down her cheek. "I love you Emma."

            "Love you Daddy."

FEW MINS LATER

            "Daddy" Emma struggles to get to her Dad as they load him into the ambulance.

            "We'll go to the hospital." Mobi promises keeping Emma.

            Danny and Jake join Mobius and Emma as the ambulance pulls away. "Mobius what happened?" Danny demands. "And why is Emma here?"

            "It's a long story. You will have to ask Sara and Ian. The man who planned the break in is dead. The other men are all wounded... not severely though."

            Danny frowns at the look on Emma's face. "Emma, are you OK?"

            "I want my Dad." Emma whispers

            "Where is Sara?" Jake asks

            "She's at the house. Ian didn't tell her where we were going. I'm going to take Emma to the hospital so she can be checked out and wait for Ian."

            "I'm fine." Emma says before coughing.

            "You have a cold and being out here hasn't helped it."

            "I just want my Dad." Emma turns burying her face in Mobius's chest.

            "I know Princess." Mobius strokes her hair.

WHILE LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Yeah? Hey Danny." Sara greets tiredly. She leans against the counter paling as she hears his words. "Is Emma OK?" She demands. "Where did they take him?" 'Oh God.' "We'll be right there." She hangs up tears filling her eyes.

            "Everything OK?" Aras asks concerned.

            Sara turns and looks at her sister. "Ian was shot. They took him to the hospital."

            Aras winces at the pain in her sister's eyes. "And Emma?"

            "Danny said she's fine... tired and worried... but fine. Mobius took her to the hospital to get checked out."

            "Let's go... I'll drive."

            "I have to go get some clothes on first." Sara runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

20 MINS LATER: HOSPITAL

            "Mom" Emma says in relief.

            Sara sighs seeing Emma sitting on the exam table with Mobius standing close by. "Emma" she hugs her daughter. "You OK, sweetie?"

            Emma nods "I want Daddy." She sniffles.

            "I know baby." Sara kisses her head and looks expectantly at the doctor.

            "We checked her out. Slight fever but she'll be fine in a few days. I gave her some cold medicine." The doctor informs Sara.

            Sara nods then looks at Mobius. "How's Ian?"

            "He's in surgery." Mobius tells Sara. "Doctors haven't said much."

            Sara blinks back tears "What about Irons?"

            "I called him. He should be here in a while with Martha." Mobius informs Sara.

            Sara nods gently stroking Emma's hair. 'Ian.' She closes her eyes.

20 MINS LATER

            Kenneth strides into the waiting room with Martha close behind. "What the hell happened Hector?" He demands

            Mobius stands going to his former state of address when in Irons presence. "He did not say sir. I was outside with Emma, Ian didn't want her in there."

            "You OK, kiddo?" Martha asks concerned as she looks at the teen sitting beside her mother looking tired.

            Emma nods

            "She has a slight fever and they gave her some cold medicine." Sara informs Martha.

            "Martha, take Emma to the house." Irons orders

            "No." Emma says quickly. "I'm staying here."

            "Emma wants to be here Irons." Sara glares at the man. "Its her choice."

            "Actually Detective it is my choice, while my son is incapacitated, I am Emma's legal guardian. She has no say and neither do you."

            Sara flinches at Irons meaning.

            "I'm not going with you. I'm staying here." Emma says stubbornly.

            Kenneth scowls "Fine." He looks at Mobius "Call me when you know anything." He strides out of the waiting room.

            Emma relaxes and rests her head on her Mom's shoulder.

CHAPTER 35

EARLY AFTERNOON

            Sara steps out of the stall to find her sister leaning against the counter her arms crossed over her chest. "What?"

            "You're pregnant again aren't you?" Aras inquires.

            Sara stiffens "How...?"

            "Last night when they were gone I came up to check on you and I heard you in the bathroom. And then now..." Aras nods at the stall door.

            Sara rinses out her mouth then answers. "I found out the other day, I was going to tell him that night but when I found out Emma was sick we were distracted... and then this happened. I tried to tell him last night but I couldn't, I didn't want to add to his worries." She sinks to the floor and tears start to fall. "I can't lose him Aras... not now."

            "Hey you won't lose him. He adores you and Emma... besides you said that you two had talked about having another kid."

            "Not so soon and not at a time when I could lose him."

            "You won't." Aras sits beside her sister and slings her arm around her sister's shoulders.

            "I had enough to worry about with Irons maybe beating him to death but not this."

            "Hey everything is going to be fine. He's going to be excited... so will Emma."

            "Aras"

            "Don't worry I won't tell anyone... that's your job."

            Sara nods rubbing her forehead, "God Aras what am I going to do without him?"

            "Hey that's not going to be an issue. He'll be fine Sara."

            "I want to believe that." Sara whispers

            "Then do."

HOUR LATER

            Mobius stands outside the hospital phone in hand. "Sir"

            "What is it Mobius?"

            "Ian is out of surgery."

            "Report?"

            "Bullet missed his heart by a few inches. He had a seizure in the middle of surgery. Ian is in recovery and in awhile they will move him into a room."

            "Make sure it is a private room."

            "The doctor took care of that."

            "Call me when he wakes." Kenneth hangs up.

            "Bastard." Mobius mutters under his breath as he returns his phone to his pocket.

LATE THAT EVENING

            Sara gently pulls the covers over Emma's sleeping form as she sleeps in the extra bed in the hospital room. 'She just wanted to be close to her Daddy.' Sara brushes her finger down Emma's cheek. 'Poor baby is exhausted.' Sara looks over at the other bed and smiles slightly at the sight of Ian. 'He's going to be fine.' She returns to the chair beside Ian's bed and sits. Feeling tired from everything Sara rests her head beside Ian's hand, as it lies motionless on the bed, covering his hand with her own and slowly drifts off to sleep.

WHILE LATER

            Ian slowly opens his eyes at first startled by his surroundings he slowly remembers. 'Emma kidnapped. Shot by Derek.' He turns his head slightly and smiles faintly as he sees Sara asleep beside him her head beside his hand. Slowly he lifts his hand and strokes Sara's hair, "Sara" he says softly.

            Sara stirs out of her sleep as she feels the gentle and familiar touch and opens her eyes looking at Ian and grins seeing him awake. "Ian" she says relieved.

            "My Sara" He smiles slightly then frowns "Where's Emma?"

            "She's over there" Sara looks over at the bed. "She's out to the world." She informs him "She's good... a little freaked out and worried."

            "How are you?" He asks his hand cupping her cheek.

            "Better now that you're awake." She squeezes his hand and turns her head pressing a kiss to his palm. "I was scared that I'd lose you."

            "I'm fine." Ian assures.

            "You could have died Ian."

            "I didn't though." Ian points out.

            "You had a seizure in surgery."

            "How long have I been out?"

            "Since you got to the hospital at 7 this morning."

            "Oh."

            Sara moves to the edge of the bed and brushes her fingers over his beard. 'My sweet Ian.'

            Ian watches her closely. "What is it my Sara?"

            "Nothing." Sara lies.

            "It is something... I know that look."

            "Um well" Sara brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and blinks back tears.

            "What is it?" He asks concerned.

            "I wanted to tell you earlier but with everything that happened..." She bites her lower lip.

            "Sara?" He says puzzled.

            Sara leans down and whispers into his ear and pulls back watching as he slowly smiles.

            "Your..."

            Sara nods "I am." She brings his hand to her middle.

            "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ian asks quietly after staring at her stunned for a few moments.

            "I found out that afternoon Emma came home sick, I had planned to tell you then but we got distracted with Emma. I tried to tell you last night but we were distracted and then I didn't want to worry you so" she shrugs.

            "You should have told me."

            "I know."

            "Have you told Emma?" Ian asks after a second.

            "No. Other than you and the doctor Aras is the only one who knows... she guessed."

            "Are you OK with this Sara?"

            Sara smiles after a moment "Yeah I am. We did talk about having another baby."

            "Yes but you wanted to wait." Ian points out.

            Sara shrugs "I think I'm more on the side of surprised I didn't get pregnant earlier."

            "Why do you say that?"

            Sara looks at the second bed. "Do I have to remind you it was once with that one?"

            Ian chuckles and winces slightly. "Good point." He brings Sara's hand to his lips "When do you want to tell Emma?"

            "When you're back home and back to normal." Sara answers as the hospital room door opens and a nurse walks in. "Damn" Sara mutters

            "Mr. Nottingham good to see you're awake." The nurse says cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

            Emma stirs at the unfamiliar voice and slowly opens her eyes and grins seeing her Dad awake. "Daddy!" She says happily as she scrambles out of the bed and crawls in beside her Dad ignoring the nurse who is obviously thinking about protesting.

            "How are you feeling Em?" Ian asks as she buries her face in his neck.

            "Better now." Emma mumbles.

            "I told you everything would be OK." Ian strokes her hair.

            "He hurt you." She says sadly as she gently touches the bandage on his chest.

            "I'll be fine." Ian's eyes meet Sara's as if saying it to her as well.

            "Promise?"

            "Promise."

            "I love you Daddy." Emma mumbles

            "I love you too."

TBC…

AN:

I suck at being very descriptive at times at these chapters were the very sucky descriptive chapters if someone wants to do an interlude scene on the fight and send it to me I might put it in the fic if I like it.


	21. Chapters 36 to 39 Added Aug 27

CHAPTER 36

NEXT DAY

            Ian kisses Sara's head as she rests her head on his shoulder while they watch Emma play chess with Mobi. "She took the news about Hugo and Felix well."

            "She keeps things inside." Sara remarks.

            "I know." He sighs. "It would probably cheer her up to hear the other news."

            "Let's wait for a while."

            "As you wish."

            "Anyway the house is no longer a crime scene. Martha called the carpet people and their going to pull up the carpet in the hallway and clean the carpet in Emma's room."

            "Good." Ian nods "I don't want that to upset her."

            "School knows she'll be out for a while." Sara informs him.

            "Not too long... only until I'm out of here. I want her to go back to her normal life."

            "She's going to need some counseling Ian."

            "Probably."

            "Come on Ian she's got a lot kept inside."

            "I know."

            "Daddy, Mobi's cheating." Emma whines

            "No I'm not." Mobi protests.

            "Are too" Emma sticks her tongue out at him.

            "Mobi, why don't you take Emma to get some food." Ian suggests

            "I'm not hungry."

            "You are always hungry."

            "I don't want to go." Emma says stubbornly.

            "Go. You've been cooped up in here all day."

            "But" Emma protests.

            "No arguing."

            "Come on kid"

            "Fine." Emma says reluctantly.

            "Mobi" Ian looks at his brother.

            "Won't let her out of my sight brother." Mobius assures as they walk out of the room.

            "So we didn't finish our conversation." Ian remarks as the door closes

            "Which conversation? We have many unfinished conversations." Sara says dryly.

            "You know which conversation."

            "Ahh, the newest member." Sara grins.

            "Speaking of the newest member... when will he or she be making their appearance?"

            "Best guess... is just over 8 months. The doctor didn't do a sonogram... didn't have time."

            Ian sits there in silence "Sara?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Are you finally going to move in?" He asks hopefully.

            Sara tilts her head looking at him. "Are you sure you want that? I'm a slob, a grumpy morning person, and a general pain in the ass... ask anyone."

            "I know all that but I love you anyway."

            "Charmer" Sara says dryly.

            Ian grins, "You know you do spend more time at the house than you do at the apartment." He points out.

            "True." Sara agrees. "You sure about this Ian?" She asks hesitantly.

            "I'm sure." He answers "I missed out on everything when you were pregnant with Emma. I don't want to miss anything this time around."

            "I don't want you to miss anything either."

LATE THAT NIGHT

            "What are we going to do?" Sara murmurs watching Emma sleep.

            "About what?"

            "Everything... Dante was looking for grounds to fire me before this and he has the grounds now."

            "How so?" Ian asks puzzled.

            "He could get me fired for not reporting a crime."

            "I will just tell him I didn't tell you everything."

            "He won't believe it."

            "It was my decision not to report it."

            "He won't care."

            "It will be fine."

            Sara sighs, "How long are you going to be in here?"

            "For a few days. Immo wants to be sure I don't have another seizure."

            Sara nods

            "When are you going to move in?"

            "When do you want me too?"

            "Now."

            "Now huh?"

            "OK as soon as possible." He amends

            "All right, once you are back to normal I will move in."

            "Finally." Ian says with a grin.

            "Hey"

            "What?"

            Sara shakes her head and leans in kissing him lightly. "I love you, Nottingham."

            Ian smiles, "I love you, Pezzini." 'One day hopefully it will be Nottingham.'

CHAPTER 37

NEXT MORNING

            Ian watches Emma as she quietly goes through her schoolbook. "Emma?" He calls after a moment of watching her.

            "Yes Daddy?" Emma looks up.

            "I think we need to talk."

            Emma sets her book aside and moves over to the other bed settling beside her Dad. "What is it Daddy?"

            "Are you OK?"

            Emma nods slightly. "My head doesn't hurt anymore. My nose is still a little stuffed up and my throat still hurts."

            "That's not what I mean."

            "Then what Daddy?" Emma asks confused.

            "We haven't talked about what happened."

            "I'm fine."

            "Are you?"

            Emma nods "I knew you and Uncle Mobi would find me."

            "I would never let anyone hurt you."

            "I know."

            "Emma I know these last few days have been... hard." Ian says hesitantly.

            "I was only scared that you wouldn't be OK." Emma says softly.

            "You don't need to ever worry about me." Ian assures

            "Who gets me if something happens to you?" Emma mumbles

            Ian brushes her hair back. "Nothing will happen to me Emma. I promise."

            Emma nods

SAME TIME: 11TH PRECINCT

            "Hey boys." Sara steps into the office.

            "I thought you were taking some time off." Danny states.

            "I am." Sara answers "I just wanted to return some files on some open cases that I had at home." She sets the file on the desk.

            "How's Emma?" Jake asks.

            "Good. She's staying at the hospital with Ian. She refuses to leave his side for too long."

            "She had major trauma." Jake remarks.

            "I know." Sara sits on the edge of the desk.

            "When is he getting out of the hospital?" Danny inquires.

            "In a few days... Immo wants him to stay until he's sure Ian won't have another seizure."

            "How long are you going to be gone?" Jake asks.

            Sara shrugs, "A week or two. I'm going to use some of my vacation time that's been sitting around for a few years."

            "You are going to be bored within a few days." Danny laughs.

            "Maybe but the other choice is for Ian to stay with Irons and that is not a good idea."

            "So you become Nurse Sara." Danny snickers. "That I would pay to see."

            "Watch it." Sara warns glaring at her best friend.

            "Nottingham made it on the news last night." Jake informs Sara.

            "What did they say?" Sara asks curiously.

            "Just that the heir to the Vorschlag money was shot and in surgery. They mentioned the break-in, but that's about all."

            "Mention Emma?"

            "Briefly but they didn't say anything about what happened."

            "Good. Ian doesn't want it to get out. He wants Emma to go back to a normal life and if people always bring up she's an heir then it makes it not a normal life."

            "Yeah well she's one of the richest teenagers in the world. Almost out does the Olsen Twins." Jake remarks.

            "And how would you know what the Olsen Twins are worth?" Danny lifts his brow.

            "VH1. I couldn't sleep one night." Jake says sheepishly.

            Sara and Danny laugh.

OVER AN HOUR LATER: HOSPITAL

            Sara enters the hospital room and smiles when she sees Emma snuggles against Ian's side. "Hey you two."

            Ian smiles "Hello Sara."

            "Hi Mom."

            "Hey sweetie, you OK?"

            Emma shrugs

            "Emma, finish your homework." Ian suggests

            "Do I have too?"

            "Yes. When I'm out of the hospital you are going back to school."

            "Can't I stay home with you?"

            "Not up for discussion." Ian says firmly. "You're going back to school."

            "Dad"

            "Go on back to your homework." Ian watches as Emma returns to the other bed then looks at Sara. "How was your visit with Danny and Jake?"

            "Good. Jake told me you two made the news."

            "Great." Ian mutters. "What did they say?"

            "Jake said it was brief. All they mentioned was the break in and you were later shot."

            "Mention Emma?"

            "No. I think that whole issue is being kept secret."

            "Good. That means he managed to convince everyone involved to keep what happened to her secret." Ian says relieved.

            "And if it leaks out?"

            "If we're lucky it won't."

MIDAFTERNOON

            "So where are the lovely Detective and the girl?" Kenneth inquires as he enters the hospital room.

            "They went with Aras to get some lunch."

            "And how are you?" Kenneth asks his concern managing to creep into his voice.

            "A little sore. Ready to get out of here."

            "Why don't I take Emma back to the house... she would be more comfortable there."

            "She won't go. I can barely get her to go with Sara or Mobius." Ian informs Kenneth. "She's having issues right now."

            "You baby her." Kenneth says annoyed.

            Ian ignores the remark.

            "It is bad enough you are involved with the Detective but you need to control the girl. I keep telling you to send her to boarding school."

            "My relationship with Sara has nothing to do with you. Emma is fine and I am not sending her to boarding school."

            Kenneth scowls. "Now the lawyers are talking with the police. It looks as though they will consider it self-defense. I had to give them access to Derek's files though."

            "And Sara?"

            "I discussed it with the chief, mayor, and her captain and it was agreed that by you handling Derek you probably kept the police from getting involved in a situation that they had no idea how to handle. No disciplinary action will be taken against her despite her Captain's loud protest."

            "I know you don't approve of my relationship with Sara, but thank you for doing that."

            Kenneth waves his hand. "Now the press has been dealt with. Every thing they have reported so far has been assumption... at least to the public." He glances at his son, "Though I did learn something interesting from one of the reporters." He moves to the window "Did you know that one of Emma's friends is the grandson of one of the wealthiest and influential lawyers in New York?"

            "Yes. That would be Connor Delaney."

            "Did you do background checks on her friends?"

            "Yes."

            "Good. Keep an eye on them. I don't want bad publicity coming from her association with them."

            "Yes Father."

CHAPTER 38

2 DAYS LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Finally." Ian sighs as they enter the house.

            Sara laughs "Glad to be out of the hospital huh."

            Ian looks at her "Definitely."

            "Ugh stop being mushy." Emma scowls

            "Hey we aren't being mushy." Sara protests

            "I'm going back to bed." Emma yawns heading up the stairs.

WHILE LATER

            "Finally I get you all to myself." Sara says happily as she leans against Ian her legs across his. "No nurses coming in and checking you out."

            "They were just doing their jobs, love."

            "Only partially." Sara grumbles

            "Mmm?"

            "They kept checking you out." Sara says jealously. "Especially that blond chick."

            "Why are you jealous?" Ian asks puzzled.

            "Why shouldn't I be?" Sara counters.

            "Because you are the only woman I want... the only woman I even notice."

            "Really?"

            "Really." Ian kisses her sweetly. "I love you... the mother of my children."

            Sara smiles "Is that all you love about me?"

            "No, but it is a big part. I mean as upset and angry as you were at me 14 years ago you still loved me enough to have our baby."

            "How could I not? From the moment I knew Emma was on her way, I loved her. Same as this one." Sara guides his hand to her middle.

            Ian smiles "So do I."

            "What else do you love about me?" Sara asks resting her head on his shoulder.

            "Do you want the whole list?"

            "Nah."

            "Good because I'm too tired to go through it."

            "Need a nap?"

            "Mmm"

            "I talked to Aras."

            "About?"

            "She's going to move into the apartment."

            "That's good. It will get her out of that hotel."

            "Yeah."

            "So when are you going to move in?"

            "It will take me a few days to pack up. I'm leaving Aras the furniture." Sara rubs her temple against his cheek. "When are you going back to work?"

            "When Immo says I'm healed enough, he's very particular about my health. Not really a surprise considering he's been patching me up for over half my life." Ian yawns

            "Go to sleep." Sara gently strokes his hand as it rests against her middle.

            "Stay?" He asks sleepily.

            "I'm not going anywhere." Sara assures

            "Good." Soon they fall asleep cuddled together on the bed.

NEXT MORNING

            "Is Emma going back to school today?" Sara asks

            "No, its Friday. Why bother trying to make her." Ian joins Sara in bed. "She went back to sleep."

            "Are you feeling better?"

            "A little sore. Pain is less."

            "That's good." Sara tugs on one of his curls. "You were pretty much out yesterday."

            Ian shrugs "The painkillers wiped me out. I think I'm going to cut them back."

            "Why?"

            "I don't like the feeling they invoke."

            "Poor baby." Sara leans in brushing her lips over his then grins, "Mmm."

            "Morning." Ian smiles

            "Morning"

            Ian deepens the kiss until their both breathing heavily. "God I love you." He murmurs

            Sara brushes her fingers over his lips her eyes locked on his. "I love you too."

            "You know if I didn't have these damn stitches we'd celebrate."

            "We'll celebrate when you get the stitches out." Sara promises

            "Emma was happy to learn you're moving in." Ian remarks as he gently smoothes Sara's hair back.

            "Mmm" Sara sighs enjoying his touch.

            "She's going to be ecstatic to learn she's going to have a little brother or sister."

            "I know." Sara sits up leaning against the headboard.

            "Then why are you so... hesitant to tell her?" Ian asks curiously as he slips his hand under her shirt.

            Sara lifts her shoulders. "I just want to enjoy the fact with just you for now. Like, we should have been able to enjoy it with Emma. Its just for a few weeks."

            Ian nods as he carefully shifts to his side and leans down brushing his lips across her flat middle. "Hey little one." He murmurs against her skin. "I love you, your Mom, and your sister more than anything in this world. I'm not going to let anyone keep us apart." He smiles at Sara then continues "We're family... granted its not the typical family."

            Sara laughs, "That we're not." She brushes a strand of hair out of Ian's face.

EARLY AFTERNOON

            "Momma stop." Emma laughs as her Mom tickles her.

            Ian watches amused as Emma squirms on the living room floor as Sara tickles her.

            "Daddy, make Mom stop." Emma pleads between laughter

            "I can't make your Mom do anything."

            Sara grins releasing the giggling Emma. "You are ticklish."

            Emma looks at them puzzled, "Who did I get that from?" She asks curiously.

            "Unfortunately both of us." Sara admits

            Emma looks at her Dad surprised. "Your ticklish Dad?"

            Ian lifts his shoulder "Not as much anymore."

            "Aras and I tormented your poor Dad." Sara laughs.

            "They sat on me and tickled me until I agreed to help them with their math homework."

            Emma snickers

            "It was funny." Sara laughs.

            "How ticklish is Dad?"

            "Not as bad as you." Sara brushes Emma's hair back.

            "Mom when are you moving in?"

            "Within the next few weeks." Sara answers, "Are you OK with me moving in?"

            "Yeah Mom I'm fine with it." Emma nods as the phone rings. "I'll get it." She jumps to her feet and heads to the kitchen picking up the phone.

            "I told you she's fine with it." Ian says as Sara settles beside him.

            "I know, I just... I want her to be OK with all that's going on."

            "Sara" Ian strokes her cheek with his thumb. "She's happy. She loves having you around."

LATER THAT NIGHT

            Emma snuggles under the covers yawning as her parents enter the bedroom to tuck her in and say goodnight.

            "One day you won't want to be tucked in." Ian says sitting on the edge of Emma's bed.

            "Nah" Emma yawns "Dad?"

            "Yes"

            "What happened to Hugo?"

            "Father had the groundskeepers bury him with Zanus and the others."

            "Oh" Emma yawns

            Ian looks at Sara then back at Emma who's eyes are drifting shut. "Good night Em."

            "Night." Emma yawns.

            "Night sweetie."

            "Night Mom."

            Ian pulls up the covers and kisses Emma's forehead. "Sleep well." He stands and walks out of the bedroom with Sara closing the door behind them. "So what should we do?"

            "Since we can't do what we normally do after she's in bed" Sara shrugs.

            "We'll just have to find someway to occupy ourselves." Ian kisses her nose.

MIDNIGHT

            "DADDY"

            Ian sits up with a start just as Sara stirs beside him.

            "Ian?"

            "Go back to sleep." Ian gets out of bed and hurries out of the room to Emma's bedroom. He enters to find Emma sitting up in bed crying. "Emma what's wrong?" He asks sitting on the edge of the bed only to have Emma throw her arms around his neck. He winces painfully but strokes her hair as she cries. "Shh," he soothes "it's OK."

            "Daddy"

            "Shh."

            "You went away Daddy."

            Ian frowns slightly as he realizes she's reverted to her childhood mixture of languages. 'She's really upset.' "Never." He promises fiercely.

HOUR LATER

            Sara stirs as she feels the bed shift. "Emma OK?" She asks sleepily.

            "Bad dream. Took a while to get her to go back to sleep."

            Sara carefully curls her body against him. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing... go back to sleep."

            "Ian?"

            "Mm"

            "I love you" Sara says sleepily.

            Ian smiles 'I love hearing that.' "I love you." He echoes.

CHAPTER 39

MONDAY MORNING

            "I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with you and Mom." Emma pouts sitting on her bed.

            Ian sits beside her "Emma I know you're scared, but it's time to go back to school. Don't you miss your friends?"

            Emma shrugs

            "Derek's gone. He won't bother you."

            "Daddy"

            "Everything will be fine."

            Emma takes a deep breath "OK."

            "Mobi will take you to school and Martha will pick you up."

            Emma nods

            "Finish getting ready for school." Ian kisses her forehead before walking out of her bedroom. He enters his and Sara's bedroom to find Sara still in bed. "You OK love?" Ian asks concerned.

            "Just feeling lazy." Sara shrugs. "How is Emma?"

            "She's getting ready for school. She's a little freaked."

            "Maybe she's not ready to go back to school." Sara says thoughtfully.

            "She has to go back sooner or later."

            "Ian she's had a traumatizing event. It will take her time to readjust."

            "I know but she can't hide Sara."

            "I'm not suggesting she hide."

            "She at least needs to try. If she wants to come home then she can come home. I just want to give her the chance to try going back to a normal life."

            "Your choice." Sara says with a shrug.

45 MINS LATER

            Mobius pulls the car up to the curb. "You OK?" He asks Emma.

            "Dad was right. I have to go back sooner or later." She takes a deep breath.

            "Stay with your friends all right?"

            Emma nods. "Bye Mobi." She opens the door and steps out grabbing her backpack she closes the door. Emma takes a deep breath then starts up the steps ignoring the stares and whispers as she enters the school.

SAME TIME: HOUSE

            "Damn" Ian mutters as he notices his hands are trembling.

            Sara frowns as he abruptly gets out of bed. "Ian?" She asks concerned as he walks into the bathroom.

            In the bathroom, Ian grabs the bottle of pills sitting on the counter and opens it downing a couple. He closes his eyes resting his hands on the counter taking a deep breath.

            Sara enters the bathroom to find Ian shaking slightly as he leans against the counter. "Ian, are you OK?"

            Ian opens his eyes and meets Sara's concerned gaze in the mirror. "It's minor." He assures before closing his eyes taking a deep breath in an attempt to control the seizure. "Come on." She holds her hand out to him then when he takes her hand Sara leads him into the bedroom where she sits with her back against the headboard as Ian lies down resting his head on her lap. "You OK?" She asks again as she gently strokes his cheek well aware he's still shaking.

            "It'll stop soon."

            "How long have you been having them... exactly?"

            "The drug therapy began not long before we met. I didn't have my first seizure until a few weeks after I left."

            "Oh." After a few minutes of quiet talking, Ian yawns and she asks, "Tired again?"

            Ian nods "Drugs make me drowsy... which is why I stay away from them for the most part."

            "I can see that." She chuckles as she tugs lightly on one of his curls. "You know before we know it I won't have a lap for you to put your head. You'll barely be able to put your arms around me." She scrunches up her nose. "I'll be huge." She brushes her knuckle down his cheek "You going to love me when I'm huge, grumpy, and always hungry?"

            "Definitely." He says firmly.

            "Definitely huh?"

            "Most."

            "Ian?" Sara twirls a strand of his hair around her finger.

            "Hmm?"

            "How is he going to take the news?" She asks curiously.

            "Who knows," Ian says dryly. "He's still mad about Emma existing."

            "How can he be?" Sara sighs. "She's sweet, smart... adorable."

            "I know that it's just... Father never expected me to go beyond being his... creation." When he sees the thoughtful look on Sara's face he frowns. "What is it my love?"

            "There's something we never discussed."

            "What's that?" He asks sitting up.

            Sara looks down and takes a deep breath. "Is it possible what Irons had done to you will affect the baby?"

            Ian carefully lifts his hand and runs his fingers through her hair. "Emma was born after I started the process. Immo checks her out every so often just to be sure. The therapy changed after she was born so who knows." He answers truthfully. "I never thought to ask Immo about the possibility." Ian tilts his head "Would you like me to find out?"

            Sara nods "Will he tell Irons?"

            "He is in Father's employ but I will leave it as a hypothetical. Perhaps that way he won't feel like he has to mention it to Father." Ian muses.

            "I'm scared." Sara admits

            "About the baby?" He asks puzzled.

            Sara shrugs "Some but mostly about you." She chews on her lower lip then continues "I mean Irons loses his temper over a bad stock trade and takes it out on you. What is he going to do to you when he finds out about the baby?" She drops her hand to her middle. "I can't lose you again." She whispers

            "You won't lose me." Ian assures. "I won't let anything keep us apart. I'm going to be there for everything for this one and any other we may have."

            Sara smiles relieved at his assurance. "You better buster."

            "I love you Sara."

            "I love you too Ian."

SAME TIME: SCHOOL

            Emma opens her locker ignoring the whispers around her. 'Morons.'

            "Hey kid." Zan greets joining Emma at her locker with Liz beside him. "How's your Pops?"

            "Good. He's stuck at home for a few weeks. Mom took some time off to stay with him." Emma shrugs shoving her books in her locker. "So I take it everyone knows."

            "Yeah. It's been going around since Thursday's news." Liz informs her friend.

            "Your Grandfather played it up." Zan remarks

            "He has a tendency to play things up." Emma says annoyed.

            "Emma"

            Emma turns to see Dawn and Connor joining them. "Hey guys."

            "Hey." Connor nods "How's Loki?"

            "He spent all day yesterday and when he was at my Grandfather's hiding under beds. Felix is stuck upstairs or downstairs unless someone carries him."

            "How's your Dad?" Dawn asks

            "Fine. He's at home with Mom."

            "Ahh that can only lead to disgusting mushiness." Dawn scowls

            "Probably." Emma agrees

            "Did you finish your homework?" Dawn asks

            "Had nothing better to do." Emma shrugs "What do you need?"

LUNCH TIME: SCHOOL

            "Hey I thought I'd find you here." Connor says as he finds Emma in the stacks in the back of the library reading a book. "What are you doing?"

            "Reading" Emma answers

            "Avoiding them huh?" Connor sits beside her.

            "A little." Emma admits closing her book. "I've always known my Grandfather wanted me in the public but right now I don't like it. I don't like people knowing what my Dad did. They don't understand why it happened."

            "They've never seen your normal life like we have."

            "I know my Dad's not like normal Dads but he's my Dad. I hear them whisper about why it happened and what they believe is so not what happened."

            "Ignore them."

            "I am."

            "Look come and have lunch with us. We won't let anyone bother you... well Lonnie will but we know that already."

            "I could use Lonnie insults now." She muses shoving her book in her backpack.

            Connor stands holding his hand out to Emma.

            Emma takes his hand allowing Connor to help her to her feet. "So how are things going with you and your Dad?"

            Connor shrugs "Trying to tolerate him. Don't know if I'll ever stop hating him."

            "Well it's progress."

            "What about you and your Grandfather?"

            "Still stay away from him."

            "Why do you hate him so much?" Connor asks curiously. "You never really talk about him."

            "It's a long story. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

            "Yeah maybe." Connor gives her a half smile.

LATE AFTERNOON: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "How was school?" Ian inquires as Emma drops on the living room recliner.

            "Boring, they pretty much left me alone. I think they were scared that Zan and Connor would do something to them if they made any remarks. Even Lonnie was civil."

            Ian gives Emma a small smile. "I told you everything would be fine."

            "Yeah, yeah."

            "Everything will die down Emma." Ian assures "If it doesn't and the kids at school bother you then we can look into private school."

            "I'll be fine. Before long there will be a fight at school or one of the jocks will be arrested for something and they'll leave me alone."

            "Emma can you try and get Loki to go outside?" Martha calls from the kitchen.

            "Has he been under my bed all day?"

            "Pretty much. I managed to get him to come out after you left but I haven't since this morning."

            "All right." Emma sighs standing she starts to walk out of the living room.

            "Em, take your things upstairs please." Ian calls without looking over at her.

            Emma groans "Yes Daddy." She returns and picks up her backpack and jacket before walking out of the room.

            "Thank you."

            "Yeah, yeah."

EVENING: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSE

            "How was school?" Angel asks as they sit around the table.

            "Emma is back." Dawn tells them.

            "How is she?" Buffy inquires

            "Good I guess. No ones really asked her about what happened." Dawn shrugs

            "She doesn't want people to treat her or her Dad any different than they already do." Connor speaks up.

            "We treat her like everyone else." Dawn retorts

            "We do because we see her as a normal kid but to most everyone else at school she's a trust fund kid."

            "She is that." Dawn reminds

            "How is Ian?" Angel asks

            "Good. Emma said he's stuck at home for a while. But the people who broke into their house shot Ian's dog Hugo and shot Felix." Dawn informs them.

            "Oh no." Buffy says horrified.

            "Felix is fine but Hugo's dead."

            "That sucks." Connor says sadly. "Emma was raised with Hugo."

            "How is everyone at school treating Emma?" Buffy asks

            "Stares and whispers. No one's really said anything... not even Lonnie." Connor replies "Emma just wants it to go away."

            "I'm sure it will." Angel assures. "It will take time but it will."

            "Hope so."

            "So did anything else happen?"

LATE EVENING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "She seems to be doing better." Mobius remarks as he joins Ian in the kitchen where Ian is watching Emma interact with Sara and Martha.

            "We'll see. Emma isn't as affected by emotions when awake."

            "Has she been sleeping?"

            Ian shrugs "Somewhat... she's been having nightmares."

            "How is she handling Sara moving in?"

            "Good. She's happy about it."

            "Have you told Irons?"

            "No. I will tell him when I get back to work." Ian glances at his brother "How was he today?"

            "Same as always."

            "It could get worse." He warns

            "I can handle him."

            "Good."


	22. Chapters 40 to 42 with AN Added Aug 27

CHAPTER 40

NEXT MORNING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara smiles sleepily as she feels Ian's lips moving down her neck. "Mmm"

            "Morning my sweet Sara." Ian murmurs

            Sara lifts her head accepting a morning kiss. "Morning." She shifts deepening the kiss. Soon the kiss becomes heated and suddenly Sara breaks away "Oh sh..." She groans sitting up.

            "Sara?" He asks concerned when he sees her pale.

            Sara groans then bolts to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before she starts heaving.

            Ian winces as he hears Sara throwing up. Carefully he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. "You OK?" He asks after she stops throwing up.

            Sara lifts her head from the toilet and looks at Ian. "Well, it looks like morning sickness has started." She says weakly before turning back to the toilet.

WHILE LATER

            "Are you OK?" Ian asks stroking Sara's hair as she lies on the bed after spending a few minutes hanging over the toilet.

            Sara nods giving him a weak smile. "At least it doesn't last forever."

            "How bad was it with Emma?"

            "Not too bad... at least not until after Dad died." She says sadly.

            "Would you like some breakfast?" Ian asks

            Sara groans scrunches up her nose. "Not now." She sighs, "I really want coffee. I don't know how I'm going to last without it, I've been living off coffee for years."

            "I know but there's a really good reason." He kisses her forehead.

            Sara smiles "The best reason ever." She sighs heavily. "I guess I could use a vacation from coffee. I've been drinking a lot of it lately."

            "You have." He agrees

            "I love coffee." Sara says dreamily.

            "Not more than me I hope." Ian teases

            "Well, it's a close tie." Sara says mischievously.

            "Hey" Ian protests

            Sara grins, "Don't worry... I love you way more than coffee... after all coffee doesn't appear before me first thing in the morning."

            "Hey I am more than just your coffee runner in the morning."

            "OK yeah you are."

NOON

            Sara starts bouncing happily on the bed as she watches TV. "Coffee, coffee, coffee." She chants excitedly.

            Ian looks up from his book to see Sara's watching a coffee commercial. "Sara it's just a commercial." He says amused before going back to his book.

            "I want coffee. I've gone almost a week without coffee." Sara sighs, "I miss coffee." She says dreamily then looks at Ian who is reading his book. "Ian" she whines only to have him ignore her. "Ian!"

            "What is it Sara?" He asks without looking up.

            "You aren't paying attention to me."

            "I heard you... you want coffee."

            "Give me coffee." Sara grabs the book he's reading and tosses it aside then climbs onto his lap. "Coffee, coffee, coffee." She bounces happily on his lap. "Gimme coffee."

            "I know you want coffee." Ian rests his hands on her hips stilling her movements "Don't do that." He hisses

            Sara smirks "Don't like that?"

            "Oh I like it." He hisses

            Sara leans in brushing her lips over his. "Mmm kisses. Just as good as coffee." She grins

            "If you can't have coffee then you'll have to settle for kisses." He kisses her in return.

LATER

            "We managed not to pull the stitches." Sara laughs breathlessly as she lies beside Ian. "You OK?"

            "Oh yeah." He says dreamily.

            Sara lifts her head and kisses his cheek. "That certainly got my mind off of coffee."

            "Good to know." Ian grins at her.

            "Mmm" Sara stretches "Shower?"

            Ian glances at the clock. "Sure... Emma will be home soon."

CHAPTER 41

WEEK LATER: PARK

            "You shouldn't be out here Ian." Immo states as Ian joins him, "You are still healing."

            "I'm fine."

            "So why did you want to meet with me here?" Immo asks

            "I wanted to speak with you without Father being... around."

            "Are you OK?" Immo inquires concerned. "Did you have another seizure?"

            "No."

            "Couldn't this wait until our appointment tomorrow?"

            "No."

            Immo regards the younger man thoughtfully then nods, "What is it?"

            "There is something I need to know about what was done to me." Ian pauses "It's a hypothetical situation."

            "All right." Immo nods

            "Stays between us?"

            "As long as it doesn't concern your immediate health I won't tell him about this conversation."

            Ian nods looking around the park. "Let's say, hypothetically, Sara was to become pregnant, what, if any of my problems would the child possibly inherit?"

            "I'm not really sure." Immo admits reluctantly. "We never tested that factor, Emma was born before that factor was discussed or researched, after Emma was born I brought up the topic with him but he declined to discuss it. He said it wouldn't ever be an issue."

            "What if it is... in the future an issue?"

            "Well then there is a possible the child would have some problems."

            "Like what?"

            "Some of the same sensitivities you have. Neurological problems... physical... there's no way to know for sure... not until the child is born and tested." Immo watches Ian's pensive expression, "Is she?"

            "I just needed to know." Ian avoids the question. "Thank you Immo. I should get back, I promised Sara I wouldn't be gone long." He bows his head slightly. "I will see you tomorrow." He turns and walks away. 'What am I going to tell Sara?' He rubs the back of his neck. "The truth."

OVER AN HOUR LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara starts in surprise as a single yellow rose appears in front of her face. She smiles looking up to find Ian behind her. "Hey you." She takes the rose from him as he moves around the swing and sits beside her. "Its beautiful... thank you." She smells the rose.

            "So what are you thinking about?"

            Sara looks at the rose. "I was just thinking about the holidays." She rests her head on his arm. "What do you guys usually do for the holidays?"

            "Not much. It all depends on Father. If he is too busy to deal with the holidays or one of his lovers happens to be with him we go with Martha." Ian shrugs "You?"

            "Usually work. Make the holiday rounds if there was any free time.... which usually is going to Joe and Marie's and Danny and Lee's."

            "I think this year is the time for new traditions. Do you think you can stand spending a small about of time with my Father?"

            "It depends on if you can stand being around the whole Siri gang."

            "I think I can handle that." Ian assures

            "How did your meeting with Immo go?" Sara asks pulling back to look at Ian. "Well?"

            "He doesn't really know for sure." Ian hedges "He said that the baby could have the some problems but he isn't sure. He wouldn't know until the baby is born."

            "What kind of problems?"

            "Seizures, migraines, sensitivities like mine... he's not sure what though."

            Sara sits there in silence then sighs. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." At his startled yet pleased expression she frowns, "Did you think I wouldn't want it?"

            Ian shrugs stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I would understand if you didn't."

            Sara searches his gaze. "I want our baby." She turns her head brushing her lips over his fingers. "I wanted Emma and I want this one... everything will go as it should."

            Ian leans in kissing her sweetly. "I love you my Sara.... forever and always."

            Sara grins, "You better buster... I'm the one pregnant with your baby."

            Ian smiles "You know we should tell Emma soon."

            "I know... lets just wait a while."

            "As you wish."

            "Oh before I forget, I have a doctor's appointment Monday afternoon. Will you go with me?" She asks hopefully.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Only if you want too." Sara adds

            "I want too." He assures

            Sara smiles as his eyes brighten up. "Good." She kisses him sweetly. "Now what are we going to do once those annoying stitches are out?" She smirks

            "Oh I'm sure we'll come up with something."

NEXT NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Mmm." Sara sighs happily as her finger trails over the pink newly formed scar. "Another scar." She leans down brushing her lips over it.

            "One of many." Ian says dryly.

            Sara flinches at his words. "Ian what is going to happen when he finds out about the baby?" She asks hesitantly.

            "I don't know." Ian admits "He didn't take too well to Emma but maybe now..." He shrugs

            "I wish you'd just leave him."

            "I can't."

            Sara sits up "Why?" She demands hotly. "I hate how he treats you."

            "He's my Father... I can't leave."

            "Why?" She demands angrily.

            "Would you have left yours?"

            "That's different... mine never beat the daylights out of me."

            "He hasn't done anything severe in a while."

            "He could at anytime."

            "I can handle it."

            "You shouldn't have too." She says sadly.

            "He wasn't always like this Sara. He hasn't always hit me."

            "He never should have started." Sara says bitterly.

            "I can't change the past."

            "Ian"

            "Sara please I know you want me to leave but I can't. I know you may never understand but I need you to accept it... for now."

            "I just" Sara sighs, "I'll try... for you." She straddles his hips "Because I love you I'll try."

            "Thank you my love."

            "Enough about him." Sara runs her hands over Ian's chest. "Back to celebrating."

CHAPTER 42

EARLY MONDAY MORNING

            Sara opens her eyes and smiles when she meets Ian's gaze. "Morning."

            "Morning beautiful."

            Sara lifts her hand to Ian's cheek. "Do we have to get out of bed?"

            "Unfortunately we do. I have to go back to work and you have to go to work."

            Sara scowls "Stupid work." She snuggles against his side. "Nice and comfy."

            Ian presses his lips to her hair. "Life goes on."

            Sara sighs heavily, "I wish we could just disappear, no interference from Irons, just be a normal family with the normal worries."

            "We're a family either way normal or not. Besides what family is normal now?"

            Sara laughs "True."

            "How are you feeling?" He asks concerned.

            "Good." She smiles then tilts her head "For now."

            Ian shifts moving down the bed until his face is level with her middle then looks up at her.

            Sara meets his gaze as he pushes up her tank top. 'My sweet, gentle Ian.' She smiles as his beard tickles her middle. "Are you going to be there this afternoon?"

            "I'm going to try my hardest." He promises

            "OK."

            Ian presses a kiss to her middle then moves up capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

            Sara smiles against his lips meeting his eyes. "I love morning kisses."

            "Good because they aren't going to stop."

            "That's good." She looks at the clock and scowls "I should get up."

            "And I should go make sure your daughter is awake."

            Sara kisses him lightly. "Well then go." She watches as Ian walks out of the bedroom then rests her hands on her middle. 'That's your Daddy. He's a great Daddy. He's going to adore you... so am I.'

            Ian enters Emma's bedroom to find the teen sprawled across the bed with the radio on. "Emma your alarm went off." He sighs going over to the bed shaking her. "Come on Emma it's time to get up."

            Emma lifts her head and yawns. "Daddy." She whines.

            "No arguing this morning," He says firmly "get going."

            Emma groans

            "Now." He orders

            "OK, OK." She mutters

HOUR LATER

            Ian wraps his arms around Sara's waist as they stand beside Sara's bike. "I will see you this afternoon."

            Sara nods "If you can."

            "I'm going to try my best." He assures then sighs looking at the door. "Where is that daughter of yours?"

            "My daughter." Sara lifts her brow. "Why is it you refer to her as my daughter when she's running late?"

            "Because she definitely didn't get the late gene from me."

            Sara laughs "No she doesn't." At that moment, Emma bursts into the garage startling them. "Have fun at school." Sara laughs seeing her daughter.

            "Yeah right. Stupid school." Emma mutters getting into the car.

            "Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed." Sara says dryly.

            "She's still not sleeping more than four hours at a time."

            "Yeah I know." Sara sighs, "We should get moving."

            Ian rests his forehead against Sara's, "I love you my Sara."

            Sara smiles "I love you."

20 MINS LATER: SCHOOL

            "Bye." Emma leans across the seat and kisses her Dad's cheek.

            "Have a good day."

            "Yeah sure."

            Ian watches as Emma joins her friends. 'Something is going on with her, I'll talk to her tonight.'

NOON: PRECINCT

            "Pezzini." Sara says in greeting as she fills out a report.

            "Hello love." Ian greets

            Sara smiles hearing his voice, "Hey you."

            "Sara... something came up. I won't be able to make it." Ian says apologetically.

            Sara sighs in disappointment. "All right, I understand."

            "I'm sorry." He apologizes

            "I know."

            "I have to go, I have a meeting in five minutes. I love you Sara."

            "Love you too." Sara says before hanging up.

SAME TIME: VORSCHLAG

            Ian silently groans. 'She's mad.' He runs his hand over his face. 'I should make it up to her.'

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER: DRS OFFICE

            "So how did your daughter take the news?" The doctor inquires

            "We haven't told her yet." Sara admits, "I just wanted to enjoy it with Ian before the circus goes nuts."

            "Circus?"

            "Long story." Sara sighs

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Morning sickness has started."

            "Bad?"

            "Little worse than it was with Emma."

            "How old is your daughter?"

            "14." Sara answers as the doctor watches the monitor.

            "Ahh, there it is."

            "Everything OK?" Sara questions.

            "Looks good, it looks like you are at about 7 weeks." The doctor assures. "Are you taking your prenatal every day?"

            "Yes."

            "Are you getting plenty of sleep?"

            Sara nods "I was home with Ian for a week after he got out of the hospital. I slept when he slept which was pretty much all day because of the painkillers and that it was the only time Emma wasn't home."

            "Well, everything seems good. Now, I want to see you again in six weeks. Perhaps then I will be able to meet him."

            "I hope so. He missed everything with Emma and he doesn't want to miss anything with this one. He was going to come but work got in the way."

            "How did he take the news?"

            "He was ecstatic. He adores Emma and she adores him. Watching them together is... incredible."

            "So what do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"

            "Eithers fine for us but for Emma... she wants a brother."

SAME TIME: VORSCHLAG

            Ian sits at the conference room table half listening as the other department heads talk while he thinks about Sara. 'My Sara, I should be there at her side, holding her hand. Next time she has a doctor's appointment I will go with her.' He affirms.

OVER AN HOUR LATER: 11TH PRECINCT

            Danny looks startled by his partner's smile. "OK Pez what is going on?"

            Sara looks at him surprised. "Huh?"

            "You've been cheerful lately."

            Sara shrugs "For the first time in a long time I'm trying to enjoy me life and I am."

            "Good for you. I'm glad he's making you happy."

            "He is. Even the Siri boys approve of him. They have never liked any of the guys I've introduced them to, but they like Ian. And Ian is the exact opposite of them."

            "That's good after all they are your family."

            "Yeah." Sara smiles

THAT NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara smiles at Ian in the mirror as he enters the bathroom. "Hey you."

            Ian steps up behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Hello my love." He kisses her neck.

            Sara watches in the mirror as he slips his hands under her top covering her flat middle. She smiles closing her eyes she leans back into him. "Mmm." She sighs happily enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

            "How was your doctor's appointment?" Ian questions after a few moments of silence.

            "Doctor said I'm at about 7 weeks. She said that everything looks good."

            "Good." Ian murmurs

            "Yeah, she wants to see me in six weeks."

            "All right, I'll be there then."

            "Promise?"

            "Promise." Ian nuzzles her neck.

            "Mmm." She tilts her head and sighs happily. "I love when you do that." She murmurs. "How was work?"

            "Long. I'm sorry I wasn't able to go with you, I really wanted to."

            Sara meets his gaze in the mirror. "I know." She lifts her hand to his cheek. "Just don't make it a regular thing."

            "I promise I won't."

            "And the moment I go into labor you better be at my side through the whole thing." He warns.

            "I will." He promises

            "Good." Sara turns her arms going around his neck. "I missed you."

            "I missed you too."

            "How are you feeling?" She asks brushing his hair back.

            "A lot better."

            "Good."

AUTHORS NOTE: After today there might not be anymore updates for a month or so. I have little computer access sorry. Maybe by then I will have more typed up.


	23. Chapters 43 and 44 Added Sept 30

CHAPTER 43

MID-DECEMBER

            Sara opens her eyes and smiles seeing Ian propped up beside her his free hand covering her middle. "Morning." She yawns.

            "Morning."

            Sara stretches "Mmm." She sighs happily.

            "What time will you be home from work?" Ian inquires.

            "7. Why?"

            "Just wondering." He says secretively.

            Sara frowns at the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "OK Bright Eyes, what are you up to?"

            "Nothing."

            "I know you Nottingham. I know when you're up to something."

            Ian shrugs "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

            Sara scowls at his not budging tone. "Ian"

            "Come on love. We need to get a move on. We'll be late for work."

            "Oh fine." Sara sits up and runs her fingers through her hair then groans scrambling out of bed she bolts into the bathroom.

            Ian winces as he hears her heave. "Sara?" He stands going to the bathroom door he watches concerned as she leans over the toilet coughing and heaving.

            After a moment, Sara lifts her head looking at Ian. "I'm fine. Just" She groans turning back to the toilet.

            Ian sighs entering the bathroom he closes the door behind him.

NOON: ARAS'S APARTMENT

            "Thank you Aras." Ian says appreciatively.

            "So you're finally going to do it."

            "Yes." Ian nods

            "Good. You're the only guy she's ever loved." Aras leans back resting her head on the cushion as she looks at Ian. "One question."

            "What is it?"

            "Is it because you knocked her up... again?"

            "Partially." He admits. "I would have married her the moment she told me she was pregnant with Emma... if things had been different."

            "You mean, if I hadn't lied."

            Ian looks at Aras and shrugs "We can't change what happened."

            "If we're going to be related I don't want leftover issues."

            "None from me." Ian assures. "I know that you were looking out for her and I understand that."

            "She does want to marry you Ian."

            "Then I hope she says yes." He smiles faintly.

            "Have you told Emma about #2 being on the way?"

            "No. We agreed to tell her this weekend."

            "She's going to be ecstatic." Aras assures.

            "Yes, I know. I told Sara that when she told me she was pregnant but she wasn't ready to tell Emma."

            "Sara just doesn't want to step on Emma's toes." Aras shrugs "It has been you and Emma for so long."

            "I tell her Emma is fine with things but..."

            "Look, just ask my sister to marry you and things will fall into place."

            Ian nods "I should get back to work." Ian stands "Thank you again Aras."

            "Not a problem. Just make my sister happy."

            "I plan too." Ian smiles

            "Good because if my sister's not happy I won't be happy." Aras warns "And you don't want me unhappy."

            "I'm not going to do anything that makes her unhappy."

            "Good." Aras nods

            "Do you think you can stay with Emma tonight?" Ian asks

            "Where's Martha?"

            "She went to her parents for the vacation."

            "Sure. What time?"

            "7?"

            "I'll be there." Aras assures as Ian walks out of her apartment.

LATE THAT NIGHT: FOUR SEASONS

(Note: I lack a romantic side so sorry for the lack of romance.)

            "Now that was fun." Sara says happily as she snuggles against Ian.

            After a few moments of silence Ian pulls back slightly, "I'll be right back." He kisses her shoulder as he sits up.

            "Where are you going?" Sara grumbles unhappy with the loss of his warm body.

            "Just a minute."

            Sara smiles watching as Ian walks naked out of the room. 'That's your Daddy.' She rubs her middle.

            Ian picks up his tossed aside overcoat and reaches into his overcoat pocket he removes a black velvet box. He takes a deep breath and returns to the room and crawls back into bed with the box in hand.

            "What is that?" Sara asks curiously.

            "Open it." Ian hands it to her.

            Sara takes the box from him and opens it her eyes widening at the sight of a diamond ring with a medium sized diamond with four smaller diamonds on either side in a platinum setting. "Ian" she breathes

            "Marry me." He says hopefully.

            Sara grins looking at him. "Yes I'll marry you."

            Ian grins back. "Really?"

            "Really... under one condition."

            "You know I would do anything for you."

            Sara looks at the ring then back at Ian. "This may seem like a weird condition but it makes the fact of getting married less... stressful."

            "And that is?" He asks curiously.

            "We just take off and get married then tell everyone." At his expression she continues, "We grab Emma, and Aras and maybe Mobius for witnesses and just go get married. That way we can avoid the whole stressful situation Marie, Lee, and even Irons would bring us into with doing the whole traditional wedding thing." She absently touches her middle, "Besides the stress of the whole issue of planning a wedding wouldn't be good for baby... and I don't want to wait until after the baby's born to get married."

            "If you want to get married we'll get married." He takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto her finger. "So when do you want to get married?"

            "This weekend? I have the weekend off."

            Ian smiles "Well then let's see if we can get married this weekend."

            "Really?"

            "Really."

            "Do you think it's possible we'll be able to get married?"

            "There's one good thing about being related to him... you learn how to get what you want no matter the cost."

            "I'm not going to touch the being related to that creep issue."

            "Tomorrow I will do some checking and hopefully by Sunday night we will be married."

            "Looks like we'll have two things to tell Emma tomorrow."

            "She's going to be ecstatic." Ian smiles

            Sara gently pushes him onto his back and sits astride his waist. "You sure you want to marry me?"

            Ian runs his hands down her sides "You are mine Sara." He says possessively.

            "Oh really?" Sara leans down her lips inches from his, "I like the sound of that."

            "You're the mother of my children, the love of my life... and soon you'll be my wife."

            Sara grins, "Your wife... I like the sound of that." She kisses him deeply.

EARLY NEXT MORNING

            Sara stirs frowns as she feels a heavy arm slung across her middle. Slowly she lifts her head and smiles when she sees Ian is asleep beside her. 'He's so cute when he's asleep.' Her eyes go to the ring on her finger and smiles, 'I'm getting married... to the love of my life... the father of my babies.'

            Ian slowly opens his eyes and smiles sleepily when he sees Sara watching him, "Morning, my love."

            "Morning, Bright Eyes." She grins

            Ian shifts moving over to rest his head on her middle.

            Sara strokes his hair. "I wonder what everyone would think if they knew you were cuddly." She muses

            Ian grunts

            "Tired?"

            Ian lifts his head and looks at her. "If you recall you've been very... amorous these past few nights. I haven't been able to sleep more than a few hours at a time these last few days, between you wanting to make love every few hours and Emma waking up in the middle of the night. I haven't even been able to meditate without being disrupted."

            "Sorry baby. I can't help it." Sara says sheepishly. "Hormones have started going wacky. Blame your baby for all the wackiness. Emma didn't wreck havoc on my emotions this early."

            Ian chuckles

            "It's not funny. It's bad enough I can't have coffee but the feeling of wanting to cry over nothing is not fun." She scowls "Now where's my morning kiss?" She grumbles pouting.

            Ian moves up the bed and kisses her sweetly. "Are you still going to marry me?" He asks

            "Oh yeah." Sara grins happily. "You are so not getting out of marrying me."

            "I don't want to get out of it." He assures

            "You know there is something good about getting married before the baby's born."

            "And what is that?"

            "Joe and the boys won't threaten to hunt you down."

            "Good point. I would not want to get on the bad side of the Siri men... or Marie's for that matter."

            "No having to deal with planning a big wedding... which is what would happen if Marie and Lee and the girls had their way. I swear they have already started planning."

            "You know if you wanted to we could to the traditional wedding some other time." He offers

            "Nah. I'm not the traditional type." She looks at the clock. "It's 8. We should take a shower and head home. Then we can wake Emma and Aras and tell them."

            "Aras knows."

            Sara lifts her brow "You told her before asking me?"

            Ian lifts his shoulder "I wanted to make sure the ring would fit."

            Sara looks at the ring on her finger and smiles. "And how did you know I would like it?"

            "I just thought you would." Ian replies lifting his shoulder. "I had an idea that you would like to keep it simple."

            Sara kisses his nose. "You know me so well."

            "I should... I'm about to marry you." Ian grins

            "That you are buster and you aren't getting out of it."

            "Who says I want too?"

            "Now get a move on buddy... I want to get home so we can tell our daughter that we are finally getting married."

OVER AN HOUR LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE            

            "Emma" Ian gently shakes the sleeping teen.

            Groaning Emma rolls onto her back looking up at her Dad as she rubs her eyes sleepily. "Daddy it's too early to be up."

            "I know but your Mom and I want to talk to you."

            "About what?" Emma asks sleepily.

            "You'll see. Now come downstairs." He orders

            "Do I have too?"

            "Yes."

            Emma sits up rubbing her eyes "Oh fine. This better be good though or I will be very grumpy." She warns.

            "It will be." Ian watches as she slowly stands. "Aras told me you had another nightmare."

            Emma shrugs

            "What was it about?"

            "Same as always."

            "Emma we do need to discuss whatever it is that is causing these... nightmares."

            "It's too early Dad."

            "All right but we will discuss these issues."

            "Fine." Emma yawns. "Are you working this weekend?"

            "No. I told your Grandfather that I am taking the weekend off."

            "Really?"

            "Really."

            "Goody." Emma says happily as they enter the living room where Sara is waiting. "Morning, Mom."

            "Morning, Sweetie. Did you have fun with Aras?"

            "Yep. We watched movies, played pool." Emma says as she flops on the couch.

            "Glad you had fun." Sara smiles

            "So what is the reason for waking me up this early on my first day of vacation?"

            "Well it's a few things" Ian hedges looking at Sara. "What should we tell her first?"

            "You decide."

            "Out with it already!" Emma orders. "I could be sleeping here people."

            "I think you will get over the fact you were woken up early for this news." Ian assures

            "Well then tell me already." Emma demands impatiently.

            "OK, OK." Ian laughs. "For now until we say so this stays with us."

            "You're stalling." Emma accuses

            Ian glances at Sara then back at Emma. "Well in about 6 months you'll have a little brother or sister."

            Emma looks at them surprised then grins scrambling onto the couch "Woo hoo." She jumps up and down on the couch.

            "I told you she'd be happy my love." Ian looks at Sara.

            "You were right." Sara agrees watching amused at her daughter's excitement.

            Emma stops jumping then looks at them "What else did you want to tell me?" She asks suspiciously.

            "I finally convinced your Mom to marry me."

            Emma grins "Yeah." She continues jumping up and down on the couch.

            "Be careful." Ian warns then quickly moves as he sees Emma start to lose her balance. He catches her before she falls. "What have I told you about jumping on the couch?" He asks sternly.

            Emma wraps her arms around his neck. "Not to do it."

            Ian kisses her nose then sets her down, "There is also something else we have to tell you."

            "I'm getting a raise in allowance?" She asks hopefully.

            "Only if you help Martha out more." Ian returns as he gently brushes her hair back.

            "Then what?" Emma asks curiously.

            "Well we decided to try to get married this weekend... or if not this weekend, then another time when your Mom has some time off." He looks at Sara and smiles "Hopefully this weekend."

            Sara joins them "So what do you think Emma?"

            Emma tilts her head thoughtfully then grins, "Can I help pick out number 2's name?"

            Sara smiles and looks at Ian. "I think that can be arranged."

            "Good because no little brother or sister of mine is getting a geeky name. If anyone is going to torment them it's going to be me."

            Sara bursts out laughing as Ian just shakes his head. "Why don't you go call Martha and tell her the news?" Sara suggests

            "Ooh can I tell the Evil One?" Emma asks hopefully.

            "I will tell your Grandfather when the time is right." Ian says firmly. "Now go call Martha."

            Emma bounces out of the living room obviously happy.

            "See love, she's happy." Ian pulls Sara close.

            "Good because I am too." Sara's arms go around his neck. "Now you go find a place for us to get married and then I will call my sister."

            "I love you."

            Sara smiles "I love you too."

WHILE LATER

            Sara knocks on Emma's open door "Hey sweetie can I come in?" She asks

            "Sure" Emma pauses in brushing her hair. "What's up?"

            "Nothing. Just thought I would come and spend some time with my girl." Sara sits on the bed.

            "What's Dad doing?"

            "Finishing up some stuff." Sara answers. "How was school?"

            "Boring."

            Sara laughs, "I'm not surprised. You do have your Father's brains."

            "Mom?" Emma tosses her comb on the table then joins her Mom.

            "Yes?"

            "Why aren't you doing the whole wedding thing?"

            "Lots of reasons." Sara shrugs. "Mostly because I'm not the wedding type and I don't think your Dad is either."

            Emma scrunches up her nose, "No he isn't."

            "Besides planning a wedding is stressful and add Marie, Lee and your Grandfather into the mix..." Sara winces

            "Not pleasant."

            "No." Sara agrees

            "I'm glad you two are getting married."

            "Thanks sweetie."

            "You know... now this means you can overrule Dad on the allowance issue."

            "Sorry kiddo. It's your Dad's decision."

            "Damn."

            "Good try though."

            "Had to give it a try."

            Sara laughs

LATE AFTERNOON: CAR

            "I'm hungry."

            Ian groans "Emma I told you to eat before we left."

            "I wasn't hungry then."

            "We left the house twenty minutes ago." Ian points out.

            "I'm a growing kid." Emma shrugs

            "We'll get you something to eat when we get to the airport."

            "Um Dad what are you going to tell the Evil One where you were this weekend?" Emma asks curiously.

            "The truth."

            "He's definitely not going to like that." Emma muses

            "He knew it would happen sooner or later... he probably thought it would be later."

            "You know there would be one good thing about doing the whole wedding thing." Sara smirks

            "I know that look." Ian sighs

            "Marie and Lee would have totally laid Irons flat with their whole 'our way or no way' mentality."

            Ian shakes his head and brings Sara's hand to his lips, "Anything to annoy my Father."

            "Of course."

LATE THAT NIGHT: NIAGRA FALLS HOTEL SUITE

            Emma jumps up and down on the bed while watching T.V. "Daddy I want ice cream."

            "No. You've had enough sugar for one night." Ian says as he enters the bedroom. "It is time for you to go to bed."

            "It's too early." Emma whines

            "It's 11. We have a long day tomorrow. Now come on get in bed."

            Emma flops on the bed with a sigh, "But Dad."

            "No arguing."

            Emma scowls as she gets under the covers "Oh fine."

            "Thank you." Ian pulls the covers up to her chin. "Tomorrow things change."

            "Yeah"

            Ian picks up the remote and turns the TV off. "Now get some sleep." He says sternly. "I will be waking you up early tomorrow." Ian informs Emma.

            "OK"

            Ian leans down kissing her forehead, "I will see you in the morning."

            "Night Daddy."

            "Night baby."

            "Say night to Mom."

            "I will... if she ever leaves the bathroom." When he sees Emma scrunch up her nose he chuckles "We will be dealing with that for the next few months." He stands, "Now go to sleep." He says sternly.

            "I'll try."

            "Good." He stops at the door and looks at Emma "Sleep well." He turns off the light and steps out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. Ian returns to the master bedroom where he finds Sara flopped on the bed. "How are you feeling my love?" He asks concerned as he sits beside her.

            "Fine... as long as I don't sit up."

            Ian strokes her hair, "Emma said goodnight."

            "I'd go say goodnight if I could be upright without feeling like I'm going to hurl."

            "She knows." Ian leans down kissing her forehead. "Ready for tomorrow?"

            Sara grins "Yeah." She lifts her head looking down at her middle, "I just hope this one behaves for the day. I really don't want to be running to the bathroom all day."

            Ian moves down so his face is level with her middle and pushes her shirt up. "Tomorrow is a big day Little One. I'm going to marry your Mom like I should have 14 years ago."

            Sara smiles at his tone then strokes his hair, "Hey Nottingham"

            Ian looks at her and smiles "Yes my love?"

            "Come 'ere" she crooks her finger.

            Ian moves up so they are face to face "Yes my love?"

            "I love you." Sara smiles

            "I love you." He echoes

            "I can't wait to be married to you." Sara says happily.

            Ian smiles "Waited 14 years for this... finally doing what I said I would."

            "We're getting married." Sara says awed

            "In" Ian tilts his head "13 hours."

            Sara grins "Can't wait."

            "Unfortunately, we have to catch a 7 PM flight back to New York. But one day when we have time we will go anywhere you want for a honeymoon."

            "Works for me."

            Ian sighs, "Aras and Mobi's flight comes in at 8."

            "Too bad Martha can't be here. I know how important she is to you and Emma."

            Ian shrugs, "She's in Oregon and that is a long flight."

            "And where is Mobi?"

            "Philadelphia."

            Sara yawns

            "Tired?"

            Sara nods rubbing her eyes.

            "Shower or just go to bed?"

            "Bed. Too tired to move."

            Ian chuckles "I will get your pajamas."

            "Love you" Sara yawns

            "I love you too."

CHAPTER 44

MIDMORNING: HOTEL

            "Emma, it is time to get up." Ian calls as he enters the room to find Emma burrowed under the covers. When she doesn't move or reply Ian sighs, "Emma we don't have time to fight about this." Ian goes over to the bed and pulls the covers off Emma.

            Emma groans pulling the pillow over her head.

            "Emma Joy Nottingham if you don't get out of bed right now I will turn the shower on cold and drop you in there." Ian threatens as he pulls the pillow away from her.

            Emma whimpers and slowly opens her eyes. "Daddy"

            "Breakfast is in the kitchen. Come on." He urges

            Emma rubs her eyes "What time is it?"

            "9. Now get up."

            Emma slowly gets out of bed and rubs her eyes following her Dad out of the room. She grunts in greeting at Mobi and Aras as she sits at the table.

            "Hey kid." Aras greets

            Emma rests her head on the table ignoring the food before her.

            Ian sighs "Emma eat your breakfast."

            Emma looks at the plate and yawns

            "Still not sleeping through the night?" Mobius asks Ian.

            Ian shakes his head and watches as Emma picks at her breakfast. "No. She won't talk to anyone about what happened."

            "Dad I want ice cream." Emma yawns

            "No. Eat your breakfast."

            "Can I have ice cream for lunch?"

            "We'll see."

2PM: HOTEL

            Emma enters her Mom and Dad's room where her Dad is slipping on his dress shirt. "Do I have to wear a dress?" She whines flopping on the recliner.

            Ian glances at Emma "I rarely ask you to wear a dress."

            "I know but I hate wearing dresses."

            "And I hate wearing suits but we're doing this for your Mom."

            "I know." Emma sighs, "You better not get divorced because I won't be forced into a dress again." She warns.

            "We won't divorce."

            "Half the marriages end in divorce." She points out.

            "Emma" Ian turns looking at Emma. "We're not going to divorce."

            "I know."

            Ian tilts his head, "Emma are you really OK with this?"

            "I am I just... it means everything changes."

            "Things won't change that much... at least not until the baby is born."

            "I know."

            "You'll still be spoiled."

            "I know its just..."

            "Its been you and I for so long. I guess with your Mom and I getting married and the baby really changes things doesn't it?"

            "A little." Emma admits

            "Is the fact things are changing so fast bothering you?"

            "No. I like the fact you and Mom are getting married. She makes you happy... I like when you're happy. And I've always wanted a little brother... or sister."

            "This will change things Emma but I promise things won't be that bad."

            "I know."

SAME TIME: DRESS SHOP

            "I see Number 2 is making his appearance." Aras remarks as she sees her sister's slightly rounded middle as Sara looks at her reflection.

            Sara drops a hand to her middle, "Yeah he is." She smiles faintly. "Think he'll like this one?"

            Aras looks her sister over as Sara stands before her wearing a white silk calf length dress. "He'll like whatever you wear."

            Sara smiles "Yeah."

            "So you know what you're having?" Aras asks curiously.

            "Not yet. We're supposed to find out next appointment."

            "Everyone knows Emma's preference... what about you and Ian?"

            "Wouldn't mind either way." Sara shrugs "How much time do we have?"

            "Mobius will be here in 20 minutes."

            "What did you choose?" Sara asks

            "The blue one."

            "Nice." Sara nods "Shoes?"

            "Oh yeah."

            Sara looks at her sister and grins "God I'm going to marry him."

            "Finally." Aras huffs

            "Hey I would have married him 14 years ago... if I had the chance."

            "I know." Aras inwardly winces. "So are you going to take his name?"

            "We've talked about it a little."

            "And?"

            "Pezzini for now. Maybe later I'll go by Nottingham."

            "His Pops ain't gonna like this sis."

            "I know." Sara sighs stepping into the dressing room. "I worry about that factor."

            "You nervous, Sis?"

            "No not really... mostly excited."

            "Think Ian is nervous?"

            "Doubt it."

WHILE LATER: HOTEL

            "You know we love you."

            "I know."

            "I wish I had done this 14 years ago."

            "Why didn't you?" Emma asks curiously

            "Other than the fact I was sent away..." Ian frowns "I doubt your Grandfathers would have allowed it. Even if we had eloped I know Father would have done anything to annul it with or without our agreement."

            "And now?"

            "I'm not going to allow him to interfere. Now go amuse yourself for a while. We need to leave in 15 minutes."

            "Where is this place?" Emma asks

            "About 20 minutes from here. It's a few miles outside of town. I checked it out last night when you and your Mom were shopping."

            "Is it nice?"

            "Very nice. Your Mom will like it." Ian drops a kiss to Emma's head, "Now go. I have to finish getting dressed."

            "OK." Emma hops up and walks out of the room.

            Ian stands and returns to dressing his mind stuck on one thought, 'I'm finally marrying Sara.'

            "Nervous brother?"

            Ian looks towards the door to see Mobius standing there dressed in his own suit. "No. What I am nervous about is telling him."

            "He's not going to take it well is he?"

            "No, he's not." Ian says grimly. "He'll just have to get used to it... this isn't going to go away just because he wants it to."

            "You are finally getting a backbone when it comes to him." Mobius says impressed.

            "Sara wants me to leave him for good." Ian says softly.

            "Why don't you? I know you still have most of the money we received from the Dragons. With what he gives you in pay and presents I know you have a lot of money."

            Ian shrugs "Work keeps me busy. Besides he's not going to live forever."

            "Too bad we can't speed that up." Mobius says bitterly.

            "He's my Father Mobi. I'm not going to commit parricide."

            "Your loyalty to him is... displaced Brother."

            "I know" Ian says sadly "but there is nothing I can do about it. He is my Father... the only one I remember."

            Mobius regards his brother then speaks, "I will go pick up your wife to be and her sister."

            "Thank you Mobius... for everything."

            Mobius nods "Wouldn't miss this for anything."

            "14 years after telling Sara I was going to marry her I finally am."

            "All you need is to get there." Mobius remarks as he walks out of the room.

            "I will call Sara and tell her you're on your way."

SAME TIME: SHOP

            Sara presses talk on her phone, "Yeah?"

            "Hello my love."

            Sara smiles when she hears the familiar voice, "Hey you. What are you up to Bright Eyes?"

            "Getting ready... You?"

            "Trying to decide what shoes I want to wear."

            "Well Mobius is on his way."

            "OK. Maybe I should go barefoot." Sara muses

            "Your decision."

            "You are no help."

            "Sorry my love. I can't even go near a clothing store with Emma without getting a headache... why do you think I pay Martha so well."

            Sara laughs "And what about your own clothes?"

            "Father's personal shopper buys whatever she thinks works."

            "Figures."

            "You know how he is with appearance."

            "Mmm" Sara sighs in agreement. "Honey I better go... still have to decide on shoes."

            "I love you Sara"

            "I love you too." Sara says happily as she hangs up. "Mobi's on his way." She informs Aras

            "Then hurry up and pick out your shoes." Aras says

3:30pm: CHAPEL

(I don't have a romantic bone in my body so writing wedding stuff or romantic stuff doesn't work for me. So use your imagination.)

            Sara smiles at Ian as her arms go around his neck. "I love you."

            "Took 14 years but I finally got you to marry me." Ian smiles as he picks up up. "I love you... always have and always will."

            "You better Bright Eyes." Sara teases as she kisses him lightly. "Now put me down."

            Ian puts her down and looks at the others. "How about we go change and then eat dinner."

            "I'm starved" Emma pipes up.

            "You are always starved." Ian laughs

            "I'm a growing kid. That and I really want out of this dress." She scrunches up her nose.

            Everyone laughs

            "Let's go. Let's go." Emma jumps up and down.

            "Well her excitement is over." Sara says drily.

            "Stomach overrides excitement." Emma shrugs "Now move it people." She orders

45 MINS LATER: HOTEL

            Ian looks at Sara as she kicks off her heels. 'God she looks beautiful.'

            Sara notices his thoughtful and appraising expression. "What is it?"

            Ian steps up to her his hand going her cheek. "Just thinking."

            "About what?" She turns her cheek into his hand.

            "You."

            Sara smiles "What about me?"

            "That you are beautiful and now all mine."

            Sara turns his hand around and smiles when she sees his ring now on his wedding finger. Her eyes go to his as she laces their fingers "Now X and any other chick who decides they want to hit on you will have second thoughts."

            Ian looks at their fingers "Are you sure you're OK with me just switching the ring?"

            Sara nods "Yeah. This ring suits you."

            Ian leans in and kisses her lightly. "I love you."

            Sara smiles against his lips "We're married." She says awed.

            "That we are my love."

            "Everything's going to work out isn't it?" She looks at him "We're going to be happy aren't we?"

            Ian nods "I will do anything to make you happy."

            "You already have." She brushes his hair back. "The only time I have ever been this happy is with you."

            "That is my goal."

            "Well then you have done a great job. I mean despite your own upbringing and the bastard you raised a relatively happy and normal teenager." Sara guides his hand to her middle "Baby Number 2 is healthy and is going to be one adored baby."

            "Very adored." Ian says solemnly.

            "We're married. You like my sister and she hasn't tried to get you into bed... big plus for being with you. My family likes you... Joe included... my friends like you... OK Jake is on the fence but hey Vicki, Gabe and Danny like you. You love me despite my insane hours, the fact I don't have a typical job, and that I speak my mind." She brushes his curly locks back. "How can I not love you?"

            "Sometimes I wonder how." He admits then continues "After all I've done, you still love me and I find that to be... amazing."

            "Yeah well I do love you." She kisses him lightly then smiles. "Now we better get changed before Emma starts pounding on the door demanding food."

            "She does get cranky when it comes to food."

            "Before long I'll be like that." Sara laughs stepping out of his arms she turns around. "Unzip me please."

            "Sure."

8PM: PLANE

            Emma sits beside Aras and begins to write in her journal.

            'Dad and Mom are finally married. Going home will be interesting. So will the Evil Ones reaction to the news. I hope he doesn't hurt Daddy again. I hate when he hurts Dad.

            I wish Dad would just leave him... but he won't.

            My life sure has changed in under a year. I went from living a pretty private life to the public knowing I exist. I've gained a lot these months but I lost my best friend.

            Lauren would have been ecstatic that Dad got married. I wish she was here.'

            "So kid what are you doing this week?" Aras asks as she flips through a magazine.

            "Who knows." Emma shrugs "I guess hang out with my friends."

            "Cool."

            "You?"

            "Ehh" Aras shrugs "I'll find some trouble to cause." She smirks. "So how how are things with that boy Connor?"

            "Jeez why does everyone assume there is something going on between us?" Emma grumbles, "We're friends."

            "He's cute"

            "He is." Emma agrees reluctantly.

            "Like him?"

            "Not sure." Emma shrugs "We have a lot in common and we have fun. Besides Connor is well... the school playboy. He's gone through over half the girls in school."

            "Has he asked you out?"

            "We're friends that's all."

            "For now." Aras smirks

            "Whatever."

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara sighs snuggling against Ian

            "Good day my love?"

            "Perfect." Sara smiles looking at her ring.

            "That's what I wanted my sweet Sara... my wife." He says shyly.

            "I like the sound of that."

            "What?"

            Sara lifts her head and looks at Ian "Being called your wife." She brushes her fingertips down his cheek.

            Ian captures her fingers and brushes his lips over her fingertips, "What are you going to tell everyone?"

            "I'm going to have to tell the guys and Dante I'm pregnant... soon. I'd like to tell Joe and Marie first... they are my godparents."

            "When would you like to do that?"

            "I'll call Marie tomorrow and see when their available. Maybe go over there for dinner one night."

            Ian nods "I'm going to have to tell him... the sooner I tell him the better he'll take it."

            "How bad could he take it?" She asks softly.

            Ian looks away "He hasn't hit me in a while."

            "A few weeks?"

            Ian lifts his shoulder "Over a month, I guess."

            Sara winces "No more talk about him." She returns her head to his chest.

            "It's getting late. You should get to sleep."

            "Turn off the light."

            "Sure." Ian reaches over turning off the lamp. "Sleep well my love."

            "Don't go anywhere." She mumbles

            "I won't go far." He promises stroking her back.


	24. Chapters 45 to 47 Added Oct 7

CHAPTER 45

NEXT MORNING: 1111 FAUST

            Ian takes a deep breath then enters the dining room and waits for his Father to acknowledge his presence. 'Should I tell him now?'

            Kenneth finally looks up. "And where were you this weekend young Nottingham?"

            "That is actually what I wanted to discuss with you." Ian glances briefly at his Father then back at the floor.

            "Well" Irons prompts

            "Sara and I decided to get married."

            Kenneth starts then stands "No. I won't allow it!"

            "It's too late. We were married yesterday."

            "What?!" Kenneth yells

            "Sara and I are married"

            Kenneth strides up to his son. "You will annul this... marriage immediately." He orders

            "I won't annul our marriage." Ian retorts "This is why I didn't tell you I was asking her to marry me. I knew you would try to stop me. I love Sara and she loves me. I am not going to annul our marriage or divorce her. We're married for good and nothing you do will change that so you will have to accept it."

            "Accept it?! I won't accept it!"

            "Then don't accept it Father but deal with it." As Ian sees the fury in his Father's eyes he inwardly flinches, "She is my wife and the mother of my children. She is in my life and thus yours."

            Kenneth's eyes narrow "She's pregnant."

            "Yes" Ian nods "This time I am going to be there for Sara and I am not going to miss anything. If you don't like that fine but do not interfere in our relationship in anyway." Ian bows slightly then walks out of the dining room leaving his Father standing there stunned. 'I did it. I told him.' He takes a deep breath running his hand over his face.

SAME TIME: PRECINCT

            "We'll see you tomorrow Marie. All right. You too. Bye." Sara hangs up looking around the empty office she pulls out a chain from under her shirt. She smiles at the sight of the ring, 'He's mine now. He's my husband.' She sighs heavily as she returns to her work.

LATE EVENING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian enters the house and sighs when he hears the TV blaring in the living room. He hangs up his jacket and heads into the living room where he finds Emma jumping up and down on the couch. "Emma be careful." He calls

            "Hi Daddy"

            "Turn that down Em." He requests over the loud TV.

            "OK" Emma stops jumping and turns the TV down. "Are you home for the night?" She asks

            "I have more work to do but I will do it after you are in bed."

            "Where's Mom?"

            "She'll be home late." He looks at the clock. "Did you eat dinner?"

            "Nope"

            "All right. How about we get some training done then we'll see about dinner."

            "I think there's a casserole in the freezer"

            "Go change."

            "OK"

            Shaking his head Ian watches as Emma bounces out of the living room.

HOUR LATER

            Ian cuts up the vegetables and asks "How was your day Emma?"

            Emma lifts her shoulders as she swings her legs from her position on the kitchen counter. "It was OK, I guess."

            "What did you do?"

            "Mostly talked with Dawn on the computer. It was too cold to go outside."

            "It was cold." He agrees

            "Freezing. I opened the door to let the dogs out and practically froze my butt." She grabs a piece of carrot. "So did you tell the Evil One?"

            "Yes."

            "How did he take it?"

            "Better than I thought he would."

            "Not happy huh?"

            "No."

            "I don't see why you don't just say 'I'm outta here.'" Emma mumbles

            "I can't Emma"

            "Why?"

            "Its complicated." He hedges

            "Dad, I'm not a baby anymore. Don't you think I'm old enough to know?"

            "Emma" he sighs setting the knife down he rests his hands on the counter on either side of her legs. "you know there is very little I have ever kept from you."

            "I know that for the most part you haven't kept things from me but you don't tell me everything."

            "No not everything" Ian admits "but most everything."

            Emma tilts her head, "Dad why do you always do what he says?"

            "I have no choice."

            "You always told me I have, so why do you say you don't?"

            "I made a choice, one I can't go back on." He smoothes her hair back, "I'd make that choice again if I had too." He kisses her forehead, "Now go set the table. Dinner will be ready soon." He steps back allowing Emma to jump off the counter.

            "Don't don't you ever wish we lived a normal life?" Emma asks as she opens the silverware drawer.

            "We may have an... atypical life but we are a family."

            "Yeah I know."

LATE THAT NIGHT

            Sara leans against the doorframe of the study and watches Ian work at his desk. "Hey you."

            Ian looks up and smiles, "Sara"

            Sara walks over to the desk and settles on his lap giving him a kiss. "Hi"

            "Hi"

            "Missed you" She murmurs

            "Missed you too." He brings her hands to his lips. "How was work?"

            "Long." Sara scrunches up her nose.

            "Bad day?"

            "Decent. A little tiring. What about you? How was your day?"

            "Same as always."

            "Did you tell him?"

            "Yes."

            "How did he take it?"

            "Brought up the topic I knew he would bring up."

            "What was that?"

            "Divorce. He basically ordered me to divorce you."

            "And what did you say?"

            "I told him it wasn't going to happen... ever."

            Grinning Sara replies "Good."

            "Now did you talk with Marie?"

            "Yes. Tomorrow at seven. That work?"

            "Sure."

            "Good. Then after Joe and Marie know I'll tell Dante and the guys."

            "Dante isn't going to be very... understanding is he?"

            "God no. The man is a pig who wants me gone. He'll probably put me on desk duty and give me bullshit work. He'll do anything to get rid of me. Having a baby will give him and Orlansky major ammo." She absently rubs her middle.

            "You could always quit."

            Sara looks at him "And why would I do that?"

            "Just a thought."

            "Then why would you say it?"

            "It would mean you'd no longer have to deal with Dante or Orlansky."

            "I like my job. Besides do I look like the type of person who could be a housewife?"

            "No." He admits his hand going to her cheek. "I just want you happy and if your job makes you happy then so be it."

            Sara yawns "Good."

            "Time for bed." Ian chuckles

            "Carry me? I'm too tired walk."

            "Sure." He stands with Sara in his arms.

            Sara yawns resting her head on his shoulder, "How's Emma?"

            "Asleep. She has yet to awaken."

            "Maybe tonight she'll sleep well." Sara yawns

            "We'll see."

NEXT EVENING: SIRI'S HOUSE

            Marie smiles as she sees the couple on the porch, "Sara, Ian."

            "Hi Marie" Sara enters the house and hugs her Godmother

            "How is Emma?" Marie inquires as they hang up their coats.

            "She is well." Ian responds "Spending some time with her friends."

            "Good." Marie looks at Ian "And how is your Father?"

            "Same as always"

            "Yeah an ass." Sara grumbles

            "Sara Magdalene Pezzini watch your language." Marie admonishes

            "Marie she's an adult." Joe protests amused at his goddaughter's sheepish expression.

            "Sorry Marie" Sara apologizes

            "Now dinner is on the table." Marie announces

            "Smells good." Sara says happily as they head into the kitchen.

HOUR LATER

            Marie regards her goddaughter thoughtfully while Sara helps her clean up the kitchen. "You seem to be happy."

            Smiling at Marie, Sara replies "I am happy." She brushes her hair out of her face. "Things are great."

            "No its something else." Marie purses her lips as she regards Sara, "Something I haven't seen since" her eyes widen "you're pregnant again aren't you?"

            Sara looks at her godmother and smiles, "Yeah. Number 2 will be here late July, early August."

            Sighing Marie sits at the table, "I hope you two are discussing marriage this time."

            "Done."

            "Done? What do you mean done?" Marie asks suspiciously

            "Ian and I were married on Sunday."

            "You did what?!" Marie exclaims loudly

            "He asked me to marry him on Friday and I said yes. We decided to get married right away."

            "You couldn't wait a few weeks to plan a wedding." Marie says aghast

            "Come on Marie you know I'm not big on weddings."

            "Not even your own?"

            "Look Ian and I aren't the most... traditional people. Planning a wedding would have resulted in chaos between you and Lee planning and Irons scheming to stop us. We decide to elope to avoid that stress."

            "Come on let's go tell Joe."

            "Hey Joe" Sara calls as they enter the living room where Joe and Ian are talking.

            "Yes Princess?" The gruff ex-cop looks at his goddaughter.

            "Ian and I got married this weekend." Sara informs him

            "Finally" Joe sighs looking at the two. "Took you long enough to ask her."

            "Actually it was Sara who took that long to say yes." Ian smiles at his wife. "I told her 14 years ago we'd end up married."

            "And how did your Father take the news Ian?" Marie asks "Both bits?"

            "Both?" Joe lifts his brow

            "I'm pregnant." Sara informs Joe as she sits beside Ian.

            "Have you told Dante and your partners?" Joe asks

            "On my list for tomorrow."

            "My Father will have to accept the way things are going." Ian shrugs looking at Sara, "If he can't... things will change even more. And I don't think he would like those changes."

LATE THAT NIGHT: NOTTINGHAM

            "Well that's over with." Sara sighs dropping onto their bed.

            "Now all you have to do is tell your friends." Ian remarks

            Sara yawns heavily, "Yeah"

            "Tired?"

            "Exhausted. Mini-you has been wreaking havoc on my energy."

            Ian sits beside her, "Mini-me huh? Why not mini-you?"

            "Because a Mini-me would know better." She grins patting her middle.

            Ian slips his hand under her top and gently caresses her still flat middle "What did Marie say before we left?"

            "She asked me if I was planning on taking a long maternity leave."

            "What did you say?"

            "Not much." Sara admits "I haven't really thought that far ahead."

            "Maybe you should think about it." Ian suggests. "You could take a long leave of absence" he tilts his head, "perhaps not go back."

            Sara props herself up on her elbows and looks at him. "Are you saying you want me to quit my job?"

            "No... not if you don't want to. I am saying that the option is open."

            "Ian I'm not the stay at home type. Besides I like my job... if anyone should quit their job it's you."

            "Perhaps one day."

            "Look if it makes you feel better I'll start my maternity leave a month before I'm due and go back a few months after the baby is born."

            "None of this needs to be discussed or decided yet... we'll wait until your next check up."

            Sara covers his hand with her own. "Married two days and your Daddy is already trying to tell me what to do."

            "No I'm not." Ian protests "I juat want you safe."

            "I am safe."

            "I know" He moves down the bed until his face is level with her middle. "Just want to protect you two." He pushes her shirt up and trails his fingers over her middle then looks at Sara and smiles at her thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about my love?"

            Sara smoothes his hair back. "I was just thinking about Emma and the baby."

            "What about them?"

            "I was thinking that with Emma we know exactly when she was conceived but with this one who knows." She shrugs "Too many thoughts."

            "It's late my love. We should get to bed."

            "I know."

NEXT MORNING: PRECINCT

            Danny frowns when he sees Sara absently twisting a ring on her finger. "Uh Pez is there something that you've neglected to tell us?" He looks pointedly at her ring.

            Sara follows his gaze and smiles slightly, "Um yeah... Ian and I got married on Sunday." She informs her partners who stare at her stunned.

            "You did what?!" Danny exclaims loudly.

            "Congrats Pez." Jake smiles

            "Thanks Jake." Sara smiles appreciatively.

            "You got married" Danny says stunned.

            "We've established that." Jake shakes his head amused.

            Danny shakes his head "Lee is never going to forgive you for eloping."

            "I know. I didn't want to deal with planning a wedding and being pregnant at the same time." Sara explains waiting for their reactions.

            Danny and Jake look at her startled once again startled. "You're what?!" They exclaim

            Sara leans back in her chair and regards her partners with a faint smile, "I'm pregnant." After a few seconds of silence she sighs, "Come on guys... don't just sit there."

            "Have you told Dante?" Danny demands

            "Not yet." Sara admits "I'm going to tell him today."

            "And when is the newest Nottingham going to be here?" Jake questions

            "Late July, early August."

            "And why didn't you tell us sooner?" Danny demands

            Sara shrugs "Kept meaning too but things have been hectic lately." Sara explains

            "Dante is not going to take this well." Danny muses

            "Don't doesn't take anything I tell him well." Sara says dryly. "Let's get back to this paperwork huh?"

LATE AFTERNOON

            Sara enters Dante's office and sets a file on his desk. "Case is closed. Report is written. All i's dotted and t's crossed." She starts towards the door and pauses 'Damn I hate the fact I have to do this.' "Captain"

            "What?" Dante snaps

            "I'll be putting in for maternity leave in about five or six months."

            Dante looks up surprised "Your pregnant?"

            "No I just want maternity leave." Sara says sarcastically.

            Dante scowls "You're on desk duty Pet-zini"

            "I'm perfectly healthy Dante. I can do my job fine."

            "I am not going to have a freakin' pregnant Detective out there. If something happens that boyfriend of yours could sue this department to the ground!"

            "News flash Dante he's not my boyfriend... he's my husband."

            "Husband, boyfriend I don't give a damn! You are on desk until the kid's born."

            "Fine."

            "If you don't like it you could quit." He smirks

            "You wish" Sara retorts storming out of the office. "Jerk. Idiot. Moron." She mutters as she slams into the office startling her partners.

            "I take it it didn't go well." Danny remarks dryly.

            Sara glares at the two.

            "Um we're going to have a long 7 months or so aren't we?" Jake asks nervously

            "Very long." Danny sighs

            "Damn." Jake mutters.

THAT EVENING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Stupid Dante." Sara mutters as she stomps into the house. "Idiot. Moron." She continues as she drops her backpack on the floor and heads to the refrigerator. As she opens the refrigerator she notices Emma and Connor sitting on the floor of the living room playing a videogame. "Hey kids." She greets

            "Hey" they return together.

            Sara grabs a pint of Ben and Jerry's out of the refrigerator. "Emma where's your Dad?" She asks as she grabs a spoon out of the drawer.

            "He called and said he'd be home late and to order a pizza or something when you got home." Emma replies without looking over. "Can Connor stay the night?"

            "It's fine with me but ask your Dad." Sara says as the phone rings. "I got it." She picks up the cordless and presses talk. "Yeah?"

            "Hello my love."

            "Hey we were just talking about you."

            "What about me?"

            "Just asked Emma where you were."

            "Still at work. I should be home in a few hours. When did you get home?"

            "A few minutes ago."

            "Did you tell your partners and Dante?"

            "The ass put me on desk duty."

            "Sorry my love. I know you don't want that."

            "He was gleeful over it. You should have heard what Orlansky said"

            "What was that my love?"

            "He said 'you finally learned your place barefoot and pregnant.' I swear I was so tempted to introduce my boot to his ass. Danny had to drag me out of the room before I could."

            "Mom" Emma calls "is that Dad?"

            "Yes. You want to talk to him?"

            "Can you ask him? I'm busy kicking Connor's ass."

            "You are not kicking my ass." Connor retorts

            "I'll ask him." Sara returns

            "Ask me what?"

            "Emma wants to know if Connor can spend the night."

            "She hasn't asked that since..."

            "I know. I realized that as well."

            "Tell her Connor can stay the night if it's all right with his Father."

            "OK."

            "I have to get back to this work or I won't get out of here. I'll be home in a few hours."

            "Good." Sara says happily. "I love you."

            "I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours."

            "Sure." Sara sighs heavily as she hangs up the phone. "Connor if you're staying over call your Dad."

            "OK."

            "I'll be upstairs. Order pizza or whatever."

            "OK" Emma replies without looking up.

            Sara walks out of the room she shakes her head. She heads upstairs to the bedroom where she turns on the TV and kicks off her shoes settling on the bed. "Aahh now this is better." She sighs happily as she digs into the ice cream. "All that's missing is your Daddy." Sara pats her middle. "Hopefully he'll be home before we got to bed."

            Downstairs Emma and Connor are still playing their game. "So your Mom's pregnant and they got married."

            "Yep. Only told you and Dawn."

            "Won't tell anyone." Connor promises

            "I don't think Dad really cares now that the Evil One knows."

            "How'd he take it?"

            "Dad said decently. He didn't come home bruised and bloody so that's good." She winces at her words "Damn"

            "What?"

            Emma looks at Connor "Swear you won't mention that to anyone."

            "Look we're friends and I don't rat on my friends."

            "Thanks. It's just... it's a not talked about issue."

            "Know how that goes." He mutters

            "I guess we have something else in common."

            Connor shrugs "It's what made him leave."

            "What happened?" Emma asks pausing the game.

            "I don't remember everything. I remember them arguing and him hitting Angel." Connor says softly "Next day Angel was gone. You?"

            "He doesn't know I remember it. I was three or so and he was mad about something and he hit Dad. I guess the beating was bad... I remember crying for Dad and him not coming."

            "He still does?"

            Emma shrugs "I don't think it's as often as he used to or as bad." She looks at Connor. "I love my Dad but I wish he'd say to hell with Irons."

            "Is that why you and Irons don't get along?"

            "Pretty much. He treats my Dad like... property... and I hate it. Maybe with the new baby he'll really think about leaving Irons."

            "Think he will?"

            "He says he will one day." Emma shrugs "We'll see." She looks at the clock "You hungry?"

            "Sure"

            "Pizza or what?"

            "Pizza's fine."

            "What kind?"

            "Your turn to choose."

            "OK" Emma stands heading to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She grabs the cordless phone and heads up the stairs to her parents room where she knocks.

            "Yeah"

            Emma enters the bedrom. "I'm going to order a pizza. Any preference?"

            "Nah" Sara shakes her head "can you order a salad for me?"

            "What kind?"

            "Ceasar... small. Oh and some breadsticks."

            "OK" Emma presses the speed dial for the pizza place.

            Sara eats ice cream and listens to Emma make the order. "How was your day sweetie?" She asks as Emma hangs up.

            "Long."

            "How long has Connor been here?"

            "Most of the day. Dawn's spending the day with her sister. Angel's out of town. His Aunt's working. Everyone but us had plans so he came over."

            Sara nods

            "I better get back to our game... can't let him win. He'll hold it over me."

            Sara laughs "Well kick his ass sweetie."

            "Oh I will." Emma walks out of the room.

9PM

            Ian enters the kitchen where he finds Emma and Connor talking and eating chips. "Emma"

            "Hi Daddy"

            "Connor"

            "Hey"

            "Did you call your Father and tell him where you are?" Ian asks Connor as he removes his overcoat.

            "He's out of town but I left a message on the voicemail and called my Aunt and told her where I am."

            Ian nods "Emma did you let the dogs out?"

            "Yep"

            "Good. Where's your Mom?"

            "Upstairs."

            "OK. Don't destroy the kitchen."

            "We won't." Emma assures

            Ian steps up to his daughter and brushes her hair back kissing her forehead. "Have a good day?"

            "Yes."

            "Good. I'm going to go check on your Mom."

            "She's been eating since she came home." Emma informs him "She just came down for a box of crackers."

            "Did you two have dinner?"

            "Yeah" Emma nods

            "Good." Ian walks out of the kitchen and smiles when he hears Emma laugh.

            Upstairs Sara sits on the bed munching on crackers while watching TV. As the bedroom door opens she smiles seeing Ian. "Ian" She stands meeting him in the middle of the room her arms going around his neck. "I missed you"

            "As I you." He kisses her sweetly then moves to his knees and pushes up her top baring her middle.

            Sara smiles at his expression filled with awe, pride, and love. "What's going through your head?" She asks brushes his hair back.

            Ian looks at her "Some times when I look at Emma I find it so... amazing that she was ever this small."

            "I know but if its any indication of my eating habits lately this one won't be small much longer." Sara laughs

            Ian slowly stands "How was your day?"

            "Other than Dante and Orlansky fine. Lee called over an hour ago and chewed me out. Vicki and the guys took it well."

            "And Gabriel?"

            "I saw him at lunch and told him. By now the whole Siri clan knows."

            "Good."

            "It's almost Christmas." Sara says

            "One more week."

            "Marie ordered me and Aras to go to mass on Christmas Eve."

            Ian runs his fingers through her hair. "I have to work Christmas Eve. He's going to a benefit party."

            "You're working Christmas Eve?!"

            "You're working during the day." He points out

            "Still it's one thing to work Christmas Eve day."

            "I know. Look why don't you take Emma to Mass." Ian suggests "She hasn't gone since Martha's parents last visited us in Boston."

            "You know we've never discussed religion." Sara muses "Marie is most likely going to ask Emma."

            "I wasn't raised on any particular religious background so neither was Emma. The only time she ever steps foot in a church is with Martha's parents."

            Sara settles on the bed "So what about Christmas Eve and Day? I mean for the first time in forever I managed to get Christmas off." She returns to the crackers. "Marie said we could come over for Christmas Eve dinner or Christmas Day dinner."

            "Father wants us over for Christmas Day brunch." Ian says as he sits on the bed.

            "So how about Christmas Eve at Joe and Marie's then brunch with him and we have the rest of Christmas Day with Emma?"

            "I won't be able to go on Christmas Eve dinner. The benefit is at 7." Ian says apologetically. "Take Emma and have fun."

            "All right but after we spend time with Irons" she moves to sit astride his lap "It's us." She brushes her fingers over his beard. "Deal?"

            "What about Aras? Why don't we invite her over Christmas night for dinner and open presents?" At Sara's expression he sighs "Sara you are her only family." He points out "Just think about it."

            Sara sighs "If I don't you'll hold it over me won't you?"

            "Never. I would just hate for her to be alone."

            "I'll ask her."

            "Good" Ian brings her hand to his lips. He looks around the room and sighs "Sara"

            "I can't help it." She says sheepishly. "Once I'm home I start eating. Before long I'll be huge." She laughs "You better still love me."

            "Oh no worries about that."

            "Good."

            "How long has Connor been here?"

            "All day I guess."

            Ian sighs "He's been spending a lot of time here. Maybe we should just adopt the boy." He jokes.

            Sara grins "I don't think Emma or Angel would go for that."

            "So my beautiful wife have I told you how much I love you?"

            "Not since this morning."

            "Well then I love you more than anything."

            "I love hearing you say that." Sara says brushing his hair back.

            "Well I love you."

NEXT MORNING

            Sara smiles at the sight of Emma and Connor asleep on the living room floor. "Well she slept through the night." Sara remarks quietly.

            Ian steps up behind her his arms going around his wife. "I know." He kisses her cheek.

            "You came down to check on her didn't you?"

            "I couldn't help it." Ian says sheepishly. "She's my baby girl and I hate seeing her so... unhappy... so scared."

            "You are such a good Daddy." Sara turns her arms going to his neck. "I love that about you."

            "Oh really?"

            "Mmm" Nodding Sara looks at the clock and grimaces "I should get going or I'll be late for work. I'm not going to be home until late. I have to finish up with the Christmas shopping."

            "OK"

            Kissing him lightly Sara steps out of his arms. "I'll see you later."

            "I love you Sara."

            "I love you too." She walks out of the kitchen.

WHILE LATER

            Kneeling beside his sleeping daughter, Ian smiles tenderly and brushes a curl away from her face. 'My sweet little girl.'

            At the light touch Emma stirs opening her eyes. "Daddy" she yawns "did it snow?"

            "A little."

            "Do you have to go to work?"

            "Yes I do."

            "Oh"

            "You slept through the night."

            "I did."

            Ian nods brushing her knuckle down her cheek, "Now I have to get to work. Your Mom will be home late tonight."

            "OK"

            "If you leave I want you to call me."

            "I will."

            "Give me a hug and a kiss."

            Emma throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek, "I love you Dad."

            "I love you Emma."

            Emma lays back down and snuggles into the blanket.

            "I will call and check in around noon."

            "OK"

            "Have a good day Emma."

            "Yeah. You too."

CHAPTER 46

CHRISTMAS EVE: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

(I'm not really fond of Christmas time so sorry for the lacking in description of what happens)

            "Emma" Ian calls as he sees his daughter step out of her bedroom. "come in here please." He requests

            Emma sighs entering the master bedroom "Yeah?" She leans sits on the desk chair watching as her Dad buttons up his dress shirt.

            "Behave for your Mom and the Siri's OK?"

            "I'll be good." Emma promises

            "Thank you."

            "Do you have to go?" She whines

            "Yes."

            "But it's Christmas Eve" She grumbles

            "I would rather spend this time with you and your Mom but I have to work."

            "Tell him no."

            "It's my job, Emma."

            "I told you he'd butt in! He always ruins things." Emma jumps up "I hate him!" She says stomping out of the room across the hall to her own room.

            Ian groans as he hears the door slam shut. "Emma" he calls heading across the hall to Emma's door. "Emma" He knocks

            "Go away"

            At that moment Sara walks up the stairs "What is it now?"

            "She's mad because I have to go to work."

            "I'll talk to her. You go finish getting ready."

            "Sara"

            "You'll be late if you don't get a move on" she points out

            Ian looks at the closed door and sighs "All right." He returns to their bedroom to finish dressing.

            Sara knocks on the closed door "Emma can I come in?"

            After a second Emma replies "Yeah"

            Sara enters the bedroom to find Emma lying on her bed staring at the wall. "Sweetie you OK?" Sara asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

            "No"

            "I know you don't want him to go to work but he has too." Sara reaches out stroking Emma's hair. "I know it's not fair but he has to go."

            "We've always spent Christmas Eve and Day together."

            "He'll be with us tomorrow."

            "I know." Emma looks at her Mom. "It's just not fair! He ruins everything."

            "I know you don't like it and I don't like it but he has to go."

            "It's not fair!"

            "I know kiddo."

            "Emma you know I would rather stay home but he wants me there." Ian says tying this tie.

            Emma sits up crossing her arms over her chest as she glares at her Dad. "You never say no to him."

            "There are many times I have said no to him and you know that." Ian says firmly

            "But my Christmas Eve story"

            "I will wake you when I get home OK?"

            "OK" Emma agrees

            "Honey if you don't leave soon you'll be late." Sara informs her husband.

            "Emma?" Ian looks at his daughter

            "You're going to go either way."

            Ian sighs walking out of the room.

            "Emma we leave in half an hour." Sara stands walking out of Emma's bedroom to the master  bedroom where Ian is pulling on his suit jacket. "You OK?" She asks stepping up to him.

            "She's mad at me." He says sadly

            "She'll be fine." Sara assures as she tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. "She knows you'd rather be here with us."

            "Next year I'll tell him I'm not working Christmas Eve or Day."

            Sara smiles "Now go. Sooner you go the sooner you'll be back home with us."

            "As soon as possible." He assures "I should be home around one or so." Ian says as they walk out of the bedroom.

            "So should we." Sara slips her hand into his as they walk down the stairs. "Ian she'll get over it."

            "I know. I just..."

            "Don't like it when she's mad at you." 

            Ian lifts his shoulder "Can't help it"

            "I know. That's what makes you a great Dad." She leans up kissing him sweetly. "I love you."

            "I love you." He smiles as he pulls on his overcoat and gloves. "Drive carefully."

            "You too." She reaches up brushing her hand over his beard. "Bye"

            "Bye" He leans in kissing her sweetly.

            Sara groans licking her lips "Now go before I drag you back upstairs."

            "Sounds fun" He smirks

            "Ian... go!" Sara laughs gently shoving him.

            "I'm going."

            Sara watches as he gets into his car. 'I miss your Daddy already.' She closes the door and heads up the stairs.

HOUR LATER: SIRI'S HOUSE

            "How are you feeling Sara?" Anna Marie Siri, Joe and Marie's daughter-in-law asks.

            Sara shrugs "Good."

            "Emma doesn't look very happy." Marie remarks

            "She's mad. They've never spent Christmas apart but Irons ordered him to work. And as always Ian couldn't say no."

            "Close huh?" Anna Marie muses

            "They were all each other had." Sara replies

            "In a way they grew up together." Marie says thoughtfully.

            "Yeah I guess."

            "So was Emma baptized?" Marie questions

            "No" Sara squirms under her Godmother's intense gaze. "Ian wasn't raised on any particular religious belief so Emma wasn't either."

            "Sara" Marie sighs

            "Ian's choice."

            "I hope you plan on baptizing the next." Marie remarks

            "Haven't discussed it."

            "Sara"

            "Yo sis" Aras greets entering the kitchen.

            Sara sighs in relief 'Thanks Aras.'

WHILE LATER

            "Emma your mother told me you weren't baptized." Marie states as they sit at the dinner table.

            "Marie" Joe protests

            "No I wasn't baptized." Emma answers with a shrug. "Dad said it's my choice."

            "Why haven't you made a choice?" Marie questions

            "Marie do you have to interrogate the girl." Joe sighs

            "Just don't think about religion."

            "So you've never been to church?" Marie says aghast

            "No I've been. I go when Martha's parents visit or when I visit them."

            "Good." Marie nods

            "Where is Martha now?" Joe asks

            "She's with her family until next week." Sara answers

            "Hopefully in time for another load of laundry. Molly's been mixing up our clothes."

            "Then do your own laundry." Sara retorts

            "I would but I hate folding clothes."

1 AM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Dad's not home." Emma sighs taking off her coat.

            "I'm sure he'll be home soon."

            "Whatever"

            "Emma"

            "I'm going to bed." Emma mutters walking away

            Sara watches Emma as she walks away. 'Our first Christmas together as a family and Emma's last as an only child.' She yawns "Well baby. Mommy too tired to go upstairs right now. We're just going lie on the couch for a bit." Sara turns on the lights for the Christmas tree and settles on the couch pulling a blanket over herself. Within minutes Sara falls asleep with a smile on her face.

30 MINS LATER

            Ian smiles at the sight of Sara asleep on the couch. 'My beautiful wife.' He walks over to the couch and gently touches her cheek. As she sighs happily he tilts his head 'What are you dreaming my love?' He gently shakes her "Sara"

            Sara slowly opens her eyes and smiles, "Ian." She says sleepily

            "What were you dreaming?" He asks curiously

            Sara lifts her hand to his cheek, "Our baby."

            "What about our baby?"

            "I was doing what I never got to do with Emma... holding our baby." She says awed. "I can't wait to hold our baby for the first time."

            "Neither can I."

            "Ian speaking of babies, I think I know why Emma was upset earlier."

            "Why's that?"

            "This is our first Christmas as a family and Emma's last as an only child. You got to admit it must feel weird for her."

            "I guess it must be." Ian agrees after a moment of thought.

            "Now go wake her up and apologize then spend some quality time with her."

            "What about you?"

            "I am going to bed." She sits up and together they walk upstairs.

            "How was she tonight?" Ian asks as they enter their bedroom

            "Good as always. Quieter then normal."

            "Mmm"

            "How was your night?"

            "Long. All I wanted was to be with you and Emma."

            "Well we have tomorrow."

            "Which is mostly going to be spent trying to keep Father and Emma from fighting." Ian sits on the bed and removes his boots.

            Sara steps out of her jeans and tosses them onto a chair. "Maybe they won't fight."

            "Only a miracle could keep those two from fighting." Ian says dryly.

            "It is Christmas." She steps up to him and reaches back releasing his hair from the elastic band and running her fingers through his dark locks. "That's better."

            "Mmm you smell good."

            "So do you."

            "How are you feeling?"

            Sara shrugs "Good. Baby's been good."

            "That's good." He turns his head kissing her palm. "I should go wake Emma. Up for a baby Emma story?"

            "Yes and no. Yes because I love hearing those stories. No for two reasons: one being I think Emma wants some quality time with you and only you. Two because I am exhausted."

            "All right. I love you."

            "I love you." Sara steps back allowing Ian to stand. "What time do we have to be over there?"

            "Noon. What time is Aras coming over?"

            "5 but knowing her she'll be later." Sara removes her sweater tossing it aside glancing at Ian as he removes his clothes. "Toss me my pajamas."

            "When do you go back to work?" Ian asks opening the drawer where Sara's pajamas are and pulls a pair out tossing them to Sara.

            "Early the day after today." Sara catches the pajamas.

            Ian nods pulling on his own pajama bottoms "At least we have Christmas with her."

            "Yeah." Sara pulls on her pajamas and crawls under the covers. "Don't take too long."

            "I won't. If she's asleep she'll probably fall asleep during one story."

            "She just wants some time with you."

            "I know. Get some sleep."

            "I will." Sara yawns "Hurry back. I always sleep better with you."

            "Won't be long." Ian assures kissing her sweetly before walking out of the room. He enters Emma's room and turns on the desk lamp then sits on the edge of the bed gently brushing Emma's hair back. "Emma"

            Emma slowly opens her eyes "Daddy"

            "Merry Christmas Emma."

            "Merry Christmas Daddy"

            "Move over."

            Emma moves over allowing her Dad to settle beside her, "Where's Mom?"

            "She went to bed. She's had a long day." Ian slips his arm around her shoulders "Emma, I'm sorry I had to work tonight."

            "It's OK." Emma shrugs snuggling against him.

            "Emma I know that we've always been together on Christmas but this year was... different."

            "It's just you've never worked on Christmas Eve."

            "And it's the last Christmas of you being an only child."

            "That doesn't matter."

            "Truth Emma"

            "A very tiny bit." Emma admits reluctantly

            "Next year I promise I won't work on Christmas Eve or Day."

            "Promise?"

            "Promise. And we'll always keep this Christmas Eve tradition." Ian drops a kiss to her head.

            "OK" Emma yawns

            "Which story would you like?"

            "You choose."

            "Only one story OK? It's late."

            "OK" Emma snuggles against him as he begins the story.

            "The Christmas when you were 2..."

10 MINS LATER

            Ian pulls the covers up and kisses Emma's forehead, "Goodnight Emma." He watches her sleep for a moment then quietly exits the room the stopping to turn off the desk lamp.

            Sara stirs as she feels the bed shift, "Emma asleep?"

            "She's out."

            "Oh."

            "Go back to sleep." Ian kisses her shoulder

            Feeling his hand resting on her hip Sara takes his hand guiding it under her shirt. "That's better." She says happily.

            "Merry Christmas my love."

            "Merry Christmas." She yawns

CHAPTER 47

7 AM

            "It's Christmas" Emma announces as she barrels into her parents bedroom throwing herself on the bed. "Get up. Get up."

            Sara groans "Is she always like this on Christmas?"

            "Only until she opens presents. She likes Christmas a little more than her birthday."

            "Come on I want to open presents."

            Sara lifts her head then groans throwing off the covers she bolts to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

            "I want presents!" Emma demands

            Ian sits up pulling Emma onto his lap "Did you sleep well?"

            Emma nods

            "Good. Now go on downstairs and let the dogs out. We'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

            "Then presents?"

            "Then presents."

            "OK" Emma kisses his cheek then bounds off the bed and out of the room.

            Ian stands walking into the bathroom where Sara is leaning over the toilet. "You OK?"

            Sara lifts her head looking at him, "I'll be fine. Go keep Emma occupied... I'll be down in a few minutes."

            "You sure?"

            "She's probably staring at the presents." Sara laughs weakly. "Go entertain her."

            "She gets antsy when it comes to presents." Ian warns

            "I bet." Sara rests her head against the toilet seat.

            "Would you like some tea?"

            "Sure." Sara shoves her hair back with annoyance.

            "Here" Ian picks up an elastic from the counter and gathers her hair into a pony tail.

            "Thanks baby." Sara gives him a weak smile.

            Ian drops a kiss to her head "Call if you need me." He walks out of the bathroom.

            Downstairs Emma bounces on the couch, "Presents. Presents."

            "Why is it there is so few days you'll get out of bed voluntarily?" Ian asks as he enters the living room.

            "Presents. I want presents." Emma demands

            "Not yet." Ian turns on the kitchen lights and picks up the tea kettle.

            "Why not?"

            "Wait until your Mom comes downstairs."

            "One present?" Emma wheedles

            "No"

            "Please Daddy?"

            "Not going to work." Ian says stubbornly

            "Can I have coffee?"

            "You can have it your Grandfather's. If I make coffee your Mom will hound me for some or sneek it when neither of us is looking. Danny told me she tried sneaking coffee the other day." Ian sets the filled kettle on the stove and turns on the gas.

            "Do we have to spend time with him?"

            "Emma"

            "I know behave"

            "Emma I know you don't like him but he is your Grandfather."

            "I know"

            "It snowed some more I see." Ian changes the subject as he looks out the kitchen window.

            "Yep. I don't think Loki's liking it." Emma remarks seeing the younger dog near the door while Felix romps about.

            "Go get a couple towels and we'll dry him off."

            "OK"

LITTLE LATER

            "Well the dogs are dry. What about their breakfast?" Ian returns from the laundry room.

            "OK"

            Finally the tea kettle whistles and Ian turns off the stove just as Sara enters the kitchen, "Sara"

            Emma looks over and grins "Hi Mom"

            "Morning sweetie." Sara yawns

            "Can we open the presents?" Emma asks

            "After you feed the dogs." Ian answers as he pours hot water into two mugs. "Feeling better Sara?"

            "A little." Sara wraps her arms around his waist resting her cheek on his arm.

            "Dad what time are we supposed to go to his place?" Emma asks as she pours the dried dog food into the bowls.

            "We're supposed to be there at noon. It would be best if we leave here no later that 11:15. Who knows how bad the snow traffic will be."

            "We better get started on those presents." Sara looks over at the Christmas tree where presents are. "There are a lot there."

            "Who has more?" Emma asks curiously.

            "You since you have presents from Martha and her parents... plus you are spoiled." Ian laughs. "But there is one very important present I want your Mom to open first."

            "What is it?" Sara asks with excitement.

            "You'll see."

            "Presents now!" Emma orders

            "Let's get to those presents." Sara agrees taking a mug from Ian. "Thanks." She takes a sip then walks over to the couch.

            "Presents." Emma says happily.

            Ian and Sara settle on the couch as Emma once again inspects the presents. "Emma the envelope on the hearth... its for your Mom."

            "OK" Emma grabs the envelope and hands it to her Mom then goes about sorting through the presents.

            "I thought this would be... appropriate considering everything."

            Sara looks at him puzzled then sets her mug on the coffee table and opens the envelope to find some legal papers. She reads the title of the first set and grins "Really?"

            Ian reaches out tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "There are two choices that the lawyer could find, petition reinstatement and hope a judge agrees or adopt her. These papers are for either possibility. All you need to do is sign one or both."

            "Do you think a judge would agree to the petition?"

            "The lawyer said there's a good chance since we're married now."

            Sara grins "Ian this is the best thing I could ever imagine." She hugs him "Thank you."

            "Actually I think it should be I who thanks you."

            "And why is that?" She asks softly.

            Ian looks at Emma who is looking under the tree at the presents. "If it wasn't for meeting you and falling in love with you she wouldn't be here. If she didn't exist" he shakes himself out of the thoughts, "I don't know where'd I be."

            "Same"

            "Ow" Emma yelps

            Ian looks over to see Emma rubbing her head, "Emma?"

            "I hit my head." Emma grumbles pouting.

            Sara chuckles "Be careful sweetie."

            "That hurt" Emma mutters before turning back to the presents. "I wanna open a present."

            Ian kisses the top of Sara's head as she snuggles against him tea in hand. "Pick one."

            "Um" Emma searches through the stack of presents until she finds one from her Mom. "Mom can I open this one?"

            "Sure" Sara takes a sip of her tea and watches as Emma enthusiastically opens her presents.

OVER AN HOUR LATER

            Ian sighs at the piles of wrapping paper strewn about the living room. "Emma is that all the presents?"

            "Ian look" Sara smiles at the sight of Emma curled up asleep between Felix and Loki.

            Ian looks at Emma and smiles "She does this every Christmas. She rips into her presents then falls asleep." He grabs a blanket off the recliner and covers the sleeping teen then looks at Sara, "Feeling better?"

            Sara nods "A little tired."

            "Why don't you go take a nap and I'll clean up some of this mess."

            "You sure?"

            Ian nods "Go take a nap. What time would you like me to wake you?"

            "10?"

            "Sure."

            Sara stands yawning "Thank you for the presents Ian."

            "You are welcome my love."

            "You are spoiling me."

            "I know... I can't help it." Ian caresses her cheek "Go on up."

            "Come take a nap with me." She looks at the mess. "This can wait." She takes his hand and leads him out of the living room.

            "Why do I get the feeling you want more than to nap?" He asks as they reach the stairs.

            "Because you know me so well"

10AM

            "I had another dream about our baby." Sara murmurs as they lie in bed.

            "What was it about?"

            "We're in bed and the baby is in my arms nursing." She lifts her head and smiles at him. "We're going to have a beautiful baby."

            "That we are." Ian agrees

            "A little boy who looks just like you." Sara smiles

            "A little girl who looks like you." He smiles back.

            "All I want is to be with you and our babies."

            "Same." Ian looks at the clock. "Well naptime is over."

            "I didn't get a nap." Sara protests

            "And that's my fault?" Ian lifts his brow.

            "Yes" Sara sticks her tongue out at him.

            "We should be home around 3 or 4 so you should be able to get a nap before dinner."

            "What is for dinner?"

            "Not sure. It's either turkey, ham, or phesant. It depends on Cook's mood. Now come on... I will go wake Emma you go shower."

            "Join me?"

            "Of course... after I wake Emma." He kisses her lightly then slips out of bed.

            Sara stretches watching as Ian pulls on his pajama bottoms, "Now I have to get up." She groans

            "Yes that is unfortunately so." Ian gives her a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

            "I'll be in the shower." Sara throws off the covers and gets out of bed and enters the bathroom just as Ian leaves the bedroom.

            Ian finds Emma still asleep on the floor curled up in a ball. He kneels beside Emma and gently shakes her, "Emma it's time to get ready to go."

            Blinking sleepily Emma looks at her Dad, "Daddy"

            "Come on its time to go get ready. We leave in just over an hour."

            "Do I have to go?" Emma whines

            "Yes. Now go get ready."

            "Oh fine." Emma scrambles to her feet rubbing her eyes sleepily.

            "When we get home we'll need to clean up this mess."

            Emma nods trudging up the stairs sleepily.

            "Wear something decent please."

            "I know no holes." Emma enters her room.

11:15

            "Emma get down here." Ian calls "We'll be late if we don't leave soon."

            "All right."

            "You have one minute to get down here." Ian calls walking into the kitchen where he finds Sara scratching Loki's head.

            "She really drags this out." Sara says dryly.

            Ian shrugs as Emma finally enters the kitchen, "Emma?"

            "I know don't argue, play nice and don't provoke. Be on my best behavior."

            "Good"

            "Are Felix and Loki coming with us?"

            "No. Come on we'll be late."

HALF HOUR LATER: 1111 FAUST

            "Hello Master Ian." The butler greets as he walks into the foyer. "Miss Emma there is coffee in the kitchen."

            "Coffee" Emma says happily as she takes off towards the kitchen

            "Coffee" Sara says dreamily and starts to follow Emma only to be stopped by Ian. "Ian" She whines "just because I can't drink coffee doesn't mean I can't be near it." At his expression she scowls, "Oh all right."

            "Where is he?" Ian questions as he helps Sara out of her coat.

            "In the study. Brunch will be ready at noon sharp."

            Ian nods "Send Emma to the study when she gets her coffee." He requests as he hands the butler their coats.

            "Yes sir."

            Ian leads Sara through the house to the study where they find Kenneth sitting in his armchair staring into the fireplace. "Father"

            Kenneth looks up and smiles his most charming smile, "Ian. Hello Detective it is good to see you."

            Sara nods 'This is going to be interesting.'

2 PM

            Sara stands on the porch off the study watching in amusement as Ian chases Emma around the yard. 'Such a beautiful sight.'

            "With her is the only time I have ever seen him... truly happy."

            Sara stiffens and turns to look at Irons, "Yet you wanted him to give up that happiness."

            "I had my son's best interest in mind. You may not believe me Detective but everything I do is for my son." Kenneth looks at Sara briefly then back at Ian and Emma, "In the end I believe he made the right choice."

            Ian notices Sara talking with his Father, "Emma"

            Emma glances over at the porch "Want me to run interference?"

            "Read my mind." Ian taps her nose "Now go"

            "Got it" Emma grins

            "If you hurt my son in any way Detective you won't like the consequences."

            "And if you ever hurt him again I will find some way to ruin you." Sara returns

            "Mom come on... we can gang up and Dad and pelt him with snowballs."

            Sara laughs "Sounds like fun" She joins Emma leaving Irons alone.

4 PM: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Well that's over with." Sara says relieved as she removes her coat.

            "He was on his best behavior." Ian muses as he removes his overcoat.

            "Dad" Emma yawns

            Sara reaches out stroking Emma's hair, "In need of a nap sweetie?"

            Emma nods

            "Go on take a nap. I will wake you when Aras arrives." Ian looks at Sara "What about you my love?"

            "I am tired." Sara admits

            "You two go get some sleep and I'll clean up."

            "You sure?" Sara yawns

            Ian nod "You have work tomorrow and you" he looks at Emma "get grumpy if you don't take a nap when tired."

            "Do not" Emma denies groggily.

            "Go." Ian watches as Emma trudges out of the room.

            "Sure I can't talk you into joining me?"

            "As much as I'd like too we'd never get any sleep."

            "You think I can't keep my hands off you?" Sara says aghast then laughs "Who am I kidding... I can't keep my hands off you."

            "Feelings mutual."

            Sara slides her arms around his waist "You sure?"

            "I want too but I should clean up this mess."

            "And you'll get some silence."

            "True."

            "Hey" Sara protests "Just for that I should stay up."

            "No go take a nap... you need it."

            "Part of me wants to take offense to that but another part is too tired to retort."

            "When would you like me to wake you?"

            "If I'm not up before 6:30?"

            "Sure"

            "Thanks honey." She kisses him lightly then steps out of his arms.

HOUR LATER

            "Ian" Sara yawns walking into the study rubbing her eyes

            Ian closes his book setting it aside, "What is it love?" He asks "It's only 5:15." He says after glancing at his watch before holding his arms out to Sara.

            Sara settles on his lap snuggling close. "I missed you."

            "Missed me huh?" He kisses her head.

            "I sleep better with you." She murmurs nuzzling his neck. "I did get a little sleep."

            "Good."

            "I remember when I was pregnant with Emma the doctor was always reminding me to get enough sleep." She chuckles

            "When is your next check-up?"

            "The 7th at 2."

            "I'll be there." He promises

            "Good because I'll only give you oh so many times to skip out." She warns

            "I didn't want to miss it." He protests

            "I know." Sara kisses his neck. "What do you want boy or girl?" Sara asks after a moment of silence.

            "Either really." He kisses the top of her head. "I just want to see you smile when you hold our baby for the first time."

            "You know if we decide to have another baby one day I would actually like for it not to be such a surprise."

            "Two big surprises is enough for you huh?"

            "Definitely." Sara laughs "I mean they are great surprises and I love them but I kind of wish they weren't surprises you know?"

            "I guess."

            "I do adore our first surprise"

            "I know you do."

            "When I found out I was pregnant with Emma, one of my first thoughts was what you would say."

            "I've wondered what I would have said or done as well."

            "And what did you determine?"

            "Nothing." Ian shrugs "Everything... so many different possibilities."

            Sara lifts her head looking at him curiously, "Would you have been happy?" She asks hesitantly.

            "Ecstatic." He assures "I have always told Emma that her existance is the best that has ever happened to me. She's been my... sanity all these years."

            "Sanity?" Sara lifts her brow, "Well I suppose living and dealing with Irons every day would be hard on a persons sanity."

            "Since the moment I saw her I knew my life would change."

            "Kids do that."

LATE THAT NIGHT

            "This was the best Christmas." Emma yawns as her Dad tucks her in.

            "And why was it the best Christmas?" Ian inquires as he sits beside her on the bed.

            "Because for the first time I can remember you weren't sad."

            "I was sad before?"

            Emma nods "A little."

            "Perhaps I was." Ian agrees after a moment of thought. "I'm sorry if it bothered you when I was sad."

            "Its OK. I guess I got used to it... but I like it better now that you're happy."

            "Of course I am. You and your Mom mean the world to me, as will the new baby."

            "I know." Emma yawns

            "Go to sleep."

            "Daddy"

            "Yes?"

            "When the baby's born things are really gonna change huh?"

            "Yes they will."

            "Is Martha going to stay?"

            Ian looks at Emma startled "Emma why would you ask that?"

            "Just wondering."

            "So far there hasn't been any discussion of Martha leaving. If there is a discussion it is her choice, OK?"

            "OK."

            "Good. Now go to sleep."

            "I love you Dad."

            "I love you too." Ian kisses her forehead. "Do you want me to send your Mom in so you can say goodnight?"

            "Yeah"

            "Then you go to sleep." He says sternly

            "I will." Emma promises

            "All right. Sleep well little one." Ian pulls the covers up to her chin and strokes her cheek. "Good night Emma."

            "Night Daddy" Emma snuggles into the covers.

            Ian walks out of her room and into the master bedroom where he stops in his tracks as Sara walks out of the bathroom wearing sweats and a tank top rubbing her middle. 'Beautiful and mine.' He thinks looking her over.

            Sara notices Ian watching her, "Emma in bed?"

            Ian nods "She wants to say good night."

            "OK" Sara starts towards the door stopping to kiss Ian's cheek. "Be right back." She walks across the hall to Emma's room and smiles when she sees Felix and Loki on Emma's bed. "Sweetie you know he doesn't like the dogs on the bed."

            "I know." Emma yawns "They'll leave once I'm asleep."

            Sara sits on the edge of the bed. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

            "Yes"

            "You got a lot of presents." Sara looks in the corner where all of the presents are stacked. "You sure are spoiled."

            "I know."

            "OK you its bedtime." Sara laughs brushing Emma's hair back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

            "Are you working?"

            "Yeah I am. Now go to sleep."

            "OK OK"

            "I love you Emma"

            Emma smiles sleepily, "Love you Mom."

            "Sleep well."

            "Night"

            "Night sweetie." Sara walks out of the bedroom stopping to turn off the desk lamp. She enters the master bedroom to find Ian on the floor doing push-ups. "She really ran herself out."

            "Usually does on Christmas." Ian replies without stopping.

            Sara sits on the bed watching Ian, "Its been a long time since I've had Christmas off."

            "Have a good one?" Ian asks looking at her.

            "Great one." She smiles, "I got a great Christmas present and got to spend the day with you and Emma."

            "And Emma behaved... as did Father. It's been a long time since those two spent any amount of time together without sniping or arguing." Ian sits up shoving his hair out of his face. "What did you and Father discuss?"

            "Nothing really."

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Fine."

            "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep the fact we're married away from the press. I know Father's companies won't divulge anything but before long the others will."

            "I know. We've had a week of peace and quiet but it won't last. I can handle it."

            "I know you can." Ian cups her cheek "That's what I love about you."

            "Oh really?"

            "Really."

            "That's good because I love everything about you." Sara slides her arms around his neck.

            "And what is it you love about me?" Ian moves up so their face to face.

            "You want the list huh?" She tilts her head, "Well I definitely love you for our babies. I love the fact that you can make me laugh." She smiles tucking lightly on a strand of his hair. "There's so many things I love about you."

            "Good to know."

            "Wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you."

            "I know." He smiles

            "So how long have you been planning this little present?"

            "A while. I wanted to wait until the lawyer had everything researched."

            "Does Irons know? I mean he may not have custody anymore but he could put up a fight to stop this from going through."

            "I will deal with my father."

            "Ian... I want this but not at the risk of you being hurt."

            "I can handle my Father Sara. Don't worry about it."

            "I'll try."

            "Thank you."


	25. Chapters 48 and 49 Added Oct 21

CHAPTER 48

JAN. 7: MORNING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            "Dad"

            Ian looks toward the door "Come in."

            Emma enters the room holding up a pair of tangled shoes. "Help."

            "How did that happen?" Sara asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

            Emma shrugs

            "Just find another pair of shoes." Ian suggests

            "These go better with this outfit."

            "Emma I don't have time for this. We're already running late and I have a meeting at 10 and I still have some work to do before the meeting."

            "But"

            "Emma today really isn't a good day to get really behind schedule. Either wear another pair of shoes or wear something else. You have 10 minutes to be in the car or else you're grounded."

            "That's not fair!"

            "I don't care if it's fair... now go!" He orders

            Emma stomps out of the room muttering under her breath

            "And watch the language." Ian calls

            "Honey calm down."

            "I am calm."

            "No you aren't. You've been running yourself ragged since Christmas."

            "He moved the deadline up on the upgrades and I am almost done."

            "Are you going to be there this afternoon?" Sara asks

            "I'll be there." Ian promises "I told him no matter what I was leaving at one."

            "And are you going to ignore him if he says he needs you to stay?"

            "Yes. I'll be there... I promise."

            "Good."

            "I love you Sara"

            "I love you too." Sara steps up to him "Do me a favor?"

            "You know I would do anything for you."

            "Apologize to Emma for snapping at her."

            "Yes my love." Ian bows his head slightly.

            "I'll see you this afternoon."

            "I'll be there."

20 MINS LATER: SCHOOL

            Ian looks at Emma and sighs at her silent form. "Emma I'm sorry for snapping at you, I've had a long few days."

            "I know."

            "Tonight I'll untie that knot for you OK?"

            "You gonna be home tonight?"

            "I'll try."

            Emma nods

            "Have a good day."

            Emma leans across the seat and kisses her Dad's cheek. "Bye."

            "Goodbye." Ian watches as Emma gets out of the car and joins her friends.

1 PM: VORSCHLAG

            Ian looks up startled as he hears his secretary call his name. "Sorry." He says sheepishly.

            "It's one." She informs him

            Ian nods "Thank you. I was so caught up in this I must have lost track of time."

            "You looked it."

            Ian stands grabbing his overcoat off the coat rack. "I should be back in a few hours. I'm going to turn my phone off while I'm there."

            The secretary nods, "All right."

            "Also can you gather all the background files on the people who will be working at the new building?"

            "Sure in any particular order?"

            "Any order is fine. I want to take them home tonight."

            "Staying late?"

            "No. I promised Emma I would be home at a decent time." Ian answers as he starts out of his office.

            "And what about Mr. Irons?"

            "He knows where I'll be."

            "Is there anything else?"

            "No that's it. Thank you." Ian nods as he steps into the elevator.

HOUR LATER: DOCTOR'S OFFICE PARKING LOT

            Sara smiles when she sees Ian step out of his car. "You made it."

            "I said I would." Ian cups her cheek.

            "You sure you want to go in there with me?" Sara asks "I know you hate doctors."

            "More than anything" Ian says grimly "But I will shove my dislike aside for you."

            "Another thing I love about you."

            "What is that?"

            "That despite not liking things you do them for me."

            "It's because I love you." He says solemnly.

            "You better Nottingham." She takes his hand, "Come on."

WHILE LATER: EXAM ROOM

            "Did you and Emma talk?" Sara asks as they wait for the doctor.

            "Yes. I apologized for snapping. I promised her I would be home at a decent time tonight." His eyes go to the door and seconds later the door opens and the doctor opens.

            "Hey Doc" Sara greets

            "Sara, how are you doing?"

            "Good. Dr. Everett this is my husband Ian Nottingham."

            "Congratulations. When did you get married?"

            "Almost a month ago." Sara smiles at Ian.

            "Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Nottingham."

            "You too Doctor." Ian nods in greeting.

            "Well" the doctor looks at the file in her hands "it looks like you've gained some weight... do you want to know how much?"

            "I can guess." Sara says dryly.

            Dr. Everett chuckles "Now how about we check and see how everything is going."

            Sara squeezes Ian's hand "Oh yeah."

            "How was your day so far my love?" Ian asks as he keeps an eye on the doctor moving about.

            "Long." Sara reaches up brushing an escaped curl away from his face. "What about you?"

            "Meeting finished at noon and I have been going through paperwork since."

            Sara nods lying back on the exam table.

            "How is your daughter taking her impending role as big sister?" Dr. Everett inquires as she puts on some surgical gloves.

            "Pretty good though it's a tie on who's looking forward to Number 2 the most." Sara laughs

            "Emma's been asking for a brother since she was a child."

            Sara squeezes Ian's hand "We'll see." She watches as the doctor moves the wand over her still flat middle.

            "Ahh here we are" Dr. Everett says after a few moments of watching the screen.

            Sara looks at Ian and smiles seeing his awed expression as he looks at the screen, 'Ian is loving this.'

45 MINS LATER

            Sara wraps her arms around Ian's neck as they stand in the parking lot beside her car. "What did you think when you saw the baby?"

            "Incredible, amazing…" He brushes her hair back, "Ours."

            Sara grins "Yep... our baby."

            Ian rests his forehead against hers. "We should get back to work."

            "I know." Sara murmurs "Though I would rather go home and have my way with you."

            "Sounds promising but..."

            "We have work." She scowls

            "I'll make it up to you tonight."

            "You better." She brushes her fingers down his beard. "I love you."

            "I love you." Ian watches as she gets into the car and pulls out of the parking spot then heads to his own car.

CHAPTER 49

3 MONTHS LATER: MID APRIL: DR'S OFFICE

            "All right, let's see if we can find out baby's sex." Dr. Everett muses as she runs the wand over Sara's middle.

            "God I can't believe I'm five months." Sara shakes her head. "These last few months have gone by in a blur." She looks at Ian and smiles squeezing his hand.

            Ian smiles back. "That they have."

            "Here we go." Dr. Everett announces "Good heartbeat, right on target for size and weight"

            "I swear when this baby is born he or she better be a chunk considering all I've been eating." Sara scowls at her middle.

            "What was your daughter's weight at birth?" Dr. Everett inquires

            "If I recall correctly her birth certificate said 7 pounds 5 ounces." Ian says thoughtfully.

            "Recall correctly?" Sara lifts her brow "You are never wrong."

            "I'm sure I've been wrong."

            "Oh please Brain Boy." Sara rolls her eyes "As long as I've known you you've never been wrong."

            "I'm sure I'm wrong occasionally."

            "Well it looks like you are going to have a healthy baby boy."

            Sara and Ian look at the doctor startled "A boy." Sara says stunned

            "A boy" Dr. Everett nods "Congratulations."

            Sara looks at Ian and smiles, "Well what do you think?" She reaches up scratching his beard.

            "A boy." Ian says awed.

            "Mmm Emma's getting the brother she wanted."

            Ian turns his head pressing his lips to her palm. "I love you." He murmurs

HOUR LATER: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Sara laughs as Ian closes and locks the door behind them, "Ian what about work?"

            Ian pulls her close, "This is more important than work." He kisses her deeply.

WHILE LATER

            Sara groans in announce as Ian's phone rings and he pulls away. "Don't get it." She pleads as he reaches for the phone.

            "I have too." Ian reaches over and grabs his phone off the nightstand and presses talk. "Yes Father?" He says in greeting.

            Sara scowls

            "I know Father. Yes sir."

            Sara listens to Ian's 'yes sir. No sir. I know' for a few minutes then becomes annoyed and snatches the phone from his hand.

            "Sara" Ian protests

            Sara glares at him as she brings the phone to her ear. "Irons I'm borrowing my husband for the rest of the day." She hangs up and returns the phone to the nightstand, "See saying no is easy."

            "Sara"

            Sara sighs at his troubled expression and moves to sit astride his lap. "Tell him hormones are to blame."

            "Do you have to provoke him?"

            Sara brushes her lips over his, "We're celebrating. Work can wait." She gently shoves him on his back. "Besides could you really concentrate at work knowing your pregnant wife is home without you and very horny?"

            "No" he groans

            "Good. Now where were we before he interrupted us?"

            Ian shifts so he's above Sara, "Right about here." He trails his lips over her cheek and jaw.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

            Sara leans back against Ian as he runs his hands over her middle as they sit in the large bathtub. "So there is a mini-you in there, I told you so."

            "That you did." Ian kisses her temple.

            "He's going to look like you." Sara remarks turning her head she nuzzles his neck as she rests her hands over his.

            "Could look like you."

            "Nah... I think he'll look just like you."

            Ian chuckles, "So does this mean no more kids?"

            "He's not even born and you're already planning on knocking me up again?" Sara says in mock disgust.

            "I was just wondering."

            "Well it might be up for discussion... after this one is a little order."

            "Better not be another 14 years." Ian teases

            "Hell no it won't be another 14 years." Sara laughs "So when are we going to tell Emma?"

            "How about we tell her when she gets home?" Ian suggests

            "That sounds good." Sara agrees

            "The water is cooling down."

            "I know."

            "We should dry off and get dressed." Ian murmurs

            "Yeah we should. Besides I'm getting hungry again."

            "We can't have that." He kisses her shoulder

WHILE LATER

            Sara smiles as Emma walks into the kitchen dropping her backpack on the floor. "Hey kiddo"

            "Hi" Emma greets opening the refrigerator.

            "Please eat something decent Emma." Ian requests as he joins his family. "Where's Martha?"

            "She dropped me off. She's heading to the grocery store." Emma replies grabbing an apple out of the crisper she closes the refrigerator and sits on the counter, "So how's Number 2?"

            Sara looks Ian and smiles before answering, "Oh he's fine."

            Slowly her Mom's words register and Emma looks at them, "I'm getting a brother?"

            "You're getting a brother." Ian confirms

            "Finally" Emma huffs "I've been asking for almost 10 years."

            Sara and Ian laugh

            "I'm getting a brother." Emma sing-songs as she bounces happily. "I'm getting a brother."

            "Well she's happy." Ian chuckles

            "That she is." Sara agrees watching amused at her daughter's reaction.

            "I'm going to go change my clothes."

            "What are you doing this afternoon?" Ian asks

            "I'm not sure yet." Emma hops off the counter grabbing her backpack and walks out of the kitchen.

            Sara shakes her head her arms going around his waist. "Well if Emma's any indication of what he'll be like we are going to have our hands full."

            "Definitely, especially if he takes after your side." Ian teases

            "Hey" Sara protests "you probably caused your own brand of havoc as a child."

            Ian shrugs "I guess."

FEW DAYS LATER: 11TH PRECINCT

            Sara enters the office to find Ian and Danny talking. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asks setting the papers in her arms down on her desk.

            "Well" Ian reaches into his overcoat pocket and removes a folded set of papers, "I thought you would like to see these."

            Sara frowns taking the papers and unfolding them a smile appearing, "Really?"

            Ian nods, "Really."

            Danny looks between the two confused, "OK" he drawls, "does someone want to fill me in?"

            Sara looks at her best friend, "I signed the adoption papers and even though she wasn't adopted my rights were still terminated. But now I am legally her Mom again."

            "That's great." Danny says

            "Yes it is." Ian agrees enjoying the excitement on Sara's face.

            'I have my baby girl back.' Sara smiles at Ian.

            "I should get back. His meeting is almost over." Ian says reluctantly.

            "Going to be home at a decent time tonight?" Sara asks

            "Yes."

            Sara nods

            "I'll see you at home." Ian nods goodbye to Danny then walks out of the office.

            Sara looks at the paperwork and smiles refolding the papers she looks at Danny, "Come on Partner let's get to work."

LATE EVENING: NOTTINGHAM HOUSE

            Ian kisses Sara's knuckles as they sit on the couch facing each other "We should tell her Sara."

            "What do we tell her? What does she know?"

            "She knows you signed the papers. We tell her everything... she deserves to know."

            "All right." Sara nods

            A few moments later Emma walks into the living room where she finds her parents talking quietly on the couch. "Hey parents." She rests her chin on the back of the couch. "What's going on?"

            "What makes you think anything is going on?" Ian inquires

            Emma shrugs

            "Actually there is something we need to discuss with you." Ian begins

            "OK" Emma falls over the back over the couch and lands beside her Dad, "What's up?"

            "You know your Mom signed the adoption papers" Ian looks at Emma "by doing that her rights to you were terminated."

            "I know."

            Ian squeezes Sara's hand "A few months before we married I spoke to a lawyer and asked him to look for a way to reinstate your Mom's rights. As of today... your Mom's rights have been reinstated and she's legally your Mom."

            Emma grins "Really?"

            "Really" Sara nods

            Emma sits in silence absorbing the news.

            "You OK with this Emma?" Sara asks

            "Yeah... I am." Emma rests her head on her Dad's shoulder. 'I have a Mom now.'

SAME TIME: DELANEY/SUMMERS HOUSE

            "What?" Connor yells as he hears a knock at his door. He scowls as Angel enters "What?"

            "There's something I want to talk to you about. Can you pause the game?" Angel requests as he closes the door behind him.

            "Yeah sure" Connor presses pause. "So talk"

            "All right" Angel pulls the desk chair up to the bed. "Connor you know Buffy wants to wait to get married until she's finished with college."

            "Yeah, so?"

            "She has a quarter left."

            "And that concerns me how?" Connor tilts his head "I mean it's not like I didn't know you two were going to get hitched one day."

            "True but there is something neither of you know about that I've been thinking about... a lot lately."

            "What you have another kid out there." Connor snorts

            Angel ignores the remark and continues "It's important and I wanted to know how you feel about it first. I know it's an odd thought because you two are close in age."

            "Spill it Angel."

            "You get along with Buffy don't you?"

            "Yeah I guess." Connor shrugs

            "The overall decision is yours and Buffy's of course." Angel says in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness.

            "What is it?" Connor says annoyed.

            "I know it's a crazy idea but since she'll be your step-mom and you two get along better than you do with Darla." Angel takes a deep breath, "If it's OK with you I want to discuss with Buffy the possibility of her adopting you once we're married."

            "WHAT?!" Connor exclaims loudly "She's only 7 years older than me!"

            "Connor, hear me out here." Angel pleads "Connor I love you and I love Buffy. I know it's an odd idea and all but there are some very good reasons behind it."

            "Like what?"

            "Like, if I died neither Darla nor her family could take you."

            "They didn't want me when she was pregnant with me what makes you think they'd want me if you were dead." Connor says bitterly.

            "This way they couldn't get you no matter what."

            "Darla may hate me but there is no way in hell she'd allow Buffy to adopt me."

            "Darla has no legal right to you. We've just always allowed her to be in your life."

            "What do you mean no legal right?"

            "Her parents made her relinquish all rights to you." Angel explains "Mom and I just agreed to allow her to spend time with you."

            "Would it mean no more Darla?"

            "No it would just mean Buffy would be your legal mother." Angel looks at his hands "I know it's an odd request but I want you have a Mom who is actually in your life and cares about you. I had hoped Darla would have been that way but she's proven that she hasn't been the most reliable Mother in the planet."

            "What makes you think she'd want to adopt me?"

            "I don't know if she would but I would like to discuss it with her. Will you think about it?"

            "Would you make me call her Mom?"

            "No."

            "Would you make me consider Dawn my Aunt?"

            "No."

            "Would I have to call Hank Grandpa?"

            Angel scowls "God, no."

            "So nothing would change?"

            "No."

            "I do like Buffy." Connor muses

            "Take some time and think about it."

            Connor sighs "Sure"

            "Thank you Connor." Angel says seriously

            "Angel, why didn't you marry Darla? I know Granma would have been happier if you had."

            "I couldn't see myself married to her for the rest of my life." Angel shrugs "I did love her but I don't know if she loved me. By the time you were born we couldn't stand each other. You, my boy, are the only good thing that came out of that dysfunctional relationship."

            "Even if Darla has no legal right to me you know she'd do anything to keep you from doing this. She hates Buffy... and you."

            "I know. I will deal with her."

            Connor nods

            "Come on dinner is almost ready."

NOON NEXT DAY: SCHOOL

            "Hey Emma" Connor leans against the locker next to Emma's.

            "Hey"

            "Can we talk?"

            "What's up?" Emma asks curiously

            "I need your opinion on something."

            "Don't you have Zan to give you opinions on whatever skank you want to date now?"

            "It's not that. It's something else. Something he wouldn't understand."

            Emma nods "Library?"

            "Sure."

FEW MINS LATER: LIBRARY

            Emma and Connor settle in the stacks of the empty library, "What is it? Is some girl ignoring your flirting?" She teases

            "No."

            "So?"

            "Last night Angel asked me something I never thought he'd ask" Connor shoves his hair back. "He asked me how I'd feel about Buffy adopting me once their married."

            "Wow. What did you say?"

            "I told him that I'd think about it."

            "What did Buffy say?"

            "He hasn't talked to her about it. He wanted to know how I felt about it first."

            "What do you think about it?"

            "Weird." He admits "I mean I like Buffy and all but it's a weird thought. I mean she's only seven years older than me."

            "True but do you get along with her?"

            "Yeah"

            "So that's on the good side."

            "True." Connor agrees "It's just weird. I've never had a full time Mom. Darla's always been the type to be around when it benefits her."

            "And you're used to it."

            "Yeah." Connor groans "What am I supposed to do?" He shoves his hair back.

            "Do what you need to do. Do what feels right."

            "I know." He closes his eyes "What would you do Emma?"

            "I'm not sure. I think I'd do what would make my Dad happy and what thinks is best for me. But that's just me."

            "He said that it's basically a safety precaution in case he died." Connor explains "I know he's trying to look out for me."

            "What do you want?"

            "I'm not sure."

            "You go to do what you think is the right thing."

            "I wish I knew."

            "Take some time and think about it." Emma advises "Trust your feelings."

            "That's what Angel said. I think I have some time... I don't think he's going to bring up the topic with Buffy until he proposes."

            "And when's that?"

            Connor shrugs, "Who knows with them."

            "So think about it and go over the good and bad."

            "Thanks Emma. It's easier to talk to you about this stuff than it is to talk to Zan or even Dawn."

            "It's cool." Emma shrugs


End file.
